24 : End of an Era
by Bauerspirit
Summary: Today, America would be outraged if U.N. troops entered Los Angeles to restore order. Tomorrow they will be grateful! This is especially true if they were told that there were an outside threat from beyond, whether real or promulgated, that threatened our
1. Episode 101 6:00am to 7:00am

24 : End of an Era?

Episode 1.01 : "Day 1 : 6:00am – 7:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

This doesn't take place at any particular time between the official seasons , but here are things as they stand right now.

Jack is director of field ops and Tony is acting director of CTU. Chloe and Edgar are senior analysts and Curtis is still involved in Field Ops. Michelle still works for CTU, and is married to Tony.

David Palmer is President of the United States, although is coming under pressure from a Republic rival Senator John Daniels in the upcoming Presidential Election.

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 6:00am and 7:00am."

EXT. MONOCHRON LABORATORIES – 6:00am

The opening scene shows the outside of a high-tech laboratory in the financial district of Los Angeles. The car park is barely half full, with not many people at work at this time in the morning. The silence is broken by the screeching of car tires as a large van pulls up outside the doors. 6 armed men, wearing overalls with their faces covered by ski-masks rush out, followed by a smartly dressed man in his early thirties, Kevin Cassel. Cassel walks casually up to the doors and enters the lab. The armed men remain outside, waiting for their order. He walks calmly up to the main desk.

INT. MONOCHRON LABORATORIES – 6:01am

CASSEL

"I have an appointment with Dr Phillips, could you let me in to the labs please?"

The receptionist looks up from his desk with a puzzled look on his face

RECEPTIONIST

I'll have to check the logs, I was sure there were no appointments until at least this afternoon. Let me go and check.

The receptionist turns to check the logs. Cassel pulls out a silenced P7 from his jacket and shoots the receptionist once in the back. Moving around to the other side of the desk, he picks up a security keycard, and motions to his team to enter. The scene ends as the terrorists enter the secure areas of the lab.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES BRANCH – 6:15am

The camera is pointed at the back of a man, looking down into the bullpen of CTU. It pans across, showing all the employees, notably Chloe and Edgar at work. The camera goes full circle and shows the front of the man we first Teri and Kim who he hasn't seen in almost a year. He turns and looks again at the resignation letter on his desk. Could he do it? Could he really leave CTU? He breaks out of his daydream as he hears a knock on his door. It's Tony Almeida.

TONY

"Hey Jack"

He sees the look on Jack's face and recoils a little.

TONY (cont.)

"You alright, Jack? You look like you've seen a ghost"

JACK

"I'm fine Tony"

He turns away from him, trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

JACK (cont.)

"What do you want?"

TONY

"Chappelle's almost here. We'll need to be on the floor in 30 minutes when he gets..."

Jack interrupts Tony angrily

JACK

"I know where I need to be Tony!"

There is a tense silence between the two men as they lock eyes, Jack breaks the stare first.

JACK (CONT.)

"Look Tony, I'm sorry, I'm just under a little pressure right now"

Tony is silent for a second as he continues to stare at Jack

TONY

"I'll see you on the floor"

He turns and leaves Jack's office

Jack sighs, whispering a quiet Damnit under his breath. He looks back out to the bullpen, watching Tony on the floor.

Both President Palmer and Senator Daniels will arrive in LA in the next few hours to attend a press conference, so CTU is busy making sure it goes without a hitch on their end.

CUT TO : CLOCK

CUT TO :

INT. PRESIDENTIAL SUITE OF OMNI HOTEL, LOS ANGELES – 6:21am

The camera shows a busy working atmosphere, full of men and women in expensive suits, rushing from room to room and from computer to computer, barely being able to hear anything over the din of working. The camera pans to the doorway of the most regal looking room to show a tall, strong figure standing motionless, watching the chaos caused by his floundering campaign. He breaks out of his trance and turns his back on the bullpen, closing the door quietly behind him. He picks up the small remote control from the couch, dimming the lights and closing the blinds to the chaos outside. Deflated, Palmer crashes down on to the couch, letting the stress of the situation leave his body. He closes his eyes for a second, only to be interrupted by a sharp knock, followed by the door opening.

LYNNE KRESGE

"Mr President? The Secretary of Homeland Security is here to see you"

Palmer slowly rises to his feet, letting out a deep sigh.

PRESIDENT PALMER

"Thank you Lynne, please send him in."

Lynne nods at Palmer and moves aside to let Stephen Byrne into the room. He is a small man of small build, his nervous nature and distinctive features earned him the nickname of "The Security Mouse" amongst some of the less supportive press reporters. He nervously walks into the office, making sure Lynne leaves and shuts the door behind her.

PRESIDENT PALMER

"You wanted to see me, Stephen?"

SECRETARY BYRNE

"Yes, Mr President…well…I was just wondering how things were going, this must be a stressful time for you."

Secretary Byrne shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

PRESIDENT PALMER

"Come on Stephen, I don't think you came here to exchange niceties."

Byrne looks to the ground, Palmer tries to lock eyes with him.

PRESIDENT PALMER

"Stephen, I was joking. Are you sure you're alright?"

SECRETARY BYRNE

"Yes, Mr President, I'm fine. The truth is, I was just wondering how Bill 442 was coming along."

Palmer looks up, surprised.

PRESIDENT PALMER  
"I don't see why that would be any of your concern, Stephen."

Byrne looks up at Palmer, meeting his confused gaze

PRESIDENT PALMER

"I'm sorry but I cannot deal with these matters right now, I'm in the middle of a re-election campaign. Any of these concerns should go through the Vice President. I could contact him if you would…"

Palmer moves towards the phone, but Byrne jerks towards him

SECRETARY BYRNE

"Don't worry about it Mr President. I can deal with it myself, I won't need to go to Vice President Prescott"

Palmer sighs at Byrne's reaction

PRESIDENT PALMER  
"Stephen…what is your aversion to Jim? You two have never seen eye to eye. Is there anything I should know?"

SECRETARY BYRNE

"No, Mr President, it's nothing like that. You know we just have our disagreements on matters of security from time to time. It won't affect this campaign, I promise."

Palmer eyes Byrne suspiciously, but lets up and smiles.

PRESIDENT PALMER

"Ok Stephen. You see that it doesn't! Although I think I'm doing a good enough job of that myself."

Byrne goes to say something to Palmer, but stops himself as he sees him looking wistfully at the large scar on his right hand. He almost feels the pain emanating from Palmer.

SECRETARY BYRNE

"I'll let you get some rest David, promise me you'll get some, ok? I'll let myself out"

Byrne leaves the office, leaving Palmer, still gazing at his hand, a gaze only broken by the quiet slam of the office door. He moves back to the deskphone and buzzes for his head agent.

PRESIDENT PALMER

"Aaron? Could you make sure no-one disturbs me in my office until further notice?"

AARON PIERCE

"Of course, Mr President"

Palmer thanks Aaron and hangs up. From the camera angle, we can see the figure of Aaron move in front of the door as Palmer moves back over to the couch, sitting down, lying back and closing his eyes. But despite his fatigue, he cannot get to sleep. He gets up groggily, taking the remote control and slowly plodding towards the south window. He opens the blinds and looks out over the Los Angeles skyline.

INT. MONOCHRON LABORATORIES – 6:28am

The lab is a lot quieter than usual, only a few white coated scientists and technicians wander the floor. An official looking man in a suit scans the floor, searching for his target. He sees a small figure, almost crooked, hunched over a microscope, intently looking into it. He slowly approaches the man.

PROF. THOMSON

Phillips?

The small man jumps at the sound of his name, even more at the sound of the voice saying it, he turns slowly towards him

DR PHILLIPS

Yes Professor?

A small smile of arrogance spreads over Phillips face, knowing what Thomson is going to say and already knowing his own response to it.

PROF. THOMSON

"Please tell me you have destroyed the sample already."

DR PHILLIPS

"What sample, Professor? I don't think I have any idea what you're talking about."

The sense of arrogance grows around Phillips

PROF. THOMSON

"Listen Adam. That sample has been proved unsafe on many occasions and by many people with more experience and a lot more sense than you could ever hope to have."

He moves slowly towards Phillips, accentuating his sheer size in comparison. Phillips moves back a little, intimidated

PROF. THOMSON (CONT.)

"It is to be destroyed in the next 3 hours. No exceptions. Or you'll find yourself looking for another job."

Thomson walks briskly away from Phillips, angered by their exchange. Phillips follows him with his eyes, waiting until he is out of earshot. "Jerk" he whispers under his breath. He turns to see his colleague staring at him.

DR PHILLIPS

"What?" (pauses) "Oh, I get it, you along with everyone else thinks I should just abandon this project. This is revolutionary, it'll change lives. I'll wave to you on my way up." (another pause)

DR PALENS

(sighs) "We'll all wave to you when you're on your way out, Adam" (she walks away, shaking her head)

Phillips glares at her as she leaves, shakes his head then goes back to his microscope.

INT. MONOCHRON LABORATORIES – 6:43am

Cassel and his men walk through the narrow identical corridors, eventually reaching the final secure checkpoint. Cassel calmly swipes his access card and door opens. The scientists inside look up in amazement as the 6 armed men rush in, yelling in incomprehensible voices. The stunned workers fall to the ground as the guns are pointed their way. There is only a few seconds panic until Cassel strolls in, yelling for everyone to be quiet. The camera pans around the lab, showing the frightened mix of old and young faces.

CASSEL

"If you remain calm and co-operate then everything will be fine and you will soon be at home alive and well. If you choose not to co-operate then we will be forced to take action. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room manages a nod, Cassel smiles warmly

CASSEL (CONT.)

"Good, I can see we have some sensible people here today. We are here to collect the sample of E511 virus that is being developed here. Anyone who knows where that is, please speak now"

The camera scans across the room, showing no signs of compliance.

CASSEL (CONT.)

"No-one? Very well"

Cassel nods at one of his men who picks up the screaming Dr Palens, pointing a gun to her head.

PROF. THOMSON

"Stop! Wait!"

His voice shakes as Cassel turns and glares at him, his men pointing there guns

PROF. THOMSON

"You must have your information wrong, we don't develop that substance here. I've never even heard of that sample, and I run this place"

Cassel continues his stare, eventually breaking it to motion at his men to lower their guns. Thomson relaxes, but Cassel pulls his own gun and shoots perfectly at Thomson's head. The rest of the hostages scream, cry out and panic.

CASSEL

"QUIET! Does anybody else want to try and be a hero this morning?"

He looks over the room, scanning the terrified faces for any sign. He and his men wheel round as they hear someone standing up.

PHILLIPS

"Don't shoot! For the love of God, don't shoot!"

The guns remain trained on his forehead.

PHILLIPS (CONT.)

"Listen, I developed E511, I know where it is. I'm the one you want, just please don't kill any more people"

The rest of the hostages look at each other, in a mix of terror and disbelief. One of the men moves quickly towards Phillips, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards Cassel.

CASSEL

"Let's go. We don't have much time."

Cassel, Phillips and 2 of the armed guards move towards the private labs at the back of the main room, guns pointed at the scientist as they go. 2 of the remaining 4 gaurds move to the exits and start work on something, and the other 2 keep watch on the hostages.

CUT TO:

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 6:48am

Jack and Tony wait on the floor of CTU for the arrival of Ryan Chapelle from division. They wait in silence, not knowing what to say after their exchange in Jack's office. Chloe looks up from her station at the two men standing silent, emotionless.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"Edgar, look. What do you think that's about?"

Edgar follows Chloe's stare to the middle of the floor. He looks back and shrugs.

EDGAR STYLES

"Jack's probably pissed Tony off again, they'll get over it, don't worry."

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"I hope you're right, Chapelle won't take kindly to this if it gets any worse."

Chloe goes back to monitoring the information on her station with her signature pout. Edgar watches her for a second, holding the gaze for a little too long before he checks himself and goes back to his own screen. He shakes his head a little.

Four official looking men walk into CTU, one of them being Ryan Chapelle. He walks briskly up to Tony and Jack, shaking their hands and looking around.

RYAN CHAPELLE

"I trust everything's been running smoothly around here lately?"

TONY ALMEIDA  
"Go right for us, why don't you Ryan…"

Jack fires a look at Tony but decides against saying anything.

JACK BAUER

"We are monitoring all chatter in the build up to today's televised conference. So far there was been nothing of note, but we will increase our searches as time goes on. We have agents at major security points around the city and they have reported no trouble. Things seem to be going alright, Ryan."

RYAN CHAPELLE  
"Well that makes a change…"

Ryan moves past Tony, who is stopped from commenting by a calm Jack, who fires another warning look at him. Tony bites his tongue and moves to go after Ryan and Jack. They move towards the vacant station but are stopped by a cry from Chloe.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"Jack! I think you should come see this!"

Jack, Tony and Ryan rush towards Chloe's station, as she barks instructions at Edgar. The 3 men look at Chloe's screen, oblivious to what it shows. Chloe speaks a different language from most people.

JACK BAUER

"What is it Chloe? What have you found?"

CHLOE O'BRIAN  
"I don't know if I've found anything yet, Jack. You told me to monitor the chatter coming in, and until about 5 minutes ago, there was nothing at all. That's unusual at the best of times, especially on a day like this. But a few minutes ago the chatter started spiking all over the place."

RYAN CHAPELLE

"So what are you saying, O'Brian?"

Chloe fires an angry glare at Chapelle.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"I'm saying that there is going to be a terrorist attack sometime today."

The men stare dumbfounded at the screen, trying to make sense of what it was showing, and what Chloe was saying.

CHLOE O'BRIAN (CONT.)

"Hold on a second…oh my god…"

JACK BAUER

"What is it Chloe?"

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"The chatter seems to be converging to the same outcome…"

TONY ALMEIDA

"What outcome Chloe?"

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"That an attack on Los Angeles has already happened."

FADE TO : MONTAGE

MONTAGE shows Chloe and Edgar trying to decipher the chatter while Tony, Jack and Ryan oversee; Palmer looking solemnly out over the Los Angeles skyline; Phillips leading the guards and Cassel to the virus; and a selection of the hostages, scared to death.

FADE TO : CLOCK

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

**7:00:00**

**NEXT WEEK ON 24 : END OF AN ERA**

**The virus is loose but Dr Phillip's agenda causes a few surprises, and the hostages aren't free yet…**

**Characters : Actors/Actresses (in order of appearance)**

**Jack Bauer – Kiefer Sutherland**

**Kevin Cassel – Daniel Craig **

**Chloe O'Brian – Mary Lynn Rajskub**

**Edgar Stiles – Louis Lombardi**

**Tony Almeida – Carlos Bernard**

**President David Palmer – Dennis Haysbert**

**Lynne Kresge – Michelle Forbes**

**Secretary of Homeland Security Stephen Byrne – Tom Wilkinson (TBC)**

**Agent Aaron Pierce – Glenn Morshower**

**Ryan Chapelle – Paul Schulze**

****


	2. Episode 102 7:00am to 8:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.02: "Day 1: 7:00am – 8:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 7:00am - 8:00am

JACK (V/O)

"Previously on 24…"

For the previous episode, go to http/24endofanera. OUT.

Day 1: 7:00am – 8:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am…"

FADE TO.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES BRANCH – 7:01am

In the space of a minute since Chloe's find, CTU has gone from being quietly busy to all out organized chaos. Tony is on the phone to secret service, telling them to step up patrols around the President's apartment, Ryan is on to division getting them up to speed on what they have. Chloe and Edgar are still typing frantically, trying to find out the origin of the supposed attack, while Jack paces back and forth behind them, nervously.

JACK

"What have we got Chloe, where's the attack?"

CHLOE

"I'm going as fast as I can, Jack. It was only by chance I found out it was actually happening."

JACK

"Just hurry, concentrate on the high probability targets we've already identified."

EDGAR

"We've been analyzing them since midnight, Jack. If there had been an attack then we'd have known about it. Maybe we should concentrate on other less probably targets first."

JACK (angrily)

"Don't tell me how to do my job Edgar, it's protocol to follow up on the highest probability targets first, and you know that!"

EDGAR

"Ok, fine. You don't need to be so hostile about it. We have feelings you know."

Chloe fires an exasperated glance at Edgar, and then gets back to work. Tony has been watching this exchange with interest.

TONY

"So there's nothing for you to report?"

"You're sure of that?"

"OK, keep me informed of any developments"

He puts down the phone and walks over to Jack. Touching his arm on the way past and walking over out of earshot of Ryan.

TONY (barely above a whisper)

"Is there a problem here, Jack?"

JACK (exasperated)

"What?"

TONY

"Well I just watched you stop short of firing Edgar for raising a valid point."

Jack looks at the floor, trying to avoid Tony's eyes.

TONY

"What's happening, Jack? You've been like this since you got here this morning."

Jack pauses, thinking what to say. Tony continues staring at Jack, but his gaze is broken by the arrival into CTU of Michelle Dessler-Almeida. Jack looks up and follows Tony's stare. He sees Michelle checking in with security, passing through and then seeing Tony, a smile spreading across her face.

JACK

"Go to her Tony. I'll be fine."

Tony looks at Jack, a little defeated at Jack's escape.

TONY

"OK, Jack. But this isn't going to go away. You know you can talk to me."

JACK

"I know Tony, thank you."

Tony walks away to greet Michelle, shaking her hand, lingering a little. Tony always finds it hard to keep their business and personal, indeed marital lives separate.

TONY

"Good to have you back in, Michelle. How was New York?"

MICHELLE

"They're doing fine. A little behind on some of our protocols but in a few weeks their branch should be fully operational."

She glances over at Jack.

MICHELLE (CONT.)

"What was that about with Jack?"

Tony looks back, and speaks while looking at him.

TONY

"I don't know. Something's up."

The clock appears at the bottom of the screen showing 7:13:04 and counting up as the screen splits. One half showing Tony and Michelle watching Jack, the other half showing Cassel and his men forcing Dr Phillips down a corridor.

INT. MONOCHRON LABORATORIES – 7:13am

Dr Phillips walks briskly down identical prefab corridors, past doors with unpronounceable names on. They reach the door with a sign reading Dr Phillips, and they enter.

INT. DR PHILLIPS OFFICE

Phillips walks over to a large box, opening it awkwardly, showing its weight. The inside looks just like a freezer, with row upon row of marked test tubes and beakers containing unknown substances.

CASSEL

"So which ones the virus, doctor?"

PHILLIPS

"It's none of these; these are all just bases and weak acids for use in experiments. The E511 is locked away."

Phillips lowers himself to the floor, squatting awkwardly. He pulls back a flap to reveal a small key pad with the numbers 1 to 6 and the letters a-to-c on it. He looks up at the 3 men watching him.

PHILLIPS

"No peeking while I put the code in now!"

The 3 men fail to see the humour in the situation and keep with their cold, hard stares. Phillips turns back to the keypad, shaking his head. He quickly taps in a 6 character code and waits for a second, but one red light from a row of 3 comes on just above the keypad. He turns and smiles nervously at the men and retries the code, slowly this time. Again, the same thing happens, and a second red light blinks on. He stares at the keypad in disbelief, feeling a cold barrel of metal pressed against his forehead.

CASSEL  
"You better not be fg with us, Doctor Phillips. By the looks of that keypad you only have one more chance to get it right. Are you going to get it right?"

PHILLIPS

"B-b-but this is the code I always use, it should work. I don't know what's gone wrong, honestly"

Cassel readies his gun and pushes it against Phillips temple.

PHILLIPS (CONT.)

"P-p-please. I'm not trying to screw you. I don't care if you take the virus; it was meant to be destroyed later anyway. Please, just let me try one more code. The professor must have changed my codes. Please."

Cassel moves his head to one side a little, and holsters his weapon. Phillips turns back to the keypad and takes a deep breath. He enters the standard code for all lab security and waits, holding his breath. The red lights disappear and a hissing sound is heard. Phillips exhales, and pulls open the bottom part of the refrigerator. He pulls out a large vial of a purple, slightly viscous liquid, contained in a small black box. He hands it to Cassel.

PHILLIPS (CONT.)

"E511. In all its glory"

Cassel hands the vial to one of the men, who look over it intently. He begins to take it out of the box for a closer look but Phillips stops him.

PHILLIPS (CONT.)

"No! Don't take it out of there!"

The men turn, puzzled looks on their faces.

PHILLIPS (CONT.)

"That box keeps the virus at its optimum temperature and pressure. You take it out of there and you'll be lucky if it survives the hour."

CASSEL

"Thank you, Doctor Phillips. You have been very helpful."

The man with the virus hands it back to Cassel who deposits it inside his suit jacket. He then pulls his gun and points it directly at Phillips forehead.

PHILLIPS

"NO! Don't kill me! I want to make a deal."

CASSEL

"You're in no position to make a deal, Doctor Phillips. You have served your purpose, now you will die a quick and painless death. Goodbye, Doctor."

PHILLIPS

"I want to see this virus field tested."

Cassel stops aiming at Phillips. The 3 men look at each other in amazement, wondering what Phillips means by that.

PHILLIPS (CONT.)  
"I assume you're actually going to use that virus. I want to see it in use. I have developed this from scrath under opposition from everyone in this place, and then I get told it is to be destroyed. How do you think that makes me feel? You guys are going to give me my perfect opportunity to test this virus, and any modifications you need done, I can do that."

Phillips knows he has used his last chance. He nervously looks between the 3 men, who stare back at him unerringly. One of the men turns to Cassel.

TERRORIST 1

"Boss, we can't take him with us. You know he won't approve."

Cassel turns to the man.

CASSEL

"I appreciate what you're saying, my friend…"

Cassel turns back to Phillips, holstering his gun.

CASSEL (CONT.)

"But he comes with us."

Cassel turns and walks towards the door of the office.

CASSEL ( CONT.)

"Do what you have to do in the other rooms and then meet me back here. We don't have much time. Hurry."

The 2 men leave the room. Leaving Cassel staring at a terrified Phillips.

PHILLIPS

"What are you going to do with the rest of the hostages?"

Cassel smirks arrogantly.

CASSEL

"Oh you don't need to worry about them any more. You'll be long gone before anything happens."

FADE TO.

CLOCK COUNTS FROM

7:34:23

7:34:24

7:34:25

7:34:26

FADE OUT.

INT. SMALL HOUSE IN DOWNTOWN LA – 7:37am

The scene begins showing a man, woman and child around a small wooden table. They appear to be a family from the likenesses between the adults and the child. They eat quietly from the box the food came in. Plates and cutlery are piled high in the sink and the house has an all round dirty feel to it. The woman looks wistfully at her husband.

MAGGIE WEST

"How's the food, darling?"

GEORGE WEST

"It's alright."

The child looks up at her father, then looks back down into her breakfast. Maggie stays staring at her husband, close to tears.

MAGGIE WEST

"You could at least look at me, George"

GEORGE WEST

"Not in front of Rachel, Maggie"

RACHEL WEST

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore, Mommy."

Maggie looks sadly at the girl, but then nods.

MAGGIE WEST

"That's OK, hun. Go on,"

Rachel leaves the table and wanders away up the stairs to her own room. She runs to her bed and puts the pillow over her head, trying to block out the inevitable row.

MAGGIE WEST

"I wish you wouldn't do that, George."

GEORGE WEST  
"Do what?"

MAGGIE WEST

"What you just did there. Using Rachel. This is between us, the troubles between us, we can sort it without ruining her life."

GEORGE WEST

"Maggie, I try and provide for u two, but I haven't had a proper job in months. I try so hard."

MAGGIE WEST

"I know Hunny, I know. But if we don't get money coming in soon, we'll lose this place, and everything we own."

GEORGE WEST

"I know baby, but there's something Brady's setting me up with. It's the opportunity we've been looking for, trust me."

MAGGIE WEST

"I hope you're right."

The phone rings in the other room. George gets up to go and answer it.

GEORGE WEST

"I am baby, just trust me."

George takes the phone to outwith earshot of his wife.

GEORGE WEST

"Hello?"

"Yeh, of course I can still do it."

"OK, I'll be there."

George puts down the phone, and jumps as Maggie sneaks up behind him.

MAGGIE WEST

"Was that Brady?"

GEORGE WEST

"Emmm…yeh…I have to meet him just before 10."

MAGGIE WEST

"Where?"

GEORGE WEST

"You ask a lot of questions! Don't worry, it's under control."

Maggie watches George disappear upstairs, worrying about what's happening with him and Brady.

CUT TO.

INT. PRESIDENTIAL SUITE OF OMNI HOTEL, LOS ANGELES – 7:43am

The scene opens with Mike Novick going over President Palmer's planned responses for the conference later today with his staff. He finishes up and the staff begin to leave the room, as more and more people leave, Mike notices the Secretary of Homeland Security sitting at the back. He gets up and walks briskly towards Mike.

MIKE

"Good morning, Mr Secretary. I wasn't expecting you here. Is there something I can help you with?"

Byrne waits anxiously for the last staff to leave the room before continuing. Mike puts it down to his nervous nature, but prompts him anyway.

MIKE (CONT.)  
"Mr Secretary?"

BYRNE

"I'm sorry, Mike. Yes there was something. I just wanted to raise a few concerns about President Palmer."

Mike frowns a little at this, but hears Byrne out.

MIKE

"Go on."

BYRNE

"I visited him about an hour ago and he really didn't seem in the best of health. I think this is still too early for him to be coming back after the attempt on his life. He's exhausted Mike."

MIKE

"Stephen, we're all worried about him, but this is what he wants to do. You know how stubborn David can be sometimes, especially with Presidential matters. It hurt him that he couldn't lead the country while he was incapacitated."

BYRNE (cheekily)

"Mike, with all due respect, I was there too."

MIKE

"I know Mr Secretary. But I don't see what your point in all this is. There is a televised conference in a few hours that is critical to the outcome of next month's presidential election."

BYRNE

"That is exactly my point Mike. David is in no fit state to take part in that conference. I think Vice President Prescott should take this place, at least this time, until David gets his strength back."

Mike stays silent for a second. He then chuckles a little

MIKE

"Volunteering the Vice President for important debates? President Palmer will be impressed."

BYRNE (hostile)

"What's that supposed to mean?"

MIKE (defensive)

"Nothing Stephen, it was a joke. Everybody knows you and Jim don't exactly have identical policy views."

Stephen is silent, his small face getting redder as the conversation went on.

MIKE

"I understand your concerns, Stephen, but the President simply will not. He'll be on that podium speaking to his country by noon."

BYRNE

"Of course Mike. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

MIKE

"No problem Stephen, I'm glad you've brought it to my attention. See you at the conference"

Byrne turns to leave, Mike moves back over to his desk, resuming his analysis of the questions Palmer will be posed later today. A pretty young woman walks, almost bouncing, through the suits accompanied by Lynne Kresge. The pair walk up to the President's office and smile at Aaron, still guarding the door, loyally.

LYNNE KRESGE

"Morning, Aaron. Is the President still resting?"

AARON PIERCE

"Well he's meant to be, but he's been pacing that carpet in there for almost a half hour now, I don't think he's been getting much rest. But he'll be glad to see you, Nicole."

Aaron turns to the young woman with Lynne and smiles. It's Palmer's daughter Nicole, come to play a surprise visit to her father, to lend her support. Aaron moves aside to let Lynne in to the room.

LYNNE KRESGE

"Mr President, there's someone here who insisted on seeing you."

David turns to see Nicole bounce in through the door. Bounding up to him, she throws her arms around his neck in a huge embrace. The smile on Palmer's face almost splits his face. Lynne smiles to herself and walks out of the office, closing the door behind her.

LYNNE KRESGE

"About time he had some good news. Thanks, Aaron."

Aaron nods respectfully at Lynne and moves back across the door.

CUT TO.

INT. DR PHILLIPS OFFICE, MONOCHRON LABORATORIES – 7:50am

The 2 men re-enter the office, motioning to Cassel that their job is done. Cassel nods.

CASSEL

"Get up, Dr Phillips. We don't have much time left."

Phillips protests as he is lifted by the two men and dragged towards the door.

PHILLIPS

"Why? Why don't we have much time?"

The men do not answer and continue to push Phillips towards the door.

INT. MONOCHRON LABORATORIES

The 4 men walk quickly back towards the main lab.

PHILLIPS

"What have you done? Why are we in such a hurry?"

Still no-one says anything. Phillips looks up to see they are approaching the main lab, and the hostages see them coming, most open-mouthed to see Phillips still alive. Cassel moves ahead to talk to the other 4 men. We don't see what they are saying but the 4 men nod at Cassel and move towards the exit. Cassel follows, then the 2 men push Phillips towards the door too. They pass Cassel who stops to address the hostages.

CASSEL

"We got what we came here for so we're going to leave you all here. As promised, we won't kill any more of you. However, a fire has been started in your generator room so in the next few minutes, you will lose power; and I think everyone knows that once you lose power, your electronic doors will not operate, you will become trapped in here."

Cassel surveys the shocked faces around the room and smiles at his work.

CASSEL (CONT.)

"I wish you all good luck in escaping."

Cassel turns and moves toward the exit, leading the 6 men and Phillips out. They leave behind mass panic as the hostages scream and try and break free of their restraints.

SPLIT SCREEN

The screen then splits to show the men leaving the building and getting into the van still parked there; the hostages in complete panic; Palmer laughing and catching up with Nicole; CTU trying to find out information on the attack; George West packing a small bag in his room; and Jack in his office with Tony looking apprehensively towards him. The screen then moves back to one scene. We see a close-up of Jack, watching the phone on his desk. This is held for around 10 seconds, before the phone rings. Jack picks it up immediately.

JACK

"This is Bauer"

VOICE (scrambled to avoid detection)

"Is it done?"

JACK (angrily)

"Yes, it's written and is ready to be passed to the Director."

VOICE

"Very good, Mr Bauer."

JACK

"Now call off your people."

VOICE

"You think that's all we wanted, Mr Bauer? No, we have plenty more plans for you and your daughter."

JACK (furious)

"If you hurt her, I swear to God I'll kill you"

VOICE

"We're not going to hurt her yet, we're only watching her. As long as you remain co-operative. We'll be in touch."

The phone clicks and the line goes dead. Jack puts the phone down and stares into space.

FADE TO: CLOCK

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

**8:00:00**

**Characters : Actors/Actresses (in order of appearance)**

**Jack Bauer – Kiefer Sutherland**

**Chloe O'Brian – Mary Lynn Rajskub**

**Edgar Stiles – Louis Lombardi**

**Ryan Chapelle – Paul Schulze**

**Tony Almeida – Carlos Bernard**

**Michelle Dessler – Reiko Aylesworth**

**Kevin Cassel – Paul Bettany **

**Mike Novick – Jude Ciccolella**

**Secretary of Homeland Security Stephen Byrne – Tom Wilkinson (TBC)**

**Nicole Palmer - **Megalyn Echikunwoke

**Lynne Kresge – Michelle Forbes**

**Agent Aaron Pierce – Glenn Morshower**

**President David Palmer – Dennis Haysbert**


	3. Episode 103 8:00am to 9:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.03: "Day 1: 8:00am – 9:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 8:00am - 9:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Previously on 24…"

For the previous episode, go to http/24endofanera. OUT.

Day 1: 8:00am – 9:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am…"

FADE TO.

INT. JACK'S OFFICE, CTU LOS ANGELES - 8:00am

Jack is on the phone, frantically trying to get hold of Kim. He has been trying for hours since he first heard from the unknown voice on the end of the phone, but still hadn't managed to get through to her.

JACK

"Come on, Kim. Pick up…Come on…please."

OPERATOR

"The number you have dialed is not available to…"

JACK

"Dammit!"

Jack slams the phone down, and slams his fists on the table. He looks around his office, trying to regain his composure. He stands up, breathing deeply, and walks towards the window looking down onto the bullpen. He looks over at Tony and Ryan in discussion on one side of the floor, then at Edgar and Chloe still working on the other side. Edgar stands up and walks towards the server room, and Jack walks over to his desk, picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"O'Brian."

JACK

"Chloe, it's me, I need to see you in my office."

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"In case you hadn't realized Jack, we're sort of in the middle of something."

Chloe knows as soon as she says that, that she went too far. She waits for Jack's furious response, waits for a few seconds of silence.

JACK

"Please just get up here, Chloe."

Chloe turns and looks up at Jack, and the pair lock eyes for a brief second. Chloe see's the pleading in Jack's eyes.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"I'll be there in a second."

We see Chloe cross the floor and walk up the stairs to Jack's office, a worried expression on her face. She strides in to the office.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"Jack, what's going on? This better be important, something's happening out…"

Chloe stops as she sees the expression of pure sadness on Jack's face.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"Jack…"

JACK (close to tears)  
"Someone's watching Kim…at least that's what they say they're doing…I can't get through to her. What if they've killed her Chloe? After all I did to get her out of LA…"

CHLOE O'BRIAN  
"Who's 'They', Jack?"

JACK

"I don't even know. They say that if I don't do what they want then they'll kill her."

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"She's going to be OK, Jack…"

JACK(angrily)

"I don't even know if she's OK right now, Chloe."

Chloe recoils a little, shaken by Jack's anger at her. There is a tense silence between the 2, which Jack breaks.

JACK

"Chloe, I'm sorry. But there was a reason I called you up here. I trust you more than anyone in this building, and you are the best at what you do."

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"And what is it I'm supposed to be doing?"

JACK

"I need you to find Kim."

CHLOE O'BRIAN  
"Sure, just write a note about it and I'll put it on top of the already huge list of things you've already asked me to do today."

JACK

"I need you to do this Chloe. I'll cover for you."

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"But aren't Ryan and Tony are going to wonder where their senior analyst is during a suspected terrorist attack?"

JACK

"Edgar can do that until you've found Kim. All I need you to do is get me an address. You get me that and you'll be back on the floor."

Chloe looks exasperatedly at Jack.

CHLOE O'BRIAN

"OK, fine. I'll set up in server 1."

JACK

"Thank you, Chloe."

CHLOE O'BRIAN(in trademark predatory tone)

"You're welcome."

Chloe leaves, storming down the stairs and into the back corridors to server room 1. Jack composes himself and goes downstairs himself, walking up to Tony and Ryan.

INT. MONOCHRON LABORATORIES – 8:10am

The hostages struggle to release themselves from their restraints, most of them panicking and screaming with the hopelessness of the situation. The camera pans to one young scientist who manages to wrench his wrists free of their ties. He quickly moves to undo more of the hostage's restraints, but struggles. As he fights to cut the ties, the lights dim and then suddenly extinguish. For a few seconds, the main lab is covered in pitch black darkness. Then the emergency lights come on, crudely illuminating the room. The young scientist resumes his struggle, but an older man struggles to his feet.

DR. PAYNE

"It's no use David, we're not going to make it out of here."

DAVID

"What are you talking about? We can get everyone free then we'll just walk out the front door. Simple!"

DR. PAYNE

"Stupid boy. You haven't been here two minutes and you think you know this place. F amateurs."

DAVID

"Oh yeah? So what do you suggest Payne, in all your earthly wisdom."

DR. PAYNE

"We find all the fire extinguishers and blankets that we can and hope for the best."

Everyone in the room turns to look at the old doctor.

DAVID(apprehensive)

"What do you mean, Payne?"

DR. PAYNE

"Are you all forgetting what's right next to the generator room?"

Payne looks around the room for anyone who is on the same wavelength, finding only a few with an inkling, but some knowing exactly what he meant, those people in shock.

DR PAYNE (CONT.)

"If they wanted to take out the generator, they would have blown it up or something. They only set fire to it because right next door is the hazardous materials dump. One spark gets through, and this place goes up like a Christmas tree. But of course, that's after we all choke to death on the fumes."

The screams restart as everyone takes in what Payne has just said. The sound of terror is almost deafening as David tries to get some order. He gets another hostage free, who in turn goes about getting another free.

DAVID

"Has anyone still got a cellphone with them? Anyone at all?"

A collection of people to one side of the room summon David to their presence, and he goes and retrieves the phones. He distributes the phones around the freed hostages and sets them on trying to get a signal to call for help. An excited yelp comes from Dr Palens as she manages to get one. A dialing tone is heard, and 911 is quickly jabbed into the phone.

INT. LOS ANGELES EMERGENCY CALL CENTER – 8:18am

A small, round woman called Mae Brown with jovial features picks up the phone in the emergency call center.

MAE BROWN

"Los Angeles Emergency Services, how may I direct your call?"

The sound of static and interference is almost deafening to Mae on the other end of the line.

VOICE

"Thank……..help……stuck in…Monochron…burning…terrorists…the virus…fire…help…"

The line goes dead, Mae sitting speechless at her station. Within a few keystrokes, she replays the call to herself, making sure she heard what she thought she did. With no further hesitation, she dispatches fire, ambulance and police units to Monochron. Then, rethinking, she calls over her boss. Grahams is a grumpy man of about 55 with bear like features and build. He listens to the recording, visibly confused and apprehensive about the subject of it.

GRAHAMS

"What did you do?"

MAE WEST

"I've dispatched fire, ambulance and law enforcement already, they'll be there in a half hour."

GRAHAMS

"I don't like this, there was mention of a virus I think, if that's what they said. I better call in extra help."

Grahams marches away from Mae's station to his own larger desk. He picks up the phone and dials the operator.

GRAHAMS

"Get me the director of CTU."

The scene switches to CTU with Ryan, Tony and Jack all in discussion over the previous findings. Edgar answers the phone in the background."

EDGAR

"Sure, hold on…Tony, it's the head of emergency dispatch."

Tony and Ryan look at each other, and Tony walks quickly to the phone.

TONY

"This is Tony Almeida, Director of CTU. Who am I speaking to?"

GRAHAMS

"This is Walter Grahams, head of LA Emergency Dispatch. We got a call about five minutes ago. We don't know who from, we're in the process of tracing it, but we believe it was from inside Omichron Laboratories. The call was very distorted but we did make out the words terrorist and virus, I thought we should call you guys in."

Tony motions to Edgar and the surrounding analysts, shouting at them to follow up on what Grahams was saying.

GRAHAMS(CONT.)

"We've sent fire, ambulance and law enforcement units to the site, they'll be there soon."

TONY

"Was it you who took the call, Mr. Grahams?"

GRAHAMS

"No, it was one of my operators, Mae Brown. Hold on."

Mae is put on to the call.

MAE BROWN

"This is Mae Brown. Mr Almeida, I am very worried by this call. The woman on the end sounded very distressed from what I could make out, and on further listening I can hear screams in the background. I don't like this at all."

TONY

"Is there anything else you can think of, Miss Brown? Anything else they said or how they said it?"

MAE BROWN

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Almeida, but they were only on the line for about 10 seconds, then they got cut off."

TONY

"It's OK, Miss Brown, you did good. If anything more comes through from them, I want you to put it right through to us. I'm dispatching a team in the next few minutes to see what's going on. Thank you Mr. Grahams, Miss Brown."

Tony ends the call and wheels round to face his staff.

TONY

"Listen up people. We have reason to believe that an attack has taken place on Omichron Laboratories sometime in the last hour. I want everyone working on finding out every single last detail on this place. I want to know everything, and I want to know everyone who has been there in the past 24 hours. This is it people, lets get working"

TONY(quieter, to Ryan)

"Where's Chloe O'Brian?"

Jack intercedes before Ryan can say anything.

JACK

"She's in server room 1 working on some data processing and organization. I asked her to do it."

RYAN  
"You pulled our most senior analyst off searching for the attack to put her on some nothing processing tasks?"

JACK

"Yes, I did. Edgar can do Chloe's job for now"

RYAN

"No, he cannot, Jack! And that was not your call to make. Since when do you tell our analysts what to do? You don't run this place!"

JACK(growling)

"With all due respect, Mr Chapelle, neither do you."

TONY

"That's enough Jack."

Jack and Ryan eyeball each other aggressively.

TONY

"I agree with Ryan, Jack. You shouldn't have gone over my head on this. Just get her and then yourself back here. We need you to head the team going to Monochron – take Curtis and his team."

JACK

"Fine."

Jack storms off towards server room 1, leaving behind an irate Ryan.

RYAN

"What was that about, Tony! You can't let him disrespect your authority like that!"

TONY

"It's fine now, Chloe will be back here soon and we can get back to work."

RYAN

"You may be happy to let Jack Bauer have his own way, but while I'm here, I'm not. Either curb him, or let him go. Your choice Tony."

TONY

"He's not going anywhere Ryan. You know that."

RYAN

"Then maybe you will be Almeida."

Ryan walks off to his station, leaving his words to sink in to Tony.

EXT. LARGE WAREHOUSE, DOWNTOWN LA – 8:31am

The van containing Cassel and his men pulls up outside an abandoned warehouse downtown. The back doors swing open and the men stop out, minus their masks, followed by Cassel and Phillips. Cassel's phone rings, breaking the silence.

CASSEL  
"Yeah."

VOICE

"Do you have the sample?"

CASSEL  
"Yes, we're at the warehouse now."

VOICE

"Will everything go according to plan?"

CASSEL

"Yes. The attack will happen in the next few hours."

VOICE

"Make sure they do, Kevin. No mistakes."

The line goes dead and Cassel replaces his phone. Phillips looks at Cassel inquisitively.

PHILLIPS

"What was that about?"

CASSEL  
"It doesn't concern you."

PHILLIPS

"I think it does concern me, don't forget that without me, you wouldn't have this virus."

Cassel stops for a second, waiting for Phillips to stop too. He forces him up against a wall, holding him by the throat.

CASSEL

"Listen to me, Doctor Philips. I have no real use for you anymore. The only reason you remain to be alive is because I have allowed it. Have I overstepped the mark?"

Phillips shakes his head and Cassel releases him, Phillips taking a series of gasping breaths. One of Cassel's men opens the large sliding doors and let everyone in. The interior of the warehouse is just like the outside-large, desolate and silent. The only visible furniture is a selection of crude chairs and a television set on a box facing the chairs. The men go over and sit down, turning on the news, leaving Phillips and Cassel behind. Cassel motions to Philips to follow him to a small room, separated by a strong looking door.

CASSEL

"That's the lab. I want you to alter this virus to make it more infectious in a living host."

Phillips stares disbelievingly at Cassel.

PHILLIPS

"Why? This virus is nowhere near weaponized yet. It has been developed as an alternative cure."

CASSEL

"Don't lie to me. We know more about this virus than you do."

Philips is silent.

CASSEL(CONT.)

"You have less than ninety minutes. I'd get started if I were you."

Cassel walks off to join the other men, leaving Phillips to enter the lab.

INT. OFFICE OF THE SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITY

The phone rings, and the secretary picks it up.

STEPHEN BYRNE  
"Hello?"

BYRNE'S SECRETARY  
"I have Mike Novick on the phone for you, Sir? Should I put him through."

STEPHEN BYRNE  
"Of course, Mary. Thank you."

There is a click as Mike is put through.

STEPHEN BYRNE (CONT.)  
"Good morning Mike. This is an unexpected pleasure – to what do I owe it to?"

MIKE NOVICK  
"The President asks me to inform you about the situation with Bill 422. He said you had been asking about it."

STEPHEN BYRNE

"Yes, I have been. I trust it was accepted?"

MIKE NOVICK  
"Actually as of a few hours ago, it has been rejected. Not enough support in the Senate apparently."

Byrne stares into space, not believing what he has just heard.

MIKE NOVICK (jokingly)

"Guess you'll have to wait a little while longer before you're President Byrne!"

Byrne fails to see the funny side of the remark.

STEPHEN BYRNE  
"Thank you, Mike."

He hangs up, placing his hands in a prayer position in front of his face, he contemplates what he has just been told. After a few seconds, he picks the phone back up and dials a number he seems to know well.

SENATOR MORRISON

"Hello?"

STEPHEN BYRNE

"Hello Wayne. I have just been informed that bill 442 is going to be rejected. Is this true?"

SENATOR MORRISON (defensively)

"Sir, it hasn't been rejected yet. Nothing's been decided."

STEPHEN BYRNE  
"You better hope nothing's been decided yet, you know how much is riding on this."

SENATOR MORRISON

"I know, Mr Secretary, I know."

STEPHEN BYRNE  
"Just make sure that bill is accepted. I don't care what you have to do."

SENATOR MORRISON  
"I'll do what I can, Mr Secretary."

Morrison rings off before Byrne can respond. He reacts angrily, not liking his authority being undermined.

INT. THE WEST HOUSE – 8:39am

We see George West slinging his rucksack over his shoulder, and moving towards the door of his bedroom. He opens it, but is shocked to find his wife on the other side, staring at him with a look of sadness on her face.

MAGGIE

"Where are you going, George?"

GEORGE  
"I told you, Brady's got a job for me. Thought that's what you wanted."

MAGGIE

"Don't turn this around on me, George. I'm not the one disappearing to God knows where. And I thought you said the job wasn't until 10."

GEORGE

"It isn't, but you know what he's like. I'm seeing him before the job. I should be back around noon."

George brushes past his wife and moves quickly down the stairs to the front door, opening and slamming it behind him. Maggie looks solemnly at the door, listening to the sound of George's footsteps leaving the path.

MAGGIE

"I love you too, George."

EXT. MONOCHRON LABORATORIES – 7:41am

The scene opens showing exactly the same area we saw right at the very start, this time though the car park is buzzing with activity as fire crews, law enforcement and ambulances, the staff discussing what is happening, and also trying to keep civilians away from the scene. The CTU van pulls up and out jump Jack, Curtis and his team. Jack leads them right up to the beginning of the perimeter.

JACK  
"Who's in charge here?"

OFFICER KING

"I am, sir. What do you want to know?"

JACK

"I'm Agent Bauer, this is Agent Manning. What's the situation as you see it?"

OFFICER KING

"Well we think we've got about 50 people trapped in there. They were taken hostage then the power went out, effectively locking them in there."

JACK

"Can't we force the doors?"

OFFICER KING

"We're trying, but this place is certainly secure. The electronic door must be 12 inch thick steel alloy. We're not getting through that in a hurry."

The fire chief butts in with his own version

CHIEF SWANSON

"We think the fire started in the generator room. The people that went in started it so the power would die soon after they left."

JACK  
"So the hostages are in no immediate danger right now?"

CHIEF SWANSON

"That's not strictly true Agent Bauer. Right next to the generator room is where they keep the chemicals that shouldn't be anywhere near anything else. One spark and things will get a lot hotter in there."

JACK

"We need to get them out of there before the chemicals catch."

OFFICER KING

"But what if they don't catch? They're in separate rooms, one of them very secure. No sparks should get through."

JACK  
"These guys knew what they were doing, Officer. They knew the storage would go up if they got the Generator first. It's a timebomb."

The men are silent as Jack's words sink in.

JACK  
"We don't have much time, let's get them out of there as soon as we can."

The scene cuts to the interior of the labs, the main room quickly filling up with smoke. The hostages are mostly lieing on the floor, trying to minimize the amount of acrid fumes they are inhaling. Dr. Payne braves getting up, holding his tie over his mouth and nose tightly. He moves over to one of the computers, and looks baffled by it. David sees his reaction and also gets up, moving towards Payne.

DAVID

"I can help, Payne. I pretty much built the systems in here. What are you trying to do?"

DR. PAYNE

"You can access the surveillance systems from this terminal, can't you?"

DAVID  
"At full power in a normal situation then of course you could, but emergency power doesn't cover the computers."

Payne looks at David for what seems like ages, before turning and half running towards the corridors leading to the individual labs. Running face first into the worst of the smoke, he turns around.

DR. PAYNE (shouting)

"I'll be back in a second!"

David stares in shock as Dr. Payne sprints through the smoke and disappears. The rest of the hostages notice too, despite being terrified beyond belief. David goes back to the computer, desperately trying to get a reaction from it. Suddenly the lights dim towards not even being on. The hostages scream, thinking that the worst has finally happened, but David shouts back with hope.

DAVID

"The computer! It's working! He must have switched the power."

David begins to feverishly work on gaining contact with the outside world, while in the background we see the figure of Dr. Payne running back through the smoke, dropping down to the ground and letting out a huge breath of desperation. After recovering a little, he stands up and walks over to the terminal.

DR. PAYNE

"Have you got an outside signal yet?"

DAVID

"No, not yet, it's taking a while."

DR. PAYNE  
"Pull up the security feed for the containment room."

A small window pops up on the screen showing rows and rows of shelves all lined up perfectly, laden with all different kinds of chemicals and bases. Payne's eyes nervously scan, but his heart stops when he sees a flash from the corner of the picture.

DR. PAYNE  
"The chemicals have sparked."

Payne is unable to stop looking at the picture, a rhythmic flash of the spark flashing every few seconds.

DR. PAYNE

"Everyone, get to the other side of the room. NOW!"

The hostages are slow to move with their restraints, so not many of them have reached the other side before an explosion shakes the floor beneath them. Payne and David, still at the computer, look at each other apprehensively.

DR. PAYNE

"It's starting."

Jack and Curtis rush to join the firefighters at the steel door separating the hostages from the rescue crew. Every pair of hands tries to pry open the doors on each side. The hostages screaming for help as another explosion shakes the foundations of the building. David frantically bashes away on the keyboard, trying to divert as much power as possible to free the doors.

DAVID (tearful with fear)

"We don't have enough power! The doors won't open!"

DR PAYNE (focused)

"Not yet they won't."

David looks at Payne with a look of incredulousness, knowing what Payne means, but not wanting to accept it.

DAVID  
"You can't…"

PAYNE  
"I can, David. This is one thing this old man can do."

DAVID  
"Wait!"

David's shouts fall on deaf ears Dr. Payne turns and runs towards the corridor, still engulfed in flame. The camera follows Payne as he fights his way through the thick, acrid smoke and the large flames. He feels along the wall and reaches the power room. The air is a little cleaner inside, so Payne gets into the room and slams the door behind him. He goes up to the large console against the far wall. A few switches later and the lights completely switch off, leaving the room pitch black, and the main room only lit by the licking flames. Payne searches frantically for another system to send offline to save power, but pauses in shock as he realizes the only process that can be ended. The sprinkler system. He hesitates again, but eventually flicks the switch to send the sprinklers offline. The camera cuts in split screen to all the rooms where sprinklers had kept the fires at bay. Quickly the fires spread through the rooms, eating up the oxygen it finds. Dr. Payne rushes over towards the door and begins to open it, realizing his mistake as soon as he feels the rush of oxygen and heat hitting his face. The backdraft consumes the room and Dr. Payne, causing the largest explosion so far to sound through the building, and also sending large blocks of fire flying in the direction of the hostages. David realizes what Payne has done and frantically tries to redirect power. Within seconds, a mechanical noise seems to echo from underneath them as the heavy door slides open, hostages falling out of room into the waiting rescue crews. People are quickly dragged out as the flames grow nearer. Jack yells to David as he sees him cowering behind the desk. He takes a deep breath and gets up, every sinew and muscle screaming as he rushes towards the door. He reaches it and stumbles through, just as a huge, final explosion rips through the building, sending everyone standing at the door falling backwards. They rush away from the door, dragging David behind them, getting outside, passing fire crews on their way in. The fresh air stings David's singed face as he regains his feet in the staging area.

JACK

"Sir, are you alright?"

DAVID (barely above a whisper)

"I'm fine. Just a little hot."

JACK

"Do you know if there's anyone else in the other rooms?"

DAVID

"There was, but I doubt he survived."

David is silent, remembering his dead colleague, so valiant in saving the rest of them.

JACK  
"I know you're in shock but I will need you to answer a few questions soon about what happened this morning."

DAVID

"They came for the sample. The one Dr. Phillips had been developing. Why didn't he destroy it. He's responsible for this."

JACK

"What sample did they take? Was Dr. Phillips one of the hostages?"

DAVID

"He was. He left with them. Why did he do that?"

Jack's phone rings, breaking his concentration on David.

JACK

"Curtis?"

Curtis joins the two men

JACK

"Find out what he knows. I'll be back in a second."

Jack goes behind one of the cop cars and answers the phone.

JACK

"This is Bauer."

CHLOE

"Jack, I've found Kim. She's at 742 Ontario Avenue, on the outskirts of LA. At least that's where she was as of 12 hours ago from what I can find out. It's listed as her home address."

JACK  
"Thank you, Chloe."

Jack walks towards the car he brought to the scene.

CHLOE

"What are you going to do, Jack."

JACK  
"I'm going to find her."

CHLOE  
"What! You can't! How are you going to do that without Tony and Ryan finding out?"

JACK

"I'm going dark until I find her, I'll fill them in when she's safe. I don't know who I can trust."

CHLOE  
"You're putting me in a position I don't want to be in Jack."

JACK  
"I'm sorry Chloe, I promise that you will not get into any trouble. This is all you have to do. I'll be there in a half hour, I'll contact you when she's safe."

Jack hangs up the phone and gets into the car, wasting no time in pulling out of the lot and heading to the address Chloe gave him.

INT. LARGE WAREHOUSE, DOWNTOWN LA – 8:55am

Cassel is talking with his men when his phone rings.

CASSEL

"Be ready for when he gets here."

He leaves the men and walks over to some privacy.

CASSEL  
"Yes?"

VOICE

"I thought you said you had handled the situation at Monochron, Mr. Cassel."

CASSEL

"We did Sir. The hostages should be dead by now."

VOICE

"Well are you able to tell me why every emergency department, including CTU, have now evacuated the labs and are reporting only 2 dead?"

Cassel looks visibly shocked at the revelation.

CASSEL

"I was not aware of the situation."

VOICE

"That is unacceptable, Mr. Cassel. I want this handled. No more mistakes. We can't afford this today."

CASSEL  
"I understand, it will be handled, Sir."

VOICE

"Make sure that it is, Mr. Cassel. There have been developments here, I want you to revise your attack plan."

CASSEL  
"To what degree?"

VOICE

"To the degree that you will kill a lot more people."

CASSEL  
"It will be done."

The line goes dead on Cassel's end, and the scene ends showing a silhouetted figure putting the phone back on the hook. The only clue we are given to his identity, as the hour closes out, is a shot of the presidential crest as the screen splits. The screen splits into more scenes; Curtis interviewing David while the emergency services deal with the hostages; Chloe looking nervously around her and then at Tony; Jack quickly driving to Kim's address and Cassel dialing another number on his cellphone. The screen reverts back to showing only 2 screens, one with Jack and one with Cassel. Jack's phone rings and he hesitates before he answers it.

JACK  
"This is Bauer."

CASSEL

"Good morning, Agent Bauer. Lovely morning isn't it?"

JACK  
"Who is this?"

CASSEL  
"That is none of your concern. The fact that I have men watching your daughter, that is what you should be concerned about."

Jack takes a look at his watch, seeing how long it is until he gets to Kim's location.

JACK

"What do you want?"

CASSEL

"Those people you rescued from the labs, they must not be interrogated under any circumstances. Can you ensure this?"

JACK  
"You know I can't do that. It's out of my control."

There is a pause of silence for a second or two.

CASSEL  
"You have thirty minutes, Agent Bauer."

The line goes dead, leaving Jack for the second time in an hour. The hour closes out showing Jack putting his foot on the gas.

JACK (to himself)

"I'm coming, Kim."

8:59:56

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

**9:00:00**


	4. Episode 104 9:00am to 10:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.04: "Day 1: 9:00am – 10:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 9:00am - 10:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Previously on 24…"

For the previous episode, go to http/24endofanera. OUT.

Day 1: 9:00am – 10:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 9:00am and 10:00am…"

FADE TO.

INT. CURTIS' CTU CAR – 9:00am

The hour opens with Curtis taking two of the hostages back to CTU for further questioning. He dials a number into the phone on the car's console and waits for an answer.

TONY

"CTU, Almeida."

CURTIS

"Tony it's Curtis. I'm bringing two of the hostages from Monochron in for questioning. They say they can help with finding the people that did this."

TONY

"OK. They're the only leads we've got right now. This group covered their tracks well. Is Jack with you?"

CURTIS

"That's what I was going to ask you. He took a call about ten minutes ago and quickly disappeared. I thought he was coming back to you."

TONY

"I haven't heard from him since the hostages were rescued."

Tony sighs, looking over at Chloe, beavering away at her station.

TONY ( CONT.)

"I was afraid this would happen."

CURTIS

"Afraid what would happen?"

TONY

"Jack's been in a weird mood all day. He's been snappy, cold and aggressive. Now he disappears without telling anyone. And he's getting help. All the traffic from stations in CTU have been on a common path in the last hour, looking for information on the terrorists, all except one. Chloe's been on other things, nothing to be concerned about but I'm pretty sure she's helping Jack."

CURTIS

"What are you going to do?"

TONY

"Nothing at the moment. Until she breaks any protocols then all I can do is tell her to switch tasks. But if she's helping Jack then he may lead us to something."

CURTIS

"It's your call Tony, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Tony hangs up and sits back down at his station, the camera goes behind him to show what is on his screen. We see that he is monitoring traffic, trying to work out what Chloe's doing.

INT. PRESIDENTIAL SUITE OF OMNI HOTEL, LOS ANGELES – 9:07am

The suite is still a hive of activity, everyone preparing for Palmer leaving for the conference with Senator Keeler. The President's daughter, Nicole, is still with him. Trying to catch up as best they can.

PALMER

"I'm so glad you decided to drop in, Nicole."

NICOLE

"I'm glad too, Dad. I've missed you. I know I haven't stayed in touch as much as I should have since…since Mom died."

PALMER (looking away)

"It's alright, Nicole. It's been hard on all of us. How's Keith?"

NICOLE (trying to smile)

"It hit him hard, Dad. Harder than it hit me. He doesn't believe all the things she did : I can admit it, she was no saint – he can't."

PALMER (trying to sound unforced)

"Your mother was a good woman, she only ever did what she thought was right for this country and for our family."

NICOLE

"She was a good mother as well, but she wasn't a good wife, was she Dad?"

PALMER (smiling a little)

"You always liked your questions, didn't you sweetie?"

NICOLE

"There's so many unanswered."

PALMER

"Nicole…"

NICOLE

"I'm sorry Dad. That's unfair. You've got a lot on your plate right now, it's not the time to bring up Mom."

PALMER

"There's nothing I have to hide from you Nicole. Why don't you stick around for today. You'll be my good luck charm for the conference!"

Lynne bursts in to the office before Nicole can answer.

LYNNE

"We need to leave in the next few minutes Mr. President."

PALMER

"Thank you, Lynne."

She smiles at Nicole on her way out, shutting the door behind her.

PALMER (CONT.)

"Well at least I probably won't have to put up with interruptions like that when I concede the Presidency…"

NICOLE

"Don't say that Dad. There's still time to turn everything around in the election."

DAVID (smiling)

"You always were my biggest supporter, Nicole. More people should listen to you."

NICOLE

"Make me your advisor, and they will!"

Both laugh warmly together. Palmer stands up, taking Nicole's hand and leading her out of his office.

EXT. A SMALL CAFÉ, DOWNTOWN L.A. – 9:21am

George West hurries down South Alvarado St in Downtown Los Angeles to Langer's Deli, where he is meeting his best friend Brady. He looks nervously around the busy restaurant, quickly spotting Brady sitting outside, leaning against the window, reading a newspaper. He quickly goes over and sits down at the table.

BRADY

"Hello, George. How's things?"

GEORGE

"You know how things are, I'm flat out broke. I don't care what this job is, I need the money. Just tell me what I have to do."

Brady is taken aback by George's desperation and enthusiasm for a job he still knows nothing about. He pauses for a second, thinking of how to put the job to George.

BRADY

"It's a drug trial. An experiment to see how it reacts on a human subject. You go to the lab, take the sample, you get a cool five grand in cash, no questions asked."

George raises his eyebrows at the frank explanation given by his friend. He has reservations, but in the back of his head, all he can think about is the five thousand dollars.

GEORGE

"Is it safe?"

BRADY

"George…of course it is. Don't you trust me?"

GEORGE

"You know I do Brady."

George pauses again, deciding what he should do. He sighs.

GEORGE (CONT.)

"Where do I need to be?"

BRADY

"I'll take you there now George. You've made the right decision. Maggie and Rachel will be proud."

GEORGE

"Alright. Let's go."

The two men get up, Brady walking George over to his car parked on the sidewalk beside the restaurant. They get in, and roll away. George being led into the unknown.

INT. JACK'S CAR – 9:31 am

Jack drives recklessly, overtaking and undertaking cars as they blast their horns in his wake. He checks his watch again, realizing that he doesn't have long. He speeds up, nearing his destination. He jumps as his phone rings.

JACK

"This is Bauer."

CASSEL

"Well Mr Bauer, you seem to have refused to follow my instructions not to interrogate any witnesses."

JACK

"That's not true, no-one has been interrogated yet."

CASSEL

"But two of the hostages are on their way to CTU right now, Jack. I don't think they're going for a field trip."

Jack is speechless, desperately searching his mind for something to stall this man for any longer.

CASSEL (CONT.)

"I'm afraid you have run out of time, Mr. Bauer. You had the chance to save Kim, but you've blown it. Goodbye, Mr. Bauer."

The line goes dead before Jack can respond, he yells down the phone to no-one, almost hyper-ventilating with the stress. He throws the phone on the passenger seat and guns the engine.

INT. LARGE WAREHOUSE, DOWNTOWN LA

Cassel hangs up from talking to Jack and dials another number, only waiting a second before the call is answered.

MIKHAIL

"Yes?"

CASSEL  
"I'm afraid our Agent has let us down. Move in at your discretion."

MIKHAIL

"Understood."

INT. SMALL HOUSE ON ONTARIO AVENUE

The scene shows the interior of a small house, quite clearly lacking in order and care. Possessions and clothes are strewn over the floor; the walls have never been painted or papered, giving the house a newly moved in look, even though the occupants have been there for a few months. Into the scene walks Kim Bauer, her arms tightly folded across her chest. Her face has a look of anger and frustration on it. She looks back at the person still hidden, scowling.

KIM

"Why can't you take any responsibility for once? You left CTU to look after Angela and now you want to go back to field work. I'm not going to be left holding the baby, not after the way you've been treating me lately."

Chase Edmunds walks out from behind the wall, looking hurt by Kim's words.

CHASE

"You've not exactly been easy to live with, Kim. Sometimes I wonder why we do this to each other, and I know you do too."

KIM

"Chase…you know I love you, and I always will, but this is killing us. We were happy for about a month after you left CTU but we've grown apart. Moving back here was the final straw."

CHASE

"So why agree to move? I told you we could have stayed in San Diego, but you insisted on moving back here. It's certainly not to be close to your father, is it?"

KIM

"I haven't heard from him in months, don't bring him into this to make up for your shortcomings."

Chase holds up a finger for quiet, not saying anything. He moves slowly towards the window, peeking out from behind the curtains. What he sees shocks him to the core – four armed men advancing towards the house. He rushes back to Kim, lowering his voice to barely a whisper.

CHASE

"Go to the back garden, don't move from there."

KIM

"What's happening?"

CHASE

"Just go Kim!"

Kim goes towards the back of the house while Chase overturns the dining table, crouching behind it so he can watch in front of him. The front door clicks open and two of the commandos walk in, guns trained in front of them. Chase knew they were professional – their choice of armour and automatic weapons yelled that fact at him. The leader made a hand signal, sending him and one of the other men upstairs. The remaining two move slowly into the living room, in Chase's sight. He waits until one of them turns to check the rest of the room, then pops up, firing once in the direction of one of the men. The other sees the movement and also shoots, missing Chase by inches. The shot man falls to the ground, but the noise triggers the other two men to return from upstairs. They rush in, seeing one man down and the other taking cover. They begin to fire at the table covering Chase, at first barely denting the heavy wood but then making more of an impact. Chase fires once again during a break in hostile fire, taking out one of the men, leaving the other two to reload and fire again. One bullet makes it through the wood of the table, finding the carpet just in front of Chase, who realizes he is outnumbered and outgunned. He rises again to fire off more shots, but is hit just above the wrist. With only one hand left having a firm grip on his gun, he fires again, finding the head of one of the men, leaving only the leader behind. Before he can duck for cover again, one of Mikhail's bullets finds the throat of Chase. He is thrown to the floor by the force of the bullet, remaining conscious even as the blood spurts from the gaping wound in his neck. He pulls himself up to behind the table again, knowing his time is limited. Mikhail senses victory and slowly advances towards his hiding place, gun raised. He almost has sight of Chase when another bullet is fired. The commando falls to the ground, revealing the focused aim of Jack Bauer. He rushes into the living room.

JACK

"KIM? KIM? Where are you?"

Jack rounds the table, at first not noticing Chase, but seeing the pool of blood extending out.

JACK

"Oh my God."

Jack falls to his knees, desperately trying to wake Chase up. He puts pressure on the wound, at the same time taking his phone out and awkwardly dialing 911. The call is made and Jack goes back to helping Chase.

JACK

"Come on Chase, wake up. Come on."

Chase begins to stir, still not fully conscious, and still bleeding profusely.

JACK (CONT.)

"Chase, was Kim here. I need to know, just nod or shake your head."

Nothing from Chase

JACK (CONT.)  
"Was Kim here?"

Chase tries to motion a small nod to Jack, who receives it.

JACK (CONT.)

"Thank you, you did good. The ambulance will get here soon."

Jack keeps pressure on the wound, trying to stop the seemingly endless bleeding as the scene ends.

INT. CTU, LOS ANGELES BRANCH – 9:45am

Curtis passes through security, leading Dr Emma Palens and Dr David Maurice across the floor towards a waiting Tony. Chapelle finishes up going over things with Chloe and joins them.

CHAPELLE

"So you're the survivors from Monochron?"

DR PALENS

"Yes. We have things you should know about the virus and the guy who left with those people."

CHAPELLE (turning away to Tony)

"Take them to separate holding rooms. Curtis will lead with the male, I'll take the girl. You keep working with Chloe."

Chapelle and Curtis lead the two scientists to separate rooms, the camera follows Chapelle and Dr Palens into their room.

CHAPELLE

"Take a seat Ma'am."

DR PALENS

"Ok. The guy you're looking for is Dr Adam Phillips. I don't know if he's helping or if he's just a hostage."

CHAPELLE

"Alright. We'll get a sketch artist to you soon. You said you knew something about the virus too?"

Dr Palens sighs and pauses before continuing.

DR PALENS

"A few months ago, Dr Phillips began to develop a strain of the smallpox virus, initially to try and find a more efficient cure for the illness. He was getting nowhere, but he's always been ambitious. There were rumours around the lab that he was developing a new strain instead of a cure. I used to be a partner of his, so the Professor in charge asked David and I to make sure he didn't get ideas above his station."

CHAPELLE

"What did you find?"

DR PALENS

"I never managed to get a true sample of the virus to confirm anything, but from the operations he performed, I think he decreased the incubation time and made it more infectious."

CHAPELLE

"I thought smallpox was already infectious."

DR PALENS

"It's a common misconception. Even the most deadly form only has a 20-40 mortality rate of those that get infected. It takes 12 days for the virus to become contagious. I believe that Dr Phillips developed the virus to infect quickly, and have a close to 95 mortality rate."

CHAPELLE (looking clearly shocked)

"And what about the incubation period?"

DR PALENS

"Also reduced. To a matter of hours, not days."

Chapelle moves to the phone on the wall and calls for a sketch artist to come to the holding room.

CHAPELLE

"We're going to need you to get a sketch of Dr Phillips as soon as possible. If we find him, we should find the virus. Are you sure you didn't see anything of the terrorists?"

DR PALENS

"Only the leader, like I told the agent that brought us in here. That guy was bold."

CHAPELLE

"Alright, we'll get sketches of both. One more thing – do you believe that this Dr Phillips is a risk to us?"

DR PALENS

"I honestly couldn't say. I mean, I was surprised when he left with them, and I never thought he would do any harm. But these guys were serious, and they knew exactly what they were doing. He might be working with them."

CHAPELLE

"We'll keep that in mind. Just let the sketch artist know if there's anything else and he'll make sure I know. Thank you, Doctor."

Chapelle leaves a frightened Dr Palens behind and walks back to the floor, finding Tony with Chloe.

CHAPELLE

"Dr Palens just told me some things about that virus. If what she says is true, then we may not have much time to stop this."

TONY

"What are we dealing with here?"

CHAPELLE

"It's smallpox Tony."

Tony doesn't respond, silent in shock.

CHAPELLE

"We've got a sketch artist in there, as soon as he gets an identity then we'll go after them. Until then, we have to make sure we're ready. Where's Bauer?"

TONY

"He's following up on a lead one of the hostages gave him."

CHAPELLE

"What kind of lead? I should have been told."

TONY

"It was the address of the scientist with the terrorists. It's a long shot but I thought it was necessary."

Chapelle tries to read between the lines, but sees no doubt in Tony's eyes.

CHAPELLE

"Alright, but make sure he gets back here soon."

Chloe hears the exchange between Ryan and Tony, and as she watches Ryan move away. She slips away towards the tech room. Tony turns around just at the last second to watch Chloe slip away around the corner. He stops for a second, then moves to a vacant station nearby, pulling up a representation of CTU traffic, awaiting Chloe's next move.

INT CTU TECH ROOM – 9:51am

Chloe rushes into the room and pulls out one of the stations. She punches Jack's number into the phone and awaits an answer. The scene cuts to Kim's house, with Jack watching paramedics tending to Chase.

JACK (clearly exasperated)

"Yeah?"

CHLOE

"Jack, people are starting to ask where you are but Tony just made up a complete lie to Chapelle. I think he knows something's up."

JACK

"I'll be back when I can, but right now I need you to pull up satellite for the last fifteen minutes at the address you gave me."

CHLOE

"That involves me going out of the CTU safe zone Jack. They'll find out."

JACK

"Please Chloe. Four men got into the house before I got there. She got away but Chase Edmunds has been shot twice."

CHLOE

"Oh my god…is he OK?"

JACK

"He's alive – barely though. I need you to get that satellite. As soon as I have her safe, I'll get back to CTU and let them know you did the right thing, I promise."

CHLOE (pouting again)

"I'll get back to you."

Jack hangs up and goes back to helping the paramedics while back at CTU pulls up a satellite image and begins to reposition. The screen splits in two, showing Tony detecting Chloe's activity. He pulls up a live feed and sees what Chloe sees. A grainy piece of footage shows an aerial view of a house as 4 illuminated objects move inside. Barely a second after, another illuminated object moves out the back of the house and away quickly. The image follows the object that left the house as it flees. Tony exits the feed and brings up his on satellite, locking on to the same signal. He zooms the image as far as he can and stares in shock at the identity of the mysterious object. He moves quickly across the floor towards the Tech room. He gets there within seconds, throwing open the door.

TONY

"Stop what you're doing Chloe. The game's up."

Chloe jumps at the interruption and tries to close the windows she is viewing.

TONY (CONT.)

"It's no use Chloe, I saw the whole thing. Is that where Jack is? Going after Kim?"

Chloe is silent.

TONY (CONT.)

"Chloe, you heard what I said to Chapelle. I'm not going to blow this out of proportion before I've heard Jack's side. Get him on the phone."

CHLOE

"He won't answer Tony. He only answers to me. He says he doesn't trust anyone in here anymore. I was asked to track Kim after she escaped that address. Chase Edmunds was in there too, and he's critical."

Tony looks visibly shocked at the revelation

TONY

"If you get Jack on the phone, I will let you track Kim. I just need to know what's happening, and if this is connected to this morning's attacks."

Chloe scowls and pouts but eventually agrees and dials Jack's number into her cellphone, handing it to Tony.

JACK

"This is Bauer."

TONY

"Jack, it's Tony."

JACK

"Tony, I know I'm breaking protocol and forcing Chloe to do the same but…"

TONY

"Jack, stop it. I know this is about Kim."

Silence on Jack's end.

TONY (CONT.)

"I saw the satellite feed Chloe was looking at, and I saw her leave the back of the house. What happened, Jack?"

JACK

"I can't explain it all right now Tony. Chase was here too, he got shot in the neck and arm. He's in trouble."

TONY

"Is this connected to what's happening today at Monochron?"

JACK

"I can't be sure. I'll explain everything when I get back to CTU, but right now I need you to keep tracking Kim. She could still be in danger."

TONY

"It's done Jack. Chloe's tracking and I'll send an agent out as soon as we have a definite location. But we need you back here, we're getting close to finding these people."

JACK

"Alright. I need you to prep CTU medical and get in the team. I'm coming in with the medics and Chase. I want him at CTU when he wakes up. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Jack hangs up and rushes back to the paramedics, informing them of where Chase will be taken.

INT. LARGE WAREHOUSE, DOWNTOWN LA – 9:53am

Cassel walks briskly towards the lab where he left Phillips, expecting the finished virus, ready to be unleashed. He is followed by two of his men, in case anything goes wrong. He knocks politely on the door, telling a lot of his character. Phillips jumps but then opens the door carefully, carrying a large vial in his other hand.

CASSEL

"Good boy. I assume that's the virus I requested?"

PHILLIPS (stern-faced)

"Not quite. There's one more quick step to go through."

CASSEL (his smile fading)

"And do you have a reason why you haven't already performed this?"

PHILLIPS

"There's one more deal I want to make."

Cassel's men tighten their grip on their weapons. Cassel, sensing this, motions for them to relax.

CASSEL

"Name it."

PHILLIPS

"I want at least half of the virus I create. This sample has potential, I want to be able to perform further research on it."

The men mutter misgivings under their breath, not believing the arrogance of the scientist.

CASSEL

"And is there a compelling reason why we should agree to this…deal?"

PHILLIPS

"I'll show you one."

Phillips takes the vial of what Cassel believes is the virus and unscrews the lid. The three other men jump back, not knowing what to say at Phillips' rash actions. He moves over to the workbench and picks up a small scalpel. After dipping it generously in the sample, he proceeds to make a small prick in his wrist, finding a vain with expert ease. Blood quickly spreads from the wound, as the three other men stare aghast. Phillips looks at them, smiling.

PHILLIPS (CONT.)

"You see, Gentlemen. Unless I add the final part, this virus is no more deadly than breathing. So I believe that you have to give me what I want."

CASSEL (taking a long pause)

"…Just do what you have to do. And then so will we."

The men turn away and walk back towards the centre of the warehouse. When they are out of sight, he pulls out another vial from his jeans pocket that contains a clear slightly viscous substance very similar to the virus. He laughs a little to himself, and begins to draw half of the virus out of the second vial. When he is done, he walks out of the workroom and slowly wanders over to where he thought the men would be, but the room seems to be deserted. He hears muffled voices and ducks behind a wall. He stays there, trying to hear what they are saying.

VOICE

"I can't believe you gave him what he wanted Kevin. You're going to this operation up. For all of us."

CASSEL

"It doesn't matter. By the time this virus is released, his deal won't mean anything. He'll be dead and we'll retrieve the virus."

Phillips reacts badly to what he hears, almost crying out at what Cassel is saying. His eyes spot the door they came in by, and his ears can also hear the far away din of a police car. He thinks for only a second, and then begins to run, his trainers making a smacking sound against the concrete floor. Cassel is alerted by the sounds and runs out, only to watch Phillips disappear swiftly around a corner. He barks instructions at his men, hearing the siren and knowing what Phillips is trying to do. Phillips follows the perimeter fence, finding a small opening and seeing the police car pulling away slowly. He sprints up, trying to catch the attention of the officer. The car stops suddenly, Phillips not far behind. He knows he doesn't have much time.

PHILLIPS (panting)

"Call CTU. Tell them about that warehouse. Hurry!"

Phillips runs ahead, following the outside of the fence this time. The cop sits staring at him, watching him disappear around the corner, wondering what the hell the exchange was about. He begins to think that he should just ignore the man, what was CTU meant to be anyway? But just as he is about to pull off, he spots five men in his rear view mirror, running out of view as quickly as they came into it. He notices one in a smart suit, but the rest seemed to be wearing body armour. The cop radios his colleague at HQ, and asks to be put through to CTU.

The scene cuts to back inside the warehouse as Cassel and his men burst into it. They see Phillips right in the middle of the room, looking terrified.

CASSEL

"STOP…RIGHT THERE! Don't move Adam."

Phillips can almost feel the weapons trained on his head, burning a hole into his brain. He stops and slowly turns around, showing the men that the virus is in his hand.

PHILLIPS (shaking)

"You said you needed it for 10am. I think I only just made it."

Cassel lowers his gun and strides towards Phillips, securing the vial. He walks away, motioning to his men.

CASSEL

"Secure him."

Phillips puts up a little bit of a fight but is eventually restrained, hands behind his back and kicked to the floor.

CASSEL (CONT.)

"Get him out of here, they'll be here any second."

The men drag Phillips back to the room he was in a few minutes ago, hiding him from view. The screen splits once again…

Phillips is locked inside the room while the men return to Cassel. He inspects the virus, smiling as he realizes he has accomplished his mission.

Chloe continues to track Kim, it's a slow process but to keep her on screen it has to be.

Ryan is in holding with the sketch artist and Dr Palens, the camera focuses on the drawing created on the screen, it is quite clearly Kevin Cassel.

Jack travels back to CTU in the ambulance, sitting beside Chase, trying to keep him conscious.

The screen goes back to the scene involving Cassel as the door of the warehouse creeps open. Brady walks in, closely followed by a nervous looking George West. Brady walks up and shakes Cassel's hand warmly, then introduces George to Cassel.

CASSEL (smiling)

"Good morning George. We can't thank you enough for doing this. Let's begin."

The hour ends with Cassel's men leading George over to some chairs, getting him comfortable as Cassel prepares a small syringe, taking half of the vial.

9:59:56

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

**10:00:00**


	5. Episode 105 10:00am to 11:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.04: "Day 1: 10:00am – 11:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 10:00am - 11:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Previously on 24…"

For the previous episode, go to http/24endofanera. OUT.

Day 1: 10:00am – 11:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 10:00am and 11:00am…"

FADE TO.

EXT. CTU LOS ANGELES BRANCH – 10am

The scene shows an ambulance tearing through the CTU parking lot and screeching to a halt outside, with a medical team waiting for them. Jack bursts out of the back of the ambulance, shouting instructions at the assembled team and helping them out with the stretcher. He follows them through the doors and down the long corridors to medical. He sees Tony on the floor. Making sure everything's OK with the team, he goes over to Tony, who turns, acknowledges his presence then turns back to his station.

JACK

"What've we got Tony?"

TONY

"Chapelle managed to get a sketch of who was in charge of the raid this morning…"

Tony pulls up the image on screen. He looks at Jack, unable to decipher the look on his face.

TONY (CONT.)

"…do you recognize him at all?"

JACK

"I don't know. There's something about him I recognize, but I can't place it."

TONY

"We're still trying to find an ID for him. Chloe's still tracking Chloe in the tech room."

JACK

"Has she found her yet?"

TONY

"Not yet, we lost the trail a few minutes ago."

JACK

"Tony, we need to find her. She could still be in danger."

TONY

"I understand Jack, but Chloe's the best we've got. And Kim's a smart girl: she managed to escape the last attack, she'll know to go somewhere safe."

Jack is silent for a second and in the background we see Edgar excitedly on the phone to someone. He puts it down and rushes up to Jack and Tony.

EDGAR

"I just took a call from a Police Officer stationed downtown. About ten minutes ago, a man fitting Dr Phillips description told him to call us and then pointed out a warehouse. He also says he saw men in armour chasing Phillips."

TONY

"Have you checked that warehouse?"

EDGAR

"It's listed as derelict, but I just pulled up thermals and from what I can see, we've got around 8 people in there, hostile or not I can't tell."

TONY

"Alright, thank you Edgar. (to everyone) Listen up people, we may have a location on the virus. I want all Comms personnel to follow up on Edgar's lead about the warehouse. (to Jack) How do you want to play this?"

JACK

"Edgar said there's eight people in there, I think we should go covertly in. Give me a small team and I'll head it."

TONY

"You sure? What if they're all armed?"

JACK

"Prepare a backup team with Curtis in case Edgar pulls up anything else on the warehouse, and upload all of it to my PDA. I'm heading out."

TONY

"I'll get the team to meet you outside."

Jack leaves and Tony moves over to Edgar's station, surveying what he found. The scene ends showing the schematics of the warehouse, overlaid with the thermals, showing at least eight sources in the building.

INT. SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITYS OFFICE – 10:10am

Stephen Byrne looks as though he is relaxing in his plush office, but as the camera moves closer, we can see that he is tense, almost like he's waiting for something. He drums his fingers on the desk, trying to get comfortable in the chair he's in. His desk phone rings and he immediately answers.

BYRNE

"Stephen Byrne speaking…"

SENATOR ROURKE

"Mr. Secretary, I believe I may have solved your little bill 442 problem."

BYRNE (more interested)

"I'm listening."

SENATOR ROURKE

"I believe that I have enough votes secured to let the bill pass in today's meeting."

BYRNE

"Are you sure, John? I don't have to remind you how important it is that this bill passes."

SENATOR ROURKE

"Stephen, you don't have to remind me. I know the stakes, and that is why I have worked tirelessly to get you your votes."

BYRNE

"Good. When will it be put through?"

SENATOR ROURKE

"We're adjourned for now, but it should go through by noon."

BYRNE

"Perfect. Thank you, John. I'll be in touch."

Byrne hangs up the phone and leans back in his chair, more relaxed now, even smiling.

INT WAREHOUSE DOWNTOWN – 10:20am

We see George West lieing back on one of the couches in the centre of the hangar like room. Cassel passes the syringe of the virus to one of his men, but stops as his phone rings again. He takes the syringe back and lays it down carefully on the workbench, sighing as he answers his phone.

CASSEL

"Yes?"

VOICE

"Is the subject infected yet?"

CASSEL

"But for mistimed phone calls then yes, he would be."

VOICE

"I don't like your tone Kevin."

CASSEL (sighing)

"I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

VOICE

"You have a problem Mr. Cassel."

CASSEL

"What kind of problem?"

VOICE

"I'm not even going to ask you what mistake you made to allow it to happen, but CTU know of your location and are prepping a team to come and get you."

Cassel is silent, a slight look of fear on his usually calm face.

VOICE (CONT.)

"I don't know what you did, or what you let happen, all I know is that I trust you to make this right again. Can you do that?"

CASSEL

"Yes. It will be taken care of."

Cassel hears the line go down and flips his phone shut. He looks at his men, who look back at him with quizzical looks on their faces.

VOLYDIMIR

"What's the problem?"

CASSEL

"Nothing. Just some fine print."

GEORGE

"This is pretty weird for a drugs trial."

The men glare at him.

GEORGE (CONT.)

"Woah! Calm down. Sorry I spoke. All I meant was that I thought I'd be going to a clinic or something."

The men turn back, shaking their heads.

GEORGE (CONT.)

"Geez, some people are a little uptight today."

INT. CTU VAN, TRAVELLING TO DOWNTOWN – 10:31am

Jack quickly briefs his small team of four other men on the way to the warehouse. He points out the locations of the men on his PDA, using the updated images Edgar is sending him. The screen splits to also show Tony and Edgar trying to find out more about the inhabitants. Tony picks up the phone and dials Jack.

JACK

"This is Bauer."

TONY

"Jack, it looks like three of the men are sentries, they're moving at regular intervals around the inside of the warehouse. One looks like he's locked in a room guarded by another one, and the remaining four are right in the centre. We're trying to see if any of them are the guy Dr. Palens identified."

Jack updates the image on his PDA to the new information.

JACK

"Thanks Tony, we're about ten minutes out. When we get there we'll need to go in right away, we can't afford to be spotted. I'll call you when the place is secure."

EXT. LA CONVENTION CENTRE, DOWNTOWN – 10:35am

Security is tight at the convention centre as the Presidential convoy draws up. Cheering crowds greet President David Palmer as he steps proudly out of his jet black limousine. He turns and offers his hand to Nicole, who also steps proudly out, to rapturous cheering and applause. David smiles widely, waving and occasionally stopping to shake the hands of some of the crowd. Eventually he strides towards the entrance to the centre, satisfied that he has done his bit for PR. He walks in, out of sight of the crowds.

PALMER

"You would never guess that I'm going to lose the election, would you?"

Nicole sighs and doesn't reply. David sees his rival talking to journalists ahead of them.

PALMER (CONT.)

"Want to go put him off?"

NICOLE (laughing)

"That would not be very Presidential Mr. Palmer!"

David smiles, remembering old times with his daughter.

NICOLE (CONT.)

"But it would wipe that smug smile off his face…"

They approach Senator John Daniels, who notices and smiles at them warmly, and slightly falsely.

SENATOR DANIELS

"And that's what I would do on my first day in power. Excuse me, Gentlemen."

He turns away from the journalists and strides purposefully up to David and Nicole.

SENATOR DANIELS

"Good morning Mr. President. And this must be your lovely daughter Nicole."

PALMER (half jokingly)

"Yes it is. She dropped in to see me this morning, decided to make her my chief advisor."

SENATOR DANIELS

"I hope she's good. You'll need all the help you can get in the election!"

The two men laugh, aware of the cameras undoubtedly focused on them, waiting for the smallest mistake to sell to their papers.

SENATOR DANIELS

"I'll see you in the debate Mr. President, and may the best man win."

The two men shake hands and go their separate ways.

NICOLE

"Jerk."

INT. WAREHOUSE DOWNTOWN – 10:40am

The scene shows Cassel and two of his men sitting on the couch beside a groggy looking George West, who is holding his arm. He looks well enough though, already thinking of the best way to use the money he'll be paid for this. Brady is sitting on a separate chair, staring at his friend intently. Cassel is first to break the silence.

CASSEL

"How do you feel, Mr. West?"

GEORGE

"Fine, I think. No different to how I felt when I came in. Is that good?"

CASSEL

"At the moment yes, we'll do a full evaluation soon."

BRADY (anxiously)

"How long is this going to take? I have appointments."

CASSEL (calmly)

"If you have somewhere else you'd rather be, Mr. Brady, then please, by all means, go there."

Brady is silent, glaring at Cassel.

GEORGE

"It's OK, man. Go if you have to, I'll be fine here."

BRADY

"No, I'm staying."

GEORGE

"Why? What's the worst that could happen to me here?"

The scene cuts to the exterior of the warehouse, showing the CTU van pulling up to the perimeter. Jack goes over instructions one last time and then gets out. The team silently moves up to the warehouse. Jack looks to his PDA and sees that two of the men are outside patrolling. He signals for three of his team to go one way, while he and the other agent go the other way. Jack hears a silenced shot, one man down. He stalks around the corner, spotting the other sentry with his back to him, walking away. He aims carefully and fires, taking down the other man expertly. As he goes to search the body, he hears raised voices inside the warehouse. He can't make out the words but he motions at his team to be ready, then, quietly as he can, he radios the rest of his team and tells them to take up positions on the opposite entrance. The scene cuts back to the inside of the warehouse, to Brady arguing with Cassel.

BRADY

"Why did you have to do this to me, why did you make me choose him?"

Cassel stays silent, still calmly staring at Brady, his men in a state of cat-like readiness around him. George begins to shake with fear.

GEORGE

"Brady, what do you mean? Who are these people?"

It's Brady's turn to be silent as he wrestles with whether to tell the truth to his lifelong friend or not. This time Cassel breaks the silence.

CASSEL

"Go on Brady, tell him exactly what you brought him here for."

Brady remains silent for another few seconds, before taking his final reply.

BRADY

"George, I'm sorry. You've been..."

Brady doesn't get to finish his sentence. With all the speed and precision of a professional, Cassel pulls his weapon and fires on Brady, killing him with one shot before he can finish. Jack and his team hear the shot echo through and out of the warehouse.

JACK

"All teams – MOVE IN! GO!"

The team move in instantly, expecting to take the group by surprise, but only succeeding in walking into a trap. The men are already focused on the entrance where the majority of the agents enter. The three are gunned down, only managing to take out one of Cassel's men in the process. Jack and his agent duck for cover behind the door as Cassel and the remaining commandos move towards them, so intent that they miss George running to the back door, fleeing in sheer terror and leaving his best friend behind. The second agent breaks cover and fires two shots, taking out the remaining two men guarding Cassel. Jack then also turns and fires at Cassel's feet.

JACK

"DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! I AM A FEDERAL AGENT!"

Cassel thinks for a second but then wisely drops his gun, kicking it towards the door. Jack moves in and cuffs Cassel, kicking him to the ground. He watches his other agent move to the room where Phillips is still locked in. He returns a second later, pushing the frightened scientist towards Jack. Both are led roughly towards the centre of the room and thrown onto the tatty couches.

JACK

"Where's the virus?"

CASSEL

""It's too late Agent Bauer, the plan has already begun..."

JACK

"What plan?"

CASSEL

"The virus is already on the move Jack, deep in a living host's bloodstream. And if he has followed instructions then he should have infected many people by now. You're too late."

Jack grabs Cassel around the throat, pushing him back into the chair.

JACK

"You're lieing to me."

CASSEL (coughing)

"Think what you will, Jack."

Jack lets go, cursing as he storms off to make a phone call, leaving the agent to watch the two men. The screen splits to show the situation room at CTU, with Tony, Chapelle and Edgar working on intel. The phone rings and Tony answers, putting Jack on speakerphone.

TONY

"Go ahead Jack. Did you take down or detain all the suspects?"

JACK

"Only seven are accounted for Tony. The man identified as the leader is saying that the virus was transmitted to someone before we got here."

CHAPELLE

"So you're saying the infected subject escaped?"

JACK

"That's what I'm saying Ryan. He's been out for at least ten minutes."

TONY

"How long do we have Jack?"

JACK

"It depends when he was infected. This guy isn't prepared to talk easily and we don't have the time to break him. We need to go after this guy now."

CHAPELLE

"So who do we go after Jack? What about the other person you detained, will he talk?"

JACK

"I'm not sure. I don't know how much he saw, he was locked up when we got here."

CHAPELLE

"Try and find out what he knows. We'll get Edgar working back to see if we can get an ID from past satellite images."

JACK

"OK Ryan. And Tony?"

TONY

"Yeah Jack?"

JACK

"Get Chloe working on this too."

TONY

"Understood Jack."

Chapelle looks at Tony questioningly for a second and then forgets it. He gets Edgar working on the satellite images while Tony goes and briefs Chloe on the situation. The scene cuts back to Jack as he moves over to Dr. Phillips.

JACK

"Come with me please."

Dr Phillips stands up awkwardly, his legs still trembling. Jack leads him back to the room he was detained in, shutting the door behind him.

JACK

"Who are you and why are you here?"

PHILLIPS

"I am Dr Adam Phillips from Monochron Laboratories. I developed the virus that's on the loose."

JACK

"You say that like you're proud of the fact."

PHILLIPS

"But I am. This virus is a triumph."

JACK (speechless for a second)

"If this gets out properly, this will kill thousands upon thousands of American citizens. Is that a triumph?"

PHILLIPS

"Well it keeps the Animal Rights Activists happy…"

Jack pounces on Phillips, pushing him hard up against the door, almost lifting him up off the floor by his neck.

JACK

"I know you're just a passenger, but as far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the person we caught you with. And if you don't tell me what I need to know, then I will make this very unpleasant for you."

PHILLIPS (hardly able to speak)

"You can't touch me. You're a man of the law, this is assault!"

Jack glares at Phillips, burning holes in his head with the venom of the stare. He drops Phillips to the floor, watching him buckle. He turns away, realizing he is in some sort of washroom. He picks up a large towel-like rag from the floor and moves over to the sink, soaking the rag in water.

JACK

"There's a little trick that no Army, Delta Force or Government course will teach you. Would you like to know what it is?"

He picks up the wet rag, spinning it around, rolling it into a tight coil. He sees the look of confusion and fear on Phillips' face.

JACK (CONT.)

"I'll take that as a yes. You ever heard of the Russian gulag? A string of prisons in Northern Siberia. Russians didn't have a lot of high tech equipment so they had to do with what they had. You don't think I could force this towel down your throat but I could. As soon as it reaches your stomach, it will start to be digested. As soon as that happens, the only way to remove it takes most of your stomach lining with it."

PHILLIPS

"You…you…wouldn't."

Jack moves silently towards Phillips, brandishing the towel.

PHILLIPS

"Please! Don't do this!"

JACK

"As soon as you tell me what I need to know! And you do not want me to further than this."

Jack begins to force the rag down Phillips throat, muffled cries are made and eventually one sounding like a surrender.

PHILLIPS

"Unh…ugh…I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

JACK

"How long do we have before the subject becomes contagious?"

PHILLIPS

"I was locked up when they injected him, but I would guess we have about…(looks at his watch)…thirty minutes. Maybe less."

JACK (visibly shocked)

"I thought smallpox had an incubation period of days not hours."

PHILLIPS

"Variola Major originally had an incubation period of twelve days, but I experimented and got it down to twenty-four hours in the Monochron labs. The guys out there told me I either got it down further, or they shot me. I saw the perfect opportunity for a field test and also the chance to live. I'm sorry."

JACK

"If you help us stop this virus, I promise the authorities will act favourably on you."

PHILLIPS

"I didn't see the person they infected with it. I was locked up in here for trying to escape. I led you here, but that's all I could do. I'm sorry."

JACK (SIGHING)

"Is there anything else we should know about the virus?"

PHILLIPS

"Yes, one more thing."

The screen begins to split again, showing the different scenes developing.

Palmer goes over the points for discussion for the conference with Mike Novick, and we see Nicole in the background, laughing along with Lynne Kresge who is waiting to speak with her father. We also see the media frenzy that the conference is creating as election mania grips Los Angeles.

Ryan goes over the satellites with Edgar, managing to spot a shadowy figure fleeing the warehouse just as Jack moves in. They try and enhance the image but don't have success as first. Tony brings in Chloe who begins to help Edgar on a separate station, who turns round and smiles warmly at Chloe. She completely ignores him.

Secretary of Homeland Security Stephen Byrne leaves his downtown office for the short drive to join President Palmer at the convention centre. A smile still on his face at the news on Bill 442.

The final scene shows Jack waiting expectantly, listening to what Phillips has to say, the screen goes back to just showing this.

JACK

"Yes?"

PHILLIPS (looking confused)

"What?"

JACK

"You said there was one more thing about the virus – what is it?"

PHILLIPS

"Both Variola Major and Minor are spread through contact with infected bodily fluids. E511 is no different. However, I added a compound that agitates the nasal passages and brings on minor haemophillic tendancies. In other words, the subject ejects more bodily fluids than usual, increasing the rate of infection in a subject's surroundings."

The hour closes with Jack looking like he has seen a ghost at Phillips revelation. He realizes that if the subject released is infected, then he will infect many more people before he can reach them.

10:59:56

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

**11:00:00**


	6. Episode 106 11:00am to 12:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.06: "Day 1: 11:00am – 12:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 11:00am - 12:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Previously on 24…"

For the previous episode, go to http/24endofanera. OUT.

Day 1: 11:00am – 12:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm…"

FADE TO.

INT. BRADY'S CAR – 11:00am

George swerves recklessly through traffic, not knowing where he's going, and certainly not knowing what happened back at the warehouse. Why did Brady die? What was he about to tell him? George looks down in tears at his blood stained hands and clothes.

GEORGE

"What have I done?"

George swerves again, not even hearing the blast of car horns in protest at his erratic driving. In his neurotic state of mind, he sees the turn off he used to take to get back him. He chuckles ironically, "I remember when I could afford a car" he thought. He shoots up the offramp and heads home.

INT. DOWNTOWN WAREHOUSE

Jack paces impatiently, waiting to hear from CTU on the ID for the infected man. Cassel watches him, amusedly.

CASSEL

"All the haste, and now you do nothing."

JACK

"Shut up. Who are you anyway?"

CASSEL

"The fact that you even think I'll tell you that is laughable Jack."

JACK

"You keep calling me Jack. How do you know my name?"

CASSEL

"I know a lot more about you than that Agent Bauer."

JACK (stops pacing)

"Who are you?"

CASSEL (ignoring Jack)

"Did your daughter escape to safety then Jack?"

Jack rushes forward and for the second time in less than an hour, pins Cassel against the chair he is in by his throat.

JACK

"It was you that was watching her, wasn't it? Where is she? If you've hurt her, I swear to God you will pay."

CASSEL

"I…don't know…where she…is."

Jack releases Cassel, bringing his face to within inches off Cassel's.

JACK

"If you lie to me, I will kill you, without hesitation."

Silence

JACK (CONT.)

"WHERE IS SHE!"

CASSEL

"You foiled our assault Jack. We don't have any more idea where she is than you do. But there are men looking for her right now. You better hope you're the one to find her first…"

JACK

"Call your men off."

CASSEL

"Oh Jack. You think that by shouting at me and threatening me that I'll suddenly break? Fall apart in front of you and tell you everything I know? You're so naiave. You think you've stopped us? Think again Agent Bauer."

The anger builds up in Jack, almost to explosion point, but his cellphone rings, breaking the tension. He stares out Cassel for a second before turning away to answer.

JACK

"This is Bauer."

CHAPELLE

"Jack, it's Ryan. We can't get an ID on the infected subject."

JACK

"What! We need that ID Ryan. Dr Phillips says we have about twenty minutes before he becomes contagious."

CHAPELLE

"We know Jack, but the images don't give a comprehensive view and we can't track him. We've lost him Jack."

JACK (desperately)

"What about Tony and Chloe? Have they found anything?"

CHAPELLE

"They're scanning police and ambulance frequencies for any reports of unrest, but nothing so far."

JACK

"Let me know the second you find anything."

Jack hangs up and draws his gun. He advances towards Cassel slowly, making sure he knows exactly what's coming next. He focuses his weapon on Cassel's head as he advances, eventually holding it firm against his temple.

JACK

"You have one more chance to tell me where the virus is now."

CASSEL

"Or you'll shoot me? Don't make me laugh Jack."

Jack keeps his grip and aim. Not saying anything.

CASSEL (raising his voice)

"Go on then Jack! Shoot me!"

Cassel stares two holes into Jack's head as he tests him. Jack knows he can't break him but keeps his aim. The scene ends just as Jack breaks his aim in anguish. Firing a round into the wall behind him, furious and frustrated at the situation.

INT. SMALL MOTEL

The scene shows the outside of a grubby looking motel, the parking lot has one car in it, which could either be a customer staying or one of the workers. Around the corner sneaks Kim Bauer, relieved to see the parking lot empty. She stands up straight and smooths down her clothes and hair. She walks into the reception, looking around for someone working. A young Hispanic man appears form a door behind the reception desk, smiling as he lets his eyes search all over Kim. She rolls her eyes, feeling her skin crawl a little at the guy.

KIM

"Hey. Are there any rooms free at the moment?"

MIGUEL

"Course there is sweetie-pie. Which one would you like?"

KIM

"Any of them. I just need somewhere to lie low for a while, I'll only be here one night."

MIGUEL

"You sure I can't persuade you to stay longer hunny?"

Kim looks at Miguel with contempt.

KIM

"I just need a room, OK?"

Miguel hands Kim a room key, attempting to linger a little, before she snatches it, leaving immediately. Miguel watches her leave, looking at her with a huge smile on his face. Kim can almost feel the lecherous gaze burning hot on her back. She leaves the reception and goes towards her room on the other side of the parking lot.

EXT WEST HOUSE

Brady's car screeches to a halt outside the West house and George stumbles out of the flung open door. He runs up to the front door, fumbling with the keys in his haste but eventually getting the door open. He gets in and slams the door shut, sliding down the other side to the ground. Maggie wanders out of the kitchen to see what the noise is, and almost faints at the sight of her husband slumped on the floor, covered in blood. She rushes over to him but jumps back as George sees her and crawls away quickly.

GEORGE

"Don't! Don't come any closer!"

MAGGIE (hysterical)

"George! You're bleeding, what's happened!"

GEORGE

"It's not my blood Maggie. Please don't come any closer."

MAGGIE

"Whose blood is it George?"

George begins to run towards the staircase, towards the bathroom, knowing there's a lock on that door.

MAGGIE

"Where are you going, George! Come back here and explain!"

He doesn't answer, or even turn back. He simply runs and stumbles towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him, trying to keep a barrier between the rest of the world and whatever is inside him.

Downstairs, Maggie runs to the phone, dialing 911. She doesn't even know what she is supposed to say.

MAGGIE

"Police please."

"My husband just came home."

"He's covered in blood and he's telling me not to go near him."

"It's 112 Hope Avenue, please hurry."

She hangs up the phone and tries to slow her breathing down. She walks slowly out to the hall again, looking gingerly up the stairs towards where George is hiding.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES BRANCH

We see Chloe listening intently to a call she is intercepting. She throws off her headset and rushes over towards Tony.

CHLOE

"Tony, I think we've got something."

They walk back over to Chloe's station. She sits back in her chair and Tony leans over to see what's on the screen.

CHLOE

"I just intercepted a call from a woman who says her husband just got home covered in blood, not letting her anywhere near him. She sounded freaked. Do you think it's the guy we're looking for?"

TONY

"Great work Chloe. I think we've got him. Call Jack and let him know the address and I'll let Chapelle know."

Chloe quickly dials in Jack's number and waits only a second for an answer.

INT. DOWNTOWN WAREHOUSE

JACK

"Yeah?"

CHLOE

"Jack, we've got an address. 112 Hope Avenue, it's not far from your location."

JACK

"Are you sure about this?"

CHLOE

"The timing fits and Tony agrees. It's the guy."

JACK

"OK, I'm moving out. I need a team sent to the warehouse to move the two suspects. I'll leave Curran here until they get there. And I want a HAZMAT team sent to the address."

CHLOE

"Shouldn't you wait for them before you go in?"

JACK

"We don't have time Chloe. We need to take him out before he infects anyone."

CHLOE (doubtful)

"Alright, I'll send the teams."

Jack walks over to where Curran has been surveying since they moved in.

JACK

"A team's been dispatched to take these two in to CTU but I need to go after the virus now. Will you be OK watching them until they get here?"

CURRAN

"Sure Jack. Just make sure you stop that guy."

Jack moves out, almost running towards the CTU van they brought to the warehouse. He gets in and drives off, tires screeching as he does.

INT. LA CONVENTION CENTRE

President Palmer, Mike Novick and Lynne Kresge are seated around a large table in a medium sized office, discussing what will probably be asked during the debate. Nicole is making a pot of coffee in the corner of the room, all the while looking back worriedly at her father.

MIKE

"He's going to ask some awkward questions Mr. President. We need to be ready for any eventuality."

PALMER

"You're acting like he's going to ask me if I'm the child catcher. There's no question I'm afraid of."

Lynne and Mike look down, avoiding the gaze of Palmer and staying silent.

PALMER (CONT.)

"What is it? You look like you're hiding something."

Lynne looks up, a regretful look on her face. She sighs.

LYNNE

"We've heard from a reliable source that he is going to ask about Sherry."

Both Palmer and Nicole look visibly shocked by the mention of his dead wife, and her dead mother.

PALMER

"You can't be serious."

MIKE

"I wish we weren't Mr. President. We have been told that he intends to bring up the suspicious nature of her death."

PALMER (turning to Nicole)

"Nicole, I think you should step outside for a second."

NICOLE

"I'm staying Dad. I've never been told the truth about Mom's death."

PALMER

"Nicole…"

NICOLE

"Dad. Please. I need to hear this."

Palmer stares at his daughter for a second, then backs down.

PALMER

"Tell me what they intend to say."

LYNNE

"As far as we know, members of his administration have pieced together parts of the story. They believe that Sherry wasn't killed by Julia Milliken over an affair."

PALMER

"What do they think happened?"

LYNNE

"Exactly what did happen."

PALMER (sighing)

"I thought this was all behind us."

MIKE

"Mr. President, if I may, the decision to release the false statement was the wrong one. It was justified, but we had to expect that the truth would surface sooner or later. We just need to control this and turn it to our favour."

PALMER

"And how exactly do we do that? Daniels knows this is gold – he can bring me down with a single question and it won't matter what my answer is."

LYNNE

"We have worked up an answer if the question arises, but I'm not sure the Senator will run with this. It's risky."

PALMER

"And it's a guaranteed win in the polls."

Before Lynne or Mike can reply, the Secretary of Homeland Security bursts into the room, red faced from rushing to the convention centre.

BYRNE (panting)

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. President."

He looks back at four confused faces.

BYRNE (CONT.)

"I guess he knows about Daniels intending to use Sherry?"

MIKE

"How did you know about that?"

BYRNE (ignoring Mike)

"Mr. President, I came to tell you that you don't need to worry about Daniels spreading these lies."

PALMER

"How so Stephen?"

BYRNE

"You don't need to worry about the specifics Mr. President. Just trust that I'll get it done before you go on at noon."

No-one says anything, Byrne smiles.

BYRNE (CONT.)

"I'll take that as an approval then. I'll be in touch Mr. President. Good luck in the debate."

Byrne leaves as abruptly as he arrived.

MIKE

"What was that about?"

PALMER

"I don't know Mike. But Stephen is a good man, and a damn good cabinet member. I'll prepare for the worst, but I trust his judgement."

MIKE

"Very well Sir. One last run over the order and then we'll get you ready."

INT. WEST HOUSE

Maggie moves slowly up the stairs, terrified from all the thoughts of what her husband has been doing since she last saw him. She gets to the bathroom door and tentatively calls to her husband

MAGGIE

"George? I need to know what happened."

GEORGE

"I can't tell you Maggie. I don't even know myself. Brady lied to me. They injected me with something. Then they shot Brady. It was all so fast. So fed up."

MAGGIE (shocked)

"I've called the Police hunny, should I call an ambulance as well?"

GEORGE (suddenly angry)

"You did what?"

MAGGIE

"I called the police George. You wouldn't tell me what happened. They'll be here soon."

GEORGE

"NO! I got away from them at the warehouse. They'll be looking for me. You don't know what you've done, Maggie!"

MAGGIE

"What have you done George?"

Maggie hears the door unlocking. She jumps back in shock at the sight of her husband, clearly swaying as he lets go of the bathroom door.

GEORGE

"I didn't do anything Maggie. All I did was try to make a little more money for us. To give us more of a chance. I did this for us."

MAGGIE

"The police are after you George!"

GEORGE

"That was never meant to happen."

MAGGIE

"But it did George. How can it be for the good of us when your in jail for killing Brady? How do you think Natalie's going to feel growing up without a father? Did you think of that George?"

George lets out a guttural cry of rage as he advances towards his wife, he grabs her by the arms, pushing her back towards the stairs. She freezes in shock as he shakes her violently.

GEORGE

"I didn't kill him! I didn't do anything Maggie! You have to under…"

JACK

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

George lets go of his wife, stepping back, getting a good view of a focused Jack Bauer pointing his weapon at him.

JACK

"Ma'am? Is there anyone else in the house?"

Maggie, still in a state of shock, doesn't reply.

JACK

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE IN HERE!"

MAGGIE

"N-n-no. My daughter's at school."

JACK

"OK, I want you to come down the stairs slowly and go into one of the rooms down here."

Maggie slowly walks down the stairs, struggling with her trembling legs. She keeps watching Jack as she moves past him and into the kitchen, Jack keeping his stare on a helpless George.

GEORGE

"Who are you?"

JACK

"My name is Jack Bauer. I am a federal agent with the Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles. We have reason to believe that you were infected with a strain of the smallpox virus earlier today."

George seems to fall back upon hearing the truth. He stares into space, not even acknowledging that a federal agent still has his gun pointed at him. Jack lowers it a little.

JACK (CONT.)

"You didn't have any idea did you?"

George shakes his head solemnly, still staring into space.

JACK

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything I know about the illness, but right now I need you to find somewhere you can quarantine yourself."

GEORGE

"How long do I have?"

JACK (pausing slightly)

"You may already be contagious."

GEORGE (trying to remain composed)

"Alright. I'll lock myself in the bathroom, OK?"

Jack nods and watches George slump towards the bathroom. He notices the lumbering walk of a broken man and hears the lock clicking shut. He takes out his phone and, somewhat subdued, calls CTU.

CHLOE

"CTU, O'Brian."

JACK

"Chloe, it's Jack. I've got the guy infected with the virus, how long till the HAZMAT team gets here?"

CHLOE

"Should be a few minutes. Is he secured?"

JACK

"I don't think he's going anywhere. He was a passenger in all this. And now his wife is too."

Jack looks up and sees Maggie slumped over the kitchen table, devastated.

JACK

"I'll let you know when the house is quarantined."

He hangs up and walks slowly through to the kitchen, taking a seat across from Maggie.

JACK

"I know this is hard, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

MAGGIE

"I just want to know what happened."

Jack pauses.

MAGGIE

"No, let me guess. You're going to say that it's a matter of National Security and that you can't tell me what's going to kill me, right?"

Jack looks away, unable to look the distraught woman in the eyes. He looks back up after a few seconds, and begins.

JACK

"Your husband was not to blame for this. He was a pawn, was led astray. He is infected with a weaponized version of the Variola Major virus. In simpler words, smallpox. A team is coming over here soon, they'll be able to tell you how much time you both have. I'm so sorry."

MAGGIE

"I wish they'd kept Brady alive. He did this to George."

JACK

"Who's Brady?"

MAGGIE

"He told George that he had a job for him. I guess the job was to be a terrorist puppet."

Jack hears a vehicle pull up on the kerb outside the house, expecting it to be the HAZMAT team.

JACK

"Mrs West, that's the team I told you about. They're going to need to check you and your husband over but before they do I need you to tell me where Brady lived if you know."

MAGGIE

"I don't know it off hand. There's an address book on the table by the door. Take it with you, not as if we're going to need it."

Jack goes to say more but decides against it. He gets up and goes to meet the team.

SHRIVER

"Agent Bauer? I'm Doctor Fenia Shriver."

JACK

"Glad you're here. Do you have the facilities for detecting the smallpox?"

SHRIVER

"Of course. It'll take twenty minutes at least, but after that we'll know how far gone they are."

JACK

"Good. The husband's upstairs in the bathroom and the wife is in the kitchen."

The team moves in, splitting up into three groups, one for Maggie, one for George and one to secure the house. He moves over to the table Maggie mentioned and picks up the address book, finding Brady's address easily. He notices that it seems to have pride of place in the book, showing how much trust was placed in him. He puts the book in his pocket and joins the teams.

INT. DOWNTOWN WAREHOUSE

Curran sits across from Kevin Cassel and Dr. Phillips, watching them intently. No words have been said since Jack left, and the tension, especially in the Doctor, is evident. Cassel breaks the silence.

CASSEL

"Amazing that you were trusted here on your own, isn't it?"

Curran ignores him, staring straight ahead.

CASSEL (laughing)

"Hope you said your goodbyes to Agent Bauer before he left."

This gets Curran's attention.

CASSEL

"Good. You're listening. If I were you, I would get out of here while you still can."

CURRAN

"What are you talking about?"

Cassel begins to reply but stops, he focuses on something behind Curran and smiles. He notices and turns around quickly, not seeing anything. Dr. Phillips also wanders what Cassel is seeing, and frantically searches around him. A glinting catches his eye.

PHILLIPS

"NO!"

A shot rings out all around the warehouse. Curran stays on his feet for a second or two, but soon wavers and falls to the floor, blood pouring from a large wound in his head. Phillips starts to hyperventilate, panicking, shouting and screaming. He knows the agent is dead, and he knows what is going to happen. Four men, in Phillips view completely identical to the men who took the virus earlier, march into the warehouse.

CASSEL (smiling)

"About time Gentlemen."

One of the men, seeming to be the leader, moves forward and unlocks Cassel's handcuffs. He shakes them, trying to get the feeling back.

PEARCE

"I'm sorry Sir. We got here as soon as we were ordered. You will be contacted as soon as we're clear."

Cassel turns away and goes back to the workbench. He kicks away at the panel below the sink, dislodging it. Phillips watches in confusion as Cassel then begins to kick at the pipe for the sink, eventually dislodging that too. As he does, a familiar small vial falls into his hand. Cassel smiles and returns to Pearce.

CASSEL

"Did you bring the virologist I asked for?"

PEARCE

"Of course."

He motions behind him and a small, serious looking man approaches.

PEARCE (CONT.)

"This is Joe Moss."

CASSEL

"Good morning, Mr Moss. I need you to create more of the substance in this vial. At least triple."

Moss nods and walks back towards the door, but Cassel stops him.

CASSEL

"Wait a second."

He asks Moss to give him back the vial and moves back towards the workbench. Phillips can't see what he is doing as he is facing away. He tries to move around in his chair, to give him a better view. Just as he almost sees, Cassel turns round, holding a prepared small amount of the virus. Phillips stares open-mouthed, unable to move.

CASSEL

"Secure him."

The man move over to Phillips, at first being beaten back by his flailing legs but eventually over-powering him. Pinning him face down on the couch. Cassel walks slowly over to the struggling Phillips.

CASSEL

"Thank you Dr. Phillips. You have been most helpful this morning."

PHILLIPS (muffled)

"We had a deal. You promised."

CASSEL

"A businessman's promise is never concrete. You have bargained enough with my time."

He grabs Phillips right arm and turns it, trying to find a vein. He sinks the syringe into Phillips arm as he tries in vein to break free. The clear liquid falls slowly into his arm, signaling the end of Dr. Phillips. He stops struggling, silently crying into the couch. The men slowly get off him, awaiting further instructions.

CASSEL

"Take him into the washroom and lock the door. Then we go."

One of the men picks up a broken Phillips, leading him over to the washroom he was in not so long ago. While he does that, Pearce's phone rings. He answers and then promptly hands the phone over to Cassel.

PEARCE

"It's him."

Cassel looks troubled as if to wonder why he is calling.

CASSEL

"Yes?"

VOICE

"What is your situation Mr. Cassel?"

CASSEL

"Your little rescue party just broke me out. I should be with you soon."

VOICE

"What about the target?"

CASSEL

"There isn't one anymore."

VOICE

"Excuse me?"

CASSEL

"You told me that CTU knew about the plan. The situation has changed. I am still in control of the virus."

VOICE

"This is not what we planned Mr. Cassel. Any of us."

CASSEL

"Believe me, this was the best thing to do. I'll be there soon."

VOICE

"Make sure you are Mr. Cassel. My sources tell me that the CTU team will be there any minute. Get out of there."

Cassel hangs up solemnly

CASSEL

"Let's go."

The men leave and the screen begins to split again. It shows a number of scenes happening at that moment.

Phillips is slumped on the floor of the cell-like washroom. He looks at the pin prick wound on his forearm, tears streaming down his face. He wonders how long he has.

Cassel and the men leave the warehouse to the north to the sound of screeching tires, just in time to miss the CTU team entering from the south. They exit and begin to search the warehouse.

Chloe tracks the teams progress, while in the background we see Tony half trying to find Kim and half trying to find an ID for Kevin Cassel. Chapelle and Edgar are still working on Adam Phillips, trying to find a link between him and anyone who might be behind the attacks.

Palmer takes to the stage at the Convention Centre in front of a varied and expectant crowd. He looks over at his opponent, milking the limelight and the flashbulbs expertly. He adjusts the small earpiece given to him by Mike. He looks out onto the crowd, taking a few deep breaths, bracing himself for the worst Daniels can throw at him.

Kim sits on the bed of her crummy hotel room, nervously looking around her. She is still shaking a little from the assault on her home, and she wonders if Chase got out OK. Although she tries to block that thought from her mind more than any other.

Jack sits silently in the hallway of the West house, keeping an eye on the teams checking over Mr. and Mrs. West.

The screen splits back to the final scene. One of the team is checking the samples taken from the two people. He looks surprised for a minute, surprise changing to complete shock. Jack turns around and sees the agent. He gets up and walks towards him.

JACK

"So how long has he got?"

MOSS

"Well, judging by the state of this house, I'd say around another forty years, but anything beyond that would need a lifestyle change."

JACK (confused)

"What do you mean?"

MOSS

"Simple. He's not infected. Neither is she."

Jack turns and looks at the terrified couple.

JACK

"How can that be?"

MOSS

"Lord knows. All I can say is that there's no trace of anything deadly in that man."

The hour ends as Jack contemplates what Moss has just said. You can see it dawn on his face that the virus is still on the loose, even as it means two lives have been saved. His face is a mixture of dread and anger – the former for the prospect of being no further forward in finding the virus, and the latter for being led astray in such a way.

11:59:56

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

**12:00:00**


	7. Episode 107 12:00pm to 1:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.07: "Day 1: 12:00pm – 1:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 12:00pm - 1:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Previously on 24…"

Go further up the board! It's all there!

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 12:00pm – 1:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm…"

FADE TO.

INT. WEST HOUSE

The scene opens with the quarantine around the house being lifted. The HAZMAT teams have shed their suits and are visibly a lot more comfortable than before. The only anxious figure is Jack Bauer, pacing the hallway and talking to CTU on his cellphone.

JACK

"I don't know Tony. All I know is that West wasn't infected."

TONY

"This doesn't make any sense. Why risk capture for a decoy?"

JACK

"Mrs. West gave me an address for the men who led Mr. West to the warehouse. I'll go and check it out, see if I can find anything."

TONY

"Good. Because I think this is our only lead on finding this virus again."

JACK

"What do you mean? What about the two men we were holding?"

TONY

"When our team got there, Curran was dead and the prisoners were gone. Well…one of them was."

Jack is silent, piecing together the information in his head.

TONY

"Dr. Phillips was left behind. And from initial reports by our team, he is infected with the virus."

JACK

"What? Is he contagious?"

TONY

"It's contained Jack. He was locked in a room in the warehouse. Looks like this was just a message rather than an attack."

JACK

"Will he talk?"

TONY

"He's a broken man Jack. He'll tell us whatever he knows but I'm not sure any of it is useful. He was just an ambitious passenger in all of this. We're using him to find out about the virus, but that's all he can do."

JACK

"Alright. I'll leave in a few minutes to check out the address. Have you got any more on Kim?"

TONY

"I'm sorry Jack. But the fact that we can't find her, means that no-one else should be able to."

JACK (agitated)

"Keep looking Tony."

Jack hangs up and begins to leave. He hears a shout behind him and turns to see a happy looking George bounding up to him, dragging a delirious but still emotional Maggie West behind him by the hand.

GEORGE

"And where do you think you're going!"

JACK (smiling)

"I have some leads to follow up on. I'm glad you're OK."

MAGGIE

"Thank you for everything, Agent Bauer."

JACK

"Don't mention it. I'm afraid your husband will still have to answer a couple of questions. Two agents will be over soon."

He sees the two faces drop.

JACK (CONT.)

"Don't worry. It's just a formality. There's no more danger for you or your husband."

MAGGIE

"Thank God."

JACK

"I have to go, I'm sorry."

GEORGE

"Don't worry about it. And thank you again."

Jack nods and leaves the house, getting into his car. He takes out the West address book again, making a note that he would have to return it now that they would actually need it again. He sees the address, tears out the page and puts it in his lap. He quickly pulls out of the driveway and speeds off. The silence in the car is broken by Jack's cellphone ringing. He had already called Tony, maybe he knew where Kim was. He answers expectantly.

CASSEL

"Hello, Agent Bauer."

Jack freezes at hearing the voice again.

CASSEL (CONT.)

"I take from your silence that you recognize my voice. I assume that you have been told that I escaped your friend's custody?"

JACK

"What are you planning? Why have a decoy in George West?"

CASSEL

"It was never planned that way, but you of all people should know that there is always a contingency plan. Your background should have taught you that."

JACK (tense)

"What do you know about my background?"

CASSEL

"Come on Jack. I know a lot more about you than that. I know how dangerous you can be, I've experienced that on more than one occasion. Why do you think I made you offer your resignation?"

JACK

"Who are you?"

CASSEL

"You may not know my face, but you will certainly know my name Jack. I was your final target after all."

JACK

"Cassel…"

CASSEL

"The very same Jack. Pleased to make your acquaintance again. I'm sure you remember the last time."

JACK

"The past is the past Kevin. If I find you, I promise I will finish what I started."

CASSEL

"I know you will Jack. Unfortunately for you however, you won't have the opportunity to find me for a while yet. You see, my employers have a plan that I have turned into a little game for you. One of President Palmer's cabinet members will be assassinated before he leaves the stage in this afternoon's debate. It's up to you to stop this from happening."

Jack looks awestruck by Cassel's words, letting the impact sink in.

CASSEL

"Oh and I wouldn't get CTU involved, Jack. You wouldn't want anything…untoward…to happen to Kim, would you?"

JACK

"You don't know that Jack. You have (looks at his watch) around fifty minutes to stop this from happening. Good luck Jack."

The line goes dead and Jack stares through the windshield with a mixture of anger and fear. He dials the number of his closest friend and waits anxiously for an answer.

MIKE

"President Palmer's office. Mike Novick speaking."

JACK

"Mike, it's Jack. There's something I need to tell you."

MIKE

"Go on."

JACK

"I need you to go somewhere private, Mike. This needs to be kept secret."

MIKE

"The President has just begun the debate; I don't think I can…"

JACK

"Mike. You need to hear this."

MIKE

"I'll call you in a few minutes."

JACK

"Thank you Mike."

He hangs up and places the phone back on the table.

LYNNE

"Something wrong?"

MIKE

"I don't know. I'll be back in a few minutes."

INT. MOTEL ROOM

Kim looks around her room nervously still. She stifles a yawn, realizing she hasn't slept in at least two days. Her and Chase had been arguing constantly, she had thought they would have broken up by now, but they had stayed together somehow, constantly bickering. Kim lies down on the bed, closing her eyes for a second. Her peace is broken by a sharp knock at her door. She gets up slowly, padding over to the door. She opens it, the chain preventing it from opening fully. She looks out and sees the man that was behind the reception before. He was carrying some fresh towels and a basket which looked to be full of food and drink. She forces a smile and undoes the lock on the door. She opens it fully.

KIM

"Hey. Something wrong?"

MIGUEL

"Course not Sweetie. Just bringing you some stuff I thought you'd need."

KIM

"Ummm…thanks, I guess."

Kim takes the basket and towels from Miguel, who is still smiling his cheap, leery smile.

MIGUEL

"Listen, some guy came by earlier asking for you."

Kim perks up, suddenly fearful.

KIM

"What did he say?"

MIGUEL

"Not much. He looked serious though, so I told him I hadn't seen you."

KIM

"Thank you."

MIGUEL

"Why are people looking for you?"

KIM

"I can't tell you. I don't even know myself. I think it's something to do with my father."

MIGUEL

"Well I'd rather know…"

KIM (shouting)

"Just leave it!"

Miguel is taken aback by Kim's yelling. He steps back a little.

MIGUEL

"OK. I was only asking. I'll let you go."

Miguel slopes off back to the main building, clearly in a mood. Kim walks back over to her bed and falls down on it tiredly. She closes her eyes and almost immediately falls asleep. She tries to fight it, but the towel in her hand falls to the floor as she slips into sleep.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES BRANCH

The scene pans over the CTU floor, showing everyone hard at work. Chapelle crosses the floor hurriedly towards the front entrance. Tony looks up and sees Ryan greeting a small group of people. He gets up and marches over to Chapelle.

TONY

"What's going on here Ryan?"

CHAPELLE

"Ah Tony, you're just in time. I called in a couple of backup analysts from division to help with the workload. And there's more field ops just arriving. "

TONY

"Why wasn't I consulted about this?"

CHAPELLE

"You would have said no. We need the help Tony, they're only temping. There are no major active protocols at the moment; it'll be easy to get these people up to speed."

TONY

"I am the agent in charge, this sort of thing I HAVE to be consulted about. And what do you call trying to find a virus on the loose? Just a minor annoyance?"

CHAPELLE

"Tony, stop. These people are here to help. Deal with it."

Chapelle storms off, leaving Tony following him with his eyes, seething in front of two frightened looking interns. He turns and looks at them. One is a tall, dark, handsome looking man, sort of like Tony himself. However, he doesn't have the same confidence and poise that Tony has, he is more shy and reserved, preferring to stay in the shadows and listen rather than talk. As Tony looks at him, he is already nervously scanning his surroundings, as if paranoid that someone is talking about him. He wears a casual looking suit, probably not deliberately, probably because it's the smartest thing a budding analyst like him owns. Tony looks at the other analyst. He sees a small, pretty looking woman, although he would describe her as more of a girl. She barely looks above eighteen, and it takes all of Tony's will not to check on her age. Her long blonde hair is done in a professional looking ponytail, matching her smart trouser-suit. Tony is sure she is the spoilt daughter of a rich, important father. "Just what I need…" he thinks to himself.

TONY

"Would you like to come with me and we'll get you both started?"

MELANIE BRADSHAW

"Of course, Mr. Almeida."

TONY

"Just call me Tony."

MELANIE BRADSHAW

"I would prefer to call you Mr. Almeida, it seems me formal to me."

Tony stops and looks back at Melanie quizzically. He pauses, trying to find a reply to her words. He points over towards Chloe's station.

TONY

"That's who you'll be working with, good luck. And seriously, call me Tony."

Melanie sighs and walks over towards Chloe's station, greeted by a trademark glare. Tony watches the reaction and smiles a little. The second analyst shuffles nervously up behind Tony.

MARK TOLLAND

"Umm…I'll call you Tony if you want."

Tony turns around and smiles warmly at the clearly terrified Mark. He walks him over to Edgar's station, extending an arm to show the way.

TONY

"You'll be working with Edgar Stiles today. He'll fill you in on the protocols currently under way."

MARK TOLLAND

"Thank you Tony."

Tony smiles as he leaves, already taking a shine to the quiet Mark. He thinks Edgar will get along great with him. He sees Chapelle advancing towards him, breaking his smile.

CHAPELLE (sarcastically)

"So is everything OK, Tony?"

TONY

"One out of two Ryan."

He looks over at Melanie.

TONY (CONT.)

"And where exactly did you find _her_?"

CHAPELLE (smiling)

"I thought you'd take to her. Chloe certainly will."

TONY

"That's what I'm worried about…"

CHAPELLE

"Glad you approve. Because the next two will be here soon. Field Ops – if they're anything like Jack then we're in for a treat…where is he anyway?"

TONY

"Last I heard he was on his way to follow up a lead he found at the West house."

CHAPELLE

"Good. About time he followed the book. I'll be introducing the new field ops if anyone needs me."

TONY

"I'm sure we won't."

Chapelle leaves to stop himself retorting to Tony. The scene cuts to Chloe's station, showing her still glowering at Melanie.

MELANIE

"So what do you want me to do then, Miss O'Brian? It is Miss isn't it, you're not married are you?"

CHLOE

"It's Chloe."

MELANIE (fakes a laugh)

"I'm sorry. I would just rather be formal in the work place, it was always how I was brought up."

CHLOE

"You can call me Queen O'Brian for all I care. Just work on the hourly's – can you handle that?"

MELANIE

"Yes. But I'm sure I could do something more useful than that."

Chloe starts to reply, but her phone rings.

CHLOE

"Just do the hourlys. Then when that's done, tell me and I'll give you something else to do."

Chloe turns away from Melanie, missing the sarcastic salute directed at her. She answers her phone.

CHLOE

"CTU, O'Brian."

JACK

"Chloe, I've got a problem."

CHLOE

"Gee, another one. What is it this time, Jack?"

JACK

"Quit it Chloe. This conversation needs to be one-sided. What I tell you cannot go to anyone else in CTU. Do you understand?"

CHLOE

"Yes."

JACK

"I was contacted by the terrorist that escaped our custody an hour ago. He said that one of President Palmer's cabinet will be assassinated within the hour unless I can stop it."

CHLOE (trying not to register her shock)

"OK."

JACK

"I need you to find a secure place in CTU and find out where the members of the cabinet are now."

CHLOE

"Hold on."

Chloe leaves her station, taking the phone with her. She moves silently through the corridors until she finds a secluded spot.

CHLOE (CONT.)

"I'm alone now. Why can't you involve CTU?"

JACK

"They say they have Kim. They might be bluffing but I can't risk her safety. You can help me covertly."

CHLOE (pausing)

"What do you need me to do?"

JACK

"Find out the closest cabinet members to my location. Find them, and we should find the target."

CHLOE

"I'll try Jack, but I don't know what I can do."

JACK

"You won't be on your own. I want you to call Mike Novick, President Palmer's chief of staff. He'll be able to help you. I'll head downtown."

CHLOE

"OK Jack. What about the lead you were following up on?"

JACK

"Dammit. Tell Tony to send someone in to follow it up."

CHLOE

"He's going to ask why Jack. What am I supposed to tell him?"

JACK

"Anything Chloe. Just not the truth."

CHLOE

"Did right and wrong ever cross your mind when you were a kid?"

JACK

"Just get it done Chloe, I'm trusting you to do this."

CHLOE

"I'll be in touch."

Split screen. Shows Chloe hanging up and pouting as she sneaks to the server room to call Mike and also shows Jack driving towards Downtown, looking clearly stressed.

EXT. OFFICE BLOCK, DOWNTOWN LA

The jet black jeep pulls up outside a futuristic looking office block. The doors open simultaneously as Cassel and his men exit. The commandos have shed the clothes they were wearing at the warehouse, and now wear casual jeans and shirts. To the many passers-by on the street, they would look just like any normal office workers, led by their boss, still in a sharp suit. The group walks into the offices, moving to the elevator and riding to the second top floor. The door opens and shows an expansive modern office. Along one side of the room there are monitors and seating areas, whereas the other side is dominated by office-like booths containing a computer terminal and desk. Cassel walks in, watching workers typing away at their terminals. Many of them look up and acknowledge Cassel. He moves through the large room and up a flight of stairs to a fenced off room. It is surrounded by glass walls, giving an air of elegance to it. He turns to see his rescuers file into the booths to start working. He turns back and opens the door, entering the main office. He sees a familiar man sitting at the desk, it's Sergei Vittek. He is a huge man in figure - just over six feet tall and built like a tank. He looks too big for the room, until he speaks with a quiet understated voice – spoken in an American accent, belying his name and heritage.

SERGEI

"Kevin, Good Afternoon."

The two men embrace, then Sergei goes back to his chair and motions for Kevin to sit down in the one opposite. He does, relaxing a little for the first time since he got to the warehouse this morning.

SERGEI

"So…where is this famous virus?"

CASSEL

"Always straight to the point, aren't you Sergei."

SERGEI

"I don't believe in wasting time."

CASSEL

"It's not with me."

SERGEI (his face reddening, voice going lower)

"What do you mean, 'It's not with you'?"

CASSEL

"You want this attack to work? We need more virus. It's currently with one of my technicians being copied."

Sergei goes to reply angrily, but is cut off by Cassel

CASSEL (CONT.)

"Don't worry, it will be ready in time."

SERGEI (composed)

"How long?"

CASSEL

"Should be ready in around ninety minutes. Then we'll be in possession in around two hours."

SERGEI

"You better be right Kevin. You've already risked it once after your little stunt with George West. And then you killed Andrew Brady. What were you thinking?"

CASSEL

"The Brady situation won't come back to hurt us. It's handled. The agent who was going to check the house out has been…otherwise engaged. The next one won't get very far."

SERGEI

"What do you mean, otherwise engaged?"

CASSEL

"He's trying to stop a cabinet member from being assassinated."

SERGEI (furious)

"You mean you told him about the plan! Jesus H. Christ Kevin – what were you thinking!"

CASSEL

"Sit down Sergei, he has no chance of finding him in time. And with your supreme planning, even if he does find who we're targeting, he'll most likely die trying to save him. It's going to go without a hitch, I promise."

SERGEI

"We both have our own agendas Kevin. Always remember that, especially when you next decide to risk our plans."

CASSEL

"How could I forget. So what exactly is this final plan you were talking about?"

SERGEI

"Union Station, Los Angeles."

Split screen. On one side, we see Cassel looking shocked but excited at the mention of such a large scale attack. The other side shows Union station at that moment, busy with commuters on their lunch breaks and school children chasing each other and shouting merrily. The camera makes sure it shows exactly how busy it is, links between buses and subway both packed. The scene of the station switches to a view of Sergei, so we can see both of the men.

CASSEL

"When?"

SERGEI

"Between five and six pm."

Sergei smiles, and says chillingly.

SERGEI

"Just in time for Friday Night Rush Hour. It's going to be a long weekend."

INT. LA CONVENTION CENTRE

The debate is well underway, with no real incident so far. Both men have asked probing questions, and then given word perfect answers in return. Journalists and audience members seem to be watching a well rehearsed game of tennis between the two, with neither man slipping. Palmer lets his mind wander for a second during one of Daniels speeches. 'Nothing said over the earpiece so far,' He thought to himself, 'must be doing well.' Daniels finishes his answer and begins to ask another question.

DANIELS

"Mr. President: I hope you don't think it wrong of me to ask, but I think the voters would like to know your chain of thought in installing your brother Wayne as the Vice President, after simply discarding Jim Prescott."

Palmer's heart skips a beat a little at the question. He knows he has nothing to hide, but he was certain this would be asked, and he was not sure how to answer.

PALMER

"I expected this to be asked. The voting public has every right to be curious as to why I made my brother, who was invaluable as my chief of staff for a long time, vice president. Jim Prescott is a good man, and we still stay in touch as good friends. However, I believe that this country deserves a President who is supported by the best possible candidate for the Vice Presidency. With Wayne and I in those positions, I believe we offer the best support for the people of America. We are more than colleagues – we grew up together and have supported each other through thick and thin. It is for that reason, that I can assure the voting public, that we will do everything in our power to do what is best for them."

The spirited response elicits a round of applause from the audience, allowing Palmer to breathe a sigh of relief. He had scraped past the toughest question so far, but only just.

ANNOUNCER

"The two candidates will now have a short recess while they think up more spin to put on things!"

A laugh quietly ripples around the room.

ANNOUNCER (CONT.)

"They will return in five minutes."

Palmer cannot leave the stage quickly enough. Daniels sees this and smiles, believing that he has Palmer spooked. He walks into the preparation room, expecting to find a quietly optimistic Lynne and Mike waiting for him. Instead, he finds a worried looking Lynne and no Mike. He is just about to ask where he is when he bursts into the room, panting and almost sweating.

MIKE

"Mr. President, there's a situation that you need to be aware of."

PALMER

"What is it Mike?"

MIKE

"Jack Bauer phoned while you were in the debate and claimed that he had reason to believe an attempt would be made on one of your cabinet members' life."

PALMER (shocked)

"Which one?"

MIKE

"That's just it Mr. President. We don't know. I've been working closely with a Chloe O'Brian from CTU to try and find out but we have been given no other information."

PALMER

"Where is Jack Bauer now?"

MIKE

"He's Downtown, awaiting the confirmation of who the target is."

PALMER

"How long do we have?"

MIKE

"Less than thirty minutes, Mr. President."

Palmer looks absolutely gob smacked. He reaches for the phone on the desk.

LYNNE

"But Mr. President, you're back on in a few minutes."

PALMER

"One of my cabinet members – my friends – is going to be assassinated. I think that's a little more important than Daniels' power plays."

LYNNE

"Mr. President…"

Palmer ignores her and waits for an answer. The scene cuts to a view of the inside of a White House office. The phone continues to ring as a tall figure rushes into the room to answer it, he turns towards the camera and we see that it is Wayne Palmer.

WAYNE

"Wayne Palmer…"

PALMER

"Wayne, it's David. We don't have much time; I need you to do something for me."

WAYNE

"You're right that you don't have much time, you should be back out in that chamber ready to start again!"

PALMER

"Where are all of our cabinet members right now?"

WAYNE

"Well they're all right here with me watching your debate David! And they're all saying how good you look. All except Secretary of Defense Nolan, he decided he'd go and support you and do a little bit of good will campaigning in Los Angeles."

Split screen. A look of shock and realization dawns over Lynne, Mike and Palmer's faces while on the other screen we see Secretary of Defense Nolan proudly walking the streets of LA, doing his bit for Palmer's campaign.

WAYNE (suddenly serious)

"Why David? What's happening?"

PALMER

"I need to call you back Wayne."

WAYNE

"But David…"

Palmer hangs up and immediately dials the number for the Secretary of Defense. An automated voice offers Palmer to leave a message and he hangs up in disgust.

PALMER

"I can't go into the debate like this, we need to postpone until Jack can intercept."

MIKE

"Mr. President, this debate will not wait. Postponing may have far reaching implications in the public's perception of you."

Palmer pauses for a long second.

PALMER

"Ask for the debate to be delayed for another five minutes. Ask CTU to trace Andrews' cell signal and get the location to Jack Bauer."

Lynne nods and gets on the other phone to CTU.

INT. MOTEL ROOM

The camera shows Kim almost asleep on the bed. She isn't completely under but she can still sort of make out what is going on. She flits in and out of sleep, having lucid dreams of commandos taking over her house with her in it. She moans a little and turns over, facing away from the door. The camera stays focused on the door as it slowly creaks open. Miguel's head peeks around the door and he sees Kim asleep on the bed. A smile spreads across his face as he tiptoes his way into the room. Kim doesn't stir as Miguel reaches the bottom of the bed, pulling off the stained covers slowly. They fall off of their own accord. Kim is still in the clothes she entered in, disappointing Miguel a little. He contemplates his next move. 'Not often I get a beautiful woman in here…' he thinks to himself 'she digs you, she won't mind'. He stays staring down at her body, so transfixed that he doesn't see Kim wearily open her eyes and focus on him.

KIM

"W-w-what are you doing in here?"

Kim moves quickly up the bed, doing her best to cover herself, believing he had somehow taken some of her clothes.

MIGUEL

"Wait. It's not what you think, honest. I didn't do anything."

KIM (terrified)

"I think I better leave now."

MIGUEL

"No! You can't leave, I didn't do anything."

Kim almost falls over in her rush to get off the bed. She moves over to the door, legs shaking, but is stopped as she reaches it by an angry Miguel. He slams the door and spins Kim around, cornering her against the door.

MIGUEL

"You're not going anywhere. You leave and whoever's looking for you will find you. You have to stay here."

KIM

"Let me go. Please let me go."

Miguel keeps his grip on Kim. He doesn't know what he is doing, but he enjoys the power he has over this girl he has just met. He doesn't notice Kim's leg rising as she drives her knee into his groin. He recoils in pain and shock, freeing Kim. She looks around her and spots a thin lamp which looks pretty heavy. She lifts it awkwardly, waiting for Miguel to turn, and then striking him over the head. He wavers for a minute before crashing to the floor, making a wheezing noise as he goes, knocked out. However, Kim doesn't wait to check on his condition, she runs out of the door, not stopping as she sprints in no particular direction, fleeing in panic.

EXT. DOWNTOWN STREET, LOS ANGELES

The scene opens showing a busy LA street, looking fairly normal as it is, but on closer inspection, there is a reason for it. A suited man, followed by at least three bodyguards, strides proudly up the street drawing excited glances from passers by. Nolan smiles broadly, greeting everyone who notices him warmly. He turns to one of his guards.

NOLAN

"Well this certainly isn't doing David's campaign any harm!"

His bodyguard nods happily, but still staying in job mode, nervously scanning the area. But as he does, Nolan spots exactly how to finish his tour off.

NOLAN

"I'm sure a little bus ride with the American people wouldn't do us any harm either, would it?"

BODYGAURD

"I'm not sure Sir."

NOLAN

"Aww come on! What harm can it do?"

The bodyguard reluctantly agrees and signals the other two to follow onto the bus.

INT CTU LOS ANGELES BRANCH

Tony is at his station, and we see Chapelle approach with one of the new field ops agents behind him. Tony looks up and acknowledges his presence, looking straight back to his screen.

CHAPELLE

"Tony, this is Agent Park. He's our new second in command for Field Ops behind Jack."

TONY

"Alright."

CHAPELLE

"So you bitch about me not involving you and then say nothing when I do?"

TONY

"OK. Here's what I'll say. We have your first assignment. I need you to go to this address and check it out."

Chapelle sees the address Tony gives Park, noticing it.

CHAPELLE

"That's where Jack is. Why are you sending him?"

TONY

"Apparently he isn't. Chloe says he's on his way back here and we've to send someone else."

CHAPELLE

"And you took orders from Chloe?"

TONY

"Get off my back, Ryan. She was passing on a message, not giving me orders."

CHAPELLE

"Well seeing as you're all waiting on Captain Jack's return, I guess I'll go with Agent Park."

TONY

"I think that's a great idea."

Chapelle leaves with a visibly uncomfortable Agent Park, leaving the tense air between the two. Tony starts to wonder why Jack isn't checking out the address himself, and why he is returning to CTU. Then he wonders where Chloe was calling from, she wasn't at her station. He makes a call to comms.

INT. SERVER ROOM, CTU

The camera shows the computer screen Chloe is working on, tracking the Secretary of Defense. The signal keeps jumping, making a trace difficult. But Chloe knows that if anyone can find him, she can. She is confident in her ability, to the point of arrogance. The irony of her state of mind is her opinion of the new arrival at CTU, her apprentice Melanie. 'What an idiot.' She thought. Suddenly a small alarm sounds on her station as her trace yields fruit. The signal starts to zero in on central LA, eventually getting an exact match. She quickly phones Jack.

JACK

"Chloe?"

CHLOE

"I've found him Jack. He's downtown – just turned from St Pedro Street onto Pico Boulevard."

JACK

"Upload the signal to my PDA. There's only ten minutes left, I need to go Chloe. Let me know if anything changes, and let Mike Novick know what you've found."

Jack hangs up and immediately gets out of his vehicle, preferring to travel on foot rather than traverse the busy roads. He rushes towards the signal Chloe is sending him, realizing that he may not make it in time. He starts to run.

The scene cuts back to the server room with Chloe concentrating intently on the image on her screen while waiting for Mike to answer.

MIKE

"Mike Novick."

CHLOE

"Mike, it's Chloe at CTU. I've found Nolan. From what I can make out, he's on a bus heading to the convention centre."

MIKE

"Do you think that's the target?"

CHLOE

"I don't know Mike; I think you need to be cautious. Jack Bauer is attempting to intercept him right now. He should be there in a few minutes."

Chloe is so deep in conversation that she doesn't notice Tony standing cross-armed at the door.

TONY

"I thought Jack was coming back here?"

Chloe jumps at the sound of Tony's voice, realizing she's in trouble.

CHLOE

"I need to call you back Mike."

Chloe hangs up before Mike can reply, but she has bigger things to worry about.

CHLOE

"I can explain."

TONY

"I'm listening."

CHLOE

"…I can't explain right now, there's not enough time."

TONY

"Why isn't there enough time? What's happening Chloe?"

Chloe ignores Tony and turns back to her screen, watching the Caltrans server for traffic cameras. She looks at the signal and compares it to what she's seeing on the screen. She stares open mouthed as she realizes where Nolan is.

CHLOE

"Oh my God."

She continues to ignore Tony and quickly dials Jack's number once again.

JACK

"Chloe, what's happening?"

CHLOE

"He's on Metro Bus number 79 Jack! He's almost at the convention centre. You don't have much time."

Tony interrupts.

TONY

"Put him on speaker Chloe, I don't like being kept in the dark."

CHLOE

"Jack…Tony's here, and he's pretty pissed."

TONY

"Jack? What the hell are you doing out there?"

JACK

"I'm sorry I've gone behind your back, but I had no other choice Tony. We believe that Secretary of Defense Nolan will be assassinated within the hour. That's whose on that bus. I don't have the time to explain fully. Chloe? Are you sure he's on that bus?"

CHLOE

"I'm sure Jack, the signal matches. You need to stop him now Jack!"

JACK

"I see the bus…I need to go."

TONY

"Jack? Jack, come in. Jack!"

It's too late; Jack's already hang up and begins to sprint towards the speeding bus, seconds away from the heavily secured Convention Centre.

The screen begins to split, showing the plot at this point.

Chapelle leaves CTU with Park, clearly still fuming over his exchange with Tony. He speeds away, glad that he'll be going to a seemingly easy job.

Kim walks down a busy Los Angeles Street having just escaped from her Motel room. She is still shaken from being attacked but expects that she'll be safe on a busy afternoon day.

Tony stares in disbelief at Chloe's screen; still not completely sure of what's going on.

The final screen shows Palmer staring into space as Daniels asks another probing question. The screen goes back to showing just Palmer.

DANIELS

"…I'm sure everyone would like to hear your answer Mr. President."

Palmer continues to stare into space.

DANIELS (smirking)

"Your President seems to be distracted!"

Palmer turns and stares absent mindedly into the crowd.

PALMER

"My fellow Americans. Please forgive my lack of attention in the latter stages of this debate. There is an imminent crisis that needs my attention."

Backstage, Lynne holds her head in her hands, knowing Palmer has just committed career suicide. Mike also reacts, but less so, his mind still tied up as Nolan travels further towards their location. Split screen. The screen now also shows Jack chasing the bus, still not making up much distance. A light ahead turns red, and Jack breathes a sigh of relief. He slows a little, thinking he has almost caught it. Suddenly a large flash blinds Jack for a second. His vision returns but only to see the bus he was chasing engulfed in a huge fireball. It shoots up into the air, gravity eventually pushing it back down into the crater it created. Jack is frozen to the spot, arm covering his face as the sheer heat and debris fly in all directions around him. Alarms ring and people scream as chaos begins to ensue. The other screen shows a panicked room with one exception, President Palmer, looking solemn and upset, realizing that his trusted friend was surely now dead. The screen moves to just the image of Jack. He breaks out of his trance, taking out his cellphone.

JACK

"The bus was bombed. Secretary Nolan is dead."

12:59:56

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

13:00:00


	8. Episode 108 1:00pm to 2:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.08: "Day 1: 1:00pm – 2:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 1:00pm - 2:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus, intending to use it in Los Angeles. My daughter is missing and may still be in danger. President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted. And higher powers may be involved in all three. I am Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life."

"Previously on 24…"

Go further up the board! It's all there!

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 12:00pm – 1:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm…"

FADE TO.

EXT. PICO BOULEVARD, LOS ANGELES

Jack slowly moves towards the bomb site, taking care to avoid the patches of flaming wreckage that are scattered along his path. He knows that there won't be any survivors, the bomb was huge and Jack was still in shock. Secret Service agents that were stationed in or around the convention centre start approaching the wreckage, all as shocked as Jack. He shouts over to them.

JACK

"Are you the President's security detail? I'm a federal agent with the Counter Terrorist Unit."

AGENT

"Yeah. What the hell happened here?"

JACK

"I don't know how the bomb was set off. The bus may have been rigged to blow or it could have been a suicide bomber. A team is on its way."

AGENT

"How did you get here so quickly then?"

JACK

"I was told this would happen."

AGENT

"By who?"

JACK

"The people who did this."

AGENT

"Then what makes you any better than them?"

JACK

"I don't have time for this."

He turns and begins to walk away, but hears the familiar sound of a secret service issue handgun being readied. He stops and turns around slowly, slightly smirking.

JACK

"You're new to the service, aren't you?"

AGENT

"That's none of your concern."

JACK

"I think it is, seeing as your pointing a gun at me. And I think I should tell you that you're pointing towards my chest, a shot there would only wound, not kill. If I really was a terrorist you should be going for an instant kill shot."

Jack sees the agent faltering, looking nervous, his hand shaking.

JACK

"So go ahead and shoot me if you think I'm no better than them. Go right ahead and shoot a federal agent."

Jack's stare is broken as he sees a familiar face exiting the tight cordon around the convention centre, surrounded by numerous professional looking Secret Service agents, including Aaron Pierce. Jack relaxes, but at the same time readies himself as he would always do when greeting a President.

JACK

"Mr. President."

PALMER

"Hello Jack (turns to the agent holding Jack) what's going on here? Why do you have your gun trained on a federal agent?"

The agent reluctantly holsters his weapon.

AGENT

"I'm sorry Mr. President."

Aaron gives the young agent an angry glance and motions for him to leave. He does so quickly, not wanting to undermine his position any further.

PALMER

"It's been a while Jack."

JACK

"I know Mr. President. I wish it could be under different circumstances."

PALMER

"Well why don't you tell me about the circumstances, Jack?"

JACK

"What do you mean, Sir?"

PALMER

"Jack, I know you. And here you are at the scene of the crime before even the emergency services are."

JACK

"I don't see what you're getting at Sir."

Palmer pauses for a second, staring at jack, then turns round and whispers something to Aaron. He nods and takes his Agents away from the two men, just out of earshot.

PALMER

"Did you have prior knowledge of this attack?"

JACK

"Yes."

Palmer swallows, hearing the worst.

PALMER

"Then why wasn't this attack stopped? Where are other CTU personnel?"

JACK

"I was contacted about an hour ago by who we suspect is the terrorist leader. He told me that I had one hour to stop the assassination of one of your cabinet members."

PALMER (angrily)

"You knew about this an hour ago! That was plenty of time to stop this!"

JACK

"He said that if I involved CTU, then they would kill Kim."

Palmer was silent, his whole argument shot down in one breath.

JACK (CONT.)

"I know I am ultimately responsible for this attack, but I did everything I could to stop it. I risked everything involving Chloe O'Brian, and we found Nolan. The attack was inevitable; they just wanted to get me killed too."

Palmer takes a deep breath and swallows before continuing, seeing the pain show in Jack's eyes, but also sensing that Jack was holding something back.

PALMER

"Why do they want you dead too?"

JACK

"The terrorist leader is Kevin Cassel."

PALMER

"Oh my god. How is that possible?"

JACK

"The mission wasn't a success, Sir, you know that. We never managed to kill him, and now he wants revenge."

Palmer is visibly sweating now, the mention of a past target making him panic.

PALMER

"How much does he know?"

JACK

"It stops with me, Sir. He thinks the attempt was personal and that I was solely responsible, your hands stay clean."

PALMER

"Then why this attack? Why kill a cabinet member to get at you? And why steal a virus?"

JACK

"CTU are working on possible scenarios now. But apart from that then I don't know. He will not be working alone."

PALMER

"I want you to personally update me on progress. No-one else must be told about that mission."

JACK

"Understood Mr. President. I'm heading back to CTU now, I'll keep you updated. Where are you going?"

PALMER

"Back to the Omni Hotel. The debate's postponed, probably indefinitely, so best to limit some of the damage we'll be taking."

JACK

"Alright."

Palmer begins to turn back towards his Secret Service detail.

JACK

"And Mr. President?"

Palmer turns around expectantly

PALMER

"Yes Jack?"

JACK

"Be careful at your hotel. We don't know what Cassel is capable of."

Palmer nods and goes towards Aaron while Jack goes in the opposite direction, taking out his cell phone again. He dials CTU and waits for an answer.

TONY

"CTU, Almeida."

JACK

"Tony, its Jack. I'm on my way back to CTU now; I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

TONY

"Good. Because you have a lot of explaining to do."

JACK

"I'll see you soon."

Jack hangs up before Tony can answer, leaving him furious back at CTU. He looks down at a regretful looking Chloe, still sitting in front of her screen, scared to look at her boss.

TONY

"Chloe, I know you did this because you didn't think you had a choice. And I would completely understand what you're doing if I knew what it was."

CHLOE (nervously)

"I think you should ask Jack."

TONY

"I'm asking you Chloe. Here and now. There will be no repercussions. I just want to know what happened."

Chloe is silent, a stand off developing between the two. Just as Chloe is about to answer, Tony's phone rings. He sighs angrily and answers.

TONY

"Almeida."

CHAPELLE

"Tony, its Ryan. What the hell is going on over there! I just heard about Secretary Nolan."

TONY

"We're handling it Ryan."

CHAPELLE

"It doesn't look like it from here. I've had enough of your slack management, I'm calling Division. They'll send someone to baby-sit."

TONY

"You know what Ryan? Get off my fucking back! The Nolan attack was Jack's call, I only found out about it a few minutes ago. So don't give me any of your beaurocratic shit Ryan."

CHAPELLE (pausing)

"Have you finished? Good. You need to remember who you're talking to Tony. Your babysitter will be there within the hour."

Chapelle hangs up before the expected backlash. Tony feels like punching a hole in the wall after his verbal dressing down.

CHLOE

"You seem pissed."

Any other time, Chloe's remarks would be slightly humorous, but this time it just made Tony want to punch her.

TONY (through gritted teeth)

"Someone's coming in to take command of this place."

CHLOE

"What! Why are they doing that?"

TONY

"Chapelle's call. We can't argue."

Tony leaves the room, clearly and visibly upset by the fact that Ryan thinks he can't do his job. Chloe decides not to try and antagonize him more, shutting down her station in the server room and returning to her own station on the floor. Melanie gives her a sly look as she returns which Chloe notices.

CHLOE

"Do you have a problem?"

MELANIE

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

CHLOE

"Well actually, for the record, I don't agree with this work experience project."

MELANIE

"Excuse me? Who is work experience?"

CHLOE

"You are. No offence, but you have no experience of working in a high pressure environment like this, have you? And from the look of you and how you act, you seem like you're a spoiled little child just out of college. No offence."

Melanie stares open mouthed at Chloe. She knows she's said too much again, her and her big smart mouth. Melanie goes back to her work, knowing that the alternative would be to scratch Chloe's eyes out. The scene pans over to the other side of the floor to show Edgar, eyes transfixed on Chloe. Mark looks up and sees him, smiling a little.

MARK

"You like her don't you?"

Edgar breaks from his trance, embarrassed.

EDGAR

"What? What are you talking about?"

MARK

"It's Chloe, isn't it? I seriously doubt its Melanie, she's quite a bitch."

Both men laugh. Edgar loosens up a little.

EDGAR

"No-ones ever really talked to me like this in here before."

MARK

"Well, I don't usually talk much as you may have guessed. But I can see that you like her. I guess you've never talked to her about it?"

EDGAR

"You just saw her talk like that to someone she's known for an hour. How do you think she talks to me? She's not stopped making fun of me since I got here."

MARK

"That doesn't mean anything man. Trust me, stick at it. I can see you care a lot for her."

Edgar is silent, and Mark puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little.

MARK (smiling)

"Trust me."

Edgar smiles, as does Mark. They get back to their work, a lot closer.

EXT. BRADY HOUSE

Chapelle and Park stroll up towards the front door, convinced that there are no signs of life. Park follows Chapelle closely, making it clear that he is new to this job. Chapelle tries the front door, expecting to have to force it. However it swings open slowly at Chapelle's touch. He draws his weapon and prompts Park to do the same. They slowly advance into the house, watching every corner closely, expecting someone to jump out and attack. Chapelle looks through to the living room and sees a half finished bottle of wine with the cork out, two glasses beside it, both with small amounts of the red liquid languishing in the bottom.

CHAPELLE (whispering)

"Someone's been here."

They advance into the living room slowly. Park notices someone sitting in a chair facing away from them and points his weapon.

PARK

"We are Federal Agents; put your hands where we can see them."

No reaction from the figure.

PARK

"Put your hands behind your head. Now!"

Chapelle motions at him to lower his weapon. He walks over dejectedly and turns the chair around to show Park the bound and long dead body. The two look at the body for a second before Chapelle calls into CTU.

CHLOE

"CTU, O'Brian."

CHAPELLE

"I need you to send a forensic team over to the address I'm at. We've got a dead body here that needs identified."

CHLOE

"Why are you replacing Tony?"

CHAPELLE

"It's none of your concern, you're just an analyst."

CHLOE

"Just an analyst? I do more important work in CTU than you've ever done."

CHAPELLE

"That's debatable. Just send that team."

CHLOE (sarcastically)

"Yes sir."

Chapelle turns to Park.

CHAPELLE

"Start searching the house for anything connecting to today's attacks. Try not to disturb anything until forensics gets here."

Park nods and disappears into another room, leaving Chapelle with the dead female. He notices that she is dressed seductively, as if she was expecting an important visitor. He moves back over to the large ornamental table with the expensive blood red wine on it. These people are doing well for themselves, but then terrorists always do. He looks at the bottle of wine on the table, touching it lightly with the back of his hand. Still cold, he thought. He looks back at the dead woman, realizing that it certainly wasn't her husband she had dressed up for; this wine had been used not so long ago. He would need to wait until forensics got here to see who had been visiting Mrs. Brady. Chapelle notices, for the first time, the expensive flat screen monitor built into the shelving on the opposite side of the room. He moves over and switches it on, revealing a normal computer desktop. He fumbles around with the units below to reveal a keyboard. He tries to investigate further but the lower units are all double and triple locked. Someone doesn't want me to get in here, he thinks to himself. He taps away on the keyboard, trying to find anything incriminating on the computer.

INT. DOWNTOWN OFFICES

Cassel and Mikhail are relaxing on their respective chairs as a call comes in on the office private line. Mikhail smiles.

MIKHAIL

"It's her."

He presses a button on the console and the call comes through on speaker.

MIKHAIL

"How nice to hear from you. I trust everything went as planned?"

VOICE

"Yes. We had fun, but she's dead."

The screen splits to show the view from the person on the other end of the phone. She is looking through high powered binoculars into the Brady house, seeing Chapelle hard at work, and then panning to Park upstairs, cluelessly rummaging through drawers.

VOICE (CONT.)

"And Bauer was quick to send his replacements."

MIKHAIL (a little surprised)

"Plural? How many?"

VOICE

"Only two. Although I think we've bagged ourselves a director."

MIKHAIL

"I trust everything will go as planned from now on?"

VOICE

"Of course Mikhail. They won't get out alive."

MIKHAIL

"You should lay low for a while, avoid detection. Thank you for your work Mandy."

The camera turns to show the identity of the caller – none other than mercenary Mandy. She hangs up, and speeds off in her car. The scene goes back to just Mikhail and Cassel, showing Kevin with a troubled look on his face.

CASSEL

"Are you sure this will cover us?"

MIKHAIL

"Kevin – stop worrying. Any evidence that Brady still possesses will be destroyed. CTU will spend hours trying to retrieve it. And by the time they realize what they're doing, Union Station will be hit and we will have accomplished our part of the mission."

CASSEL

"I hope you're right."

MIKHAIL

"I'm never wrong Kevin. I brought you into this game, don't make me put you out of it."

Cassel couldn't tell if Mikhail was joking, but then neither could Mikhail.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES

Jack arrives back into the CTU bullpen, looking clearly disheveled after the bus blast. He is greeted by Tony, who still looks upset. It hurts Jack to see a friend so depressed, Lord knows he put enough people through it after Teri died. In fact, he did a lot of things he wasn't proud of when Teri died. That was exactly what he needed to talk to Tony, and indeed Chloe about.

JACK

"Tony, about Nolan…"

TONY

"Jack, I don't need to hear it anymore. Chloe told me about Kim, you acted how you should have acted. We were never going to stop that bomb."

JACK (a little surprised)

"OK. You alright Tony? You look like hell."

TONY

"We'll have a new director within the hour Jack."

JACK

"On whose order?"

TONY

"Chapelle's."

JACK

"That's insane. Why's he doing this?"

TONY

"Because ever since he got here this morning, he's believed that I can't lead CTU. He's never thought I could ever since I was pardoned."

JACK

"Well we'll just have to show them that we can run this place effectively and efficiently. But now there's something I have to tell you, and I need Chloe there too."

TONY

"Why Chloe? What's this about?"

JACK

"The main terrorist we've been trying to ID – his name is Kevin Cassel."

TONY (shocked)

"How do you know that?"

JACK

"Get Chloe, and meet me in the situation room in two minutes. This has to stay between the three of us, or it will endanger the President."

Tony goes off to get Chloe while Jack goes to the situation room, sitting down and composing himself for revealing the truth about what really happened before he returned to CTU when Teri was killed.

INT. BRADY HOUSE

Chapelle taps away on the keyboard, annoyed that he can't find anything implicating Brady. He is about to give up when he notices a small tab on the corner of the screen. He doesn't recognize it from any other system. He clicks on it and smiles a little as a hidden folder pops up on the screen. His glee turns to frustration though as he realizes that each of the twelve files are encrypted. He dials CTU and waits for a response.

EDGAR

"Edgar Stiles."

CHAPELLE

"It's Chapelle. I need you to help me with the Brady computer."

EDGAR

"What do you need?"

CHAPELLE

"I've found a folder of encrypted files. They were well hidden. I think this is what we need."

EDGAR

"OK, what's the IP address of the computer you're using."

Chapelle clicks and types his way to finding it.

CHAPELLE

"Got it…it's one, nine, two, dot, one, six, eight, dot, one, dot, one, zero, one."

There is a pause as Edgar connects to the terminal Chapelle is on.

EDGAR

"Alright, I've got the folder."

Another pause

EDGAR

"Woah…"

CHAPELLE

"What's wrong? Can you decrypt it?"

EDGAR

"I don't know, this is serious. I'll need Chloe's help."

CHAPELLE

"So get her Mr. Stiles."

Edgar watches Chloe follow Tony into the situation room.

EDGAR

"She's with Tony and Jack right now in the situation room."

CHAPELLE (gritted teeth)

"And why is she in there?"

EDGAR

"I have no idea Mr. Chapelle. I've not been told anything."

Edgar looks over to see Chloe and Tony sitting, watching a pacing Jack intently.

CHAPELLE

"What the hell's going on back there…?"

The scene cuts to show the situation room. Jack paces the floor nervously while Tony and Chloe sit watching him. Tony is apprehensive as to the nature of this hushed meeting, and Chloe doesn't have a clue. Jack takes a deep breath and starts talking.

JACK

"I know you'll probably be wondering what this is about…"

CHLOE

"You can say that again…"

Tony fires Chloe a cursory glance, but Jack doesn't break step.

JACK

"You probably won't have found a name to put to the face of the terrorist we had detained at the warehouse. His name is Kevin Cassel."

TONY

"How exactly do you know that Jack?"

JACK

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. If leaked, it could undermine David Palmer's position as President."

Tony and Chloe both nod, staying silent. Jack reaches the point of no return, swallows and then continues.

JACK

"After Teri died, I left CTU, became a recluse. Kim left home, she blamed me for it and I didn't know what the hell I was doing with my life. A few months after that, I was contacted by a member of Secretary Nolan's staff. He offered me a way out of my depression, a way to use my skills. 'A chance to kill again' was the way he put it. It was a one time offer, the sort that was untraceable. One of those government jobs that never goes on the books. I reluctantly accepted, even before being told the details."

Tony has a look of knowing on his face, suggesting that he already knows what Jack is going to say.

JACK

"The job was to kill Kevin Cassel. I saw evidence implicating him in several terrorist plans in Europe and Asia. Nolan had decided that it would be better to have him dead rather than risk an attack on American soil. My job was to take him out quickly and quietly, the authorities would do the rest."

CHLOE

"So I gather it didn't go well then."

JACK

"We killed the wrong man, pure and simple. When the cops tried to identify the guy I killed, they couldn't. He wasn't in their records. We suspect that he was part of Cassel's group, but it certainly wasn't Cassel."

TONY

"Wait a minute, how does this affect Palmer?"

JACK

"It may have been Nolan's call, but Palmer secretly ordered it. No-one will ever admit that, in fact it was only Nolan, myself and the President who knew the full story. After the failed attempt, the President called off the hit. He couldn't risk the plot to kill a foreign national being exposed, it would have massive political ramifications."

TONY

"So you think Cassel is doing all this for revenge?"

JACK

"Yes. That's his motive anyway, but I don't know who he is working with. If he wanted revenge on me then all he needed to do was attack me, not steal the virus. He has to be working with someone else, with different aims."

TONY

"Is there anything else you know that you think could help us?"

JACK

"Not at the moment. I just want to find this guy."

TONY

"Alright. (He turns to Chloe) I need you to look up this Kevin Cassel – find out anything you can about him, any aliases, anything."

Chloe nods and walks briskly out of the room, only to run into Edgar.

EDGAR

"Chapelle called. I need your help to decrypt the information he's found."

CHLOE

"Can't you do it yourself?"

EDGAR

"This isn't a normal encryption method. It's something I've never seen before. Please."

CHLOE

"OK, fine."

Chloe follows Edgar over to his station and looks over his shoulder. Mark glances over, smiling as he sees the two together. Chloe's expression of annoyance soon turns into frustration.

CHLOE

"Is this right?"

EDGAR

"What do you mean?"

CHLOE

"I can decrypt anything up to the most advanced methods, but I don't understand this. It's a mixture of all the protocols."

Chloe nervously bashes away on Edgar's keyboard.

CHLOE

"No, this is insane. It can't be right. This is beyond Governmental encryption. Put Chapelle's call through to my station."

Chloe rushes over to her station, answering the phone on it's first ring.

CHLOE

"Ryan, its Chloe. This data is crazy. It's unbelievable."

CHAPELLE

"Can you break it?"

CHLOE

"I'm not sure, I've never broken something this big before. It'll take an hour at least. Give me the pathname and I'll start downloading the data to my system."

Chapelle gives Chloe the path and she begins to download. She readies her computer, setting up her own laptop in parallel with her station to give extra support. The data begins to download.

Split screen. One panel shows the wreckage from the bus bomb, fires extinguished but with no further investigation. No survivors are expected. Another panel shows President Palmer staring silently out of the window, contemplating the days events so far, and knowing that its far from over. The third panel shows Jack and Tony looking at a laptop screen, trying to find more information on Kevin Cassel. Another panel shows Chloe waiting impatiently on the download while the last panel shows Ryan, also waiting impatiently. The screen splits back to this final panel. Park walks into the room to join Chapelle.

PARK

"There's nothing upstairs, unless it's very well hidden. You find anything?"

CHAPELLE

"Yeah, encrypted files, CTU are working on them now."

Park nods and goes to pull up a chair beside Chapelle. He sniffs the air for a second, causing Chapelle to turn around.

CHAPELLE

"Something wrong?"

PARK

"I don't know…do you smell gas?"

Chapelle now also smells the overpowering stench of gas. He tells Park to be quiet, then hearing a constant hissing noise.

CHAPELLE

"Get out!"

The two men run for the door, but only reach the entrance hall before a huge explosion rips through the house. The room seems to melt before Ryan's eyes as a large flash blinds him temporarily. He feels the heat from the huge fireball that passes over the men as Park pushes Chapelle to the floor, falling on top of him. Chapelle tries his best to cover himself as fire and debris meet above him. The link between Chloe and the house is severed, leaving her staring at the screen, only showing 78 of data downloaded.

1:59:56

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	9. Episode 109 2:00pm to 3:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.09: "Day 1: 2:00pm – 3:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 2:00pm - 3:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus, intending to use it in Los Angeles. My daughter is missing and may still be in danger. President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted. And higher powers may be involved in all three. I am Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life."

"Previously on 24…"

Go further up the board! It's all there!

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 2:00pm – 3:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm…"

FADE TO.

INT CTU LOS ANGELES

The scene opens with Chloe frantically trying to reach Chapelle or Park. Tony and Jack walk out of the situation room having exhausted all known links. They walk over to Chloe's station to see what she has found but are surprised to find her looking apprehensive and frustrated. She has a phone to her ear and is still frantically bashing away on her keyboard, trying to recover as much of the data Chapelle was sending as possible. She looks up and notices Jack and Tony approaching.

CHLOE

"Something's happened at the address Chapelle went to!"

JACK

"What? What do you mean?"

CHLOE

"He found data on the home computer and was uploading it when the signal went dead."

JACK

"What do you mean it went dead?"

CHLOE

"One minute it was downloading and the next it was cut. Zero. Nothing."

We see Tony peel off to another station and start to phone local law enforcement, to see if they can spread any light on the situation. All of Chloe's attempts to communicate fail.

JACK

"Still nothing?"

CHLOE

"Nothing. At least the phone's ringing. It means the place hasn't been completely destroyed."

JACK

"Keep trying."

Jack paces behind Chloe as she makes another attempt to call. This one also fails and she puts the phone down. She turns to say something to Jack but as she does, her desk phone bursts into life.

CHLOE

"CTU O'Brian."

CHAPELLE

"C-chloe…the house…it was…hit. Park's…dead."

The line is full of static, but Chloe has the feeling that it's something else causing Chapelle to pause.

CHLOE (to Jack)

"It's Ryan, he's hurt, sounds bad."

JACK

"Put him on speaker."

Tony hears the call come through and joins Jack.

CHLOE

"I've put you on speaker. You're on with Tony, Jack and me."

CHAPELLE

"Did you get…ungh…all the data?"

CHLOE

"The uplink didn't complete. We only got about three quarters of the data."

Tony interrupts Chloe.

TONY

"Ryan, what the hell happened over there?"

CHAPELLE

"Brady's wife…she had a visitor…whoever it was, they…killed her…and caused a gas leak…Park's dead Tony…he saved….my life."

Jack fires a look at Tony to say, 'Who's Park?' but Tony fires a 'Not now' look back.

TONY

"What about you Ryan? Are you injured?"

CHAPELLE

"I might need…a little…aah…attention."

The camera pans down to show debris on top of Ryan's leg. By the size of it, it suggests that it is crushing his leg. There are cuts all over his body, most notably to his forehead as blood oozes from the fresh wound. Jack calls local ambulance crews on an adjacent station while Tony remains with Chloe.

TONY

"Ryan, ambulance crews are on their way, they're going to take you back here to Medical. You're going to be fine."

CHAPELLE

"Tell them…to hurry, Tony…please."

TONY

"They'll be there in minutes Ryan."

Chloe removes the speakerphone as Tony walks briskly towards Medical to inform them of the situation.

CHAPELLE

"Chloe?"

CHLOE

"Yeah Ryan?"

CHAPELLE

"What about the data? Is…it useful?"

CHLOE

"I haven't been able to find anything yet."

CHAPELLE

"Don't waste your…time…talking to…ungh…me. Go back…to work."

CHLOE

"Are you sure?"

CHAPELLE

"I'm…the Division Director…I'm…ordering you."

CHLOE

"Alright, Medical will be with you soon."

Chloe hangs up the phone and goes back to work on decrypting the files. She knows she has a tough task ahead of her, but she believes that she can crack it, she believes in herself, almost to the point of arrogance.

INT. OMNI HOTEL, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE

President Palmer walks through the door of his suite angrily. He would have slammed the door if it wasn't for the entourage of Secret Service Agents behind him, who follow his daughter Nicole inside. His mood of contemplation and silence had evaporated on the journey over, and questions had begun to surface in his mind. Was Nolan killed because of the operation he authorized? How could Cassel have known Nolan was a part of it? And why steal the smallpox? He knew better than to discuss with even his Chief of Staff about this – the less people who knew of operations like these the better. He moves into the room and flops down onto the expensively covered couch, closely followed by Nicole who sits carefully beside her Father, trying to find the right words to say.

NICOLE

"I'm sorry Dad. I know William was a great friend of yours."

She places a hand on his.

NICOLE

"Is there anything I can do?"

PALMER

"These things will happen in our modern world. We just have to pick ourselves up and stop it from happening again."

We see Mike walk into the background, a phone pressed against his ear, and a confused expression on his face.

PALMER (trying to smile)

"I'll be OK Nicole. I just need to get through this next few weeks. See one way or the other."

Nicole begins to reply but Mike interrupts.

MIKE

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. President but I think you need to see this."

Mike walks over and turns on the television, switching to Fox news. An excited looking reporter flashes up on the screen, in the middle of a news flash.

REPORTER

"…the decision has taken the United States and the political world by surprise, and has thrown the Republican party into disarray…"

PALMER

"What's this about Mike?"

MIKE

"Daniels, Mr. President."

REPORTER

"That is that Senator John Daniels has pulled out of the race to become the next President of the United States."

The whole room stares open mouthed at the television set, not believing what they are hearing.

REPORTER

"We have not been given any details at this point as to the reasons behind Daniels' change of heart, but speculation is rife in Daniels home state of Texas…"

PALMER

"This doesn't make sense."

MIKE (smiling)

"It may not make sense Mr. President, but this pretty much assures your victory. No new candidate can stand up against you at such short notice. So barring a disaster on our part, you're a shoe-in. Four more years Mr. President."

The room erupts into cheering and clapping, staff members embracing each other, half for President Palmer and half because they'll still have a job after election night. The only person not celebrating is Palmer, who sits on the couch back in contemplative mood. He has no idea why Daniels pulled out, and he doesn't consider it good news. He keeps thinking back to what Byrne said back at the convention centre. Something sinister is going on in Palmer's eyes.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES

Jack receives a phone call from Tony in his office. He waits a while before answering as he watches the resignation letter he had written earlier today sink further into the shredder, turning into indecipherable strips. Even as he sees it being destroyed, he can't help but think if Cassel had the right idea about telling him to leave. He answers the still ringing phone.

JACK

"This is Bauer."

TONY

"Jack, it's Tony. I'm still in Medical and Chase has just woken up after surgery. The doctors are saying that it was pretty much superficial, the bullet didn't hit any main arteries. He's a little weak but he wants to talk to you."

JACK

"Good. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jack hangs up and leans back in his chair. He had a lot of questions to ask Chase. Last he heard, he'd left Kim with nothing. There was a lot of explaining to be done.

INT. DOWNTOWN OFFICE

Mikhail and Cassel have the schematics for Union station laid out on the table. We see them pointing out various lines on the map, indicating points of attack.

MIKHAIL

"Are you sure the virus will be ready in time?"

CASSEL

"I trust my people Mikhail. Don't worry about that end of the bargain, just worry about yours."

MIKHAIL (getting agitated)

"And what exactly would you consider my end of the bargain, Mr. Cassel?"

CASSEL

"Getting us in there without getting caught."

Mikhail stares at Cassel for a second before suddenly advancing on him, grabbing him around the neck while he pushes him up against the office wall, lifting him off his feet.

MIKHAIL

"Listen to me, and listen good, I don't like you, I don't need you and I certainly don't owe you anything. One call and I could have you killed and off this plan. You want revenge against Bauer and America but my aims are much higher than yours. Don't fuck with this plan, or I will make you pay, do you understand me?"

Cassel nods, visibly frightened for the first time today. Mikhail lets go and drops him to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He goes back over to the plans and starts to circle various points on them. He turns back to the recovering Cassel.

MIKHAIL

"Make sure your virus is ready – we leave within the hour."

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES, MEDICAL

Jack walks slowly into the Medical room holding Chase Edmunds. He smiles a little as Chase weakly does the same. He pulls up a chair beside the bed and sits in it.

JACK

"How you holding up?"

CHASE (ignoring him)

"Where's Kim?"

JACK

"We don't know yet, Tony's been trying to track her but he's had no luck so far."

Chase sees the tearful look in Jack's eye.

CHASE

"She'll be OK, she's a survivor."

JACK

"I hope you're right."

Chase starts to sit up in his bed, ignoring the pangs of pain shooting through his body. Jack moves to stop him and push him back down.

JACK

"Easy Chase. You're not going anywhere."

CHASE

"I have to go and find her. You can't devote CTU time to this."

JACK

"You've got a lot of questions to answer before you leave here."

CHASE

"I don't work for CTU anymore, I don't have to answer to them."

Chase tries to rise again but Jack's strong arm blocks his path.

JACK (slightly angry now)

"No. You have to answer to me."

Chase is just like Jack, an agent, trained to be fearless. But in the face of Jack, he shows his fear in his eyes.

CHASE

"I know I haven't treated Kim very well Jack. Believe me, no-one knows that as much as I do. But I've been trying to fix all my mistakes and start a new life with her and Angela back here in LA. Hell I was even coming back here tomorrow to ask for a desk job."

Jack remains silent, staring at Chase, burning holes into his skull.

CHASE

"You know as well as I do that if you leave tracing Kim to Tony then he'll be pulled all over the place. He won't give it his full attention, whether he intends to or not. I can find her."

JACK

"Your in no state to go looking for her right now."

CHASE

"Jack, I've been in worse states."

Chase attempts to inject some humour into proceedings.

CHASE

"I seem to remember a day last year when I got shot in the hand in Mexico…then I had the other chopped off…"

Jack cracks a little smile through his gritted teeth.

CHASE

"Let me do this Jack. I can find her a lot quicker than anyone here can."

JACK

"Chase…"

CHASE

"I'm going whether you let me or not. And, if I heard right, you're bringing Chapelle in here probably to be operated on. You'll need the space I'm taking up."

Jack sighs and looks away from Chase

JACK

"You always were a smart kid…"

CHASE

"And a pain in the ass…"

JACK

"And a pain in the ass."

Jack feels some of their old partnership coming back, and smiles. He moves his arm from blocking Chase's way. He stands up from the chair and moves towards the door.

JACK

"I'll let Medical know you're going to be discharged, they're not going to be happy. When you find Kim I want you to call me, and I'll give you an address of a safe house near here. You two go there and lay low until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

CHASE

"Course Jack, I understand taking orders from you."

Jack looks back at the strong looking figure now upright in bed.

JACK

"Thank you Chase."

Jack leaves Medical and heads back to the floor.

INT. SMALL MOTEL

Miguel is still in Kim's room, trying to clean up the place for any new customers needing a room. He dabs at his head every so often with a damp cloth as blood continues to seep from the wound. He begins to talk to himself.

MIGUEL

"Goddamn woman. All I was trying to do was give her the time of her life. No-one can resist me, she doesn't know what she's missing."

He stops as he thinks he hears footsteps coming from the other side of the door. He doesn't hear anything else and goes back to picking up the shards of glass that exploded from the lamp as it struck his head.

MIGUEL

"Should have just knocked her out and be done with it. She was probably a deadbeat anyway, complete lie she told me about her father working for the government…"

His paranoid rantings cease again as he hears the door creak open.

MIGUEL

"I'm sorry, this room isn't…"

He stops as the barrel of a silenced pistol appears from the other side of the door. A muscular, suited man follows it into the room, his piercing blue eyes focused on Miguel.

MIGUEL

"Hey, man, I've not done anything wrong, it's that girl you're looking for isn't it?"

ASSASSIN

"Where is she?"

MIGUEL

"She ran off a while ago, I couldn't stop her. What's she done anyway?"

The man advances forward, staying silent.

MIGUEL

"Hey, beefcake! I asked you a question."

ASSASSIN

"If you don't know where she is then you are of no use to me."

Miguel backs up against a wall, suddenly fearful.

MIGUEL

"Hey, man, wait a minute, I'm not the one you want!"

The assassin pays no attention and squeezes the trigger twice. One bullet goes through Miguel's shoulder and buries itself in the wall behind while the other finds his chest, staying lodged in there. There is only a flicker of consciousness as Miguel slides down the wall to the ground. His eyes close as he breathes his last breath. The assassin takes a quick look around the room, holsters his weapon and then leaves. He knows that Kim was there but no more. He knew this tracing mission would be tougher than that.

INT. OMNI HOTEL PRESIDENTIAL SUITE

President Palmer has retired to his office and is looking out over the city of Los Angeles. Aaron guards the door while Nicole talks to Lynne in the living room. Since hearing the news of Daniels resignation, David could not think up a scenario in his head to explain it. 'My campaign was going down the drain,' he thought 'why quit when he had at least an eighty percent chance of being President come November?' His mind kept rewinding to the moment back at the convention centre when Secretary Byrne said not to worry about Daniels, and that he would 'take care' of him. 'Does he have something to do with this?' he thought. Only one way to find out, he says to himself as he picks up the phone and dials the Secretary's private number. The screen splits to show the Secretary reclining in his office chair as the phone rings. He takes his time in answering.

BYRNE

"Hello?"

PALMER

"Stephen, it's President Palmer."

BYRNE

"I hope you're used to saying that Mr. President, because you'll be saying it for another four years!"

PALMER

"So you've heard the news then?"

BYRNE

"Of course I have, David. Hasn't everyone?"

PALMER

"Are you surprised by the announcement?"

BYRNE

"Of course I am. This is unprecedented."

PALMER

"That's not really what I mean. What I'm asking is, did you know what was going to happen before the announcement was made?"

BYRNE

"I don't know what you're implying Mr. President."

PALMER

"Well you tell me not to worry, and that you will deal with Daniels. And then a couple of hours later he pulls out of the race when he's ahead."

BYRNE

"So you're accusing me of what, Mr. President?"

PALMER

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything Stephen. None of this makes sense. What did you say to Daniels?"

BYRNE

"Nothing. When I said I'd take care of it, I didn't mean that I'd get him to resign. After I left you, I asked his Chief of Staff, who I'm good friends with, not to mention Sherry. To keep this campaign clean. He said he would try his best, and from the questions you were pitched I think it worked."

Palmer looks crestfallen, not getting the answers he was expecting from Byrne, who takes the silence to mean exactly that.

BYRNE

"I'm sorry Mr. President. I can't help you. You should just try and be happy. You've won, enjoy it."

PALMER

"Thank you Stephen."

Palmer hangs up. Still none the wiser as to why Daniels did what he did. There would be the inevitable press conference, where he wouldn't give a straight answer and keep the press talking. Then there would be the conspiracy theories, and the people who think he himself was behind it. And of course there would be the people who blamed it on aliens, but they were the ones who would never vote for fear of mind control on the streets or something crazy. Suddenly Palmer's vision goes a little fuzzy and his head feels lighter. He struggles over to the couch and almost collapses onto it. His breathing becomes patchy and his skin seems to be on fire. He props himself up with difficulty, taking long deep breaths. After a while, his vision returns to normal and his breathing slows a little. He leans back on the couch and recovers for a minute. He knows he is overdoing it today, but he has no choice, his public need him.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES

An ambulance screeches up to the entrance to CTU for the second time today. A conscious Chapelle is wheeled out on a stretcher into the building. Four medical personnel follow the stretcher. They hear a shout behind them and turn around, still pushing it forward. The men don't realize who it is, but it's a familiar face.

The scene cuts to the floor of CTU as Tony gets word of Chapelle's arrival, he calls up to Jack in his office who then joins him. They move into the corridor and await his arrival. As they hear the sound of the wheels screeching around the corner, they are shocked to see one of the men following the stretcher.

GEORGE MASON

"I leave you for a few years and this place goes to hell."

Jack and Tony simply stare open mouthed at the former CTU director.

GEORGE MASON

"You're not even going to say hello?"

TONY

"So I guess you're the guy Ryan sent to baby-sit then?"

GEORGE MASON

"Well you young upstarts need someone to look up to."

Jack is still yet to say something.

GEORGE MASON

"And what about you Jack?"

JACK

"What about me?"

GEORGE MASON

"It's not like you to be quiet in these situations. Come on, show me your side of the situation as you see it. Tony, make sure Medical receive Chapelle and then come and join us."

Tony reluctantly nods and runs to catch up with Chapelle's stretcher as it disappears around the corner. Jack walks with Mason back towards the floor.

JACK

"With all due respect George, I don't agree with Tony being undermined like this."

GEORGE

"Jack, I'm not expecting this to be easy for any of us. It's not as if I could say no, is it? I'm not going to take any of the decision making process away from you and Tony, at least until Ryan gets his grumpy ass back on this floor, OK?"

Jack isn't convinced but he goes along with George to his office, passing confused looking staff who recognize him from the descriptions they've heard from CTU folklore. Tongues wag and whispers are heard from the staff as they rise up the steps to the office. Jack closes the door after them and sighs.

GEORGE

"I see I'm popular already…"

JACK

"Well what did you expect George, you're an outsider…"

GEORGE

"Touche Jack. So what's the situation as you see it?"

The scene cuts to the floor of CTU and Chloe's station. She is still working on decrypting the files but seems to gasp as she makes progress. She notices Tony coming back onto the floor and shouts him over.

TONY

"What you got Chloe?"

CHLOE

"I don't know. The decryption's different. I've been following the process for decrypting data down to the letter and its getting me nowhere. But then I tried some simple pattern matching and I got a name."

Chloe shows Tony the name on the screen and Tony stares disbelievingly. Chloe notices the look.

CHLOE

"Do you know him?"

TONY

"Are you sure that's the name?"

CHLOE

"I'm sure."

The screen splits as Tony picks up Chloe's desk phone and calls Jack's office. The screen also shows Chase leaving CTU, dressed in the same tatty clothes he arrived in. Another panel shows Chapelle's leg being operated on while cuts on his face, hands and body are seen to. The injuries don't look too serious but he is checked over as a precaution. Another panel shows Palmer still sitting down on the couch, still trying to regain his breath. The final panel shows Jack answering his desk phone. The screen splits back to showing just Jack and Tony.

JACK

"What's up Tony?"

TONY

"Chloe's been decrypting some of the data George sent from the Brady house, she turned up a name."

JACK

"Good. What's the name?"

TONY (pausing)

"…It's Bob Warner."

Jack stares into space on hearing the name from his past. Millions of thoughts race through his head as the hour closes.

2:59:56

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	10. Episode 110 3:00pm to 4:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.10: "Day 1: 3:00pm – 4:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 3:00pm - 4:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus, intending to use it in Los Angeles. My daughter is missing and may still be in danger. President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted. And higher powers may be involved in all three. I am Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life."

"Previously on 24…"

Go further up the board! It's all there!

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 3:00pm – 4:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm…"

FADE TO.

INT. DOWNTOWN OFFICE – 3:00pm

Two Securicor men walk into the lobby of the office block containing Mikhail and Cassel. They stroll up to the front desk, laughing and joking with each other. The receptionist looks up and acknowledges their presence.

RECEPTIONIST

"The machine you're collecting from is on the eighth floor guys. Someone's just coming down to accompany you."

The men nod and wait for their escort.

Meanwhile, up on the eighth floor, Cassel and Mikhail are packing up their things, ready to leave.

CASSEL

"I still don't see how we're going to get into the station without raising suspicion."

MIKHAIL

"Relax Kevin. Everything is under control."

Mikhail looks up from the office and smiles as he sees the two Securicor men enter. He motions to Cassel and they exit the room. The Securicor men peel off and go down a narrow corridor to the left of the room, while the man following watches for the signal from Mikhail. He sees it and turns around, moving back towards the lift. Mikhail and Cassel walk quicker to catch up with them. They turn around and notice that their escort has disappeared and also that two men are now following.

MIKHAIL

"Hello Gentleman. Going somewhere?"

Mikhail reaches them and buries a tazer into the lead man's chest. The other man goes to intercept but Cassel grabs his arm, breaking it before Mikhail can tazer him as well. Both burly men fall to the floor, unconscious.

CASSEL

"I knew you were a bit mad…but Securicor men?"

Mikhail smiles and picks up one of the bodies, dragging it towards an adjacent room.

MIKHAIL

"Well it's a guarantee of getting into the station unnoticed. Considering the American people's love for snacks, vending machines everywhere, we should be able to get deep into the station to collect their money. Help me get the other guy."

Cassel drags the other man into the room and shuts the door. Mikhail smiles.

MIKHAIL

"Let's go."

The two men walk back out to the main floor towards the express elevator.

CASSEL

"What about the third man? The one that's in the back?"

MIKHAIL

"All taken care of my friend."

CASSEL (smiling)

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

The lift door opens and they stride out towards the front door, seeing the van come into view as they go. They exit and walk calmly up to the van, opening the doors and entering. Mikhail turns around and nods at the man in the back who says nothing. Cassel starts the van, still smiling at Mikhail's ingenuity. They pull out.

CASSEL

"So where to Mikhail?"

MIKHAIL

"Union Station, Los Angeles."

Cassel guns the engine and they move away, all set for their next attack.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 3:10 pm

Jack, George, Tony and Chloe have moved to the situation room after Chloe found the information on Bob Warner. She is still tapping away, trying to decode some of the information around Bob's name while Tony, Jack and George discuss him.

JACK

"Why would Bob Warner be involved? We've been here before when he was framed, we should treat this with caution."

TONY

"I agree Jack, but we need to follow up on this. Chloe has confirmed that this encryption was very serious stuff. We don't need to arrest him, just some questions."

GEORGE

"The good cop bad cop routine again. God I love this place. Jack, do you want to follow up on it?"

Jack goes to reply but Tony butts in.

TONY

"Are you sure that's a good idea George?"

GEORGE

"Why wouldn't it be?"

TONY (turns to Jack)

"When was the last time you saw Kate Warner, Jack?"

Jack looks down, avoiding Tony's stare.

JACK

"I can do my job Tony. Kate has nothing to do with this."

TONY

"When was the last time Jack?"

JACK (reluctantly)

"…when we broke up."

George gets the regretful look on his face, the one he seems to always get when Jack's involved. Jack sees it and pleads to George.

JACK (CONT.)

"George, I can do my job."

GEORGE

"Well in your case, that's what I'm afraid of."

Chloe looks up, her trademark pout on her face.

CHLOE

"Maybe you should have done your job and checked out that warehouse during the Nuclear threat."

George turns slowly to look at Chloe, not believing what she has just said.

GEORGE

"Excuse me?"

CHLOE

"You tried to run from the fallout and then sent another agent to check out a lead, didn't you?"

GEORGE

"That's not the point here."

CHLOE

"He died from radiation poisoning after your cowardice, didn't he?"

JACK

"Stop it Chloe."

Chloe turns to Jack and stays silent on his request. Jack turns back to George.

JACK

"I won't let personal issues get in the way of this George. Let me do this."

GEORGE

"Whatever Jack, do what you have to."

George gets up and leaves the situation room. The door swings shut and Chloe breathes again.

CHLOE

"Asshole."

TONY

"Chloe…"

Chloe turns to Tony.

TONY

"Do you ever think before you speak?"

Chloe pouts in anger and hurt as Tony also leaves. She turns and looks at Jack.

JACK

"Try and find more on Bob Warner from those files."

Jack begins to leave but turns as he reaches the door.

JACK

"And Chloe..."

CHLOE

"Yeh Jack?"

JACK

"Don't worry about them."

CHLOE

"Why would I?"

Jack leaves, rolling his eyes at the continuing arrogance of Chloe.

EXT. DOWNTOWN STREET - 3:20 pm

Chase wanders down the street, scanning it for any sign of Kim. He knows this sort of search would be stupid so he ducks into an alley adjacent to the street, taking out his cellphone. He pauses for a second, wondering why Kim hadn't contacted CTU if she did have her cellphone with her. Maybe she lost it, maybe she left it at the house. He starts to slip the phone back into his pocket when it bursts into life. He takes it out and looks at the caller ID, but it is an unknown number. He answers it and holds it to his ear, quickly pulling it away as an intense crackle eminates from the earpiece.

CHASE (shouting to be heard)

"Hello? Who is this?"

KIM

"Chase? Chase, is that you?"

CHASE

"Kim, thank god."

KIM

"Chase, I'm scared, if that's you, please say something."

Chase realizes that the line must be bad on her end. He shouts again to be heard.

KIM

"If you are there, I'm at the intersection of Vermont Avenue and 3rd Street. Please hurry."

Kim hangs up before Chase can attempt to respond. He knows the streets of Los Angeles well, even though he hasn't lived there long. He sets off at a jog towards Kim's location, worried that someone will get there before him.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES - 3:23 am

Melanie is returning from the toilet to her station when she runs into Mark. The two smile, having history of training together.

MARK

"Settling in OK?"

MELANIE

"Yes, I think so. That Chloe's a bitch though."

MARK

"Give her a chance Melanie. We've been waiting to be assigned here for years."

Melanie ignores Mark.

MELANIE

"How you doing?"

MARK

"Great, me and Edgar and really getting on well."

MELANIE

"What – that whale? There's a lot of him to get on with!"

Mark's expression turns suddenly sour, and his eyes seem to flare up at Melanie's remark. Melanie sees this and looks confused.

MELANIE

"What's that look for?"

MARK

"Does it come naturally to you being a complete bitch?"

MELANIE (shocked)

"Excuse me? Marky, remember our little agreement, I cover you and you're personality problems. Any more remarks like that and I'll bring you down."

Mark seems to shrink back into himself a little.

MARK

"I just don't like you being so dismissive of my friends."

MELANIE

"Oh don't be such a baby Mark. If you're going to cry every single time I say something bad then maybe you shouldn't be here."

Mark pushes past Melanie, knowing he's beaten in this round. Melanie turns and shouts after him.

MELANIE

"See you soon Marky."

Melanie walks off towards her station, smiling happily. She doesn't notice the person watching her from the shadows. He steps out, and we see it's Edgar, and he seems to have heard the whole conversation. He watches Melanie stride off and turns to see Mark round the corner, clearly shaken and upset. He shakes his head and goes back to his own station, flashing a growl at Melanie as he walks past her.

EXT. INTERSECTION OF VERMONT AND 3RD – 3:27 am

Kim waits anxiously just off the corner of the streets, not wanting to attract any attention to herself. She is suddenly aware of the street being somewhat quieter than it was. She had only chosen here because it seemed busy but she was suddenly fearful for her safety. She jumped a mile in the air as a strong arm grabbed her. She wheels round and faces a young looking man in a suit.

KIM

"Let go of me!"

SUIT

"Easy, easy Kim. Calm down."

KIM (terrified)

"How do you know my name?"

SUIT

"I work for CTU. Chase Edmunds sent me to pick you up. I was the one on his phone earlier, must've been a bad line!"

KIM

"Where's your identification?"

SUIT

"It's back at the car. Come on, we need to go. There's people out there looking for you."

Kim starts to slowly walk with the man, who leads her down an alleyway. She knows this is the way to a small car park but in the pit of her stomach, she still has a bad feeling about this.

KIM

"What's your name anyway? And who sent you?"

The man stops in his tracks. He turns round and smiles.

SUIT

"I'm Agent Craig. Come on, we need to go."

Kim's heart goes like a drum in her chest.

KIM

"Was it Agent Phillips that sent you?"

SUIT (hesitating for a second)

"Yeah, that's the one."

Kim stops dead in her tracks, knowing there's no such person as Agent Phillips at CTU. The man sees she has stopped and slowly draws his weapon, pointing it at Kim. She doesn't move, frozen to the spot, half from anger at her own stupidity for following this man somewhere so private and the other half from sheer fear. He moves forward and grabs her, pushing her forward with the barrel of his gun.

ASSASSIN

"Move. I said move!"

He moves around the corner, eyes focused on Kim so much that he doesn't see the man flying towards him. Chase makes a desperate grab for the assassin's weapon, grabbing it and pointing it away from Kim.

CHASE

"KIM! RUN!"

Kim takes cover around the corner while Chase struggles with the assassin. Shots are fired into the walls surrounding them as the fight continues. Chase forces the hand's back, managing to point the gun at the assassin's neck. He squeezes the man's hands, firing a single bullet into his throat. He loosens his grip on the weapon, allowing Chase to take control. He gets up awkwardly and points the gun at the assassin's head.

CHASE

"Who sent you?"

There is a long pause as the assassin catches enough breath to speak.

ASSASSIN

"Go…to hell…Chase."

Chase fires one more shot to the man's head, killing him immediately. Kim rushes towards him, throwing her arms around him in an embrace.

KIM

"I thought they had you. I thought they killed you."

CHASE

"They got my neck, but it was superficial, I'm fine baby. Don't worry."

They embrace for a few more seconds before Chase leads her around the corner to his vehicle. They get in and speed off.

KIM

"Where are we going? CTU?"

CHASE

"No. We can't. That guy knew way too much, CTU may have been compromised. We need to get out of LA."

KIM

"So where are we going?"

CHASE

"Union Station."

Chase thinks he's doing the right thing but they speed off into danger.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 3:35 am

Mark comes back from the bathroom and sits down at his station again. Edgar turns around and looks at him, trying to read his feelings. He sees a sad looking expression as he aimlessly taps away on his keyboard, doing all the remedial boring tasks.

EDGAR

"Everything OK Mark?"

MARK

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

EDGAR

"I saw you talking to Melanie earlier Mark."

Mark hangs his head, not liking anyone prying into his personal affairs. He doesn't want to hide anything, he hadn't had much chance to make friends since being at Division in training, Melanie had been the closest thing to that, and she used him whenever she could.

EDGAR

"You shouldn't let her walk all over you like that, you don't deserve it."

MARK

"I know."

Edgar sees the look on Mark's face, the same look he has put on many times in the past when he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

EDGAR

"Hey, don't worry. I won't ask any more questions. And if you need any help getting rid of her, then come to me."

He looks up and over to Chloe's station, seeing her and Melanie coming to blows yet again.

EDGAR

"Or just tell Chloe to open her mouth."

MARK (laughing)

"Suppose I could always tell her another few things…"

Edgar fires a warning look at Mark as he laughs it off as a joke. The two go back to work.

The scene moves up to Jack's office, where George has decided to reside in. Tony walks up the stairs slowly, not wanting to talk to George right now, but realizing that he would need to. He tries to break the ice with a little humour.

TONY

"You've moved into Jack's office? You sure he'll be OK with that?"

George fails to see the funny side of it and remains staring at his desk, continuing to write.

TONY

"I'm sorry about Chloe. She's like this with everyone."

GEORGE

"Doesn't stop her being right."

TONY

"What do you mean?"

GEORGE

"Think about it Tony. Three and a half years ago I should have died after being caught in a cloud of weaponized plutonium. But I chose the cowards route, and I sent someone else. I've hated myself ever since that day."

TONY

"You weren't to know what was going to happen."

GEORGE

"That's not the point Tony. It's my fault Agent Brown died such a pointless death. He had a family you know, a wife, three kids, the whole shebang."

TONY

"This isn't the time for self-pity George. We need you at 100 here today."

George looks up in surprise at Tony, feeling a kind of acceptance for the first time today.

GEORGE (Smiling)

"Everytime I come in here, someone's not happy to see me. It's nice for someone to need me for once."

Tony smiles as well. Although he and George had never really seen eye to eye, he felt for him feeling so responsible over the Agent's death. He can tell that George would much rather talk about something else.

TONY

"Jack should be at the Warner house in a few minutes."

GEORGE

"Alright, make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

Tony smiles as he leaves the office, acknowledging Mason's dry humour.

INT. SECRETARY OF HOMELAND SECURITY'S OFFICE – 3:44 pm

Stephen Byrne looks anxious as he sits in his office chair. His usual look of smug contentment has been replaced with red-faced bluster. He clutches his desk phone to his ear as he seems to be arguing with someone.

BYRNE

"What the hell did you do? I asked you to spread some false truths to make him slip up, not make him resign!"

The screen splits to show the man Byrne is talking to. He is a short, young looking man in a sharp, professional suit. He looks as anxious as Byrne does, and seems to be taking a telling from him.

MAN ON PHONE

"Stephen, I didn't do that. He resigned of his own accord. Don't accuse me of something I didn't do."

BYRNE

"You must admit that it seems a little fishy. I've had the President accusing _me_ of telling the Senator to pull out! You must have said something."

MAN ON PHONE

"I'm not listening to this. Stephen, I didn't do anything illegal or immoral. Senator Daniels pulled out for other reasons, reasons for which I am trying to find out. So get off my back."

He hangs up abruptly, leaving the Secretary hanging. We see him seethe as he replaces the phone, trying not to throw it against the nearest wall.

EXT. WARNER HOUSE – 3:51 pm

Jack gets out of his CTU car and takes a deep breath. The last time he was at this house, he was picking Kate up for one of their dates. A long time ago, Jack thought, a lot had happened. But once again, he realized that it was his fault the relationship ended, how he pushed her away after going undercover with the Salazars. He was a heroine addict the last time he saw her, why should she want to see him? He takes another breath, beginning to walk up the long, beautiful drive.to the front door. He rings the doorbell, even recognizing the sound of that. He hears someone running to answer it, his heart leaping in his chest when she opens the door and he sees her. It's Kate.

KATE

"Jack. Wow. It's been a while."

JACK (avoiding her gaze)

"Yeah…it has. Is your father in?"

KATE (suddenly fearful)

"No. Not right now. He's still at the office. Why Jack? Why do you need to see him?"

Jack pauses, he knows that Kate knows exactly what he's going to say next.

JACK

"I can't tell you Kate. You know that."

Kate looks away from Jack, the events of the day of her sister's arrest coming back to her.

KATE

"You're here to arrest him again, aren't you?"

JACK

"No Kate, I just need to ask him some questions. His name came up in a search we were doing. It's just routine."

Kate still looks fearful, Jack's attempt at reassuring her falling on deaf ears. She moves aside and motions to Jack to come in. He looks around and sees the interior of the house he'd called home a few nights all those months ago. He looked to the staircase, remembering Kate leading him up it on a few occasions, and the comfortable looking couch in the hallway. He always thought it looked so out of place, and so did Kate. But they spent so much time on that couch, just laughing and being together. He missed the laughter he had with her. In fact, he just missed laughing. Kate walks him into the living room and they sit down. There is an uneasy silence as Jack sits down, desperately searching his mind for something to say. But he always found that he could never find the right words to say in conversation, unless he was interrogating someone of course. Kate breaks the silence in the room.

KATE

"It's been a while Jack...almost two years."

JACK

"Yeah…"

KATE

"I see you're still the conversationalist!"

JACK (struggles a smile)

"Well you know me."

KATE

"Well, actually, I don't really. I never did."

JACK

"Some things are better left in the dark."

KATE

"Not you Jack. You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes. You're an amazing person when you want to be."

Kate looks beyond Jack to the same couch Jack noticed when he came in.

KATE (smiling)

"Remember that couch Jack? We used to lie there for hours and just talk. I loved those times."

JACK (smiling too)

"I did too."

Jack knows that he has to focus for when Bob Warner returns, but he can't help but reminisce with her.

Split screen. The first panel shows Jack laughing and smiling with Kate, and we can see that they are getting along just like they used to. The second panel shows Mikhail and Cassel still in their van, heading towards Union station. The third shows Secretary Byrne, still fuming from the rudeness he was shown by the man on the other end of the phone. The fourth shows Tony with Chloe, both still trying to make sense of the scrambled data. The fifth and final screen shows Chase and Kim pull up to a parking space. The screen reverts back to just showing this frame in full. Chase turns off the ignition and turns to Kim.

CHASE

"You ready?"

KIM

"I think so."

CHASE

"I need to know your behind me on this Kim. I'm going against your father's wishes for this, I need your support."

KIM

"Chase, it'll be Ok. In the next few minutes, we'll be on a train out of here. We'll be safe there."

Chase leans over and kisses Kim on the forehead, making her smile and giggle a little. Chase looks at his watch, looking a little apprehensive.

CHASE

"Shit. We're going to miss the train. Come on!"

Chase and Kim exit the car and sprint towards the concourse. They almost knock a few people over in their haste, but it is no good, they reach the platform only to see the train pull away.

CHASE

"Dammit!"

KIM

"Trust you to get us here late Chase!"

Chase fires a cheeky glance back at Kim.

CHASE

"The next ones at five, it'll be busy, but we'll be safe here."

KIM

"Alright."

Chase leads Kim by the hand to the seats scattered around the station. They take a seat, smiling for the first time today, believing that they're finally safe.

3:59:56

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	11. Episode 111 4:00pm to 5:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.11: "Day 1: 4:00pm – 5:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 4:00pm - 5:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus, intending to use it in Los Angeles. My daughter is missing and may still be in danger. President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted. And higher powers may be involved in all three. I am Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life."

"Previously on 24…"

Go further up the board! It's all there!

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 4:00pm – 5:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm…"

FADE TO.

INT. WARNER HOUSE – 4:00 pm

Kate and Jack are still talking when they hear the sound of footsteps on the gravel path outside. There is a moment of silence then the sound of the front door opening. Jack braces himself, having not seen Bob since they argued all that time ago over how he was treating Kate. She probably didn't even know about that argument, but then Jack knew first hand how protective fathers could be of their daughters. He thought of Kim again, trying to shake the deep feeling of worry he had. He and Kate stand up while she moves out of the room to greet him. He smiles as he sees his oldest daughter, but it turns to a frown as he sees an apprehensive Jack Bauer.

JACK

"Hello Mr. Warner."

BOB

"Well this is unexpected. I trust your not here on a social visit?"

JACK

"Kate, I need a moment alone with your father."

KATE

"Surely anything you have to say can be said in front of me?"

Jack has flashbacks of their previous relationship. She never understood the points of his job, the sacrifices he had to make and the protocols and rules he had to follow. Fortunately, Bob did.

BOB

"Kate, please. We won't be long."

Kate nods, leaving reluctantly, going towards the back of the house. Bob leads Jack into the side room, incidentally, the exact same room that Reza was interrogated in all those years ago. Tony would love this, Jack thought.

BOB

"So what's this about Jack? Or is it too classified to tell a CIA freelancer?"

Jack turns away from Bob, pacing slowly behind him.

JACK

"I assume you've been hearing about the hostage situation at Monochron Laboratories this morning..."

BOB

"Hasn't everyone? It's been all over the news in between the political reports."

JACK

"Well what you won't know is that the hostages were taken to facilitate the theft of an experimental virus."

Jack turns to look at Bob, but he stays silent. There is a look of surprise on his face, bordering on shock.

JACK

"The plan was originally to infect a living host with this virus and release him into the general population."

BOB

"You say, originally?"

Jack paces round to face Bob, making sure he has his full attention. He speaks in a gruff but assured voice.

JACK

"What can you tell me about a man called Gary Brady?"

BOB

"I've never heard of him."

JACK

"You're sure about that?"

BOB

"Yes, I've never heard of that name. What's this about Jack?"

JACK

"Just over an hour ago, one of our agents died and another only just survived after searching the house of Gary Brady…"

BOB

"So how do I come into this?"

JACK

"Before the explosion, they managed to send over partial data from Brady's home computer. The files were heavily encrypted…"

Jack sits down, taking his time before revealing his motives and aims. He looks up, looking directly into Bob's eyes.

JACK (CONT.)

"…your name came up."

Jack continues to look into Bob's eyes, hoping to see a flicker of hesitation before he responds. He sees nothing.

BOB

"So you found my name? Does that prove anything?"

JACK

"I'm not accusing you Bob, but we did find your name, it must be there for a reason."

BOB

"So I'm a terrorist. Again. You'd think CTU had learnt its lesson after the last time I was accused."

JACK

"Bob…"

Jack leans in towards Bob, lowering the tone of his voice, making sure he knows he is serious.

JACK (CONT.)

"You know exactly what this means. Until we find out otherwise, you are a suspect. I'm not going to interrogate you. I'm not even going to ask anymore. All I ask is that you think, and I mean _really _think, about this name, and what it means to you."

Bob tries to lean back a little, to distance himself from Jack. He breathes a small sigh of relief as Jack slowly rises from his chair, turning around and pacing slowly away from him. He tries to retain his air of superiority over Bob, but doesn't know what else he can do while there is no evidence against him.

BOB

"Jack…I don't know what else to say…"

Jack turns around, staring at Bob once again.

JACK

"You have ten minutes to think."

Jack turns again, opening the door and leaving the room. He stands outside, intending to give Bob his ten minutes.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 4:08 pm

Chloe continues to work on the data Ryan sent over, still not getting anywhere with her current tactics. She groans and then eventually shouts in anger at the screen, not understanding why she can't break this. She breaks everything to do with computers. Melanie looks over at Chloe, smiling at Chloe's misfortune. She continues to watch as Chloe tries in vain to crack the code. She then decides to aggravate the situation a little.

MELANIE

"Having trouble Chloe?"

CHLOE (dismissively)

"No."

MELANIE

"Looks like you are. I thought you were the best at this kind of thing – guess it must be really annoying you being beaten like this."

CHLOE

"Shut up. I need to concentrate. Shouldn't you be doing some work? There is the possibility of a terrorist attack any minute you know?"

MELANIE (completely ignoring Chloe)

"Well I suppose I should stop distracting you…Jack might phone again…"

CHLOE

"What?"

MELANIE

"Well it seems like any time Jack calls, you drop everything. Even if there is a terrorist attack due 'any minute' (imitating Chloe)"

CHLOE

"That is none of your business Melanie."

MELANIE

"Sure, whatever you and Jack get up to in your spare time is your own business…but, just in case you've been too wrapped up in your work to notice, he does wear a wedding ring. You better watch out for his wife."

Chloe had been ready to ignore everything Melanie had said up to that point, but her last remarks got her blood boiling. She felt just about ready to kill her.

CHLOE

"There's nothing going on between me and Jack. I work with him and we happen to trust each other, and that's something I'm sure you should do a little reading into…"

Melanie keeps the self satisfied grin on her face.

CHLOE (CONT.)

"…And I know he wears his wedding ring, he's a widow. His wife was killed by someone who used to work here, right in this building…"

The colour drains from Melanie's face.

CHLOE (CONT.)

"…so next time you decide to be a complete bitch to someone, at least get your facts straight."

Chloe turns back to her computer, leaving a beaten Melanie behind her, her face going from chalk white to bright red as the embarrassment of her mistake hits her. The embarrassment doesn't last long though, and soon she is just plain angry. 'No-one talks to me like that and get's away with it. She's going to pay.' Melanie thinks to herself. She leaves her station for a second and moves into the corridors quietly. Chloe doesn't notice in her mood of rage and hurt at Melanie's words.

EXT. UNION STATION, LOS ANGELES – 4:14pm

The Securicor van pulls up to one of the vacant spots outside the station, not really caring that there's no parking in this area. Mikhail and Cassel exit the vehicle, while the third man climbs through to the front and then also exits. They are all dressed in the uniforms of the security firm, and anyone passing by would never guess that this was the first time they had worn them. All except Mikhail maybe, whose trousers were a little too short for him, which Cassel had delighted in pointing out. The three men walk purposefully into the station.

MIKHAIL

"Where's your girl with the merchandise?"

CASSEL

"She will be waiting for us in one of the offices…just like I told you she would."

The tone of their voices suggests that the journey over here hadn't been a smooth one. They walk through the entrance to the station and take in the splendid view that greets them. The station had always been beautiful, but they planned to change that with a little addition of dead bodies soon. Cassel noticed how busy the station was, and was suddenly a little apprehensive. He had always been afraid of Mikhail, and he knew that if he screwed up this operation then he would be killed immediately without hesitation. He knew that Mikhail worked for some powerful people, even if he was never trusted to know them exactly. The three men stride across the floor, people seeming to clear space for them as they do. 'Amazing what a uniform can do for you…' Mikhail thought. As they walk by, the camera pans to show Chase and Kim still seated, waiting for their next train to be called. Kim has since purchased a magazine from the shop nearby and is busy reading up on the latest fashion tips. Chase, ever the agent, is scanning the horizon, still trying to do his bit to protect his girlfriend. He notices the three security men, and looks away at first, but then has a double take. He stares at the lead two men who seem to be missing their transponders, even while the second man has his. It was a long time since Chase had worked security, even before his CTU Washington days, but he knew that all staff, especially ones affiliated with Securicor, had to have their transponders with them at all times. Kim stirs from her fashion induced trance.

KIM

"What's up baby?"

CHASE

"I don't know. Those security men…"

He points them out to Kim.

CHASE

"…the lead two don't have their transponders, but the third one at the back does."

Kim tries to look interested.

KIM

"What does that mean?"

Chase is silent for a second, running over the possibilities in his head. He starts to get up.

CHASE

"I'll be back in a second."

KIM (rolling her eyes)

"Sure, you go meet your security friends, trade exercise techniques…whatever."

Kim goes back to reading her magazine as Chase follows at a safe distance behind the three men. They slip through one of the side doors, just below the control rooms, looking around them before they disappear. Chase waits a second and then jogs over to the same door, pressing his ear against it to try and hear anything on the other side. Nothing. He slowly opens the door, taking a peek around it but seeing no-one. He enters, pulling out the silenced pistol he took from the dead assassin. He goes right back to CTU agent mode, stalking around the corner with his weapon raised, just like Jack taught him to do so well. His attention is drawn away by the sight on the ground ahead of him. It's a dead worker, a dark red stain spreading across the chest of his resplendent train driver's uniform. He checks the pulse, cursing under his breath upon realizing he's dead. Chase kneels on the ground beside the man as he takes out his phone, dialing CTU's number, at least hoping it was still the same as when he was in service. It rings, but he can tell it's a bad line.

CHASE

"I need you to put me through to Chloe O'Brian, tell her its Chase Edmunds."

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 4:18 pm

Chloe's desk phone rings.

CHLOE

"CTU O'Brian."

CTU OPERATOR

"Miss O'Brian, I have a Chase Edmunds on the phone for you, should I put it through?"

CHLOE (confused)

"Alright, did he say why he was calling?"

CTU OPERATOR

"No, I don't think so. It's a terrible line."

CHLOE

"Put him through."

The screen splits to show Chase and Chloe.

CHLOE

"What is it Chase?"

CHASE (scrambled and full of interference)

"Chloe, I think I know where the next attack is going to be."

CHLOE

"Chase, I have no idea what you just said, the line's awful."

CHASE

"Listen to me Chloe. The next attack will take place at Union Station."

CHLOE

"Union Station? What about Union Station? Chase, I can't make you out – is the station a target?"

CHASE

"Yes, Chloe. You need to get men down here now."

Chloe goes to reply in confusion again but she then hears a clear crack on the line as Chase is struck from behind over the head. He falls to the ground, as does the phone. The third man heard Chase talking and came to silence him. He reaches down and hangs up the phone, leaving Chloe hanging. The screen returns back to Chloe as she batters her keyboard in frustration. Tony and George have been talking on the other side of the floor but Tony notices Chloe's frantic phone call, so both men come over to investigate.

TONY

"Who was on that line Chloe?"

CHLOE (concentrating)

"Shhh. I need quiet."

George is taken aback by Chloe's rudeness but Tony is used to it. He watches the screen intently as Chloe fires a search string into the mess of data she is trying to decrypt. The screen is blank for a few seconds before one result pops up on the screen. The data is still a complete mess of indecipherable symbols, letters and numbers, but right in the centre there is two unmistakably English words. Union Station.

CHLOE

"It was Chase on the line, he said something about Union Station. That's where the next attack is going to take place."

Tony and George wheel away after their moment to let the terrible truth sink in. George moves over to the stairs to his office, getting to a higher level, then addressing his troops like a beleaguered general.

GEORGE

"Listen up people, the next target has been identified. I want all department heads to report to Tony to hear their duties. Curtis will lead two teams out of here to Union Station and Jack will join when they get there. Let's retake this virus people. No mistakes."

The congregated staff break up and almost run back to their stations, while department heads do as they are told and join Tony for their briefing. George hears the phone ringing up in his office and he runs up the stairs to get it. He answers it and realizes that they've picked the truly right time to call. It's Dr. Palens, with her findings from examining the infected Dr. Phillips.

DR. PALENS

"Did I call at a bad time, Mr. Mason? You sound out of breath."

MASON

"No Doctor, you called at precisely the right time. The next target for the virus has been identified by one of our agents. It's Union Station, Los Angeles."

DR. PALENS

"Oh my god…"

MASON

"Please tell me that you have found a cure, Doctor Palens."

DR. PALENS

"Primary indications suggest that there is no cure for this strain of the virus."

George curses under his breath, realizing that this multiplies the severity if the virus is released.

MASON

"Is there any way to suppress it then? Anything at all?"

DR. PALENS

"The best course of action, as for other strains, is inoculation of the uninfected."

MASON

"What about the infected? What does inoculation mean for them?"

DR. PALENS

"At best, they would cease to be contagious."

Mason swallows with trouble, letting the impact of Dr. Palens words hit him.

MASON

"Dr. Palens, if this virus is to be released, what are the chances of inoculating the entire station on demand."

DR. PALENS (taken aback)

"It's usually a single injection process, there's no real way to mass-innoculate. Unless…"

MASON (hopeful)

"Unless what?"

DR. PALENS

"Unless we could make the substance airborne through the ventilation system. If we do that, I would say at least 90 of the uninfected will become immune, and the infected would cease to be contagious. The outbreak would be contained."

MASON

"How much of the substance do you need?"

DR. PALENS

"More than we have…"

MASON

"I want you to use everything at your disposal to make as much of that stuff as you can."

DR. PALENS

"And how much time do we have?"

MASON

"You've got thirty minutes."

Mason hangs up, realizing that he has to make the hardest phone call yet. Well, he thinks to himself, it will only be hard if you mention that Chase is there. He picks up the phone and dials Jack.

The screen splits to show Mason and Jack back at the Warner house. Jack is just about to go back into the room with Bob when his phone rings. He answers, annoyed.

JACK

"Yeah?"

MASON

"Jack, we have the next target."

JACK

"Where is it?"

MASON

"Union Station. I need you to go there now and meet Curtis and his teams."

JACK

"How reliable is the intel?"

MASON

"Chloe found it in Brady's files. It's where its going to happen Jack. We need you there."

JACK

"What about Bob Warner George?"

MASON

"I'd like to say bring him in but that didn't do us much good last time. As long as he doesn't jump ship, he'll still be there to question in a few hours. I'll send someone over to keep an eye on him."

JACK

"Fine. I'll call you when I'm with Curtis."

Jack hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. He puts a hand on the door handle but hesitates. Going back in there and saying he has to leave would be like admitting defeat. After all, another agent would be here in a few minutes. Jack takes his hand off the door and moves through to the back of the house, finding Kate sitting pensively chewing her fingernails in the kitchen.

JACK

"I have to go now Kate."

KATE

"What about my father?"

JACK

"We still need to ask him a few more questions, but he isn't in any trouble. Another agent will be over in about fifteen minutes."

Kate nods and Jack begins to leave.

KATE

"Be careful Jack."

Jack stops and slowly turns, smiling at Kate, remembering all the happy times he had with her. He turns back, shaking them from his head and leaves.

INT. OMNI HOTEL, PRESIDENTIAL SUITE - 4:29 pm

The scene is a much quieter one than the last time we saw President Palmer. He decided to send most of his staff home early after the events of the debate and of Daniels resignation. The issues would still be there tomorrow he told them, as they couldn't believe their luck. Mike and Lynne, as always, stay with the President, and so has Nicole. All four are in the main room, watching the television intently. We don't see what is on the television, but we hear the commentator.

COMMENTATOR

"…well it's been a very tough day for everyone involved in American politics today. Combined with the earlier election debate, and the resignation of Senator John Daniels from the Presidential race, we have now learned that Secretary of Defense William Nolan has been killed in the bus bomb that went off outside the Los Angeles Convention Centre earlier today."

Palmer hangs his head, as does Mike, both suddenly realizing that they have yet to pay tribute to the tragic death of a colleague and friend.

COMMENTATOR

"Details are sparse about the attack and responsibility is, as yet, unclaimed."

David wouldn't let on, but he had a very good idea who was behind this attack. The same people who were behind sending a decoy out in place of Cassel all those years ago in Operation Land Hawk.

COMMENTATOR

"Rumours have been flying that…"

The newsreader cuts over the commentator's report for a second with breaking news.

NEWSREADER

"I'm sorry Dave, but I'm just being told that we can go live to Senator Daniels headquarters where he is making a statement."

The view changes to a hastily arranged press conference in a large conference room at Senator Daniels' hotel. David stifles a chuckle as he notices how busy his former opposite's room is compared to his own. Every paper and every news station had someone at this conference, but Palmer knew that there would not be much news given out at this time. The camera follows Senator Daniels as he enters the room, and the inevitable din of reporters yelling questions is heard. The Senator reaches the podium and the country's collective eyes see a tired looking man, much older then he had appeared before. He motioned for quiet and began to speak, his strong voice contrasting to his appearance.

SENATOR DANIELS

"My fellow Americans – I know that you are expecting answers form this press conference, mostly to do with why I am stepping down as the candidate for the White House. However, I am afraid that I cannot divulge that information at this time."

The din of questions rises again.

SENATOR DANIELS

"All I can tell you, is that the Republican party will choose the best possible candidate for the upcoming election, and he will have my full blessing. Thank you."

The crowd are a little taken aback by Daniels abrupt message, but after a few seconds the din picks up again, following him off the stage. The news bulletin cuts back to the newsreader who clearly looks disappointed at Daniels performance, and for a second even has a look of, 'what am I going to talk about now?' on her face. Palmer turns to Mike, trying to smile.

MIKE

"Well it wasn't the Gettysburg address, but it's a cause for celebration. Like I said, no-one can stand up to you after this. The Republicans have shot them

selves in the foot big time."

PALMER

"I hope you're right. We could do with a little luck."

Nicole smiles at her father warmly.

NICOLE

"Dad, you were going to win anyway. Who can resist you?"

Palmer smiles back, really enjoying spending time with his daughter like this. Mike's phone begins to ring and he steps aside from the happy exchanges between David and his daughter to answer it. Palmer cannot hear what is being said, but he can tell from Mike's body language that it is bad news. Mike hangs up and turns to the President.

MIKE

"It seems that CTU has identified the next target for terrorist attack."

Palmer looks solemn, but still strong.

PALMER

"Where?"

MIKE

"Union Station, Los Angeles."

Palmer exhales loudly, more by shock than anything else.

PALMER

"Have CTU inform me when they have a specific timeframe for the attack."

MIKE

"They've already got one Mr. President. They expect this virus to be released any time in the next hour."

INT. UNION STATION, LOS ANGELES – 4:35pm

The scene opens on a large staff room, strangely empty for the busiest time of day. The camera pans until we see Chase, with his hands and feet bound, crouched against a wall. He seems to still be out cold until with a cough and a splutter he wakes up, having trouble opening his eyes. He blinks a lot before finally squinting his eyes open. He focuses on the wall facing him, which has large windows all along it. He remembers them, but then realizes that he was looking at them from the other side. 'If I could get free, I could probably see Kim from here,' Chase thought. He shakes some of the grogginess out of his head but at the same time feels a crushing pain start to throb away in his head. 'Must've been hit pretty hard,' he thought. He tries to move but stops suddenly as he hears the booming sound of an American voice. He crouches back against the wall, trying to stay un-noticed. The sound is coming from around the corner.

MIKHAIL

"Gentlemen, today is the day we have been planning for. For years we have waited for this day to hit back at this country, and now we shall. You have all been infected with the E511 virus in its most weaponized form. In around thirty minutes, you will become symptomatic. By then you will become the most powerful weapons ever to be used in the fight against this country and its corrupt Government. You shall become heroes…and martyrs."

The eleven men around Mikhail whoop and cheer in agreement with Mikhail, while Cassel stands beside him, looking pensive.

MIKHAIL (CONT.)

"For now, we get ready. (he turns to Cassel) Let's go and see how our hostage is doing."

The men walk around, only to find Chase still 'out cold'. They walk up to him and slap him around the face once, waking him from his assumed slumber. He struggles to focus on the two men.

CHASE

"Who are you guys?"

MIKHAIL

"Chase Edmunds. What a pleasant little surprise you were."

CHASE

"What do you mean?"

Cassel cuts in.

CASSEL

"Well when we were told to take out Kimberley Bauer, we thought it would be a clean hit. But then you turned up. We had the chance to kill Jack Bauer's daughter AND former partner."

CHASE

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it, did you?"

CASSEL

"No, I suppose we didn't. But then, joy of joys, you both turn up at our target. How convenient."

Chase winces a little as he tried to move towards the two men. They laugh as they turn away from him. They start to walk away, Cassel calling back.

CASSEL

"You will die along with the rest of the people in this station Chase. Including Kim."

He sees them round the corner confidently, leaving him in a fit of rage at not being able to do anything. He fights against his shackles and is surprised that they give way a little. He rubs against the corner of the wall, trying to break them and to his surprise he succeeds, the restraints on his wrists coming off easily. He shakes them free and goes to work on his ankles, freeing them quickly. He jumps to his feet, almost falling back down again, still a little unsteady. He checks himself and then leaves from the opposite side of the room to the other men, only stopping to grab his weapon from the floor where the men must have thrown it when they brought him in.

He moves through the corridors, trying to find his way back to the place he was knocked out all that time ago. What time was it anyway? He didn't know. He finds the same dead body he had been checking and runs out of the door. He gets strange glances from people in the station as he rushes past them, almost knocking them down. He looks up and sees Kim, still buried in her magazine. 'Typical,' Chase thought, 'I get held by terrorists and Kim continues to read her fashion magazines." He rushes up to Kim, grabbing her by the wrist and almost lifting her off her feet in his haste to get away. Kim looks confused and a little scared by Chase's sudden return and actions.

KIM

"Chase, what's happening? You're hurting me."

CHASE

"We need to get out of here."

KIM

"Why? What's happening? I thought you said we were safe in here."

CHASE

"Something terrible is going to happen, we need to get somewhere safe in this building. We don't have much time."

Chase drags Kim off with him, to no place in particular. He is panicking, and doesn't know where the virus-infected men will strike.

EXT. UNION STATION – 4:41 pm

Jack's CTU vehicle screeches into the parking lot and pulls up alongside the CTU van Curtis and his team came in. Jack counts 8 men including Curtis, and wanders if it will be enough to secure this outbreak if it happens.

JACK

"I thought George was sending two teams Curtis."

CURTIS

"The other team had to stop off to meet some people. There bringing something to help us fight the virus."

JACK

"When will they get here?"

CURTIS

"They should be here in about ten minutes Jack."

JACK

"Alright (To the team, but still quiet enough so that passers by would not hear) Listen up people, we need to go in quickly and quietly. No alerting anyone to our presence. You see anyone acting strangely, you confirm before you take them down. I don't want a panic in there, especially if the virus is loose. Local law enforcement teams are narrowing the perimeter around this area so we should have virtual quarantine soon. Let's go."

The men calmly file into the station in scattered groups of two. To any oblivious civilian, they look just like any other person, their weapons well hidden. Curtis and Jack move on their own, scanning the sea of people for anyone acting suspiciously. Jack begins to feel a little overawed as he realizes how hard it is actually going to be to spot someone acting like that in such a crowd of people. He radios in Curtis.

CURTIS

"What is it Jack?"

JACK

"This is a waste of our time. For all we know they could release the virus while we're searching down here. We need to search the less populated areas."

Jack hears Curtis' phone ringing on the other end of the radio. He goes off Comms to answer it. Jack is taken aback by how abruptly Curtis cut off radio contact, and when he looks over at his colleague, he has his back to him. He walks up to him, only hearing the end of the conversation.

CURTIS

"…Chase Edmunds is in here? Alright, put him through."

Jack moves up behind Curtis and silently reaches over his shoulder, grabbing the cellphone from the Agent's hand deftly. Curtis wheels around in shock and has a look of regret on his face as he sees who took his phone.

CURTIS

"Jack, I'm sorry. I was told to keep you out of the loop on this one. It wasn't my call."

Jack ignores Curtis and waits for Chase to be put through. The line crackles into life.

CHASE

"Curtis, I want to be put through to Jack."

JACK

"This is Jack."

CHASE

"Jack, I need you to listen to me. Eleven men have been infected with the virus. They are in the north control room and they're going to release any second. It's heavily guarded."

JACK

"What the hell are doing in here Chase! You're meant to be looking for Kim!"

CHASE

"I found her Jack. We're in the back rooms of the station right now, she's safe."

JACK

"Safe! You brought her to the fucking target Chase! If anything happens to her you better hope it happens to you too."

CHASE

"She's fine Jack. We're in the back store rooms, you'll see them on the West side of the schematics. I'm coming out to the concourse to meet you, I'll be at the north door that leads to the control room."

JACK

"You've already put enough people in danger Chase. Stay with Kim."

CHASE

"But Jack…"

Jack ends the call, handing the phone back to Curtis. The screen stays split as Chase begins to wipe his nose with his sleeve. He sniffs a little, feeling blocked up all of a sudden. The screen goes back to just showing Jack and Curtis.

JACK

"The terrorists are in the north control room, let's go."

As Jack, Curtis and his men move in the directions Chase gave them the screen splits, and we see one of the men infected with the virus frown a little. He seems to be looking at the security feeds from around the station. He turns around to Mikhail.

VOLSKY

"We have a problem Mikhail."

He points on the screen to the CTU agents advancing quickly through the crowds. Cassel turns around and glances at the screen and sees Jack Bauer's face clear as day.

CASSEL

"Shit."

Mikhail and Volsky look round at Cassel,

MIKHAIL

"It's Bauer isn't it?"

CASSEL

"Yes, and he'll be here any second."

MIKHAIL (shouting to his men)

"We're moving to contingency alpha gentlemen. Everyone to their positions."

Six of the eleven infected men move over to the entrance Jack and his men are likely to come in by. They begin to turn over tables for cover and duck behind them, making sure their weapons are primed, loaded and ready to kill. Cassel, Mikhail and the other five men leave via the back door, entering the fire escape stairs and descending to concourse level. They wind through a series of corridors until they reach a branch in the paths. Mikhail, Cassel and Volsky stop, watching the remaining four men go the other way. Mikhail shouts after them.

MIKHAIL

"You will be heroes. Always remember that."

The men walk on, and the three leaders also continue on their path. The corridors they are following seem identical but the camera pans to the sign against the wall, pointing them in the direction of the ventilation room.

EXT. UNION STATION – 4:48 pm

The second team screeches to a halt in their CTU van, just beside Curtis's. They exit the van, one man staying behind to make sure Dr. Palens makes it off the van safely with her briefcase full of samples of the vaccine. The leader radios in to Curtis to let them know they've arrived.

AGENT PRICE

"Curtis, we've just arrived at the insertion point. How should we proceed?"

CURTIS

"Proceed to the north door leading to the north control room. It's on the schematics. And hurry, we have the location of the terrorists. Do you have Dr. Palens with you?"

AGENT PRICE

"Yeah, she's hopeful that we can stop this thing."

Curtis and Jack wait just inside the door for the second team to arrive, noticing the same dead body Chase had. He turns to Curtis, making sure they know the plan inside out, they don't have much time to execute it.

JACK

"As soon as we make contact, we need to get Dr. Palens to the ventilation room. She needs to get that vaccine through the vents and out onto the people in the station. As long as we can do that without raising a panic, then we'll be alright."

Curtis nods in approval and looks up as the north door opens. The beta team files through, with Dr. Palens bringing up the rear. Jack silently signals the teams to move forward towards the control room. Jack and Curtis hang back, telling Dr. Palens to wait with the agent that brought her in. They follow the teams in, but jump back as they hear gunfire. In front of them, they see two of their men fall dead to the ground. The rest have taken cover around the corner and are sporadically firing back. 'They've got the drop on us' Jack thought. The lead man fires a flashbang around the corner towards the shooters, allowing the team to advance and take out all of the men with only one more loss to their own personnel. Jack and Curtis move around the corner and watch anxiously as their charges search the bodies. They turn up nothing. Jack shouts Palens around the corner. As he is waiting, he turns to Curtis.

JACK

"Chase said on the phone that there were eleven people infected. That's at the most six down. We've got five more out there, possibly on the floor. I'll head one team on a search mission and you take Palens and the other team to the ventilation room."

Chase smiles at Palens as she enters, trying to calm her down a little. Her shell-shocked face was chalk white after witnessing a Counter Terrorist team in live action. She and her bodyguard agent follow Chase in the direction Mikhail and co. went, while Jack takes the other team back the way they came. They get back out onto the concourse, with Jack sure that it's even busier than when they came in. He sends 3 men north, 3 west and 2 east, with him patrolling the whole concourse. He made sure his trusted agents went in the direction Chase said he and Kim were hiding. 'They should be safe now' Jack thought, 'until I get my hands on Chase'

INT. STORE ROOMS – 4:53 pm

Chase sneezes again, sending a vapour like cloud of mucus into the air. He knows something is wrong, he hasn't stopped sneezing since he escaped his captors. Kim had tried to ignore it at first but on the last sneeze she gets up and slowly walks over to help her boyfriend. Chase looks down at his arm and sees a red mark, sort of like a pin prick. He runs his finger over it and is a little surprised to feel pain as he touches it. He freezes for a second, not sure whether to believe his own thoughts. He senses Kim approaching.

CHASE

"Get away from me!"

Kim jumps back, terrified again by Chase's actions.

KIM

"I was only trying to help Chase, you've been sneezing since we got in here and…..oh my god."

Chase freezes again.

CHASE

"What?"

KIM

"You're bleeding."

Chase reaches slowly up to just underneath his nose and feels a moist sensation. He brings his hand down and sees it covered in blood.

CHASE

"Kim, I need you to get out of this room. Go to another room and lock yourself in it. Don't come out for anyone, you understand me?"

KIM

"But Chase…"

CHASE

"GO!"

Kim jolts forward into action at the sound of Chase yelling at her. She runs for the door, getting out of the room in seconds and running for another store room. Chase starts to hyperventilate, suddenly realizing why he hadn't been feeling so good. He was infected.

INT. UNION STATION LOS ANGELES

Jack's cellphone rings. He finds this unusual, no-one should be calling him on that line, everyone he needs is on comms right now. He takes the phone out of his jacket pocket and answers it, knowing the voice immediately.

CASSEL

"Hello Jack. Long time no speak."

JACK

"If you're anywhere in this building Kevin, I'm going to find you, and I won't make any mistakes this time."

CASSEL

"Save it Jack. I'm calling to break some news to you. It's about your dear friend Chase."

Jack freezes at the mention of his daughter's current bodyguard.

JACK

"What about him?"

CASSEL

"If you had bothered to check the men you have already killed in the control room, then you would have noticed that each of them have an identical raised mark on their right forearms, indicating that the virus was administered by syringe not so long ago…"

JACK

"We know your plan Kevin…"

CASSEL

"You didn't check them did you Jack?"

Jack is silent.

CASSEL

"One doesn't have that mark Jack."

Jack is almost physically sick at the implications of what Cassel just said.

CASSEL

"That's right Jack. It would have been silly of me to have wasted one dose of the virus on one of my men when Chase so kindly walked right in here with your daughter."

JACK

"Listen you son of a bitch…"

CASSEL

"Reap the sorrow of my revenge Jack."

Cassel hangs up the phone, leaving Jack not sure of what to do. He's about to move when his radio crackles into life again.

AGENT SAMUELS

"Jack, you there?"

Jack swallows hard. Agent Samuels was searching the area Chase was last in.

JACK

"Yeah, I'm here."

AGENT SAMUELS

"We found Chase Jack…he's infected."

The screen splits into the separate panels of the story. The first shows Cassel and Mikhail fiddling around with one of the dials in the ventilation room, while the second shows Palens, Curtis and his team advancing towards the same room. The third shows Palmer sitting worriedly at the table in the suite's study with Mike and Lynne, waiting for news from CTU. The fourth shows Kim truly terrified in a further away store room, hiding in the corner of the room. The fifth shows Jack Bauer, literally sprinting towards Agent Samuels' location, while the last one shows Chase Edmunds, quite clearly in the grip of the virus. The screen goes back to showing Chase in the room, looking through the reinforced window of the airtight door. He was still sneezing and bleeding from the nose when he sees Jack approach form around the corner. A minute ago, Jack had been ready to kill Chase, but as he sees him now, all he feels is sorrow towards him. He walks slowly up to the door.

CHASE

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know I was infected."

JACK

"It's alright Chase. I need you to tell me where Kim is."

CHASE

"I told her to run…when I became symptomatic. I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry."

Jack turns to Agent Samuels and whispers for him to send an APB out for Kim, not wanting to think that she may be infected too.

JACK

"It's going to be alright Chase, you're going to get out of here."

CHASE

"No. I'm not. No-one survives these things."

Chase reaches around the back of his stained and tatty jeans and pulls out his weapon.

CHASE

"I'm sorry Jack. Save Kim."

JACK

"NOOOOOO!"

Jack is too late to stop Chase as he squeezes the trigger, sending a bullet into his brain, killing instantly.

4:59:56

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	12. Episode 112 5:00pm to 6:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.12: "Day 1: 5:00pm – 6:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 5:00pm - 6:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus, intending to use it in Los Angeles. My daughter is missing and may still be in danger. President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted. And higher powers may be involved in all three. I am Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life."

"Previously on 24…"

Go further up the board! It's all there!

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 5:00pm – 6:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 5:00pm and 6:00pm…"

FADE TO.

INT. WARNER HOUSE – 5:00pm

The hour opens showing Bob Warner talking on his cellphone. He is still in the room Jack left him in, but you can tell that he knows Jack isn't coming back. We join midway into the conversation that seems to be with his secretary.

BOB WARNER

"…I need to be on that plane Diane."

"I know its short notice. I know. I just really need to be on a plane out of here in the next few hours."

"No of course nothing's wrong, just needed to get out. I don't like this town, is that a good enough reason?"

"Of course you'll get that raise Diane."

Bob rolls his yes at his secretary's continuing pleas for a raise. 'She's already on more than I was ten years ago!' Bob thought. He looks up as he hears the door creak open slowly, watching Kate peek her head around the door. Bob finishes up on the phone.

BOB WARNER

"I'll be there within the hour Diane. Thank you."

He hangs up and places the phone on the desk, a much happier man since Jack left. He looks up at Kate and smiles his warm fatherly smile.

BOB WARNER

"What's up sweetie?"

KATE

"Nothing Dad, just checking up on you. What were you talking to Diane about?"

BOB WARNER

"Oh nothing, there's a business deal I need to close over in New York so I'm leaving in a minute."

KATE

"You're leaving? You can't!"

BOB WARNER

"Why can't I? I'm not being held for anything. They can't stop me."

KATE

"Jack said there was another agent coming over to finish questioning you…"

BOB WARNER

"Jack Bauer has caused enough hurt to this family."

Bob walks past Kate and out into the hall, leaving her shocked behind him. She follows him out.

KATE

"Jack has never done anything for you to hate him like this."

BOB WARNER

"How did he treat you Kate? It wasn't exactly how a grown man treats his girlfriend."

KATE

"He had a lot going on back then…"

BOB WARNER

"Of course he did Kate; of course you're making excuses for him, just like you always did."

Bob starts to walk away again, Kate not wanting to follow this time. She is afraid for her father's safety if he leaves Los Angeles while still under investigation, but after his unwarranted attack on Jack, she didn't really care. She decides that she will leave the house soon after Bob, so as not to face questions from the agent who is replacing Jack.

INT. UNION STATION LOS ANGELES – 5:04pm

Mikhail, Cassel and Volsky are still in the ventilation room as the scene opens. Volsky is busying himself on a computer terminal while the other two discuss their plan of action. Jack and his team finding them so quickly was an unexpected development, but it won't make any difference.

CASSEL

"So what now, Mikhail? You said you had a plan."

MIKHAIL

"I expect that the CTU teams will be following us here. We can't stay. (He turns to Volsky) I want you to turn off the west sector fan."

CASSEL

"Why does he need to do that? Stop keeping me out of the loop on this."

Mikhail turns to Cassel, an expression of annoyance on his face.

MIKHAIL

"I tell you what you need to know Kevin. Don't try my patience."

CASSEL

"I'm sick of your attitude Mikhail, you treat me like a slave. I'm as much as part of this plan as you are."

Mikhail stares at Cassel for a long few seconds, letting himself calm down a little before replying. He motions to Volsky to hand him something, which he obliges from the bag he brought with him. Mikhail takes it and hands the object to Cassel.

MIKHAIL

"This is a C4 charge."

CASSEL

"I know what it is."

MIKHAIL

"Good. Then you won't have any trouble placing it on the west ventilation unit."

CASSEL

"What will that achieve?"

MIKHAIL

"You'll see."

Mikhail points behind Cassel to a door against the wall.

MIKHAIL

"You follow that door through to the west vent, place the charge, then radio in. We'll detonate remotely."

Cassel doesn't look convinced but he moves off, choosing to trust the man who hadn't chose to kill him yet. He moves to the door, opening it and walking confidently to his destination. Mikhail turns around and sees Volsky smiling knowingly at him. He smiles back. Volsky hands him three charges just like the ones he gave Cassel.

VOLSKY

"If you take the door behind you, you will pass paths to the struts for the roof. Place one charge on each of the struts then get out of here."

MIKHAIL

"What about you?"

VOLSKY

"You know me, I get the good jobs! I'll wait here to detonate the charges. I'm the last line of defense."

MIKHAIL

"You'll be careful. Won't you?"

Volsky avoids Mikhail's eyes, not wanting to admit the obvious but having no choice.

VOLSKY

"CTU forces are on their way. I am going to do what I have to do."

Volsky hands Mikhail what looks like a medium sized first-aid kit. He takes it, opening it up to reveal a large, wide vial, seemingly full of the virus. He nods solemnly.

MIKHAIL

"As will I, my friend. As will I."

We can see that the two have always been great friends, so neither wants to leave the other behind. However, they know the job they have to do and intend to do it. Mikhail and Volsky embrace and then he leaves for the struts, leaving Volsky to work away on the computer, still looking at security feeds. He looks at the feed of the corridors surrounding his location, switching every few seconds. As he switches, he misses Curtis's team approaching.

Curtis and his team advance slowly towards the ventilation room. They are tense, but nothing compared to Palens, who is still white faced and slightly delirious. Curtis holds a hand up to stop his team as he realizes they are just round the corner from their destination. They don't make a sound, but from the hand signals they understand that they have to wait for further instructions from Curtis, who also has to wait for Jack. 'What's taking so long? He said he'd report back every five minutes.' Curtis thought, looking at his watch. He takes out his radio and whispers into it, trying not to alert anyone who may be in the vent room.

CURTIS

"Jack, you there?"

The screen splits to show Jack as well, still looking shocked and upset at watching his former partner shoot himself in the line of duty. All he could think of was Kim, where she was, and hoping with all of his heart and soul that she wasn't infected. He didn't hear his radio buzzing into life at first, but on Curtis's second call, he hears and breaks out of his trance.

JACK

"I'm here Curtis."

CURTIS

"What's happening? You said you'd report in."

Jack is silent again, finding saying the words difficult.

CURTIS

"Jack?"

JACK

"Chase was infected. He shot himself in front of me."

CURTIS

"Oh my god. What about Kim?"

JACK

"She's not here. We're looking for her now."

Curtis is taken aback by how calm Jack sounds given the situation. He didn't know what scared him most now; the virus itself or how Jack was acting. He tries to break Jack out of his trance.

CURTIS

"We're outside the ventilation room now Jack. What do you want to do?"

JACK

"Move in Curtis. Get the vaccine into the system."

Curtis clicks of his radio and motions to his men. They all advance except Palens and her bodyguard. Curtis sends one of the men forward to insert a telescopic viewing and listening device under the door. He waits a few seconds and then turns and nods to Curtis. They silently open the door and draw their weapons. They don't see anyone in the room but the computer terminal is still working away, showing that someone was here until not so long ago. Curtis' entire team move into the room, still not seeing anyone. Curtis hears a quiet tapping and then a loud beep. He tries to place the sound as he hears the same clicking and then the very same beep. He feels that its coming from around the corner behind them. He stalks around the corner and sees Volsky, tapping away on a portable terminal.

CURTIS

"Drop it! Raise your hands now."

Volsky looks up and sees Curtis, only causing him to batter faster on his portable terminal.

CURTIS

"This is your last chance! Raise your hands NOW!"

Volsky taps quicker still, seemingly finishing and about to confirm when Curtis fires, burying the bullet in Volsky's arm. The terminal flies backward, hitting the wall and bouncing back a little towards Volsky. He falls onto his back, almost into shock with the pain of being shot. His eyes roll backwards, searching for the terminal. Chase moves forward, lowering his weapon a little, but he raises it quickly again as Volsky reaches for the terminal, striking the enter button. The same beep is heard again, followed by 3 identical beeps. The terminal switches itself off and Volsky sighs, smiling, seemingly finished his job. Curtis stands over him.

CURTIS

"What did you just do?"

VOLSKY

"I just implemented plan B. Too bad for you."

All Curtis wants to do is shoot Volsky in the head and be done with it, but this guy knew what he was doing, and there was more to that terminal than meets the eye.

At that moment, Mikhail had just finished placing the first charge. He fixes it and turns to leave the first strut, but jumps as a loud beeping starts to eminate from the placed charge. He knows what that means. His friend Volsky had been discovered and he had set the charges to detonate. He had forty-five minutes. Mikhail turned and sprinted along the gangway back to the corridor.

Back in the ventilation room, Curtis has asked Palens to enter the room. She looks over in horror at Volsky, arm bloody and eyes filled with madness. Curtis breaks her out of it

CURTIS

"Dr. Palens, I need you to start working on releasing the vaccine."

DR. PALENS

"It won't take long to get ready. I'll need that vent switched off though."

CURTIS

"Whatever you need, just have our agents do it. And release as soon as possible."

Palens nods, still looking worried, but she hurries away, putting down her kit and wiping her brow nervously.

INT. SOUTH STORE ROOMS, UNION STATION – 5:13pm

We see Jack sprinting around the corner and then through a door marked 'Store Rooms'. He had received word that they had found Kim about a minute ago, and it hadn't taken him long to make it there. It was a weird feeling to Jack though; on one side he wanted to get there as soon as he could, but then he didn't want to know what was going to happen when he got there. He sees the two agents looking at the ground outside one of the storerooms, looking upset and worried. As he closes in, he sees one of the medical team on the phone to someone. He hangs up, also looking worried, and goes back to join the agents, looking into the room. Jack approaches.

JACK

"Is she in there?"

One of the agents solemnly nods.

JACK

"Let's go in then!"

Jack goes to open the door, but is blocked by an arm of one of the agents. He looks up, confused.

GRAHAM

"You can't go in Jack."

JACK

"Don't be stupid, my daughter's in there. Get out of my way."

Jack goes to push past again but is grabbed around the shoulders by the other agent.

GRAHAM

"Jack…I mean it. You can't go in there."

Jack stops struggling and looks deep into Graham's eyes. He senses the worst but he doesn't want to admit it. Tears start to form in his eyes, and he looks down at the floor. All the things he has said to Kim since Teri died flashed into his mind. A single tear is falling down his face as he looks back up at Agent Graham.

JACK

"No…she can't be."

GRAHAM

"I'm sorry Jack. Dr. Quinn confirmed. She's infected."

Jack stares at Graham, although he isn't seeing him. He isn't seeing anything really, his brain too wrapped up in the previous words. 'Kim is infected.' His mind kept shouting over and over. Even though Jack knew the consequences, his brain went into natural selection mode, telling himself there was a solution.

JACK

"Dr. Palens has still to release the vaccine. That'll help, she'll get better."

Jack knew what he was saying was a long shot, and the pained expressions on the agent's faces confirmed his thinking.

GRAHAM

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

JACK

"No. No, no, no. We can't give up, its not over yet. She's going to make it."

The agents are now close to tears. They started working for CTU when Jack was in charge, gaining experience under him. They respected him, and knew of the sad history in his life. The affair with Nina and the eventual betrayal; Teri's death; his troubles with Kim and the public spectacle that was his drug problems. They knew the pain he had been feeling, and couldn't bear to see this mentally strong man break down like this. The health professional realizes that the agents aren't getting anywhere and butts in, trying to shed some light on the situation, even though it will be hard to hear.

DR. QUINN

"Agent Bauer, I'm sorry about your daughter, but there's nothing we can do for her."

JACK

"So what about Dr. Palens? She's going to release a vaccine."

Dr. Quinn looks at the floor, realizing that Jack is ill-informed.

JACK

"Doctor, we have to give her a chance with this vaccine."

DR. QUINN

"The ventilation system for the main concourse is different to the one for the store rooms. The vaccine won't reach here."

Jack looks crestfallen. He begins to break down again, looking at the floor, but as he does, he sees movement at the window in the door. He looks up, teary eyed and sees Kim, also in tears. As the two lock eyes, they can feel each others pain. Jack walks slowly up to the door, placing his hand on the glass as Kim does the same, covering Jack's. Even though they can't touch each other, doing this makes them feel a little better. They stare into each others eyes, not speaking until Kim breaks the silence.

KIM

"Dad, don't cry. They've told me what's going to happen. I'm ready for it."

Jack feels more tears roll slowly down his cheeks.

KIM (CONT.)

"I'm going to die…but it's ok Dad."

JACK

"No Kim, you're going to be OK. You'll see."

Jack turns around to Agent Graham.

JACK

"Unlock this door, I want to be with my daughter."

GRAHAM

"We open that door, the virus gets out. It'll spread to us. To the next person we're near. Then to the next, and the next."

Jack wants to scream with frustration. He can see his only child dieing and he can't do anything about it, not even be with her, holding her.

5:21:43……5:21:44……5:21:45……5:21:46……

INT. GANGWAYS, UNION STATION – 5:23 pm

Mikhail looked at his watch, panting as he continued to run. 'Just over thirty minutes…' he murmured to himself. The bag he was carrying was weighing heavy on his shoulder, but its cargo was more important than his discomfort. 'One more charge,' he thought, 'then it's all over, and this place comes down'. The plan was to detonate the struts holding up the roof at specific points – key structural parts that would ensure that the whole building would tear itself down under its own weight, no matter if the smallpox plot worked or not. It was a contingency plan nonetheless, but Mikhail still had a sense of satisfaction, even in his secondary plan. He suddenly spots the entrance to the final strut and quickens his jog to a sprint. He rounds the corner and pushes open the door to the narrow gangway. He begins to run again but stops suddenly as he sees the path before him. 'Oh shit' he thought, as he saw the tightrope-like path to the delicate strut. He stepped onto the edge and looked down, seeing all the commuters rushing around like ants. He takes a huge breath and steps out, trying not to look down again. He looks straight ahead, focusing with all his soul on the far away strut. He gets half way over and slips a little, almost falling. He has visions running through his mind of him falling to his death after almost completing his task – Jack and friends would love that, he thought. He regains his composure and reaches the sanctuary of the strut. He attaches the charge and utters a sigh of relief. The walk back is a lot easier and he reaches the door back to the gangways in seconds. His only task now was to get out with his precious cargo, but not before letting one person know his fate.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 5:27pm

Chloe continues to work on the Brady data, even while running point on the station assault. Her arrogance allowed her to do this, much to the annoyance of her coworkers. Her attention on the encrypted data had lessened, but she still kept attempting new substitutions, just in case she'd missed something the first time around. She'd almost given up, spending over four hours decrypting a file without success was certainly not Chloe's idea of fun. She decided to try one more method, then she would call it a day and admit defeat, pass it on to Division for a more thorough check over time. She uses a simple substitution, the only thing she hadn't tried yet. She looked away from the screen, going over the recent events at the station when she saw a flutter of activity in the corner of her eye. 'Just another failure…' she thought, and looked lazily back at the screen. Her eyes widened though, as she saw the previously nonsensical text start to unjumble. She watched in amazement as it began to resemble English, but gave a little sigh as it stopped before making any kind of grammatical sense. A flashing in the corner of the screen aroused her interest though – it was the file information tab, giving slight details on each file. These usually gave information on the origins of the file, and other techno-babble that, although most people would balk at, Chloe reveled in. She clicked on it, expecting to see the same jumbled mess of encryption as she had seen when she first looked, but her eyes opened wider still as she saw new information. With shaking hands, she reaches for her desk phone and calls Tony, knowing that he'll have more of an idea of what to do then she does. The scene changes to just show Tony Almeida, sitting up in his office. He hears his phone ring and looks down on the floor. He answers it, seeing and hearing that its Chloe answering. We don't hear Chloe's side of the conversation.

TONY

"What's up Chloe?"

"I thought you were running point on the station assault."

"I told you to stop working on that half an hour ago…"

"What?"

"Oh my God."

INT. VENTILATION ROOM, UNION STATION – 5:30 pm

Curtis and his team have done their best to aid Palens plan to release the vaccine. The vent has been powering down for the past ten minutes, and the huge fan creaks to a stop. Curtis' phone rings. He answers it, speaking for a second out of shot and then passing the phone to Palens. As he does, the screen splits and we see George Mason on the phone, ready to talk to the Doctor who is so important in the halting of this threat.

PALENS

"Hello?"

MASON

"This is George Mason, acting joint-director of CTU. I hear the ventilation system has just been powered down. What now Doctor? What's the best way to administer this?"

PALENS

"I'd say take it into the vent and release it to coincide with the fan going back in. Then just hope there's no blowback on us…"

MASON (confused)

"What? Blowback?"

PALENS

"Well the vaccine is a modified form of the virus. Its very weak, but if we inhale the pure form, we're going to be infected too."

MASON

"So how is this helping the people in the station?"

PALENS

"By the time it reaches the concourse, the blasts of cold air will have formed a mixture with the vaccine. It makes it easier and less infectious to inhale, and it should make them immune to the virus. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what it will do to anyone already infected."

MASON

"What should happen?"

PALENS

"It certainly won't cure them…my bet is nothing. We didn't have time to run further tests."

MASON

"Thank you Doctor, can you put Agent Manning back on please?"

Palens hands the phone back to Curtis.

CURTIS

"Yeah George?"

MASON

"I want you to take Palens into the vent to get set up. Send your team to the concourse to identify the terrorists infected. We need to get them taken down in case this doesn't work."

CURTIS

"Alright George."

MASON

"Good luck Curtis."

Mason hangs up and the screen goes back to showing just George. As soon as he replaces the handset, the intercom buzzes into life, and we see from the flashing light beside the label that it is coming from CTU Medical. George patches them through.

DR. BENSON

"Mr. Mason, Ryan Chapelle is regaining consciousness."

MASON

"And I was just coming around with those sleeping pills as well…"

DR. BENSON

"He's requesting to speak to Tony, but he said you should go instead. Said he had too much to do."

MASON

"I've got some advice for you Marc – get out while you still can. This place will kill you."

Dr. Benson doesn't react, apparently used to George's dry wit.

DR. BENSON

"I'll see you soon Mr. Mason."

MASON

"Reluctantly Marc, reluctantly."

INT. VENTILATION DUCT – 5:35 pm

Curtis and Palens enter the ventilation duct, both ready for their task. Curtis decides to radio Jack to let him know what's happening. Again he'd neglected to radio in. The radio crackles after Curtis calls Jack, only silence returning. He calls again, and he gets a choked up reply back. The screen splits to show a still tearful Jack, trying to hold it together around the worried looking agents.

JACK

"What is it Curtis?"

CURTIS

"We're just about to release the vaccine into the ventilation system…"

Curtis had a strange feeling. Jack had been keen to run proceedings when he entered the station, but now he felt like Jack had switched off. Then he had the awful realization that they must have found Kim, and it wasn't good news. He hoped otherwise.

CURTIS (CONT.)

"…you alright Jack?"

Jack is silent. Curtis fears the worst.

CURTIS

"They found Kim didn't they?"

JACK (whispering)

"yeah…"

CURTIS

"It's not good is it?"

Dr. Palens turns around even after just listening to Curtis' side of the conversation. She had been told of Jack's daughter possibly being in danger, and she hoped to God that she wouldn't be infected. 'I let this virus be developed,' she thought, 'I let it go on.' From Curtis' dejected body language, she knew that the young woman was going to die, and there was nothing they could do about it. Although it was not really a viable option, there was always the cyanide pills she had been told to take with her in her vaccine kit, as a precaution. She was told that after the viral outbreak at the Chandler Plaza Hotel, CTU decided that providing an easy way out, bypassing the pain, was a popular choice. Many people had taken that option all those months ago, but she felt dirty even thinking of mentioning it to the proud Agent Bauer. She decided to stay quiet. She shakes her head, as if to turn it back to thinking about the task at hand. She turns around and sees they are far enough away from the fan.

DR. PALENS

"Here's good enough."

CURTIS

"Alright, do what you have to."

Palens kneels down beside the contraption she places on the floor. She fiddles around with some switches and then places a large glass bulb, filled with a light brown gas, on top of the machine. She presses a few buttons and a timer flashes up on the LED screen. Fifteen minutes. Palens gets up, looking apprehensive. She looks at Curtis.

CURTIS

"What now?"

DR. PALENS

"We get the fuck out of here, Agent Manning."

They turn tail and run back towards the ventilation room, knowing that they need the fan back up to full speed before the vaccine is released.

INT. PRESIDENTIAL SUITE, OMNI HOTEL, LOS ANGELES – 5:39pm

Palmer, along with Mike and Lynne, is on the phone with Tony Almeida. He has been put on speakerphone, and the three faces are tense and worried.

TONY

"Mr. President, we still don't know if the plan hatched by Dr. Palens will succeed. We can but hope."

PALMER

"Are there contingency plans if this fails?"

TONY

"We have twelve agents on the concourse ready to take anyone down who seems to be a threat, but we're not too hopeful for that either, Mr. President. Its rush hour, they won't be conspicuous."

Mike butts in to the conversation.

MIKE

"Are we sure that this is the terrorist's final plan? There's no more contingencies or covers?"

TONY

"We have no reason to believe that there is anything else planned. A reasonably successful smallpox attack on this scale would kill at least 50,000. They don't need another plan."

The three people around the table look solemn and still worried at the mention of the casualty estimates.

PALMER

"How sure are we that Palens plan will work?"

TONY

"We are confident that it will work – she oversaw the development of this virus, so she should know what she's doing."

PALMER

"Wait a minute, she oversaw the development of a weaponized virus?"

TONY

"So we believe. When we questioned her, she told us that she was given the task of monitoring the project remotely. It was stolen before she could report the findings."

LYNNE

"Can we trust this woman Mr. Almeida? If she didn't do anything to stop the virus then what's to stop her being in league with the terrorists?"

TONY

"I agree Ms. Kresge, but we put her under severe pressure on her debrief, we believe her to be telling the truth."

PALMER

"Well I hope you're right, Mr. Almeida. Because millions of lives depend on this woman."

Tony swallows, knowing the President is right.

PALMER

"Keep me updated."

Palmer reaches over and hangs up the phone, leaving him sitting back in his chair, hands folded into each other just under his chin. He looks pensive but relaxed at the same time. Mike looks at his President and wonders what's going through his head.

MIKE

"Mr. President, we have to discuss a plan for how to react if we can't stop this virus."

PALMER

"I don't agree Mike. I trust this Doctor to help us. This virus will be stopped, and then we will see where we are."

MIKE

"But Mr. President…"

PALMER (slightly shouting)

"I don't want to hear it Mike."

Mike shrinks back into himself, realizing he's gone a little too far. Palmer sees this and tries to lighten the mood a little.

PALMER (CONT.)

"God, you'd think you wanted this thing to go off Mike!"

Mike fails to see the funny side, and simply goes to leave.

MIKE

"I'll let the joint chiefs know of your decision to hold off on action."

Mike leaves the room. Just as he is about to close the door, we hear his phone ring. He hurriedly shuts the door before answering, causing Lynne to jump a little. She turns round to Palmer, who simply shakes his head a little, not answering.

INT. STORE ROOMS, UNION STATION – 5:43pm

Kim has sat down inside the store room, unable to stay on her feet as the virus has begun to take hold. She had been told that, although quick, it would be highly painful. She didn't want to have to go through that, but she knew her father wouldn't let her take the easy way out, just like the people at the Chandler Plaza Hotel got to. She had seen the look in her father's eyes – he looked much more likely to break into the room and endanger the rest of the station than let her take her life and end any chance of the virus spreading. She looks up to see her father watching her at the window. She tries to smile, but is too weak, coughing a little. The scene switches to outside the room, with Jack turning away from Kim, unable to watch her suffer like this. The agents are still with Jack, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. The Doctor has since left, gone to the concourse to prepare for the worst. Agent Graham looks at Jack, trying to find the right words to say.

GRAHAM

"How you feeling Jack?"

Jack fires a glare at the Agent.

JACK

"How do you think I'm fucking feeling Graham? I've got to watch my daughter die."

Graham decides not to say anything more, realizing that he said the wrong thing again. Jack has his back to the door, so he doesn't see Kim walk awkwardly up to the window. She watches as Jack speaks again, tears again starting to form.

JACK (CONT.)

"I'm sorry Graham. I don't mean to take this out on you."

Graham shrugs, not wanting to say anything else wrong.

JACK

"I just hate to see her suffer like this. Everyone in my life, everyone I've ever loved, has died or got away from me. I held my dead wife in my arms, killed by the woman and colleague I trusted. Even after that, I came back to CTU. Kim almost lost me that day, but she forgave me. People have tried to give me chance after chance, but all I do is let them down."

Tears start to fall at a more steady rate down Jack's face as he thinks and talks through his seemingly endless nightmare.

JACK

"Now I'm going to lose the one thing I had to live for. Not even just lose her. I have to watch her suffer to the very end, before she dies in horrendous pain."

There is a voice from behind Jack.

KIM

"You don't have to watch me die Dad."

Jack turns around, tears streaming down his face, body shaking in grief. He sees Kim almost doing the same, but through her tears, she manages to convey her wishes, as concisely as she can.

KIM

"I worked at CTU during the Chandler Plaza attack last year. I know that cyanide pills are standard procedure on attacks like this…"

JACK

"…No…No Kim…"

KIM

"Dad, I'm not asking. This is what I want to do. I want to be with Chase."

The mention of the man who put her into this position fills Jack with rage for a second, whether justified or not.

KIM

"He never meant to hurt me Dad. He saved my life today. Twice. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead more then nine hours ago. He killed himself, to stop the chance of spreading this thing, to stop the pain before it started. I don't have to suffer Dad, and neither do you."

JACK

"There's still time Kim..."

KIM

"Please Dad. You always tried to do what's right for me. Even if I didn't admit it."

Jack sniffs, trying to stop the tears. He holds his hand up the window again, letting Kim do the same. He looks deep into her blue eyes, still seeing the little girl he played chess with all those years ago, before his nightmare began. He searches his brain for a reason not to agree to Kim's wishes, but he can't find anything, beyond his own selfish misgivings. He gazes again, then breaks the gaze to turn round and talk to Agent Graham. He takes a deep breath, and then whispers the words he doesn't want to say. He says them, and Graham solemnly nods and leaves, knowing that he needed to do this for his old mentor.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 5:48pm

Chloe is still feeling shocked from her earlier discovery. Tony had been talking to the President, but he knew that this find was not to be discussed yet. It was momentous, and terrifying at the same time, and Chloe intended to keep it as secret as she could. Chloe senses Melanie returning to her station behind her, and also senses her green eyes burning a hole into her back. Chloe's desk phone rings and she answers.

CHLOE

"CTU O'Brian."

Silence on the end of the line, only a steady crackle of static.

CHLOE

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The phone line crackles into life with a raspy urgent voice that speaks with authority.

VOICE

"Listen carefully, you are in danger."

Chloe looks around her, knowing that this call must have originated from inside this building to have been put through to her deskphone. The voice continues.

VOICE (CONT.)

"Someone within CTU is going to make an attempt on your life. You need to get out of there now."

CHLOE (scared)

"Who is this?"

VOICE

"That doesn't matter. You need to get out, tell no-one."

The line goes dead, only the monotone beeping signaling the end of the call. Chloe replaces the handset and turns round to face Melanie. She smiles sweetly back, all too knowing for Chloe's liking. She turns around again, a terrified look on her face. She stands up and walks quickly off the floor towards the main lobby, passing Edgar's station on the way.

EDGAR

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

Chloe ignores Edgar and walks on. He turns and looks at Mark, who gives him a look telling him to go after her. He stands up and follows Chloe, struggling to keep up with her. She moves through the security checkpoints, drawing terrified and accusing glances at anyone who even so much as approached her. Edgar passes through the security checkpoints, noticing the looks of confusion on the faces of people he passes. 'Something's very wrong,' Edgar thought, 'why is she running away so quickly?' Chloe reaches the front door and runs out into the evening sunshine. She stops a second as she searches for her car. She sees it and begins to run towards it, but stops like a rabbit in the headlights when she hears a screeching sound heading towards her. A black sedan powers down the road, seconds away from striking Chloe, but she can't move. She closes her eyes, and waits for the impact. Just as she braces for the worst, she feels two strong hands push her in the side, sending her flying away to the right. 'Am I dead or just dieing?' she thought as she flew through the air, making contact with the pavement with a dull thud. As she hits, she hears a sickening thud, crack and another thud, all in quick succession. She opens her eyes, surprised that she still can and realizes she's still alive. She hears the car screech away and for a second counts her blessings that she was saved, but then realizes who saved her. She crawls along the tarmac on her grazed knees to a prone Edgar, lieing in the middle of the road, bleeding profusely from the forehead.

CHLOE

"Oh my god, Edgar. Please wake up. Please don't leave me."

Chloe looks up and around her, seeing no-one. She gets up, telling Edgar she'll be back in a second and runs into the CTU building, alerting security. Edgar is still unconscious as they radio in a medical team to take him back in.

As the stretcher wheels into the building, the impact of the mystery phone call and what just happened come to the forefront of her mind. 'I was told to leave, and then was almost hit by a car' she thought. Someone obviously didn't want anyone else to know what she knew. She stops at the security station they pass and places a call to Tony, knowing that she can't go back into CTU. As she dials the number though, she slams the receiver down. Tony was the only other one who knew of Chloe's discovery.

INT. VENTILATION ROOM – 5:52pm

Palens and Curtis stare at the computer screen that manages the ventilation system. They need the fan to be at least 95 power for it to be effective. Palens looks at her watch, time almost up. She counts down the last seconds in her head as the power ticks up. 10 seconds…90...5 seconds…93...3…2…1…95. If there hadn't seen such a din from the fan, Palens and Curtis would have heard the sound of the bulb in the vent smashing as the vaccine enters the system. The air mixes it vigorously, turning it into everything the Doctor had hoped for. The scene cuts to show the concourse as a cloudy substance seems to emit from every vent in the ceiling. No-one notices it, but Palens does on the security monitor.

PALENS

"It's working! It's really working!"

Curtis doesn't say anything, he just watches the ominous looking cloud descend on the commuters. He half expects them to breathe it in and then somehow shake violently and die, but they don't, they just go about their normal business. Curtis and Palens smile at each other

INT. STORE ROOMS – 5:53pm

Agent Graham returns, holding a small first aid kit. He hands it to Jack and then produces a gas mask from his bag. Jack looks at him like he's from another planet, but understands really.

GRAHAM

"It's an airtight container, to give her the pill, one of us has to go in there. We can't make contact with her, or we'll be infected. Now which one of us is going."

Jack looks in no fit state to go into a room with his daughter like this. Graham looks to the floor, avoiding Jack's destitute eyes. Graham puts on the gas mask and produces one of the cyanide pills from his first aid kit. He instructs Kim to move away from the door, and she does. He moves into the room, still holding his breath, even though he is wearing a gas mask. The air has a muggy feel about it, with the virus seeming to have taken over that as well. He places the kit on a box, a few feet away from Kim. He walks backwards towards the door again, re-opening it and exiting, shutting it to resume the airtight nature of the room. Kim walks slowly over to the kit and picks up one of the pills. She doesn't take it right away, instead preferring to say goodbye to her father first. AS they say their goodbyes, the doctor who was at the store rooms earlier rushes around the corner with a small vial of brown gas, strikingly similar to the vaccine Palens was using. He almost shouts with excitement.

DR QUINN

"Wait! There's some of the vaccine left! It works, we can flush it into the store rooms and she won't be contagious."

JACK

"Did you hear that baby? I'm coming in, just hold on."

KIM

"Hurry Dad….it hurts…"

The doctor disappears around the corner with Agent Graham, who breaks down the door to the smaller ventilation room.

GRAHAM

"Give me the vaccine."

Quinn gives Graham the sample and as he takes it he puts his gas mask on. Quinn closes the door, shutting as much air inside the room as he can. Graham holds the vial awkwardly, wondering how to get it in. He kicks at a panel on the vent and it comes loose, a blast of warm air striking his face. As he looks down, he can see a raging fan. He takes a deep breath.

GRAHAM

"Please God…"

Graham throws the vial down the vent and quickly replaces the panel as it smashes. He hurries out of the room, closing the door tightly behind him. The other agent is already there, clearly holding his breath. As soon as the door closes, he is there with duct tape, sealing the gaps in, around and below the door. He seals it and the two run back around to Jack who is still willing Kim to hold on. Just as Kim begins to falter, the men outside see the brown cloud filter through the vents. Jack gasps and knows he is so close to holding his daughter again. Kim turns around and walks with trouble towards the vent, trying to take in the gas. She turns around again after a few seconds, looking into hr father's eyes and smiling.

KIM

"It's too much Dad…I'm…sorry."

Kim uses the last of her strength to raise the cyanide pill to her mouth, biting down on it and instantly falling to the floor. She is still conscious but a combination of exhaustion and the poison has rendered her immobile. Jack bursts into the room, even with the two agents trying to stop him. He doesn't care if he dies with her. With tears streaming down his face, he grabs Kim, cradling her in his arms, just like he did with Teri. And once again, like a nightmare of foreshadowing, Jack was holding a dead loved one in his arms. She was gone. Jack sobs uncontrollably, letting himself go. He looks up to the ceiling, letting out a guttural, unsettling cry of anguish – so loud that even Curtis and Palens would have heard it.

Split screen. The first shows Jack sobbing uncontrollably onto Kim's lifeless body, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again as if she was listening. The second panel shows Palmer still anxiously awaiting the result of Palens plan. The third shows Chloe still at the security station, not quite sure of what to do next, or who to call. The fourth shows the concourse, still bustling with people who are oblivious to the fact that they have just been saved from a major biological attack. The screen goes back to showing the concourse. As the commuters busy themselves catching and leaving trains; the camera pans up to the ceiling. The charges on the struts are still flashing and beeping but then suddenly stop. A second later there are three simultaneous explosions as the struts give way. People scream as they look up and see parts of the roof falling towards them. The rest of the roof follows, slowly peeling away to huge cracks and bangs.

5:59:56

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


	13. Episode 113 6:00pm to 7:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.13: "Day 1: 6:00pm – 7:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 6:00pm - 7:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

"Previously on 24…"

Go to http/24nwo. for the whole story...

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 6:00pm – 7:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm…"

FADE TO.

INT. UNION STATION – 6:00pm

The opening moments of the hour show a chaotic scene on the main concourse of Union Station. The sound of screams and cries of both the victims and the passers by are deafening as Curtis and some of his team appear on the scene. They freeze in horror at the sight that meets them. As they look up to the source of the blast, they can see the early evening sky, bright despite the horrible scene below it. Before the explosion, the ceiling had been an ornate, beautiful wooden masterpiece. Now, splintered and burnt scraps of the wood were falling down onto the massive chunks of wood that had already fallen. Desperate commuters are trying to lift parts of the debris off the trapped ones below. The scene looked like something out of a war-zone, but then Curtis knew that this was a war. _Innocent casualties are always a by-product_ Curtis thought to himself in sadness. If it had been one of the more modern stations then the roof wouldn't have caused much damage, but being the more art deco of stations, it had caused much damage. Curtis wants to help, but he knows its hopeless. Anyone who wasn't moving by now would surely be dead. He sees another member of his team rushing towards him, and by the look on his face, he knew it wasn't about the explosion.

CAIRN

"Agent Manning, we have a situation."

EXT. UNION STATION – 6:03pm

The evening sunshine spreads shadows across the sidewalks as a dark figure emerges from a side door. He looks around him before stepping out fully into the alley, and we then see that its Mikhail. He smiles as he sees the alley is empty and jogs confidently towards an unmarked sedan parked further up. He moves to the right of the vehicle and bends down to look in. On acknowledging the man in the driver's seat, he gets in and smiles. He takes care upon entering with his bag, making sure he doesn't damage the contents.

PHIL

"Did Volsky give you the merchandise?"

MIKHAIL

"Of course."

Mikhail opens the bag and removes the large vial of the virus in all its glory. He cradles it like a bar of precious metal, like its going to drop and shatter. Both men smile.

PHIL

"We don't have much time. The next attack needs to happen quickly before the authorities can recover from this. I heard the explosions…and the screaming. You did a good job."

Mikhail beams.

MIKHAIL

"Thank you Sir. There's just one loose end I need to tie up."

The man nods while Mikhail takes his cellphone out of his pocket, dialing the number he was used to keying in by now. The screen splits and we see a terrified looking Cassel, still cowering in the system of vents Mikhail sent him into over an hour ago. He hears his phone ringing and answers immediately.

CASSEL

"Where the hell are you! That duct you told me to take out doesn't exist, and now CTU are in the ventilation room."

Mikhail stays silent, not knowing how to break the news to Kevin.

CASSEL (CONT.)

"I need your help Mikhail. They're going to find me."

MIKHAIL

"I'm sorry Kevin."

Cassel doesn't like the tone of Mikhail's voice, his heart begins to leap.

CASSEL

"What are you apologizing for?"

MIKHAIL

"We have no more use for you Mr. Cassel. You're on your own now."

CASSEL

"What? We had a deal Mikhail!"

MIKHAIL (showing no emotion)

"There was no deal Mr. Cassel. We needed your expertise to draw Jack Bauer into proceedings, and you've done that with aplomb. My superiors are very pleased with you. But unfortunately, you have become obsolete."

CASSEL

"You prick Mikhail. You used me."

Cassel's abusive tone sets off Mikhail's fiery temper.

MIKHAIL

"Mr. Cassel, you wanted revenge on Jack Bauer and you got it. Your motives were simple, but you will never EVER understand my objectives and the objectives of the people who employ me. Maybe you were used; but did you really think that you were running this? Do you really think that either of us were running these attacks? You're so naive…"

CASSEL (furious now)

"So who exactly is in charge? You keep referring to these shadowy figures, but I think you just have delusions of grandeur."

MIKHAIL (also growing angrier)

"This conversation is over Mr. Cassel. The terms of your contract have been served. You are no longer needed."

Mikhail pauses for a short second.

MIKHAIL

"Goodbye Mr. Cassel."

He hangs up abruptly, leaving Cassel completely terrified in the claustrophia-inducing tunnel. The frightened man knows that he has no means of escape without running into large numbers of agents. He had one charge, but what could he do with that? He runs in the opposite direction from the exit as the screen closes on him, just showing Mikhail. He turns to the man in the driver's seat.

MIKHAIL

"No more problems. Let's go."

The car speeds off, moving without trouble out of the alley and on to the open road, avoiding the perimeter the authorities had set up and disappearing onto the busy streets.

INT. VENTILATION ROOM, UNION STATION – 6:06pm

Curtis has followed the agent into the ventilation room again. He left it earlier after Dr. Palens confirmed that the vaccine had been successful and there were no more traces of the virus. Unfortunately, the ceiling had collapsed soon after, giving them another problem. The agent still looked excited, like he had found buried treasure in amongst the horror. He moved over to the large amount of computer screens and brings up an image on one of them. Curtis looks in confusion at the screen and then at the agent, who turns around and sees the confusion, offering an explanation.

CAIRN

"This is the security feed for this room from around one hour ago."

The screen flickered into action, showing three men clearly. The first one was the man Curtis had shot earlier; the man he now knew had set off the timer on the charges in the roof. But the other two he could not place. He turned to the agent.

CURTIS

"Are these other two men accounted for?"

CAIRN

"No. They haven't been found amongst the bodies or the people who have surrendered downstairs."

Curtis grimaced at the thought of those select few. After realizing they were no longer contagious, the only prospect they had was a painful death, and no martyrdom. They had surrendered in the hope that they would grant them a quick death. Scabs had started to form on their skin, and they were bleeding profusely from the nose, but Curtis had refused their pleas for clemency, preferring instead to lock them in one of the store rooms together to die eventually. It was a horrible decision, but at least they could be questioned if they remained alive, _not that they will talk_ thought Curtis. Curtis thoughts go back to the video feed as he sees one of the unidentified men leave the shot.

CURTIS

"Can you follow that man?"

CAIRN

"That's the problem Agent Manning – this camera is static and there's no more in the direction he moved in. He could have gone out of shot to collect something and then gone out of any of the doors in this room."

CURTIS

"Goddammit…"

The video then shows Volsky handing Mikhail the three charges, Curtis feeling a pang of sickness as sees the weapons the man used to crush all those people on the concourse. The two men embrace warmly, showing that they are good friends, and then Mikhail leaves, moving towards the entrance to the ceiling gangways.

CAIRN

"What do you think?"

CURTIS

"Well since we have no way of knowing where they went, I guess we just have to interrogate the man we detained and hope he tells us where they are."

Curtis doesn't look convinced by his own words and neither does the other agent, but a voice from behind them sounds loud and strong.

JACK

"No, there's something else."

CURTIS

"Jack, I didn't expect you back here."

Curtis had been informed that Kim was infected; he expected Jack to stay with her. But then the horrible thought hit her that she was already gone, then the second, more horrible thought of Jack's state of mind hit Curtis like a thunderbolt. Jack ignores Curtis' words and moves towards the screen, taking control and rewinding the video. He gets to the point where Cassel leaves and pauses the video. A look of hate registers on his face.

JACK

"That's Kevin Cassel."

Curtis looks at Jack and sees a look of pure acid hate and loathing. He shivers a little, knowing that Jack knows this man a little more than just a suspect.

JACK (to the agent)

"Do we have any more footage of this man?"

The agent shakes his head, also feeling the fear Curtis does.

JACK

"How many exits are there from this room that have no surveillance?"

CAIRN

"Only two."

He points to the door behind them, and then to the door that leads to the maze of tunnels Cassel is in. Jack un-pauses the video feed and watches Cassel take one of Volsky's charges and move towards the second door Cairn pointed to.

JACK

"What's through that door?"

CAIRN

"Mostly ventilation systems, I think."

JACK

"And what about the other one?"

CAIRN

"More ceiling struts, eventually leads back to the store rooms."

Jack knows exactly where Cassel has headed. He takes out his gun and walks towards the vent doors. Curtis shouts after him.

CURTIS

"Jack, where are you going?"

JACK

"To get Cassel."

Curtis moves behind Jack, grabbing his arm, causing him to turn around slowly. He looks surprised and slightly angered. On looking straight into Jack's eyes, Curtis can see the pain. It almost brought tears to his eyes seeing how much hurt Jack was feeling. He loosens his grip.

CURTIS

"Just don't do anything stupid."

JACK

"I won't."

Jack opens the door quickly, aiming his weapon in. On seeing no-one, he turns and closes the door behind him, leaving Curtis and Cairn behind. The two men look at each other and Cairn goes to say something before Curtis stops him.

CURTIS

"We have to trust him."

Cairn shrugs and turns back to his screen, searching for more evidence of the other man's presence.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 6:10pm

George is sitting beside Ryan's bed, yawning a little as the man continues in his slumber. _Great, I'm meant to be running this place with Tony; not looking after a virtual vegetable…_ George thought to himself. He is broken from his exhaustion-induced trance by Ryan stirring in his bed. He slowly opens his eyes, blinking against the bright medical room lights. He turns his head weakly and focuses on the man sitting next to him. He frowns.

GEORGE

"Hey Ryan, how you feeling?"

Ryan still looks completely flummoxed by George's presence in his room.

RYAN

"What are you doing here?"

GEORGE

"You asked for me to be here Ryan. You thought I'd be good babysitting – I could have told you that I'm not"

Ryan doesn't seem to see the funny side of George's dry wit and continues to look bewildered.

RYAN

"I didn't ask you to come here. I'm running this place now."

George begins to reply but stops himself, realizing that Chapelle must still be suffering from the explosion.

GEORGE

"Ryan, you're still in a bad way. You should get some rest…"

RYAN (shouting)

"Did you not hear me? I run this place and I want you out of here now!"

George is taken aback by Ryan's outburst and doesn't know how to respond. A silence develops between the two men, broken a few seconds later as Tony comes into the room. George welcomes the intrusion.

GEORGE

"Tony, thank god, at last someone sane."

Tony looks at George and then at Ryan, deciding not to ask about the situation they were in before he arrived. He preferred to bring them up to date with the current events.

TONY

"Paramedics just brought Edgar Stiles into medical."

BOTH TONY AND RYAN

"What!"

TONY

"I haven't been able to ask him anything yet, but from what I can gather from the medics he was involved in a hit and run."

GEORGE

"How did this happen?"

TONY

"They picked him up outside the building with Chloe O'Brian…"

GEORGE

"So go ask her what happened Tony."

TONY

"That's the problem George, we can't find her."

George stares at Tony in disbelief, wondering how he could have lost his best worker and left his second one seriously injured. Ryan also returns a look of incredulousness, wondering how the place could have gone so wrong, even though he was absent.

TONY

"And the President is ready to be briefed on the Union Station events."

RYAN

"So put him through, we're all here."

Tony looks at Ryan disapprovingly.

TONY

"This is not a room to be addressing the President from."

RYAN

"So get me out of here and we'll do it in the situation room."

GEORGE (clearly exasperated)

"We've been through this Ryan, you're not going anywhere."

RYAN

"So you keep saying…what do you know, you shouldn't even be here anyway. Put the President through Tony."

Tony goes to protest but George catches his eye with a look of _not now_ and he stays quiet. He then turns around and puts the waiting Presidential Secretary through.

TONY

"Sorry about the delay, can you put us through please?"

There are a series of clicks which stop as suddenly as they started. Mike's voice breaks the silence.

MIKE

"Good evening, Mr. Almeida, you're on with myself, the President and Lynne Kresge."

TONY

"Thank you Mike, you're all on with myself, George Mason and Ryan Chapelle."

PALMER

"Ryan Chapelle? I thought you were severely injured in that blast earlier?"

RYAN

"I'm fine Mr. President, thank you for your concern."

Tony and George roll their eyes.

PALMER

"That was great work you did at the house getting that computer data. I understand that the data led to us being able to stop the Union Station attacks. On behalf of the American people, I want to thank all of you for your continuing service to keeping this country safe."

RYAN

"Thank you Mr. President."

PALMER

"So what's our status at the moment?"

TONY

"All traces of the virus have been eradicated, Mr. President. The vaccine Dr. Palens administered worked with no ill effects."

PALMER

"What about the bombing that happened afterwards?"

TONY

"We expect that there are as few as ten fatalities from falling debris, around fifty injured from preliminary reports."

PALMER

"That's good work, our estimates were many times higher. Where are we on finding the people that did this?"

TONY

"There are a few active leads. One may have got away, but the second leader is, we believe, trapped in the stations ventilation ducts. Jack Bauer is in the process of arresting him now."

PALMER

"Good. Let me know as soon as you have anyone in custody."

TONY

"Understood Mr. President."

PALMER

"Is there anything else gentlemen?"

The other two men in CTU shake their heads, but Tony hesitates for a second before replying.

TONY

"No, not at the moment. I'll inform you of any developments."

PALMER

"See that you do."

Palmer hangs up the phone, a happy expression on his face as he believes the virus threat is over.

INT. VENTS, UNION STATION – 6:15pm

Jack stalks through the darkened corridors, the look of sheer focus still on his pained face. He begins to think that he picked the wrong way to go to find Cassel, but then hears a faint tapping. He spins in the direction of the sound and stalks off towards it. With his gun raised and ready, he turns the corner and hears the tapping getting louder, turning to more of a clicking sound. As he approaches, walking faster, he hears a series of beeps coming from just around the corner. He presses himself against the wall, bracing himself. After a second, he throws himself around.

JACK

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Cassel jumps a few feet into the air at the sound of shouting, and then a further few feet on realizing it is Jack Bauer. He takes his hands slowly off the charge he had placed on the wall and raises his hands. Jack wishes he could take a picture of Cassel's face – showing a pure catatonic fear. He advances slowly towards his captor, forcing him to step back a little.

JACK

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE KEVIN!"

Kevin jumps again. At first he had hoped that Jack wouldn't remember who he was, but that hope was dashed. He knew the game was up – he hadn't managed to set off the timer on the charge, so it sat useless on the wall. Jack moves forward until his gun brushes against Kevin's face, letting him feel the cold, hard feel of impending death. The look on Jack's face chills Cassel to the bone.

JACK

"I've been waiting for this day Kevin."

CASSEL

"S-s-so are you going to kill me now?"

JACK (in a chilling tone)

"I haven't decided yet."

CASSEL (sensing an opportunity)

"You can't do it can you Jack? You're a federal agent, you can't shoot an unarmed man."

Jack stays silent, grinning his focused, chilling grin.

CASSEL (chuckling)

"You won't do it, you coward. You shot the wrong man all those years ago, didn't you? They stitched you up Jack."

Jack rushes forward at the mention of that fateful mission, grabbing Cassel around the throat with his free hand and pointing the gun into his mouth with his other. Cassel gags as the barrel touches the back of his throat.

JACK

"You listen to me. You were responsible for stealing a weaponized virus which claimed the life of my daughter and her boyfriend; who happened to be my partner. If you think that I won't shoot you, then you're very much mistaken because I have absolutely nothing to lose. If I want to kill you then I will kill you."

Cassel stays silent, his face chalk white. Jack continues to hold him by the throat, but loosens his grip slightly as he hears his radio crackling into life.

CURTIS (slightly fearful)

"Jack, you there?"

Jack stares into Cassel's eyes, trying to gauge the fear he was feeling. He sees no resolve in the eyes staring back, only dread. He drops him to the floor, his weak legs crumbling. He continues to point the gun in his direction as he answers the radio call.

JACK (trying to sound normal)

"Yeah, I'm here Curtis."

CURTIS

"Did you find Cassel?"

Jack fires a cold glare at Cassel which he does his best to return.

JACK

"We were too late. He's dead."

Cassel stares open mouthed at the so-called man of the law as he tells one of his colleagues a complete lie. He knows that his last chance of staying alive has just evaporated. All the coolness he had shown in the course of the day evaporates before Jack's eyes, and se suddenly see a terrified Cassel, pleading for his life.

CURTIS (not convinced)

"How did that happen?"

JACK

"He set a charge to try to escape and it blew in his face. He's all over the walls."

CURTIS

"Alright. I'm going after the other guy that left after Cassel and Cairn will stay in the ventilation room."

Jack cuts his radio and replaces it back into his pocket. He gives Cassel a terrifying look as he advances slowly towards him.

JACK

"To organize a hit on this station, you must have studied the schematics. You are going to get the two of us out of this station without alerting anyone. Do you understand me?"

CASSEL

"If you're going to kill me Jack…do it here."

JACK (seeming amused)

"You think I'm going to kill you? What a waste that would be…"

Jack forcibly turns Cassel around and cuffs him. He points the gun into the small of his back and forces him to walk. They round corner after corner, with Cassel growing more and more terrified as they go. He sees the door to the ventilation room looming large.

CASSEL

"Where are we going Jack? There's agents in there, you'll be caught."

Jack pushes Cassel forward and motions for him to open the door. As he does, Cairn looks up from his screen in the ventilation room, watching in amazement as the man they had been searching for walks through. He smiles as he sees Jack behind him, a gun pointed at him.

CAIRN

"You never cease to amaze me Jack…"

Cassel looks around apprehensively, wondering what Jack's next move will be. Jack moves his prisoner further into the room.

CAIRN

"I'll radio Curtis and let him know we've got him."

Cairn gets up to move towards his radio at the other end of the desk but stops as he looks up to find a gun pointed at him. He draws his eyes slowly up the barrel towards the man holding it.

CAIRN (CONT.)

"What are you doing Jack?"

JACK

"Put down the radio Joseph."

CAIRN

"Jack…you need to think this through…"

JACK

"I am thinking. Put down the radio."

CAIRN

"You've been through an intense psychological trauma Jack, you're not doing the right thing here."

JACK

"I mean it Joseph. Don't make another move."

Joseph keeps staring at Jack, trying to test his resolve. He makes a bold move and clicks the radio on, but then jumps a little as he sees sudden movement, then nothing. Jack stands over the man he just pistol-whipped, feeling a sense of regret. He turns around to Cassel, hating him even more at that moment.

JACK

"What's the quickest and quietest way out of here?"

CASSEL (smirking)

"How about I just wait until you get taken in for assaulting an agent?"

JACK

"How about I add your murder to my charge sheet?"

CASSEL

"Go right ahead Jack! Go on, just shoot me!"

JACK

"I have nothing left to live for……so I may as well enjoy this."

He points the gun at Cassel and pushes him towards the other door Cairn had mentioned earlier, leaving behind the unconscious agent for Curtis to find later.

EXT. SMALL FARM, OUTSKIRTS OF LOS ANGELES – 6:21pm

Mikhail and 'Phil' exit their vehicle at a small farm. They hadn't been driving for very long but their surroundings were far removed from the cityscape they were in not so long ago. _Still in easy reach of LA…_ Mikhail thought. The two men walk into the seemingly derelict building, and are met by two men who look to be farmhands. They stand up as the two men enter and nod appreciatively. One steps forward to speak. He is a tall, muscular man with dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His skin is a slightly olive shade, giving the impression that he sees a lot of the sun. He speaks with a thick French accent, but speaks impeccable English.

PIERRE

"The weapon is ready Sir. We are just awaiting the payload."

Mikhail takes the large vial of the virus carefully out of his bag, handing it to Pierre. The Frenchman smiles and also treats the virus with the same care. He motions to the other man and they leave through the back door with the virus. Mikhail and Phil stay inside, but walk over to a large window looking to the back fields. We don't see what they see at first.

PHIL

"Beautiful isn't it Mikhail?"

MIKHAIL

"Of course, my friend, and it will be even more beautiful when it finds its target in central Los Angeles."

The camera pans down to behind the men and we see a missile mounted on a trailer, inclined to a sixty degree angle, seemingly ready to launch. As the two men watch, we see the unnamed man sitting at the controls, allowing the missile to lie flat. As soon as it is, Pierre jumps on the back of the trailer, carefully opening the front of the missile. Ever so slowly he places the vial into the missile. He lets go, satisfied that it is placed correctly. He gives the other man a thumbs up and the missile is moved back to its original position. Pierre hops off the trailer and runs back towards the farm. He enters and looks at Mikhail and Phil, smiling broadly.

PIERRE

"It is done. The missile will be ready soon."

They all smile and look out at the majestic ballistic missile as the scene closes.

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 6:25pm

Melanie leaves the bathroom, wiping her still slightly moist hands on her skirt as she leaves. She turns round to check the door is closed properly, but is greeted by Mark as she turns back. She jumps a little at being sneaked up on.

MELANIE

"Mark, you scared me. Don't sneak up on a girl like that."

Mark stares two white hot holes through Melanie's head, a look of loathing on his face.

MELANIE

"And that look on your face isn't filling me with confidence…"

MARK

"What did you do to Chloe?"

MELANIE (dismissively)

"What are you talking about?"

MARK

"Edgar was hit by a car earlier…"

MELANIE

"And what has this got to do with Chloe?"

MARK

"The car was meant to hit her. Edgar pushed her out of the way."

Melanie tries to lighten the mood the only way he knows how.

MELANIE

"I didn't think he could move that quickly!"

Mark has had completely enough of Melanie's derogatory digs at innocent people and rushes forward, pinning her against the wall by her shoulders, shaking her.

MARK

"Don't talk about my friends like that! You have no right! What makes you better than everyone else?"

MELANIE

"Please Mark…you're…hurting me…"

Mark lets go of Melanie and turns away from her. She sits crumpled on the floor, still in complete shock at the supposedly shy Mark's actions. He turns around again to face her, a look of disgust still on his face.

MARK

"One more mistake, or even a harsh word, and you'll be out of here before your feet can find the floor."

Mark storms off back to his station, leaving Melanie still crumpled on the floor.

INT. SMALL ROOM, LOCATION UNKNOWN – 6:35pm

The scene opens with Cassel unconscious and tied to a chair in a dark room. His head hangs lifelessly down to his chest, and he doesn't look to be in a very good condition. A man approaches with smelling salts, reviving Cassel suddenly. He shakes his head, trying to get away from the pungent aroma, then trying to focus in the darkened room, blinking constantly. He eventually manages to keep his eyes open, until Jack switches on the harsh overhead lights, causing Cassel's eyes to burn in his head. On eventually managing to acclimatize, he sees that he is in a grubby, disused washroom of what he can only guess is a derelict warehouse. The last thing he remembered was Jack delivering a knockout blow to his right temple as they got into his CTU vehicle. He focuses on Jack, still seeing that terrifying half grin he wore at Union Station.

CASSEL

"Why are we here Jack?"

Jack pauses for a long moment before replying.

JACK

"You participated in the planning and executing of two terrorist attacks on American soil, and countless attacks on foreign soil over the past few years. There is a bounty on your head; other countries would kill to be able to arrest and interrogate you. But unfortunately, their methods will not go far enough."

CASSEL

"What do you mean by that Jack?"

JACK

"I mean that those people, and the people that I work with, will not give you the level of interrogation that I can give you."

Jack turns away from his prey and moves over to one of the washbasins. He takes out a rusty pail form the cabinet below and fills it with water, _lucky it's still flowing, _Jack thinks to himself. Once the pail is almost full, he carries it over to Cassel.

JACK

"Lift your feet."

Cassel stares at Jack disbelievingly.

JACK

"NOW!"

Cassel does as he is told and lifts his feet, letting Jack place the pail under it and force his feet into the icy cold water. Jack moves back over to the basin and fills another pail, this time throwing the contents over Cassel. He coughs and splutters through the torrent of water and starts to protest.

CASSEL

"What are you trying to do Jack? Drown me to death!"

Suddenly Cassel realizes what Jack is really trying to do. Shock therapy was still a popular interrogation technique in less civilized parts of the world, where interrogation was still about inflicting as much pain as possible without restraints. Cassel knows that was exactly how Jack's mind works. He grabs another chair from across the room and stands on it, fiddling with one of the power points that is fixed to the roof. This must have been a lab before it grew into disrepair. Jack forces the face off the point and exposes the two crucial wires, pulling them down until they dangle in front of Cassel. Jack steps off the chair and sits down on it, facing Cassel, no more than a foot away. He sits back.

JACK

"Now I'm sure you've been interrogated many times, so you know what's coming. If you don't tell me what I want to know, then you will take 100 volts to your chest. That's a small voltage, but the water you're covered in, and sitting in, will amplify this voltage. Unfortunately, it won't be enough to kill you, but it will hurt considerably."

Jack seems to be getting a huge kick out of doing this, and the thought of how far he would go makes Cassel shiver in fear.

JACK

"Let's begin. Who are you?"

CASSEL

"For god's sake Jack, spare me the preliminaries."

Jack repeats his words in a steady tone.

JACK

"Who are you?"

CASSEL (exasperated)

"My name is Kevin Cassel, a British Citizen."

JACK

"Are you sure about that Mr. Cassel? Because there was a man we thought was Kevin Cassel, and he's dead."

CASSEL

"Oh of course, you say this is about getting information, but really its about revenge for me giving your country the slip."

JACK (raising his voice a little)

"You're wasting my time Kevin, tell me why you sent that man to die."

CASSEL

"If I was the one who sent him then I would tell you."

JACK

"Then who sent him?"

CASSEL

"You're living in the past Jack, no-one remembers that mission apart from your poor dead Secretary of Defense."

Jack reaches forward and drives the two wires into Cassel's chest, forcing him backwards in his chair. He holds the wires there for three seconds, _standard training_, then releases them, watching Cassel convulse a little in pain and shock before coming back to normal and leaning back in his chair.

CASSEL

"You've certainly got this interrogation technique sussed Jack…you should work for the KJB…but they were better at extracting information from me."

Cassel grins inanely, probably from the adrenaline surging through his body. Jack stares straight at him.

JACK

"I've hardly started yet Mr. Cassel."

Jack stands up and prepares to ask more questions.

JACK

"Who were the people that sent in your double?"

CASSEL

"If I say I don't know are you going to hit me again?"

Jack moves forward as if to shock him again but Cassel recoils.

CASSEL

"Jack, you can hit me as many times as you like with those wires but it isn't going to change the fact that I wasn't told who did it!"

JACK

"He said you sent him."

CASSEL

"And you believed him! For Christ's sake Jack, think about it! That flight came in from London, didn't it? Did whoever it was that brought you into this mess care to show you any evidence that I had been in London that day?"

JACK

"That's not answering my question Kevin."

Cassel continues unabated.

CASSEL

"Did they show you anything that proved I was even in the United Kingdom when that plane left?"

Jack stays silent, wondering where Cassel was going with this rant.

CASSEL

"No, of course they didn't. They couldn't have. I was in KJB custody all those years ago."

Jack can't believe what he has just heard. _The KJB holding a foreign national without the knowledge of other countries? That's absurd!_ Jack thinks to himself

JACK

"If you were under Russian custody at that point then your country would have been notified, and they would have notified America. You're lying."

CASSEL

"No Jack. You're lying to yourself. I have no allegiance to anyone any more. The people I worked with today betrayed me and left me to be found – by you. They hoped you'd show me no mercy and kill me so I wouldn't talk. I don't intend to grant them their wish and neither do you."

Jack moves forward and stops his face inches away from Cassel's

JACK

"Make no mistake Kevin, this isn't about mercy. This is about you facing justice for what you've done."

CASSEL

"Let me guess Jack, revenge for killing your daughter and that stupid agent she brought with her…"

Jack breaks at Cassel saying those words and rushes towards him, brandishing the wires and driving them into Cassel's chest. He hopes that his three seconds will be up and that Jack will relent afterwards, but his head counts past 3, past 5, past even 10 as Jack continues to hold the wires to their target. Kevin's eyes start to swim and he sees bright lights flashing in front of him. He begins to lose consciousness just as Jack pulls the wires away. Cassel slumps back in his chair, barely conscious after Jack's onslaught, wondering what else he has in store for him. Jack moves close to Cassel's face, making sure he can feel the fear.

JACK

"You killed my daughter, believe me, this treatment is the least I want to do to you right now. Let's try a different set of questions Kevin, see if you can do better with these."

Jack paces the length of the room, keeping his eyes on Cassel at all times.

JACK

"Who is Gary Brady?"

CASSEL

"He's the man I killed back at the warehouse this morning."

Jack breathes again, finally a bit of honesty from Cassel. He moves on the same path.

JACK

"What was his role in these attacks?"

CASSEL

"I was informed of him by my associate Mikhail, the man you saw with me in the ventilation room. His primary role was to find a host for the virus to be transmitted to for our primary attack."

JACK

"And he chose George West…why?"

CASSEL

"The details were not important to us, we just asked for him to bring an innocent victim."

JACK

"Why did you kill him?"

CASSEL

"He was having second thoughts about letting his subject die. He had to be eliminated before he could mess up any more of our plans."

JACK

"You didn't kill him because he knew too much?"

CASSEL (almost laughing)

"Please, he was small time. He knew nothing more than what he was supposed to know."

JACK

"Well I'm afraid you're wrong there Kevin. Mr. Brady knew a lot more than you think he did."

CASSEL

"People can be resourceful. So what?"

JACK

"He knew about the Union Station attack."

Cassel looks shocked, his disheveled appearance still registering confusion and fright at Jack's words.

CASSEL

"He can't have, you're wrong."

JACK

"Your friend Mikhail was playing you long before today's events. Gary Brady has twelve highly encrypted files on his hard drive, one of which gave details of the Union Station attack."

Jack preferred not to tell Cassel about Bob Warner as he believes he is not guilty of anything.

JACK

"You need to start telling me about Mikhail Kevin. He has used you from the very start, you don't owe him anything."

Jack turns and looks at Cassel, waiting for a response. When he doesn't get one, he moves closer to him, trying to scare one out of him. He gets to within inches of his face and barks into it.

JACK

"TELL ME!"

With a swift move, Cassel kicks his legs out from under him, aiming for Jack's legs. He makes contact and Jack stumbles for a second, losing balance. Cassel wriggles his arms, trying to break free and escape, but before he can make any headway, Jack has recovered. Cassel stops moving and looks slowly up to find Jack pointing a gun to Cassel's chest. He quivers in fear, knowing he has probably made a mistake. Without warning, Jack fires two shots, one to each of Cassel's thighs. They find their mark with expert precision and he screams in complete pain. Jack moves back towards Cassel slowly, getting in his face again and leaning his hands down on the two small bullet-wounds now on his thighs.

JACK

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you Kevin. The bullets are still in your leg. Once you're operated on, you'll be able to walk again, but if you make me shoot you again then you'll be in a wheelchair for life if I don't kill you, do you understand me?"

Cassel manages a weak and completely shocked nod. Jack moves away from Cassel's face and gets ready to begin questioning again.

JACK

"Tell me about the people you were working with today."

When Cassel speaks again, his speech is patchy, taking breaks for deep breaths as he slips into unconciousness.

CASSEL

"You'll…never…find them...in time."

JACK (suddenly fearful)

"What do you mean Kevin?"

CASSEL

"There is more…of…the virus…unused."

Jack reaches forward, holding up Cassel's head, trying to keep him conscious.

JACK

"Stay with me Kevin, do you know where they plan to use the virus?"

CASSEL

"I was…a fool. They treated…me…so…badly…"

JACK

"Where is the attack due to take place?"

CASSEL

"Eventually…Los Angeles…"

JACK

"What do you mean eventually?"

Cassel's head bobs, almost unconscious.

JACK

"Stay with me!"

CASSEL

"I mean…that the virus…will be…loaded into a……into a…"

Cassel's head falls again and Jack fears he has gone too far. He uses the last thing he can think of to revive the ailing Cassel and drives the wires into the general area of his heart. He only holds them there for a second, but the shock seems to have woken Cassel up a little.

JACK

"How is the virus going to be delivered Kevin?"

CASSEL

"…Via an SRBM…a Russian SS-1…"

Jack stares dumbfounded at the still stunned Cassel. He thought that all short range ballistic missiles had deen dismantled after the Cold War, but seemingly he, and every American politician involved in Defense, had been wrong. Jack pondered whether Cassel could have been wrong, but naming the model of the missile was the final nail in the coffin. Jack only had one more question to ask.

JACK

"Where will this missile be launched?"

CASSEL

"I heard…something…about a farm…about twenty…minutes north of here…"

Jack knows he needs to act fast to stop the missile, but he can't risk losing such a key witness to today's attacks. He goes into his bag and retrieves the epinephrine that he had feared he would need. He forces the syringe into Kevin's heart, giving him the whole maximum doseage. Satisfied that the attempt was successful, he begins to leave the room. _Cassel won't be in any fit state to tell me anything more_. He takes out his cellphone and dials Chloe's private number.

CHLOE

"Chloe O'Brian."

JACK

"Chloe, it's Jack, I need you to help me with something."

CHLOE

"Well right now I don't think I can Jack."

JACK

"What do you mean Chloe?"

CHLOE

"Well to cut a long story short there was an attempt on my life. Edgar saved me and he's in the long queue for medical right now. The only reason I can think of that someone wants to kill me is for the information I know, and the only other person that does is Tony. I can't go back into CTU Jack, they'll try again."

Jack reels in shock at the whole story Chloe is telling him. He doesn't know how to respond.

JACK

"Chloe, Tony is not a threat to you. CTU can protect you."

CHLOE

"I don't trust them Jack, this find is huge."

JACK

"What find?"

In Chloe's scene, we see three security gaurds come round the corner, laughing and joking on their way home. Chloe ducks around the corner.

CHLOE

"I can't tell you now Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack is used to Chloe's little moments by now.

JACK

"Alright, but I want you to go back into CTU. Get George Mason to come and get you if you don't trust Tony. Tell him to put you in protective surroundings then call me back."

CHLOE

"Can't you tell him Jack? Curtis said you'd all be back after the Union Station attack was stopped."

JACK

"I'm going dark Chloe, call me when you're ready to help."

Jack hangs up the phone before Chloe can ask any more questions. The scene splits back to just showing a frightened and worried Chloe. _Jack going dark? That can't be good…_ she thinks to herself. She decides to take Jack's advice and goes to phone George, even though she can't stand his condescending nature and unfunny dry wit. The scene splits to show George still in the medical room with a now fully conscious Ryan. He is having a lot of trouble keeping him quiet, with him still not understanding why George is in CTU. The phone against the wall starts ringing and George moves to answer it, desperate to get away from the seemingly senile Chapelle.

OPERATOR

"Mr. Mason, I have Chloe O'Brian on the line for you. Should I put her through?"

_The missing woman_ George thinks, wondering why she had asked for him.

GEORGE

"Yes of course."

George waits and then hears a click as Chloe gets put through.

GEORGE

"Miss O'Brian, to what do I owe this pleasure."

CHLOE

"Stop the jokes Mr. Mason, I need your help."

GEORGE

"I heard you've gone missing after Edgar got taken into medical. Where are you Chloe?"

CHLOE

"I'm at one of the security checkpoints just inside the building."

GEORGE

"So come back in and we'll talk about it Chloe."

CHLOE

"I can't."

GEORGE

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

CHLOE

"I mean that I can't. It isn't safe for me in there."

GEORGE

"That's absurd Chloe, why isn't it safe?"

CHLOE

"They're trying to kill me because of what I know, and the only person who knows what I know is Tony…"

Chloe leaves the sentence hanging in the air deliberately, leaving the implication. George sees it.

GEORGE

"You can't think that Tony was behind this somehow?"

Ryan has been listening intently to the phone call and on hearing the George's last words perks up.

CHAPELLE

"Put her on speaker George."

George turns around and looks at the frail man, still a little groggy from the anesthetic. He doesn't see the point in arguing with him – he'd been doing that since he woke up. He does as Ryan asks and puts speakerphone on.

GEORGE

"Chloe, you're on with Ryan Chapelle and I…"

CHLOE

"Mr. Mason, I told you I wanted this kept secret."

CHAPELLE

"Chloe, I am acting director of CTU, nothing goes beyond these walls."

CHLOE

"I don't care Mr. Chapelle! I'm scared."

CHAPELLE

"I know Chloe. Listen, George will come to you and take you to a safe place. We'll protect you."

CHLOE

"I'm not sure…"

CHAPELLE

"Chloe, I give you my word."

There is a pause on the end of the line before Chloe responds. We can see her face wearing an expression of fear, but she knows that she needs to get back to a computer to help Jack, and deserting CTU during an active protocol would mean an arrest.

CHLOE

"Alright. I'm at security station 3."

GEORGE

"I'll be there in a few minutes Chloe."

Both parties hang up and George leaves the medical room. He isn't too thrilled to be sent on a rescue mission, but he is glad to get away from Ryan. The camera stays in the room with Ryan as we see him wait until George is long gone, then swinging his legs and leaving his bed. He looks around him and spots the suit he was wearing when he was brought in. He gets unsteadily to his feet and moves over to get changed back into his official uniform, having no intention to stay in bed when CTU needed him.

INT. SMALL FARM, OUTSKIRTS OF LOS ANGELES – 6:50pm

Mikhail and Phil seem to be going over a large map of Los Angeles and the surrounding area, seemingly planning their target. They have circled and crossed many areas on the map, seeming like they have ruled out some targets as irrelevant. Rush hour would be over by the time the missile reached its target, so they have to pick their target very carefully to cause maximum damage, just like they had been informed to do. Pierre walks back in, looking regretful, causing the two men to look up.

MIKHAIL

"What's wrong Pierre?"

PIERRE

"It's going to take a little longer to arm the missile than we first thought."

MIKHAIL (eyes narrowing)

"What do you mean?"

PIERRE (panicking)

"The launch sequence takes time and we haven't got co-ordinates yet…"

PHIL (furious)

"So what you're implying is that it's our fault?"

PIERRE

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I promise you."

MIKHAIL

"Let's just calm down here. There's no point in getting worked up over nothing. By now, the only person who can lead CTU to our location will be dead. By the time the American's even realize that not all of the virus was used, the missile will have almost struck their soil. And by then it will be too late. Continue with your preparations Pierre, we'll have the target for you soon."

Pierre walks out with the expression of a punished dog on his face. Phil turns angrily round to Mikhail.

PHIL

"Why have you got such an easy-going attitude with these people?"

MIKHAIL

"Because getting worked up causes undue stress which leads to errors. Our superiors will not tolerate error Mr. Pelzer, you know that as well as anyone."

Mikhail's tone and his choosing to call Phil by his last name causes the man to sit back in his chair. He knows he has said too much already, and doesn't want to antagonize the large man any more.

PHIL

"I was just saying, Mikhail."

MIKHAIL

"Well next time think before you speak. We will prevail, nothing is going to stop us today."

INT. CTU LOS ANGELES – 6:53pm

George has met Chloe and is now leading her through the maze of corridors to one of the more secluded holding rooms. He regretted having to put such an influential member of staff in a room they had previously kept master terrorists, but she would have it no other way. An almost identical copy of her workstation had already been set up by Tech employees, so she was about ready to go. George holds the door open for her and Chloe rushes in and gets her station ready. George smiles a little at this, _always the consummate professional_. He goes to say something to Chloe but she gets there first.

CHLOE

"Thanks George, I'll be alright now."

George thinks of replying but waves it off, preferring to leave and get a minutes rest. _First Ryan and now Chloe, what was it about neurotic people today?_ Chloe waits until she can no longer hear George's footsteps outside the door. She takes out her cellphone and dials Jack, preferring not to have this call traced, still not knowing what Jack was doing. The screen splits and we see Jack in his vehicle, presumably driving towards the farm Cassel mentioned. He answers his ringing phone.

JACK

"Chloe?"

CHLOE

"Yes, it's me. What the hell are you doing Jack?"

JACK

"I don't have time to explain right now. I need you to search for something."

CHLOE

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on."

Jack bites his tongue, trying not to yell at Chloe, but he relents and tells her.

JACK

"I took one of the men responsible for today's attacks away from Union Station and performed my own interrogation on him."

CHLOE

"You really have lost it haven't you! Taking a key witness and doing God knows what to him. What state is he in anyway?"

JACK

"When I left him, he was unconscious with two bullet wounds and he was suffering a little from electric shock. You might want to send a team over to collect him."

CHLOE

"You've gone too far this time Jack. Chapelle's going to fire you without hesitation."

JACK

"As soon as I'm finished today, he can do whatever he likes."

CHLOE

"So what did this witness do to deserve a personal interrogation from Jack Bauer?"

Jack is silent on the end of the line, thoughts of holding Kim's dead body flooding back to him. The silence lasts for at least ten seconds before Chloe starts getting worried.

CHLOE

"Jack, what happened?"

JACK

"Chase and Kim are dead."

Just saying the words causes Jack to lose all control again. He wished himself dead instead of them, but he had wished himself dead for a long time without success.

CHLOE (in shock)

"How did they die?"

JACK

"They were both infected. He killed himself before he spread it, and Kim took a cyanide pill."

Jack says the words in a matter-of-fact tone that chills Chloe to the bone. She had worked with Chase for a lot longer than Jack, so he could imagine how she must be feeling right now, but on the other hand, Jack had nothing now. Chloe could almost feel the pain transmitting down the phone line to her ear. She is sure she can hear him crying a little on the other end of the line.

JACK (huskily)

"Chloe, I need your help."

CHLOE

"What do you need?"

JACK

"The man mentioned a farm about twenty minutes north of downtown Los Angeles. I need you to get me an address."

CHLOE

"Alright, I'll have it in a few seconds."

JACK

"Thank you Chloe."

Jack never meant those words more, or with any bigger part of his soul.

The screen begins to split to show the state of the story at the close of the hour. The first panel shows Chloe typing away, trying to get the location for Jack, with the second showing Jack himself. Both are fighting back the tears from the deaths of Chase and Kim. The third panel shows Ryan sneaking out of medical, fully clothed now, but still not looking well. The fourth panel shows Mikhail and Phil still going over the map with the missile shining resplendently in the background. The screen splits back to just showing Chase and Jack in two separate panels. She stops typing as a result pops up on her screen.

CHLOE

"I got it Jack, I'm sending the information to your PDA right now."

Jack waits a second and then receives the transmission.

JACK

"Thank you Chloe. I'll be in touch."

Jack goes to hang up the phone but stops as he hears Chloe.

CHLOE

"Jack?"

JACK

"Yeah?"

CHLOE

"Are you sure you're OK?"

JACK

"No, I'm not."

Jack hangs up and replaces the phone. He guns the engine and moves in the direction of the address Chloe gave him.

6:59:56

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	14. Episode 114 7:00pm to 8:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.14: "Day 1: 7:00pm – 8:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 7:00pm - 8:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

"Previously on 24…"

Go to http/24nwo. for the whole story...

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 7:00pm – 8:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 7:00pm and 8:00pm…"

FADE TO.

**Counter Terrorist Unit – Financial District, Los Angeles – 7:00pm**

Chloe sits in her holding room, still working on the Brady data after her earlier find. The phone conversation she had just had with Jack Bauer still played on her mind though. She wondered what the hell Jack was doing going to the farm anyway. All he had said was that Cassel told him about it. _Could something be happening there?_ Chloe thought to herself. She wrestled with the thought, not knowing what to do. She knew what protocol told her to do, but Jack trusted her with his life. She sighed in frustration to herself and pulled up a satellite search. She knew she couldn't tell Tony or George what was going on, but she could at least find out for herself.

She entered the address she had found as a search string and waited a few seconds as the trace worked its magic. She leaned back in her chair for a second, enjoying the moments peace. _What a day…_ she thought. The thoughts brought back visions of Edgar's prone body on the tarmac outside CTU. She never really showed it, but she had always had great admiration for Edgar. After all, he was the only one who could keep up with her most of the time when she was _really_ trying to exert her technical authority. The tracer beeped and the satellite rerouted to show a view from around 50,000 feet of the area Chloe had entered. She zoomed in slowly, making sure she got the right patch of sandy land. On reaching around five hundred feet, she started to notice a large object, almost the same size as the farmhouse it sat beside. She zoomed in quicker now, desperate to know what it was. However, when she realized, she wished she hadn't. The CTU satellite streams were so detailed that Chloe could even make out the SS-1 tail number. There was no doubt in her mind that Jack had uncovered the next terrorist plot, maybe even the final one. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed Jack. It rang only once before the still-on-edge Jack picked up. He answered gruffly, "This is Bauer."

"Jack, its Chloe. I just pulled up satellite for the address you're going to." Chloe piped excitedly. Jack exhales deeply, cursing his choice to involve anyone, even if it was Chloe. He didn't want anyone else knowing about this, or they'd be all over it, and the chance to stop it would pass, and, more importantly in Jack's mind, so would the chance for revenge.

"You shouldn't have done that Chloe," he whispered disappointedly.

"You said you needed my help, I thought you'd ask me for satellite next." Chloe replied, seeming hurt.

"If I wanted satellite then I would have asked for it Chloe!"

"Listen to me Jack, if you think you can go to that address and survive long enough to stop this attack then by all means go right ahead, but you know that you need my help, so I suggest you accept it." Chloe sits breathless after her outburst, and instantly regrets it when Jack replies, full of anger but staying quiet, trying not to completely lose his temper. "Do not talk down to me Chloe." There is silence on both ends of the line as each party waits for the other to say something. Chloe speaks first, apologetically, "I'm sorry Jack. I'm just trying to help. I'm not going to tell Tony, I wouldn't throw your trust back in your face." Jack's face softens at Chloe's words – of all the people that Jack had known, even though most had either died or betrayed him, Chloe was one of the few who stayed beside him through it all. Jack replied with simple words, "Thank you Chloe."

"You're welcome." Chloe sneers back, not particularly intentionally. Jack bites his tongue, trying not to reply in the same condescending tone. He knew this was her way though, and let it go.

"Keep watching the satellite. I'll call you when I'm at the address. Please don't let Tony or George find you working on this Chloe. Please."

"I won't Jack."

With Chloe's reassurance, Jack hangs up. Chloe replaces the phone and looks back at the satellite. It was live in the sense that what she was seeing was what had happened at most a few seconds ago. It refreshed every three seconds, giving the picture a jerky, unreal air to it. She saw two men with the missile, and as far as he could tell, they were the only men there. Nothing was happening on the screen, so Chloe decided to take a quick visit to Edgar, see if he had woken up yet. She locked the screen, typing her password, making sure no wondering eyes could see what she had been working on if they came to check up on her.

**Secretary of Homeland Security's Office – Downtown Los Angeles – 7:08pm**

The Secretary gets up from his chair slowly, letting himself exhale tiredly as he does. The events of the day had taken their toll and he was feeling it. He walked over to the wall and collected his coat, long and elegant to match his standing. He looks into the full length mirror against the same wall, fixing his clothes and tired appearance before picking up his briefcase and leaving his office. He smiled at his receptionist, sitting bewilderedly behind her desk. "Can I ask where you're going, Mr. Secretary?" she called after him. He had expected questions from Margo, so he simply turned after quickly rolling his eyes. He saw the woman in the light he always saw her – just like a small angry bull. He knew she was married, but he didn't know who could put up with her for any longer than he had to.

"I'm just going over to see the President; congratulate him on today's successes!"

Margo didn't look convinced, so Byrne tried a different approach.

"OK, so maybe I'm not going to congratulate him, but you know I can't tell you what this meeting is about."

Margo seemed to retreat at this, knowing that she was on a need-to-know basis, and she didn't need to know. She hated being kept out of the loop on most things, but she knew her job was just to be Secretary Byrne's secretary, not his advisor. She smiled back at the disheveled man, wondering why he looked so unkempt suddenly. As she looked at him, she noticed that he had one of his larger briefcases clutched in his right hand. _ Meeting with the President my ass…_ she thought to herself, knowing better than to speak it aloud. Byrne senses that the conversation has run its course and turns to leave, but Margo still calls after him.

"When can I expect you back Sir?"

"Well today's been a drain on me and Democrats as a whole. Let's close the office and start back Monday."

Margo seems to reel in shock, not able to remember a time where Byrne had decided to abandon the office for such a long period of time.

"Can I ask why you feel we should do that Sir?"

"Are you complaining Margo?"

"No of course not Sir. It's just so unexpected."

"I know Margo. But after today, the Republicans will be dead in the water. We could re-open in a month and still win the next election!"

"Alright Mr. Secretary. I'll leave in thirty minutes."

"See that you do Margo, I work you too hard!"

Byrne leaves the office, closing the door behind him quietly and smiling. He was satisfied that he had handled Margo well.

Back in the office, Margo carefully lifted her deskphone, looking back to the door to make sure Byrne didn't return. The number she dialed answers after at least five rings.

"Hello?" an official sounding voice inquired.

"Hey, it's Margo over at Secretary Byrne's office."

"Hey Margo. Is this a social call?"

Margo manages some forced nervous laughter.

"I'm afraid not…"

"Well, what is it then?"

"I need your help. Byrne just left the office…"

"That's wonderful Margo, but what can I help with?"

Margo paused, gathering her thoughts before replying.

"I need you to find out where he's going."

**Counter Terrorist Unit; Los Angeles – Medical – 7:13pm**

Edgar lies in the simple medical room, a single machine by his bed, measuring his vital signs. He was clearly breathing normally, and seemed to simply be in a deep sleep and not any kind of coma. Chloe waits outside the room, not knowing what she could begin to say to Edgar. She had always treated him as some kind of second class citizen inside CTU; someone who could never compete with what she herself could do. All the memories and flashbacks of the things she had said came back to her so suddenly, causing her to feel like hiding in shame.

Edgar seemed to stir, bringing Chloe out of her painful recollections. She slowly enters the room, still saying nothing, unsure what to say. Edgar's eyes begin to flutter as he regains consciousness, eventually focusing on Chloe standing awkwardly at the end of his bed. He struggles to smile, the effort being put in melting Chloe's heart. She walks around to the edge of his bed, taking a seat beside him. She goes to start talking, but Edgar reaches for her hand, squeezing it with all the strength he still had. He makes a quiet shushing sound, stopping her in her tracks. She turns and looks into his warm eyes, seeing them smiling, even if he couldn't manage it. She squeezes his hand back, keeping hold of it while Edgar slips off back into sleep.

**Small Farmhouse – North Los Angeles – 7:16pm**

As the last of the light from a setting sun spreads over the farmhouse, an unmarked car approaches and parks just outside. As soon as it has stopped moving, the back doors open and three men step out. As the car pulled to a stop and the three men walked towards the farmhouse, another two men left from the front doors of the car. The five men looked around themselves nervously, seemingly scanning for any threat to the plan unfolding.

They reached the door and entered, not bothering to knock, causing Phil and Mikhail to draw their guns in fear in the direction of the door. The men seemed un-phased by the show of aggression and continued on into the room, seeming to fill it up with their sheer numbers. Mikhail relaxed a little, obviously recognizing the men. He speaks, trying to sound strong but a certain shakiness remained in his voice. "What are you doing here guys? We've got everything under control."

"Relax Mikhail, we're just here to make sure everything runs smoothly," one of the men replied in a soothing voice, leaving the others still looking around nervously.

"What do you mean? There's nothing to check up on." Mikhail said, with a note of suspicion in his voice. He was unnerved by the sudden appearance of the crack team of commandos that he had understood would only be used if things got messy.

"We're only following orders. The final attack is at risk," the mercenary replies, matter-of-factly.

"Says who?"

"The order comes directly from the top Mikhail, above your jurisdiction."

Mikhail knew that he was nowhere near the top of the food-chain, but he still hated being reminded of the fact. He had enjoyed being in charge of Cassel immensely. Three of the men advance, causing the two still frightened men to retreat a little. However they stopped as they realized the men were walking past them to check on the missile. Mikhail follows their path with his eyes, trying to convey as much of his displeasure as he could in one glance. He turned back to the two remaining men, forcing a smile.

"So would you guys like a beer?"

About two hundred yards away, a figure moved slowly through the undergrowth, making sure he wasn't seen. Jack removed his spyglass slowly, always trying not to draw attention to himself. Through the spec-ops issue glass, he saw the farmhouse clear as day. Through the small windows, he saw men pacing back and forth, but he couldn't make out how many there were. He knew it would be suicide going in without knowing that, and he told himself that that act would not cross his mind until the mission was complete. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Chloe's number, cursing that he needed to involve his innocent colleague again. Chloe answered on the third ring, still walking back from seeing Edgar. She answered in her impatient tone, not wanting anyone to spoil the tender moment she had just spent with her friend.

"Yeah?" she whispered in a hushed tone.

"Chloe, it's me. I need some more help." Jack murmured in a regretful tone.

Chloe returned to the holding room containing her station after making sure she was alone. She switched the phone to her other ear and brought up the satellite images for the farmhouse. "What do you need Jack?"

"I need you to find out how many people are in or around the farmhouse."

"Already on it Jack," Chloe says knowingly, bringing up the thermals to overlay on to the satellite feeds, yielding results immediately. "Got it! From the looks of it, there's four men inside the main farmhouse, two outside working on the missile, two guarding them and one patrolling the perimeter."

"Thank you Chloe."

Chloe sensed that this would be her last communication with Jack for a while, and so decided to make sure she knew what was going on.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Chloe?"

"What are you going to do now?"

Jack paused in disbelief for a second, wondering why Chloe was asking this. "I'm going to move in and take everyone out then do whatever I can to stop the missile."

"I know…but what about after?"

"What do you mean 'after'?"

"After you've stopped this attack. I'm worried about you."

"What have you got to worry about?"

"Kim's dead Jack, you need time to mourn."

Chloe realized as soon as the words escaped her mouth that it was a mistake. Jack pauses, letting himself calm down a little before he reacts.

"I don't want to talk about that right now, I need to focus. I'll think about afterwards when it's over."

Jack hung up the phone abruptly, not for the first time today. He lay down lower in the grass, making sure he is not seen as he continued to watch for the patrolling mercenary.

**Counter Terrorist Unit – Financial District – Los Angeles – 7:24pm**

Back on the CTU floor, Tony and George stood beside the station recently vacated by Chloe. Tony looked at George with a mixture of anger and frustration, repeating his question for the second time.

"Where is she George?"

"Tony, stop worrying! Michelle will start to wonder why you're talking about another woman so much if you keep going like this."

"George, with all due respect, I am still in charge of this place. My chief analyst disappears from under my nose and no-one is telling me what's happened."

George looked like he was struggling to keep the truth from Tony, who continued to badger the truth from him.

"I broke the news that she'd gone, and now you seem like you know where she is. If you don't tell me, I'll call division and let them know that you're impeding the investigation into today's attacks. You'll be replaced before you can stay standing."

George looked crestfallen, knowing that he couldn't hold out much longer. He noticed Ryan appearing form the direction of medical, half dreading and half praising his arrival. The acting director noticed his colleagues and approached them, a broad smile on his face. Tony turned, expecting to see a normal worker, but stared in complete awe as Chapelle approached.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

George almost burst out laughing at Chapelle's new carefree attitude, imagining that he must have taken a larger blow to the head than first thought.

"What are you doing here Ryan?" Tony said, somewhat angrily.

"I'm helping you out Tony, the same thing I've been doing all day," Ryan smiles "Oh, and George, I've decided you can stay. I still don't know why you came here, but we could use the extra pair of hands."

"Gee, thanks Ryan." George replied with major sarcasm.

"Where's Chloe?" Ryan asks.

George looks in confusion at Chapelle "Ryan, you know what happened – she was involved in a hit and run, we can't find her."

Tony fired George an angry look, one rendered useless by Ryan's obstinacy in response.

"Why wasn't I told about this!"

Tony forgot his battle with George and joined him in looking in sheer confusion at Ryan. The still frail man looks back in equal wonderment, interrupted by Melanie attracting his attention with a shout. He gave the two men one last look and turned to see her. As he had his back to them, George whispered to Tony, "We get rid of him, I'll explain about Chloe. We can't have him on the floor, he's a liability." Tony nodded and looked back at Ryan who had started to return, beginning to wonder how they could get rid of him. The phone rang at the vacant station, with Tony picking it up. He smiled a little as he heard Curtis's voice.

"Hey Curtis, how's things at Union Station?"

"We've got fourteen dead, about thirty injured. Could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, good work Curtis. Did you take any of the terrorists into custody?"

"We have one. The rest are either dead or missing."

"I heard Jack had trapped one, is he bringing him in?"

"That's just it Tony…"

Curtis's voice had an ominous tone that Tony had heard too many times when Jack was involved.

"What do you mean Curtis?"

"Jack had him trapped in the ventilation systems, and there was only one exit. I found Agent Cairn unconscious around an hour ago – he was guarding that exit."

"What are you saying Curtis?"

"Jack took this man out of custody Tony. He's acting on his own authority."

"But why? He wouldn't endanger this mission."

Curtis was silent for a few seconds., not knowing how to tell Tony about the two most important casualties of today's events.

"Two of the fourteen dead…were Kim and Chase."

"Oh my God."

"Kevin Cassel had been targeting Kim all day – I assume Jack is getting revenge."

George began to look at Tony with a bewildered look, not having the privilege of hearing Curtis's side of the conversation.

"Curtis, as soon as you've finished at the station I want you to find Jack. I don't care what it takes or how you do it, consider him extremely dangerous."

Curtis would have usually protested at such treatment of a colleague, but this time he knew it was justified. Jack was dangerous, and he needed to be found.

**Small Farmhouse – Northern Los Angeles – 7:31pm**

The patrolling mercenary wandered slowly around the perimeter of the farmhouse. Although his movements suggested a lack of concentration, his eyes were always searching the horizon for a threat. All their team had been told was that an intercepted communication had suggested that someone knew of the attack and that they had to defend the missile with their lives. However, from the deathly silent atmosphere surrounding him, he assumed that their intel had been wrong. As he turned to walk the fifty yards or so back to the house he sensed movement behind him. He wheeled around in its direction, pointing his gun nervously and seeing nothing. He freezes for a second, not moving an inch and hoping to hear the sound again. The last sound he heard was the sound of a blade being retracted.

Jack twisted the blade in the mercenary's back, holding his hand over his mouth as he did to keep things silent. He felt the man go limp and then dropped him to the ground, closing the knife and readying his pistol again, searching the horizon for anyone coming to the man's aid. There was none.

Jack moved slowly towards the farmhouse, covered by the long grass.

**Secretary of Homeland Security's Office – Downtown Los Angeles – 7:33pm**

Margo sat waiting impatiently for the phone-call from her contact tracking her boss. She wondered whether she had done the right thing giving the order. _What if he is going to see the President?_ Margo's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the telephone, which was quickly halted. Margo breathes a sigh of relief as her contact speaks.

"Hey Margo, I've just been handed that trace you asked for."

"Great. Where is he?"

The man on the end of the line paused hesitantly.

"I don't know if we should be doing this Margo?"

She humoured him for a minute.

"Why not?"

"It's pretty much spying on the Secretary of Homeland Security Margo, it's a federal crime."

Margo sighed. She knew all this, Lord knows she had thought the same things, but she had blocked out her reservations. It hadn't been too hard after the Secretary's strange behavior over the past few days.

"I'll take all responsibility Mike, it stops with me."

Palmer's chief of staff still looks skeptical, but he takes the information out of its envelope nevertheless. He looked at the data on the sheets and frowned a little, not believing what it was saying.

"Margo…he's gone to LAX."

"LAX! Why the hell would he be going there?"

"I don't know. What did he say as he was leaving?"

"He told me he was going to see David."

Mike was still looking at the data when he spoke his carefully chosen reply.

"I need you to try and get hold of him Margo, get him to come back to the office."

"Why do I need to do that Mike? He sent me home, he's not going to answer his cell-phone – he'll just think I'm asking him about work again."

"Find a reason Margo, we need him."

The tone of Mike's voice alarmed Margo a little.

"We need him? What's that supposed to mean?"

"During times like these, any unexpected behavior has to be treated with suspicion. You said yourself that Byrne hadn't been acting like himself."

Margo could not believe what Mike was implying.

"So you're saying I have to get Byrne back here because he could be a terrorist? That's absurd!"

"Just get him back Margo. This is only a precaution."

Mike hung up and left Margo still holding the phone to her ear, gripped in chalk-white knuckles. She ran over the implications of what Mike had just suggested in her head and still couldn't make sense of them. _The Secretary of Homeland Security a terrorist? That's crazy_. She paused again for a second, before moving to close down her computer. Mike Novick had always been a friend to Margo, but she would be damned if she'd accept his half-baked explanation of events. The computer finished closing down and the tired-looking receptionist stood up, ushering the many pieces of paper on her desk into neat piles before walking to the door. She did her usual check of her surroundings before leaving, making sure everything was in order. _Byrne can explain everything on Monday when he's back_, Margo thought defiantly, _then Mike can eat his words._

**Small Farmhouse – Northern Los Angeles – 7:37pm**

Jack Bauer reached the farmhouse wall and pressed himself against it carefully. He listened intently, trying to gain clues as to where his targets were inside the room. He heard loud pacing getting slowly louder then quieter, telling him that someone was getting impatient. He also heard a dull drone that seemed like speech, but he was too far away to make out the individual words or subject matter. He slowly crawled along, trying to get closer. On hearing the voices get significantly louder, he crouched against the wall, freezing in position, making no sound.

Mikhail began to lose his temper.

"I don't care what your superiors have said; no-one hijacks this operation!"

"Calm down Mikhail, we've already warned you. We were told you needed protection and we are providing just that. We aren't here to hijack anything."

Mikhail walked quickly towards the small but strong-looking man.

"So what exactly do we need protecting from?"

The man turned his head away from the angry Mikhail with a note of derision and fatigue, enraging the huge figure of the Russian-American Mikhail. He seemed to bristle with anger, his large noble face going quickly red as he tried to control it. He slowly went face to face with the other man, breathing deliberately, trying to instill fear. He spoke in a slow, deliberate tone, making sure he got his point across.

"When this missile goes off, you better get out of here quickly, because once this mission is over I'm going to find you and kill you. No-one crosses me."

He turned and walked away towards the back window to see the missile, but stops as he hears the cocking of a pistol. A wry smile formed on Mikhail's lips as he turned slowly around raising his hands. The two other men in the room also drew their guns, pointing at their respective enemies. Phil wore a look of complete confusion, wondering what had just happened. The silence was broken as the first man speaks in a confident tone, belying his situation.

"I'm sorry Mikhail. You know the people we work with – if you get too big for your role, you are eliminated. They were my orders."

Mikhail's eyes seemed to glaze over as he understood the mercenary's words, realizing what his fate would be after his ill-chosen words. He was the only one in the room not holding a gun, a fact which he realized as he looked to the other side of the room, spotting his weapon.

"So are you going to shoot me?"

Jack had listened to the whole exchange between the men and was awaiting the perfect chance to move in. He faced the window above him and slowly inched his way up to get a view of the proceedings. He watched Mikhail stare down the barrel of the un-named man's gun with a look of fear, but also one of contentment as though his troubles had just been solved. However, he inched a little higher when he noticed that none of the men were facing in his direction. He slowly rose his gun, making sure to not make a sound, aiming at the head of the chief mercenary. A second later, the man was falling to the floor, killed instantly by the bullet that only had only just escaped from Jack's pistol. He ducked back into hiding as chaos erupted in the small farmhouse. The man who had been aiming at Phil stared in shock at his falling comrade, but only for another second as his target fired on him twice, wounding then killing on the second shot. Mikhail ducked behind one of the pillars in the room, trying to cover himself from the hidden assailant. Thoughts raced through his head as he looked around in a paranoid manner. _They were right, we were being tracked. The others have to be warned._ Taking a massive risk, he ducked from his cover and shouted to the men outside. The breath caught in his throat as he shouted though, his eyes not finding any of the men who had been outside just moments ago. He must have stood for a few seconds in clear view of Jack, but he hadn't fired. Mikhail turned around, not seeing any more threats. Phil also thought the same, and picked up Mikhail's gun from the desk on his side of the room. After handing it to Mikhail, the pair stalked out of the farmhouse's back door, covering each other as they went. However, just as Mikhail's attention was drawn to the missile and the distinct lack of personnel around it, a silenced shot found the back of Phil's head; another instant kill shot from Jack Bauer. Before Mikhail can react and acknowledge his friend's killer, Jack had his silenced pistol trained on the man's head.

"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN MIKHAIL! IT'S OVER!"

Mikhail cursed under his breath at not covering his friend better, and had no choice but to throw his weapon towards Jack. He moved forward and retrieved it as his captive placds his hands behind his head, going to his knees immediately. Jack was a little surprised by his sudden compliance and knowledge of what he would have asked him to do, but he knew why; Mikhail had most probably been a soldier. _Betrayed and then turned...always happens._ Jack moved forwards, still aiming his gun with one hand while he retrieved a set of handcuffs, handing them over to his captive. Instinctively, Mikhail cuffed himself, kneeling helplessly in front of the CTU agent he knew very well.

"Hello Jack. I wondered if I would ever get the pleasure of meeting you."

"The pleasure will be all mine Mikhail."

In one swift movement, after taking a look at the missile lying resplendent in front of him, Jack drove the butt of his gun across Mikhail's face; knocking him out cold. Without batting an eyelid, Jack rushed towards the missile, taking out his cellphone to call the only person who could help him through this. The call was placed, and Chloe answered immediately.

"Jack?"

"Chloe, eight of the nine men are dead and the other is in custody."

"What about the missile?"

"I'm looking at it." Jack stated grimly "It's armed."

"Alright," Chloe said, trying to hide her fear and nerves over the job at hand "There should be a console somewhere on the missile launch device, it should tell you how long you've got left."

"There's a problem with the console, one of the men destroyed it before I could get to him. Would that affect the countdown?"

"Probably not, the console just gives information, it doesn't stop the missile."

"So what are our options?"

"I've been looking into it since you last got off the phone…"

Jack tensed himself for the worst.

"And I haven't been able to find any way to disarm it in the probable window of attack. Our best bet is to notify the air force and have them shoot it down before it hits its target."

"Chloe, you know that isn't possible. There's a reason they picked a short range ballistic missile; it's to make sure we don't have enough time to shoot it down. We stop it now or millions die."

"You'll get yourself killed."

"I'm already dead Chloe."

There was a silence on both ends of the line as Chloe thought of what to say to the mentally unstable agent. Jack breaks the silence first.

"The tail number of this missile is SS-1 – find anything you can on who it belongs to, see if it's stolen or purchased."

"Are you sure it's an SS-1?"

"Yeah, of course I'm sure, I can see it."

Chloe is silent for a moment, as if hiding something, but she talks before Jack can notice it.

"I'm sending the blueprints of the missile to your PDA."

"Thank you Chloe."

"What about you Jack? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop this thing."

Jack hung up and waited for the blueprints to come through. When they did, Jack noticed the notes Chloe had added to it, including where the virus was probably being held. Jack hopped up onto the launcher, moving to the front of a missile, then running his hand over the smooth body of the missile. He searched for the hatch that the terrorists must have opened to put the virus in, hoping that he could simply take it back out. He found the groove but it felt different, somewhat warm. On closer inspection, Jack let out a deep breath of anguish as he saw that the hatch had been crudely welded shut. However, his anguish subsided a little as he began to see how crudely.

He searched around him for a tool to give him leverage, eventually jumping off the launcher and moving to the large shed just at the back of the missile. He emerged seconds later, brandishing a crowbar that seemed to be double ended with an axe. He jumped back up onto the launcher and went to work trying to pry open the hatch, only having a little success. Then suddenly, a light on the launcher started to flash, strobe-like, while a siren wailed. _Two minute warning_. Jack put all of his remaining strength, both emotional and physical into prying open the hatch, moving it a little, until suddenly feeling the pressure ease as the hatch eased open. A few more seconds and it swung open freely, giving Jack a clear view of the inside of the missile head. And there, almost gleaming in the centre, was the large vial of virus. He wanted to reach inside and grab it immediately, but his instincts told him that there would be fail-safes for that sort of action. The siren was blocking his thoughts as the seconds ticked by. Jack followed the path of the wires connected to the virus, but always lost it as he lost concentration. His subconscious moved to thinking of his dead daughter, then to making Jack wish he was dead, and then with that moment of clarity, he made the risk of reaching in and physically pulling the vial out. He held his breath.

The vial shifted awkwardly in its housing, snagged on something. Jack pulled again but it snagged harder. _One more chance._ Jack pulled for the final time and the vial extricated itself, almost throwing Jack backwards. He looked down, feeling a wave of nausea and sadness creeping over him upon seeing Kim's cause of death cradled in his arms. He rushed away from the missile, placing the vial safely by the farmhouse away from the source of ignition.

It was then that a horrible thought dawned on him. One that told him the missile would cause damage with or without the virus inside it.

The warhead was still filled with explosive, and there was no indication as to the target. Jack had to stop the missile launching or innocent people would still die. He knew he didn't have long, so he did the only thing he thought possible in such a short space of time.

He jumped onto the launcher again, this time moving to the tail of the missile, then, with all his strength, he drove the axe into one of the fins. He pulled it out and then hit it again. Again, and again, and again. When jack stopped, puffing and panting with no strength left, the fin was deformed and bent back against the body of the missile. He didn't know if it would be enough, but in the next few seconds, he would have to hope it was.

Fire began to erupt from the boosters just below the fins. Jack leapt from the launch-pad, his body feeling like it was on fire from being so close to it. Just as he leapt, the missile slowly left the pad, picking up speed as it found open air. Just as it seemed to be stable, killing Jack's hopes, it began to wobble.

At first the wobbling wasn't noticeable, but then it became more and more pronounced. The missile dipped and rose erratically, and then moved into a dive around a hundred yards away from Jack's position. It continued to dive until it found the ground, exploding on contact. Flame engulfed the site as the missile disintegrated, but it hadn't hurt anyone. Jack lay back on the ground of the back yard, taking his first opportunity in around eighteen hours to get some rest. He stared up to the rapidly darkening sky, taking in the final shafts of sunlight in quiet contemplation. Seconds later, his ice-like expression began to show signs of wear and tear as his bottom lip began to wobble. His breath came in short, sharp gasps as tears began to form in his eyes. They began to fall down his face as he lost all control, sobbing uncontrollably on the grass. The clock appears on the screen, silent, overlaid by Jack's sobs and laboured breathing.

**Busy Los Angeles Street - Downtown Los Angeles – 7:49pm**

Margo sat apprehensively behind the wheel of her car, cursing to herself at the traffic. She had thought that the worst of it would have cleared from the earlier rush hour, but the events at Union Station earlier that evening had caused a little panic amongst locals. The traffic moved at a crawl through the streets, with pedestrians moving faster than the vehicles. Margo's mood perked up a little as she noticed a shortcut opening up on her right. She debated the legality of such a maneuver, but she couldn't stay in this much longer. She pulled out to the sound of blaring horns, moving into the narrow lane and speeding down it to make sure she wasn't noticed. The exit of the lane loomed large but suddenly a black Lexus pulled into the lane, driving slowly in the opposite direction towards her. She sounded her horn angrily, but the car continued to move towards her. She slammed on the brakes and began to reverse, cursing loudly at the driver of the other car. However, as she looked in her rear-view-mirror, she saw an identical black Lexus pulling into the lane from where she entered. An icy-cold fear gripped her as she realized she was trapped.

The car in front of her stopped. She peered through her own windscreen, but the blacked out windows of her pursuer gave nothing away. Just as she looked closer, her windscreen was broken by a bullet, doing nothing to stop it finding its way into her forehead. She was thrown back into her chair by the force of the bullet, slumping down. The two Lexuses pulled out slowly, leaving Margo and her stationary vehicle in the dark lane. They knew that once darkness fell in the next hour, she would not be found until it was too late.

Split screen.

Margo was clearly dead in her vehicle as the alley becomes deserted, leaving no trace of the attack apart from the one hole in her windscreen.

Nolan sat in what seemed like a private office at LAX, looking pensive and checking his watch.

George and Tony talked to Ryan, trying to gauge the extent of the damage to his brain and memory caused by the explosion.

Curtis and his team have begun on their way back to CTU to gain information on Jack.

Jack lay on the grass, the sobbing subsiding a little as he regained his composure. He saw Mikhail begin to stir, so tried to get himself together, wiping his eyes and taking his gun. As soon as Mikhail opens his eyes, all he can see is the furious Jack Bauer pointing his gun into his face. He could see the redness around Jack's eyes so he guessed he'd been crying – far from making him laugh at Jack, it made him more scared. In Mikhail's mind, there was nothing more dangerous than an emotional man. Jack spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Your plan has failed. You see that flaming wreckage over there? That's what's left of your missile. It's over Mikhail, so I suggest you tell me what you know."

"What makes you so sure I know anything Jack? You've been where I've been – been on that need-to-know basis. I may have been at the top of the food-chain, but that just makes it worse. But if I were you, Jack, I'd get the hell out of Los Angeles soon."

"Why? Is there going to be another terrorist attack?"

"Define terrorist Jack."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well some may call us terrorists, I'd call us Patriots. You're going to have a front row seat to the downfall of this country," Mikhail smiled an eerie, insane smile, "Strap yourself in Jack. It's going to be great."

"You're not Patriots; you're just common terrorists trying to derail this country and everything it stands for."

"Grow up Jack. You keep serving this country, but for what? Have you got any shiny medals? Anything you can hang up on a wall and show off? No, of course you don't."

"I have my pride, and I have my country."

Mikhail scoffed at Jack's words.

"Foolish sentiment Jack. Join the winning side; you can't protect your country from itself."

Jack stood up purposefully, growing tired of Mikhail's rants. He spoke with a careful, deliberate tone.

"Turn around."

Mikhail hesitated for a second but then turns around on his knees, still with his hands behind his head, fingers inter-locked. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst, but conversely welcoming it. Jack points the gun to the back of Mikhail's head, letting him feel the cold metal of the barrel.

"You have committed terrorist attacks against your own country. You helped plan the detonation of a bus bomb which killed a high ranking member of President Palmer's government and you attempted to release smallpox on American soil. You have killed innocent people…" Jack pauses before he continues "…including my daughter and my ex-partner. You have committed treason of the highest order…the penalty for which is death."

Mikhail waited for the bullet, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes slowly and turned around so he could see Jack's face. He breathed his final words.

"Go to hell Jack."

Jack armed his pistol with a loud click.

"I'll see you there."

Jack fired once, throwing Mikhail to the floor as the last of the daylight disappears, giving way to a cool, cloudless night sky.

7:59:56

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	15. Episode 115 8:00pm to 9:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.15: "Day 1: 8:00pm – 9:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 8:00pm - 9:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

"Previously on 24…"

Go to http/24nwo. for the whole story...

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 8:00pm – 9:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm…"

FADE TO.

8:00pm Pacific Daylight Time

Small Farmhouse, North Los Angeles

A dejected Jack Bauer wandered in an aimless fashion towards his vehicle, blood, both literally and figuratively, on his hands. He looked down at them in a dazed fashion, wondering whether what he had done was right. He was feeling a sort of dislodged schizophrenia after his earlier trauma; not sure of whether to break down or stand up. He didn't know what he had left in the world – he had no friends to speak of, and no family now Kim had passed away. However, Mikhail's last words played over and over again in his head, and he had a horrible, heavy feeling that things were definitely not over; and he could not leave this alone. His cell-phone broke his thoughts with its shrill cry. Chloe was on the other end, frantic with worry after suddenly seeing the missile leaving her slowly updating satellite feed.

"Jack, what happened to the missile!"

"It crash landed in a nearby field, and the virus was retrieved. The attack is over."

"Thank God Jack. What about the terrorist you detained?"

Chloe knew before Jack uttered a reply that it was a rhetorical question. She knew that given the ultimate chance, he wouldn't let the killer of his only daughter walk away unscathed.

"He's dead Chloe."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me Jack."

"Yeah…"

Chloe was surprised and a little frightened by Jack's distinct lack of emotion. She had decided against letting Jack know about her disturbing find earlier, but she believed that she had no other choice at that point.

"Jack, about an hour ago I found something on one of Brady's files…" she said with care, "...I didn't notice it before; it was deeply hidden."

"What was it Chloe?" Jack replied, suddenly fearful as what Mikhail said flashed into his head.

"It's the origins of one of the files. There's always a few bits of the file that can show you where the file was created; as long as you know what you're looking for."

Jack grew impatient, only wanting Chloe to get to the point.

"I've checked and re-checked this. I want it not to be true…"

"Tell me Chloe."

"One of the files was written on a White House computer."

Jack is suddenly silent with the feeling of having the wind knocked out of his lungs. Mikhail's words of "protecting the country from itself" come flooding back, making him feel a little nauseous. Chloe heard a frightened gasp just after she made her revelation.

"Are you OK Jack?"

"It's something Mikhail said before he died. 'you can't protect the country from itself'."

"What do you think it means Jack?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet what you found has something to do with it." Jack said, a little more defiantly "Have you any idea who produced the file?"

"None," Chloe murmured dejectedly, "I feel so stupid for not realizing it before: there's no way anyone but the government could have such advanced encryption – whoever made the file must have given Brady the encryption method too."

"Chloe, I need you to find out who made the file. They have blood on their hands and need to be stopped."

"I'll try my best Jack. What are you going to do? Are you coming back to CTU?"

"No." Jack stated simply.

"Where are you going?"

"To warn President Palmer."

Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration as she listened to the same old tireless attitude of Jack.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jack; but I know that there's no point trying to stop you. Just be careful, ok? I can't cover you here forever; people are already getting suspicious."

"As soon as I find the mole in the government then I'll turn myself in and they can do whatever they want to me. I have nothing left to lose."

Chloe shivered a little at Jack's cold harsh words. She had seen what Jack could do when had something to lose; the converse chilled her to the bone. Jack hung up the phone, having nothing else to say. He looked up to the rapidly darkening Los Angeles sky for a second; as if appealing to some God for divine intervention. However, jack knew better than to believe in higher powers – no God of his could let such suffering happen. He was truly alone. He shook the thoughts from his head and wrenched open his car door, stepping inside.

8:08pm Pacific Daylight Time

Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles

Tony looked up worriedly from his computer screen at George. For a minute, George hadn't noticed, but on turning round he noticed the worried and puzzled look. Without hesitation, he finished his conversation and moved briskly towards Tony.

"What's wrong Tony?" George said with a note of worry.

"I just got off the phone with the agent we sent to further question Bob Warner…" Tony replied, still speaking in a confused manner.

"Please tell me he's a terrorist; we can't be wrong twice."

"That's just it - he's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"The only person left in the house was Kate Warner, and she said that he left just after Jack did."

"And she didn't try to stop him?"

"She couldn't exactly arrest him George." Tony sneered.

George continued, ignoring Tony's derisive comment, "Do we know where he went?"

"Kate mentioned New York."

"Good. Alert New York CTU of his arrival and get them to pick him up." George uttered, matter-of-factly.

"You really think he's guilty in all of this?"

"Well I'm not going to take the risk of not acting if he is. The people over there can decide for themselves when they take him in."

"I really think we should…"

"Tony, this isn't up for discussion!" George interrupted loudly "Bob Warner's name was found on the computer of a known terrorist – and you think we should just let him go? Don't make me laugh Tony."

Tony stood in front of George like a schoolchild being told off by teacher, looking down at the floor with a petulant scowl on his face.

"I'll call them." He mumbled.

"I know you will."

George turned around and left immediately, leaving Tony to call New York and tell them about Bob. He picked up the phone but then hesitated for a second; debating whether this is the right thing to do. After a full five seconds, Tony dialed CTU New York and waited anxiously for a reply. After another five seconds, Tony's equivalent answered: the enigmatic Chris Cesarini.

"CTU, Cesarini."

"Hey Chris, it's Tony over at the Los Angeles branch."

"Tony Almeida…haven't heard from you in months. What happened to you and Michelle coming over here to visit me and Laura?"

"Sorry Chris, it's been hectic over here…"

Chris laughed heartily, "Bullshit Tony! You just forgot about me!" Tony stayed silent, not comfortable talking about personal issues. Chris got the message and moved on to the matter at hand. "So what were you calling about buddy?"

"We were investigating someone earlier today, and we believe he's heading for New York."

"What were you investigating him for?" Chris's voice suddenly turning serious.

"His name came up on a terrorist's computer on some encrypted files. We began questioning him but the agent in charge was called away."

"And now he's on his way to New York? How did that happen?"

"We're still getting the details."

"Alright," Chris said, in a tone of voice that suggested the opposite, "Do you want me to send someone to arrest him?"

"No, not yet. We still don't have much evidence to say that he's doing anything wrong."

"So what are we doing Tony? Letting him go?"

"I want you to watch him. Any sign that he is doing anything wrong, you bring him in."

"That sounds pretty risky Tony – what if he's already planning something on his arrival?"

"He's been questioned before in the course of an investigation; that time he was arrested for supplying arms to a terrorist, but he was acquitted. He was being used. We can't take the chance of making another mistake with this guy; he's too influential for that."

"Alright. We'll watch him. But for the record I don't agree with this. The first sign of trouble then he gets taken in."

"Thank you Chris."

Tony hung up the phone and took a relieved breath. His old friend Chris had supported him, but he knew that George would be pretty pissed at him. Tony only hoped that he would not find out.

8:15pm Pacific Daylight Time

LAX Airport, Los Angeles

The Secretary of Homeland Security paced nervously around the small office he had asked for at the airport. He awaited his flight impatiently, wondering what was taking so long. His phone rang and he answered it, greeting his caller in an angry tone.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Secretary, it's Senator Cordy."

Byrne's face lightened up a bit with the call from his contact inside the senate.

"Mr. Cordy, I trust things have gone well?"

"Yes, Mr Secretary, bill 442 has been passed into law."

"Excellent Michael. And I trust the rest of our plan is underway?"

"Of course, it will be done in the next few minutes."

"No mistakes Michael. The stakes are a lot higher than this morning."

"I understand Sir: there will be no mistakes."

Byrne hung up and smiled for the first time since he left his office. _Things are going well_. He stopped pacing and decided to take a seat, sighing deeply as his body found the comforting feeling of the leather chair. He stared out of the window to the now dark Los Angeles skyline and began to mull over recent events.

8:18pm Pacific Daylight Time

Omni Hotel, President Suite, Los Angeles

President Palmer sat at the ornate mahogany desk with all the noble air of a king. However, he was a tired monarch, the strain of the day taking its toll. He had just been informed by CTU that they expected no more smallpox attacks, and that the terrorist attacks were over, but Palmer knew from experience that they were never over. They would keep trying until they got their wish, even if it was far removed from their original plans. He still wore his apprehensive expression when Mike entered the room with a phone in his hand, covering the mouthpiece. He too looked worried, as if he was about to reveal a damaging secret. Palmer looked up and acknowledged his friend, but then quickly looked down to the phone.

"Senator Daniels is on the phone." Mike revealed flatly.

"What! Why?"

"He refused to tell me Mr. President, but he claimed it was urgent that he spoke with you right away. Should I tell him you're unavailable?"

"I'll take the call, but put him on speakerphone."

Mike placed the phone on the desk in front of the thoughtful-looking President. He pressed one button on the handset and a hidden speaker crackled into life.

"Senator: you're on with the President and myself."

"I told you that I wanted to speak to the President, not you."

Daniels' tone of voice surprised Palmer; it was a mixture of anger and fear.

"You are speaking with me John. You know procedure: no-one gets to talk to me alone, Clinton taught us that!"

Daniels failed to see the funny side. "I need to see you Mr. President."

Mike and Palmer exchanged confused glances.

"Can I ask why, Senator?" Palmer enquired.

"All I can say at this point is that you are in danger."

Palmer felt his heart jump at Daniels words, and his voice turned from inquisitive to angry.

"Are you threatening me John?"

"Far from it Mr. President, please believe me. I didn't pull out of this race out of choice, I was forced out."

"Even if that is true, how do you expect me to believe you?"

"You have no choice but to believe me Mr. President. You're in grave danger."

"From who?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. There's an underground car-park about one kilometer north of the Omni Hotel where you are now. Meet me there in thirty minutes."

"I don't believe that the President…" Mike began before being cut off. Both men stared at the handset as if expecting to hear more from the Senator. There was none. Mike pressed another button on the phone, cutting off their end. He didn't want to look at the President, but he felt compelled to.

"Mr. President…"

"Mike, spare me your advice. Just tell me if I should go."

"No. This is just another ploy from the floundering Republican side."

"Something tells me this isn't political Mike. John sounded terrified on the phone. And he said that I am in danger."

"Mr. President, if you're worried about your safety then we'll put you in protection; but I advise in the strongest terms against you meeting the Senator."

"Alright Mike. I hope you're right. Call Secret Service and ask them to increase surveillance and protecting around the hotel."

Mike nodded and left the room, leaving behind the worried figure of David Palmer.

As soon as he was sure the door was closed tight, Mike walked down the short corridor in the opposite direction of the person in charge of the President's security. He discretely pulled out his cell phone and retreated into a small alcove which he believed was secluded and secure. Just as he places his call, Lynne exited her small office. She saw Mike on his phone and was about to move towards him when he began to speak in a hushed tone, clearly an attempt at secrecy. She ducked behind the corner and listened in, unable to hear the other side of the conversation, but hearing enough.

"There's a multi-story car park about a kilometer north of the President's current location. I want you to check it out… Yes, that's what the phone call was about…Senator Daniels should be there soon…Do whatever it takes."

Mike hung up, leaving Lynne frightened and confused around the corner. She only allowed herself to leave the safety after she watched Mike rejoin the President in his main office. She had no idea what she had just heard, but she intended to find out.

8:24pm Pacific Daylight Time

United States Capitol, Washington D.C.

Michael Sutherland closed the door to his plush office and sighed heavily. _What a day,_ he thought to himself, allowing a small smile at the thought that the day was finally over. As the President _pro Tempore_ of the United States Senate, he held his own office in the Capitol Building, but this was as much a curse as a blessing. He walked slowly from the heavy oak door towards his desk, only pausing as he noticed the door through to his walk-in closet lying slightly ajar. _Goddamn Senators, always thinking they can use my office_, he thought almost aloud to himself. He half walked, half marched over to the open door, almost laughing as he went.

"Ted - if you sneak into this office one more time without my…"

Sutherland's words were cut short by the shocking sight that met him just inside his closet.

The muffled sound of a gunshot rang out as far as the empty office but no further.

Sutherland staggered back, more in surprise than anything else. His hands felt blood seeping from the small wound in his chest, but he registered no pain. He looked up from his hands to take a full view of his assailant. He staggered back as far as the desk, sprawling over it as he reached it. His eyes labored to take another look at the shooter, but they felt so heavy. He eventually managed to look down, just as he felt a deadening numbness spread up his body. The last thing the President _pro Tempore_ of the United States Senate saw in the land of the living was the barrel of a silenced berretta pointed at his head, then one blinding flash, then complete darkness. The body spasmed for a second before laying still, clearly dead. The shooter let out a long breath, relieved that the first deed was over. He un-tucked his immaculate shirt and secreted his weapon in the holster wrapped around his chest. Upon fixing his attire, no-one could tell that he carried a deadly weapon, and once he had locked the office no-one would find out about the shooting. He moved over to the door, still not daring to let his brain slip into other thoughts. He still had one more job to do.

8:32pm Pacific Daylight Time

Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles

Chloe didn't notice Tony coming into her dark holding room; she was too engrossed in her work. Tony called on her, not wanting to scare her; but succeeding in doing just that. She jerked around, frightened by the sound of the man who she thought had ordered her to be killed. Consequently, that was exactly what he wanted to talk to her about.

"How's it going Chloe?" Tony enquired carefully.

"Fine." Chloe replied in her staccato fashion

Tony could tell that he was going to get nowhere using this nice approach; he then decided to go straight for the throat, hoping that Chloe would understand that a little better.

"Listen Chloe: I know that you think I told someone what you told me, but that couldn't be further from the truth. There must be another reason why you were targeted; because the only two people who know about this information are you and I…"

Chloe bit her tongue as she thought of Jack on his way to meet President Palmer and hopefully find the mole. Tony saved her tongue by continuing unabated.

"You can blame me for not protecting you – because I probably deserve that – but I don't deserve to be accused of plotting to kill a valuable member of CTU staff."

"Can I speak now?"

Tony nodded, expecting a torrent of abuse from Chloe.

"I'm sorry Tony."

He was taken aback by Chloe's apparent apology: that was something no-one had ever had in the past. She continued, trying to explain herself.

"The person who called me didn't give any specifics – they just told me that someone in CTU was trying to kill me. I've had time to think, and I realize that it wasn't you."

"You think that there's someone working against us inside CTU?"

Chloe looked down at the floor, then towards her station, looking like she was holding something back. Tony noticed, and probed a little further.

"Chloe? Do you think someone is working against us?"

Chloe didn't reply, she simply tilted the flat screen monitor so Tony could see it was well. She motioned to him to watch as she delved into the communication archives for CTU; and he was then surprised to see her delve even further into a comprehensive view of all government communication. Tony shook his head at the detail of it all and wondered if he should be looking at it.

"Are you sure this is legal?"

"Define legal." Chloe stated flatly, not taking her eyes off the screen, tapping and smashing away at the keyboard intermittently. Suddenly, she stopped and took her hands away from the keyboard, using them to point out various parts of the screen to Tony, who she saw as an intellectual inferior in cases like these.

"This is a record of communication between government agencies in the past few hours. It's been filtered to show only e-mails and short text-based messages. When I found out that there was someone inside the White House working against the President, I tried to find out their identity, but all I got was a masked IP address which led to nowhere. But even with that, I can find anything that was sent to that address…"

She brought up another screen containing numerous messages and turned to look Tony in the eye before completing her summary.

"I found these messages. You can take a look for yourself if you want, but I'll give you the gist of it. These messages contain every protocol we have undertaken today, and a record of all internal communications, including cell-phone useage."

Tony stared open mouthed at the screen containing the messages; scanning through them as if to try and prove Chloe wrong. He desperately wanted her to be wrong, hopelessly misinformed, because he knew what the alternative was – there was a mole inside CTU.

Chloe looked up at her boss, expecting to be faced with a look of fright. However, she at first saw a look of denial, then one of resolve.

"What do you think we should do now Tony?"

"Find out who sent those messages. As soon as you know forward it directly to me. No-one else."

Chloe nodded fearfully, knowing that in the next few minutes she would ruin someone's career, and inevitably their life. She got to work, but only after decreasing the processing power allocated to decrypting the Brady files. She looked at her watch, noting that it was just under seven hours since she had received the data. _Nothing new from here_, she thought. She began, but in less of a hurry that usually accompanied her first forays into a task. She never liked investigating one of her own.

Back out on the CTU floor, Tony approached George drawing an impatient glance from his 'equal'. Ryan Chapelle had been quiet for a while, so George had been busying himself with more important duties than babysitting. He was working with Melanie Bradshaw on tying up the loose ends from Union Station. Just as Tony appeared behind the two, the identities of the final two casualties flashed up on Melanie's station. Both men hung their head in unison, saying a silent prayer for Jack and a deep regret that they didn't do more to prevent it. Deceased appeared in large, crude red letters over Chase's photo, and then finally over Kim's smiling face. Tony recognized the two photos as the ones that identified them as CTU staff from a few months ago. _Such a long time…_ Tony thought to himself wistfully. He came around from his memories to see George staring at him expectantly. Although he had grown impatient with Tony over the past few hours, all was forgotten in this sad moment for all of CTU. The balding visitor to CTU was the first to break the silence.

"What is it Tony?"

Tony began to walk over to a position with more secrecy from the others, and George followed. Melanie looked up from her screen but then quickly looked back with a slight shake of her head. This wasn't an issue she was to be concerned with. Tony looked nervously around him and George, and then, only once he was satisfied they were alone, he began to talk.

"Chloe found something in the Brady files."

George sighed, clearly exasperated, "I thought I told her to stop working on those – it's a dead end."

"Not now it isn't. This is big George."

"Well I'm positively brimming with anticipation Tony…" George murmured with huge sarcasm. Tony ignored it, and decided to go right to the point.

"She found a mole in the White House."

"What!" George exclaimed, drawing the attention of anyone within a reasonable distance of them.

"Keep your voice down George, it's not concrete yet. And we don't have an idea of who it is yet."

"So what makes you so sure this mole exists?"

"Chloe's sure. She says it's in the file details that they were created on a White House terminal. And if Chloe tells you something about computers, you better listen!"

"OK…" Mason murmured after a long pause. He could clearly see Tony's logic, and Chloe was rarely wrong about anything technical.

"But there's more George…the mole was in constant contact with someone in the past few hours…someone within CTU."

This revelation was just too much for George, and he seemed to sway a little on his feet. One mole in a government organization was bad enough – but to have two colluding was unthinkable. He spoke his next words carefully.

"What are we doing about it?"

"Chloe's working on finding the names of the people involved, the CTU mole should be known soon."

"Good. I'll make sure no-one gets out of here from now on."

Tony nodded and turned away, walking back across the floor. Neither he nor George were aware of Melanie's eyes following them away from their secret conversation.

8:40 pm Pacific Daylight Time

Downtown Los Angeles

Jack Bauer sat in traffic in his CTU vehicle, desperate to get on his way to the Omni Hotel. He could see the tall structure less than one kilometer away, but he knew from experience that Los Angelos regarded how long to a destination in terms of time, not distances. There hadn't been a rush hour in this city for decades, only crushing gridlock. Jack sat idly in his 'parking space' on the busy Downtown street and decided to use the downtime wisely and make a tough phone call. He took his cell phone out and dialed, eventually answered after three rings.

"Agent Manning."

"Curtis, it's Jack…"

The large Agent could not hide his displeasure when talking to his disappearing colleague.

"Where the hell are you Jack?"

"I'm following up on a lead."

"And you're acting like nothing's happened. In case you had forgotten, you took a key witness out of custody and then disappeared for a couple of hours."

"And by taking him, I managed to obtain information that would have taken CTU double the time. Thanks to me there will be no more viral attacks."

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"There was a final attack planned, but it's over. I'm sending you the locations of Kevin Cassel-he's still alive-and the farmhouse where the virus was supposed to be released. Better take a forensics team to the farm."

Curtis shook his head in disbelief at Jack's complete disregard for protocol or common sense. Before he could reply, Jack had already hung up. Curtis raged for a second, but sure enough the two locations were sent to his PDA. He knew that there was not much chance of finding Jack, so he decided to go pick up Cassel instead. At least then Chapelle couldn't yell at him too much for losing Jack.

8:54 pm Pacific Daylight Time

Omni Hotel Presidential Suite, Los Angeles

President Palmer paced his office with all the mentality of a circus tiger. He hadn't stopped thinking of Senator Daniels' plea and had a sick feeling in his stomach that everything wasn't right. He stopped at the window facing out onto the Los Angeles skyline, and an immense feeling of tiredness spread over him like a blanket. It felt like a distant memory, but he remembered staring out of this window this morning. The feelings he had now couldn't have been more different than this mornings. His reminiscing was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, followed by Lynne Kresge bustling into the room. She wore an expression of confusion, but altogether one that showed an intense need to reveal something.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry for bursting in like this, but there's something you need to be made aware of."

"What is it Lynne?"

"Did Senator Daniels contact you around thirty minutes ago?"

"Why do you ask?"

Lynne took a deep breath before answering Palmer, "I overheard a conversation Mike was having – it sounded like he was sending someone to a multi-story car park."

Palmer was silent for a second, understanding that this was a curious choice of actions, but nothing to explain why Lynne was so worked up.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said 'Do whatever it takes' whatever that means."

Palmer was about to reply, about to reassure his Counselor that there was a reasonable explanation when Mike entered the room, red-faced and flustered. He looked at the President with wide eyes, narrowing them as he took in Lynne's accusing stare.

"Mr. President, I think there's something…"

"Who did you call earlier Mike?" Palmer interrupted in an accusing tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to someone Mike, who was it?" Lynne added in a shrill voice.

Mike stuttered, not knowing how to proceed. Palmer seized the opportunity, "Mike, we know it's about Daniels. Save the excuses and tell us who you sent and why you sent them."

When Mike eventually spoke, he did so in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper; one of regret and fear.

"Mr. President, before I answer, I think you should turn the television on."

Palmer stared at Mike for a second, trying to read his emotions through his eyes. After satisfying himself that Mike was telling the truth, he moved over to the television and turned it on. The sight that greeted him chilled him to the bone. A grim-faced reporter was in the middle of her report, but Palmer was only half listening to the words she was speaking, the other half of him staring at the scene behind her of a car park crawling with Police and FBI. The reporter kept talking in her flat tone.

"…police were on the scene within minutes, joined by FBI agents who were already in the area after a bus bomb exploded earlier this afternoon. To those who have just joined us, Senator John Daniels has been found dead in an underground car-park in Downtown Los Angeles. Details are scarce at this point in time, but initial indications are that the troubled Senator committed suicide just minutes ago…"

David Palmer had heard enough. He began to feel dizzy and his legs began to gave way, he half stumbled, half fell to the welcoming feel of the couch and held his head in his hands. He would have cried, but the tears wouldn't form, as if they were even more shocked than he was. Mike hung his head, as much in the dark about what happened as his boss was. Lynne was the odd-one-out, taking the opportunity to fire a cold hard stare at the man she believed was responsible for the Senator's death. Mike met her gaze, but he couldn't hold eye contact. He looked to the floor again, and then at the President, who was still sitting motionless with his head buried in his hands.

8:58pm Pacific Daylight Time

Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles

Chloe stared in complete disbelief at her computer screen, not believing what she was seeing or even why she was seeing it. In her shock, she didn't begin to even imagine how she had uncovered this. In front of her, resplendent in their simplicity, were grainy copies of invoices for massive amounts of C4; details of transactions to major terrorists including Kevin Cassel. Even grainier photos of a small, balding man: Comprehensive evidence of the White House mole. She looked at them closely, then even closer; she even ran comprehensive tests on the images and documents. All came back clear, indicating beyond reasonable doubt that this evidence was genuine With trembling hands, she reached for her phone and dialed Jack, knowing that this would unleash a dangerous animal in the close to burnt out CTU Agent. Jack answered in seconds.

"This is Bauer."

"Jack…it's Chloe…where are you?"

"I'm about five minutes away from the Omni Hotel. Have you found anything?"

"Actually…I just did."

"Good. What did you find?"

"This is bad Jack…really bad…"

"Tell me Chloe." Jack's voice hardening.

"I think I've found the White House mole."

The blood rushed from Jack's veins to all of the major organs. Jack's body was preparing itself for action, expecting revenge soon.

"Tell me…"

"It's…Mike Novick."

8:59:56

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	16. Episode 116 9:00pm to 10:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.16: "Day 1: 9:00pm – 10:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 9:00pm - 10:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

"Previously on 24…"

Go to http/24nwo. for the whole story...

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 9:00pm – 10:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 9:00pm and 10:00pm…"

FADE TO.

9:00pm Pacific Daylight Time

Downtown Los Angeles

Jack stared in confusion out of his window at nothing in particular, trying to let Chloe's revelation sink in. It was hard though.

"Are you completely sure about this?"

"I'm looking at transactions he authorized to major terrorist cells organized by Kevin Cassel. It's pretty comprehensive." Her voice still wore a note of caution, at the same time racking her brain for a rational explanation to how this data had appeared on her system. Jack paused for a second, trying to think up a new plan of attack to go with this new information. Chloe sensed his thoughts. "What are you going to do now Jack?"

"I have to go find him and detain him."

"The President isn't going to just let that happen Jack, even if you tell him what I told you."

"Send the evidence to my PDA and I'll present it to the President before I do anything."

Chloe remained skeptical as she spoke, "Alright Jack, I'll run final checks on it then send it over."

Jack hung up and yelled a large "Dammit!" into the stale Los Angeles air. The traffic had barely moved since his vehicle had stopped, and he could tell that he would have a while to think about what Chloe said before he had to act on it.

Back at CTU, Chloe re-opened the evidence files she thought she had found, and at the same time she began a trace on the IP address of the mole inside CTU. She didn't expect to find anything, but hoped that she would before she told Jack. _He's volatile right now…_ she told herself, as if justifying her silence.

9:04pm Pacific Daylight Time

Omni Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles

Mike had already begun to explain himself to the expectant President. He had grown flustered, realizing that most of it was inexplicable. He stuttered when he spoke, not able to decide on the right words.

"Mr. President, I understand that this looks bad…"

"You're wrong Mike, it looks worse than that."

"But it isn't what you think."

"Tell me what I think it is Mike, because I don't think you comprehend what's going through my head."

"You think I sent someone to kill the Senator, don't you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind…"

"I cannot defend the words I said on the phone; the ones that Lynne overheard. All I can tell you is what I have done."

"Stop dancing around this question Mike, you're forgetting I know all the spin. I pay you for it."

"I sent someone over to see what Daniels was talking about. That's all I did. I didn't order his death."

"It was your advice not to meet him! Why did you send someone?"

"He said you were under threat – I had to take precautions to see if he was telling the truth or not."

"So what happened Mike? He just killed himself when your man got there? None of this adds up; give me one good reason why I shouldn't detain you until this is sorted out."

"I haven't had word from him as yet."

Palmer bristled with anger at his Chief of Staff's attitude towards recent events.

"This cavalier attitude will not wash with me Mike. You will wait for word from your man: but you will wait under supervision of Secret Service."

Mike stared in shock as Palmer nodded to Lynne, prompting her to pick up the cordless phone on the large table and call Aaron Pierce into the room. He walked briskly in, a look of confusion on his face.

"You called Mr. President?" Aaron said in his deep Southern accent.

"Please escort Mr. Novick to his office and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Aaron gave a quick nod and showed Mike the door. He stood straight with a look of sadness and bewilderment on his face, refusing to move, his eyes staring holes into Palmer.

"Mr. Novick?"

Mike was broken out of his trance and turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Aaron with a sympathetic expression on his face. Hanging his head, he walked past the Secret Service agent who then followed. They left the President behind with a feeling of betrayal, but also one of confusion. He and Lynne were no closer to understanding the events of the past few hours, complicated by the death of the Senator. He began to absent mindedly rub his right palm, remembering the attempt on his own life, as well as the previous attempts when he himself was a Senator. Lynne broke him from his thoughts, speaking softly, "I'm sorry Mr. President. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for all of this…"

Palmer simply looked at Lynne with sad eyes, saying more than words ever could.

9:09pm Pacific Daylight Time

Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles

Chloe sat in the deafening silence of the holding room, half going over the evidence against Mike, and half reeling at what had happened. _Have I really just implicated the President's Chief of staff?_ Chloe thought to herself, almost out loud. She checked on the progress of her IP trace, but her complex brain could do more than one task at once, so she went over security feeds from inside CTU. She didn't know what it would achieve; she was only doing it because she could, hacking into other department's systems was child's play.

All in all, the feeds were quiet. Every ten seconds the feeds changed to another view, cycling through at least thirty different cameras, and every single one of them threw up nothing of interest. She saw Tony working with Mark; George waiting with a worried look on his face, pouting behind Ryan Chapelle who was still involved in CTU operations. The other feeds were all simply view of the back corridors, completely empty and the main floor busy with activity. The cameras cycled back to their original positions and Chloe breathed a huge sigh.

She leaned back in her chair, the tiredness in her limbs starting to bite. She rubbed her eyes feeling red and tired. When she re-opened them, she saw the feeds going back to the view of the floor again. Without a second glance, she looked to her own station, giving a small sigh as she wished she was back there. Just as the screen was about to change, she looked back out of curiosity, noticing with alarm that Melanie's station was empty. The screen changed, but the image of the second empty station was burned into her mind. _Another thirty seconds…come on…_ she said aloud, waiting for the feed to cycle back to check again.

She didn't need the thirty seconds.

When the cameras next cycled, she saw Melanie sneaking in an altogether suspicious manner down the dark corridors. She moved slowly, deliberately, looking around to see if anyone was approaching. Chloe frantically tried to isolate the feed to give her a better view, but as soon as she did Melanie disappeared out of the lens view. She delved further into the camera data, trying to pinpoint where the camera was situated. Suddenly she grew fearful – the camera was just around the corner.

She got up slowly, staring intently at the door, expecting Melanie to burst in at any moment with a weapon ready to silence her. She reached into the satchel she always carried with her to and from work and pulled out the CTU series Tazer. It was a crude weapon, but it did its job in tough situations. She moved over to the door, waiting on the other side of it to give her the advantage when it opened. Slowly, silently, the door opened and Melanie entered at a snail's pace. Melanie looked around her, surprised to find the room empty. She was sure that she had seen activity in this holding room on the system, and by the sheer volume, it had to be Chloe. "Where are you Chloe?" Melanie murmured as if talking to herself. Chloe replied by driving the tazer into Melanie's back, causing her to shudder for a second before slumping to the ground. Chloe quickly bent down, checking her target's pulse. It was a little fast, but apart from that she had no ill effects. She moved quickly over to the small cabinet in the corner of the room and saw what she was looking for. Melanie was the mole Chloe had been looking for, and she wasn't going anywhere.

9:15pm Pacific Daylight Time

Omni Hotel, Los Angeles

Aaron led Mike down the narrow corridor towards the small room he had been calling an office for today. A look of surprise crossed the older man's face.

"I'm being held in my own office?" Mike said with a look of incredulousness.

"Under orders of the President; until this is sorted out."

Mike shrugged and moved with relief towards the safe haven of his office. Aaron held the door open and Mike followed in. Just as Mike took in the wonderful sight of his desk phone and computer still gleaming on his desk, Aaron brought him back down to earth.

"The President has asked for your internet access to be restricted, and all your phone calls will be monitored."

Mike began to protest, but Aaron intervened, "I'm sorry Mike, those were the President's instructions."

Mike backed down and moved to take a seat. Aaron gave a sympathetic half-smile and closed the door behind him, leaving the detained Mike alone in the room. He looked towards the large window, out onto the illuminated Los Angeles skyline. He gave a deep breath and paused for a second before sitting down at his desk and powering up his computer. Aaron had told him that his internet access was going to be restricted, but he had no idea how restricted. He opened his browser and was relieved to find his home page fully loaded. He knew that he probably wouldn't get any sites further than that so he simply typed an IP address into the search bar. He may have been a doddery old fool to most of the younger generation, but he still knew the ins and outs of a computer system. The IP address belonged to the computer of Roger Frederick, Mike's most loyal staffer. He had always thought that his attitude stunk, but he was a hard worker, and that was everything in his line of work. He was also a massive physical presence after using every minute he wasn't working for Mike working out. So much so that he often used Roger as a bodyguard on more volatile assignments. He would have bet his life that the workaholic Roger would still be at his station, frantically trying to synchronize Mike's life with the Palmtop he had bought for the President's Chief of Staff. Three floors below Mike, Roger awoke from a light slumber. Since the other staff had left on orders of the President, he had used the opportunity of privacy to download some pirated software. He justified it by telling himself that once Mr. Novick gave him his well deserved pay-rise, then he would pay for the software. Until then he was happy to borrow. He rubbed his tired eyes, expecting the noise that awoke him to have signaled the arrival of a new software program to his desktop, but it wasn't to be. He frowned as in incoming connection flashed up. Government staff used the best firewalls in the industry to protect the data they held dear, so just having a waiting incoming communication was surprising enough to the computer expert Roger. He moved tentatively, opening the window with care.

He frowned as he noticed the IP address. It was Mike Novick's office terminal.

His brow furrowed further as he noticed the subject matter. The code made little sense to any normal person, but to someone working in the Government, it meant nothing but SOS. _If Mike's in trouble, why doesn't he call me? Or just come down to my room? _Roger thought to himself. He reluctantly paged the IP address back, opening up a secure connection between the two computers, allowing a crude voice conversation to be undertaken. Roger spoke first.

"Hey Mike, do you really hate the look of me this much?"

"No jokes Roger," Mike barked "I need your help."

"Sounds ominous. What's up?"

"I need you to access my e-mails."

"Gee, tough task. Do you want me to dress you tomorrow morning as well?"

Mike bristled with anger at Roger's nonchalant attitude towards him. Roger sensed the atmosphere and changed tack.

"Why do you need me to check your e-mails?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"I don't like the sound of this Mike. Are you in trouble?"

"Yes. But I can't say why. Please help me."

Roger pauses for a second and then realizes he has no choice. He opens up his web browser and navigates to the Government E-mail system, entering Mike's address when prompted. Then he hit the brick wall he expected.

"I'm going to need your password Mike…"

"Shit."

"Well you didn't think they'd just let me in did you?"

Mike paused for a long few seconds. For some reason, he hadn't even imagined that he would have to give his ten character password away. So much work had gone into making the systems as secure as possible, and now he was making the password for one of the most powerful accounts on the system public. He swallowed and then replied.

"The password is alpha, four, zulu, golf, hash, five, one, seven, foxtrot, alpha," there was a short pause, "Got it?"

Another short pause, "Yeah, I got it. I'm in. Any particular E-mail you're looking……" Roger trailed off as his eyes set on the message top of the list, sent less than an hour ago. It was from an anonymous re-mailer; the kind that was meant to be confidential. A larger window gave the content of the message, and this was what shocked Roger to the core.

"Mike…" Roger stated with fear in his voice, "I hope you can explain this."

"It's evidence against me isn't it."

"For a start Mike," Roger exclaimed, scrolling through the message, "My God, this places you working with and funding terrorists! What the fuck is going on Mike?"

"I'm being framed Roger. Surely the fact that I've been sent a copy of the evidence proves that?"

A message pops up on Mike's screen – a copy of the evidence. Mike pored over it in the same way Roger was, with the same expression Roger had. He had to admit that it was pretty comprehensive. However, unlike anyone else who would view it, he could guarantee that he was innocent. He knew this day would come, and he was almost prepared for it. He hadn't counted on being detained when the time came however, especially for something else. Roger spoke next.

"I don't know what to think Mike. This has caught me kind of off guard."

"I understand Roger, but I need your help."

"God, what is it now?" Roger said with a nervous laugh.

"There's an agent outside the door to my office – I need you to get him away from there."

"You're running away? I thought you said you were innocent."

"I am, and I have evidence of who is really behind this. But I can't access it from this room. I need to get the data and get out of here."

"So you're asking me to go against the President; essentially commit treason."

"I'm asking you to help me."

"And you're completely crazy Mike…" Roger added in all seriousness, "But I seem to owe some inexplicable debt of gratitude to you."

"And I owe you a pay rise…"

"How many grades?" Roger smiled.

"Five."

Roger laughed, almost forgetting the situation, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mike's ended the connection to Mike's terminal and the speakers became silent. Mike sat in his office, staring at his computer screen as if expecting an answer to pop up suddenly.

At the same time, Palmer sat in the main room of the Presidential Suite with all the elegance that his title suggested. However the stress was clearly getting to him. There were so many loose ends that had happened today that couldn't possibly be connected; but in the back of his mind he was desperately trying to find a link. His desk phone rang, and for a few seconds, he ignored it, still thinking. On the fifth ring, he answered, hearing the harsh voice of the operator screening his calls.

"Mr. President, I have the Vice President on the phone."

Palmer's face lightened a little, "Put him through."

On the other end of the phone, Wayne Palmer sat waiting impatiently in a vehicle with darkened windows. He heard the voice of the operator, shrinking back a little as it shouted its message.

"Please hold for the President."

There was a mechanical pause and then David Palmer greeted his brother and right hand man warmly.

"Wayne – it's so good to hear from you. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Well if I had my head in the sand then I might have. Unfortunately I've been watching the news."

David sighed, "I trust you've heard about Senator Daniels…"

"Yeah…" Wayne murmured darkly, "It's pretty bad."

"You should see it here!" David laughed ironically.

"Well I intend to – I'm in Los Angeles."

"You're what?"

"I thought you'd need all the help and support you could get right now, so I decided to come over. I should be at the Omni in about fifteen minutes."

"Are you sure it's safe? You saw what happened to Nolan earlier."

"I think I've uncovered a link between Nolan and the terrorists – possibly a reason why he was killed. We can discuss it when I get there."

"Alright Wayne. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too David. Are Mike and Lynne there with you? I heard you gave a lot of the staff the day off."

"Lynne's here…" David trailed off and Wayne noticed.

"And Mike?"

"He was…detained."

"Detained?" Wayne said with a tone of dread.

"It's something to do with Daniels. It's complicated."

"Sounds like we have a lot to discuss."

"It does indeed. I'll see you soon."

David replaced the phone in its cradle and leaned back in his chair. He was glad that his brother and Vice President was coming to support him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that the horrors of the day weren't over.

9:26pm Pacific Daylight Time

Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles

Melanie awoke to a pungent aroma beneath her nostrils. Her head felt groggy, but she struggled to get away from the smell. Her eyes fluttered and eventually focused on the figure standing over her. Her senses felt numbed and there was a constant ringing in her ears, but she managed to utter a whisper, "Chloe?"

"Hello Melanie."

Melanie regained a little composure and felt a strange feeling around her wrists. She shook them, trying to get free but then realized she was handcuffed by the wrists and by the legs. She looked up at Chloe in dazed confusion again, speaking with a shaky uncertain voice, "What's going on here Chloe?"

"Why don't you tell me Melanie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…why am I chained up here?"

"You're not the one meant to be asking the questions."

"What are you interrogating me now?"

"Why did you come here?"

Melanie is silent for a second, not really remembering where she was or how she got here.

"I saw you on the security feeds – you were sneaking here. Why?"

"I came to talk to you Chloe."

"You mean you came to kill me!"

"No, why would I do that? I came to tell you something."

"So what was so important?" Chloe scoffed sarcastically.

"There's a mole inside CTU isn't there?"

Chloe froze at Melanie's mention of the mole. _Why would she incriminate herself like this?_ She thought. She spoke her next words calmly, trying not to give too much away, "How do you know that?"

"There's been outbound communications containing confidential protocol information."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You may think I'm just a spoilt little girl, but I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for."

"I seriously doubt that. You just got lucky."

"Whatever Chloe. If you don't want my help then don't listen."

"So what exactly do you know then? Because right now, I think you're just covering yourself."

"You know, usually I'd just laugh at your rants, but I already know who sent those messages."

Chloe froze for the second time, not daring to believe that what Melanie was saying was true. After all, her own tracer would be back any second with the real culprit anyway, but her own curiosity got the better of her.

"Who?"

"So now you're interested?" Melanie smiled, enjoying the power she was having over Chloe.

"Just tell me Melanie, unless of course you're lying."

"It's Mark Tolland."

"Bullshit."

"It's true. I ran a trace and his name came up. I checked and re-checked; and believe me I would really rather it be someone else. I've spent four years working closely with him…" She trailed off towards the end as Chloe moved over to her computer. A minimized window on the bottom corner of the screen was flashing, signifying that her trace had returned a match. She moved the mouse with surprising confidence, expecting the name to be Melanie's not Mark Tolland.

Her confidence was not justified as the tracer returned Mark Tolland's system.

She stepped back in shock, holding a trembling hand up to her mouth. Melanie looked at her, and then at the computer screen that proved her right. She was the first to break the silence.

"So I was right then…an apology would be nice."

Chloe didn't hear Melanie, her shock overcoming her.

Back on the CTU floor, George approached Tony again to ask about how Chloe was doing on finding the mole. Tony motioned at him to follow as he began to walk towards Chloe's location.

"Have we heard from Jack lately?" George inquired.

"No, the last we heard from him was when he called Curtis over forty minutes ago."

"And what is Curtis doing right now?"

"He's picking up the terrorist Jack tortured; should be back at CTU in a few minutes."

"Christ, one of these days Jack'll be the death of me."

Just as the men reach the back corridors leading to the holding rooms, they heard a shout behind them. As they turned, they saw a panting Ryan Chapelle trying to catch up with them. Reluctantly, and with major grumbling on George's part, they stopped to let him catch up. As he reached them, and still panting, Chapelle said "Where have you been? I thought you guys were avoiding me!"

"No Ryan. That's a luxury we can't afford." George mumbled, rolling his eyes. Ryan ignored him.

"Are you going to check on Chloe?"

"Yeah, see if she's got more information for us." Tony said.

"Mind if I sit in?"

"Well actually…" Tony began.

"Good, let's go." Ryan interrupted.

George sighed audibly in exasperation but Ryan still followed the other two to the holding room. None of the men knew the sight that awaited them.

Chloe turned to look at the prisoner she had taken. She welled up a little inside. She had got it wrong, even though she was so sure that Melanie was the mole. She hadn't even waited until the trusted technology had come back. She walked around to the back of Melanie and slowly undid the handcuffs, then handed her the keys to unlock the second pair. Melanie stared at Chloe, a look of hate and anger on her face, but for once Chloe did not return it.

"You should go, make sure they get Mark."

Melanie goes to reply but before she can the door opens. The two women turn to the door, only to see the three directors of CTU staring back in shock at the scene that greets them.

"What's going on here?" Tony said softly.

"She assaulted me! I came to give her evidence against the mole she was tracking and she knocked me out. When I woke up she had taken me prisoner. She tried to torture me!" Melanie blurted out in a shrill voice, full of stress. Chloe knew that the last part was not true, but she was beyond help now. She knew the drill: Melanie would press assault charges at the least and she would be held until it was resolved. She had already accepted that. She was almost too busy running over the outcomes in her head to hear George speaking to her.

"Chloe, is this true?"

"Yeah, most of it. I guess I'll be arrested now."

Tony went to reply, but Chapelle beat him to it.

"You're damn right you'll be arrested! You assaulted a Government employee in a Government installation," he turned to George "Call Security."

Chloe hung her head. "You better tell them to go and arrest Mark Tolland as well."

"Why's that Chloe?"

"He's the mole. Isn't he Melanie?"

All eyes turned to Melanie as she nodded ruefully. All were silent as Tony peeled off to co-ordinate the security taking in Mark while the George and Ryan stayed in the holding room. Melanie had unlocked her shackles and was now standing a little unsteadily; still recovering from her spell being unconscious. George was the first to speak out of the group.

"Go back on to the floor if you feel up to it Melanie. We need all the help we can get until Edgar's back."

Melanie nodded and left the room quickly, passing two red-shirted security men who came to get Chloe. She turned for a second, feeling a little bad for Chloe as she sees the two burly men enter the room. She turned back slowly and began walking back to the floor.

9:36pm Pacific Daylight Time

Omni Hotel, Los Angeles

A phone rang in the Presidential Suite of the Omni Hotel, eventually answered on the fifth ring by Lynne Kresge.

"This is Lynne Kresge."

"Ms. Kresge, this is Franck Dupont, the concierge of the hotel."

Lynne noticed the man's almost comical French accent and had to smile. _The stereotype machine in overdrive I see…_ she thought to herself. Franck continued.

"I have a Jack Bauer downstairs asking to see the President. Should I ask him to leave?"

Lynne's attention was drawn away for a second as David Palmer's looming figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hold on for one second Monsieur Dupont," Lynne said down the phone. She held her hand over the mouthpiece and filled the President in "Jack Bauer is downstairs Mr. President. He's demanding to speak with you."

"Send him up."

"Are you sure Mr. President?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lynne didn't answer and went back to the phone.

"Monsieur? Send Mr. Bauer up to the suite."

"Understood Ms. Kresge."

The concierge hung up and moved back to the desk where the impatient agent stood.

"You may go up to the suite now. It is the 32nd floor you want."

"Thank you."

Jack began to move away from the desk towards the elevator, unaware of the eyes of the concierge on his backside. The man smiled involuntarily, enjoying what he saw. _Probably straight, but oh well…_ thought the concierge wistfully.

Palmer waited with Lynne at the exit to the express elevator. He hadn't seen Jack for years, surprising due to their history. All those years ago, Jack saved the then Senator's life twice and since then he had done all the groundwork on a lot of the President's tough terrorist-related decisions. Election issues were so far from his mind at this point, but in a way, Palmer wished he wasn't President, simply so he could have more of a friendship with the man who he had such a personal link to.

The elevator door shuddered into life as it slid open to reveal Jack Bauer. Jack advanced, standing straight for his President. The two men shook hands professionally, clearly happy to see each other.

"Jack, this is Lynne Kresge, my Senior Counselor." Lynne then shook hands with Jack as the three walked towards the small office that acted as a conference room while the President was occupying it. They had a lot to discuss, and little time.

Just one floor below them, Roger Frederick peered around a corner towards Mike's office. He saw a small but well built Secret Service agent was standing guard by the door. He pressed himself against the wall and tried to formulate a plan to get Mike out. He knew he was a strong man, but he doubted himself in a straight fight with an agent – he was just a secretary. The Agent heard a quiet whimpering coming from around the corner ahead of him. He ignored it at first, but then he heard it again, louder this time. He moved forward cautiously, imagining someone in pain around the corner. He reached the corner and looked around it slowly.

Nothing.

Then he heard the same whimpering again, this time coming from behind a closed door. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. It was dark inside, so dark that he couldn't see into the room, even with the light from the corridor outside. He moved in cautiously, his hands outstretched to try and find his way around. He walked into a small stool, mumbling some swear words under his breath. Just as he regained his composure, he heard a scrabbling noise coming from behind him, then the full on crash of running feet. He wheeled around in the direction of the sound, shouting after it, but he was only in time to see the light from the corridor illuminate a tall man as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. The Agent was about to give chase when he heard the clicking of a two locks. He began to yell to the person on the other side of the door, unaware that he had already left in search of Mike.

Mike was surprised to hear the door to his office swing open, but he was a lot happier than surprised to see his secretary's smiling face.

"You took your time."

"Sorry – just needed to take out a few agents." Roger replied, smiling.

"We need to get out of here now. I expect Jack Bauer will already be on his way."

"Actually Mr. Novick, I think he's already here."

Mike looked shocked, but he had expected the CTU agent to already know of his being framed. He moved over to his desk and took a tiny memory chip from it. He pocketed the chip, and then turned back to Roger.

"Let's go."

9:42pm Pacific Daylight Time

Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles

George and Chapelle joined Tony on the floor for the public spectacle that would be Mark's arrest. It saddened Tony to have to do this in front of all Mark's new colleagues, but he was guilty - he'd seen Chloe's tracer. The three red-shirted security personnel approached the three men in charge.

"So which one of you lucky people will oversee this?" one of the security men said.

"I'll do it." Tony murmured ruefully.

With a nod, the security men followed Tony over to Mark's station purposefully. When they were only a few feet away, he looked up and saw them, a look of confusion on his face. He was about to speak before Tony did the job for him.

"Mark, I need you to go with these men."

"Tony, why…" Mark uttered, before Tony interrupted again.

"I'm sorry."

Mark stood up slowly and reluctantly followed the men while Tony stood by and watched helplessly. There was something not quite right about the whole thing, but Tony couldn't put his finger on it. It pained him to think, but he expected that Ryan would have him tortured. He shook the thoughts away and turned back to George and Ryan, who both had the same troubled expressions on their faces. _ Well at least that's something _Tony thought to himself. Just as he moved to go back to them, he caught the sight of Curtis entering out of the corner of his eye. As he got a better look, he noticed a man being escorted along in hand and ankle-cuffs. He was in a wheelchair, which gave everyone a pretty good idea of what Jack had done to him. His thighs were freshly bandaged from Jack's onslaught. Curtis approached the three men while instructing the agents with him to take Kevin Cassel to an empty holding room; something that CTU was running out of lately. As he was wheeled away, Curtis began to explain what had gone on.

"We found him at the address Jack gave me. He was in a bad way. From the looks of it, Jack had electrocuted him and shot both legs out. He lost a lot of blood before we got to him but he was still conscious. Just."

"Did he say anything on the way here?" Tony said.

"Well he actually asked us some questions. Unfortunately we weren't able to answer."

"What do you mean?" George piped up.

"He asked if Mikhail's final plan had succeeded. He told us that Jack was on his way to stop it after he interrogated him."

"I've had enough of this!" Ryan yelled suddenly, "Jack Bauer has circumvented this office's authority for too long today. I want him brought in."

"What are you saying Ryan?" Curtis said.

"I'm saying that I want him brought in, and I don't care how. I just want him off the streets."

"So that's my new assignment is it? Finding Jack Bauer?"

Chapelle paused for a second, maybe even doubting his own actions just as Tony and George had been since he was injured. He closed his eyes for a second, rubbing his temples. George inched forward, expecting the man to faint, but he didn't. On re-opening his eyes, Chapelle spoke in a calmer and more focused voice.

"That's your prerogative Curtis. I'm leaving it up to you. Jack was in charge of Field Ops before he went crazy – it's your job if you want it."

Curtis gave an ironic snort – he already thought he was head of Field Ops – but a quick glance at Tony's stern look made him decide against continuing.

"I'll put out listeners for Jack – I don't think going after him is the right play."

"Alright," Chapelle said, not batting an eyelid which was surprising given his discontent at Curtis's choice, "May I ask why?"

"Jack's been doing this job almost double the time I have – how many times has he escaped punishment for going against our authority?" Curtis smiled, questioning rhetorically. It was Chapelle's turn to snort ironically. _More times than I care to remember or admit…_ Chapelle thought to himself before Curtis continued. "I trust Jack. Sometimes he doesn't make the right decisions; but he loves this country, and he wouldn't put its people in danger for nothing. He may have taken Cassel out of our custody; but by the sounds of it, by doing that he stopped a major atrocity…"

"Get to the point Manning." Chapelle scoffed, clearly impatient with Curtis speaking the truth to him like a naughty schoolboy.

"I think we should give Jack some time. It's not the first time he's gone off on a tangent; and it won't be the last. He'll call in when he's ready."

Chapelle shook his head and began to walk off, muttering to himself, "Saint Jack strikes again…" Curtis went to go after Ryan but Tony stopped him.

"Let him go Curtis, he's been under a lot of pressure since the explosion."

"Are you sure he's up to running this place?"

"First; he doesn't run this place. I do. Second; just because he has a problem with Jack Bauer doesn't mean he's unfit to command. Ryan has never seen eye to eye with Jack."

"I know. I just thought maybe he might cut him some slack. He did save his life after all."

The three men paused, thinking back to when Stephen Saunders almost had Chapelle killed before Jack managed to inexplicably save the day. He had taken a huge risk not capitulating to the orders; but fortunately none of the virus was released. Chapelle, although grateful, said he would never forgive Jack for putting his life ahead of the lives of innocent American people. The relationship between the two had been frosty – to say the least – ever since.

"Yeah, but you know Chapelle." Tony murmured. The three men nodded knowingly with half-smiles on their face before looking up to Ryan's office at the Regional Director.

9:47pm Pacific Daylight Time

Omni Hotel, Presidential Suite

Jack sat at the conference room table with Lynne and the President. Even though he was a seasoned field agent with many, many years of experience, he still felt overawed to be at a table with the great David Palmer. He was the sort of man that you could have a drink with but also one that you would be happy to take orders from, such was his air of confidence and elegance. However, there was no time for sentiment in this room; the President's safety was at stake.

"So what have you got to tell me Jack? This was an unexpected surprise – anyone else wouldn't have had the pleasure!"

"I'm sorry for intruding like this, but there is an imminent threat to your security, and the security of your Government."

"Go on." Palmer said solemnly, keeping his composure like only a great President could.

"Around eight hours ago, we sent agents to a house of a suspect in this morning's virus theft at Monochron. When they got there, they found encrypted files on the home computer, which were sent over to CTU. Unfortunately, someone tried to destroy the evidence, so the data we received was scrambled and almost unreadable."

"So what did you manage to find?"

"By decrypting parts of it, we managed to find a few names, and find out about the Union Station attack before it happened," Jack hesitated before giving away the real reason why he was here, "and we also found something else."

"What, Jack?"

"We found evidence that someone inside this government has been working with the terrorists."

Palmer almost lost his trademark cool. "Are you sure?"

"I trust the evidence and the people who have told me about it."

"Have you seen this evidence?" Lynne piped up.

Jack sighed, knowing where this line of questioning was going. "No." he murmured.

"Then how can you be sure of it?" Lynne added with satisfaction. Jack sighed, knowing that he must sound ridiculous.

"Our most experienced analyst found the evidence and she's the best we've got."

"Do you have this evidence Jack?" Palmer inquired softly.

"Not at the moment. It's undergoing final checks of its authenticity and then it'll be sent over."

"Final checks of its authenticity?" Lynne repeated, "That sounds like you're not sure it's real."

"We're just making sure Ms. Kresge."

Lynne shook her head and looked at the President. It was clear from her body language that she didn't believe a word this Jack Bauer was saying, and was angry that he was wasting the President's time. Palmer was the next to speak.

"I assume you have a name on this mole."

"We do Mr. President…"

Palmer saw Jack look downwards as he spoke, sensing that he was hesitant on revealing the identity of the mole. He spoke his next words with a shake in his voice.

"Who is it Jack?"

"Your Chief of Staff, Mr. President. Mike Novick."

Suddenly Lynne wasn't impatient; she was looking in confusion at Jack. Both she and Palmer were the sort of people who believed in 'innocent until proven guilty' and would not have condemned anyone until they had seen evidence; but with Mike's erratic behavior, they could not shake the idea from their heads. Jack spoke again.

"Mr. President, Ms. Kresge, I understand that this is a bold statement to make without the evidence to show, but my duty is to keep you safe. Any threat leveled to you, I have to act on it."

"I understand Jack. But until I see this evidence, I can't allow you to act."

"I understand Mr. President. It'll be here soon."

9:52pm Pacific Daylight Time

Omni Hotel, Los Angeles

The door to a dark computer room creaked open audibly. Slowly, a blond head peered around the door, checking for any occupants. Upon being satisfied that there were none, Roger opened the door opened fully, and ushered Mike Novick into the room. As Mike rushed to the nearest online terminal, Roger locked both of the door locks; making sure nobody would disturb them. When he turned back, Mike had already logged into the system and was getting ready to connect the memory chip he had taken form his office. Roger had to smile – here he was, a computer expert, and his supposedly technically challenged boss was connecting a chip in a way not even he had seen. He suddenly realized there was a lot he didn't know about Mike Novick.

"So what's on the chip Mike?" Roger inquired, peering over Mike's shoulder, trying to get a look at the screen.

"I don't know. A courier handed it to me about an hour ago, but he left before I could ask who it was who sent it. I have a good idea though." Mike turned to Roger and noticed the confused expression on his face. He decided to elaborate. "I know someone who works in another Government Department; we were working pretty closely over the past few hours. I think this may be evidence against the real mole in the White House."

Roger watched silently as Mike navigated his way towards the chip's directory on the terminal. He held his breath as Mike tried to open it, but his expected relief didn't come.

"It's encrypted." Mike growled.

The tension and silence was broken by Mike's cellphone, sounding its shrill, harsh tones. He picked it up and answered, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Mike Novick."

"Good Evening Mr. Novick, this is Lieutenant John Murphy of the Los Angeles Police Department. This is going to sound a little weird, but we've got a dead body here Downtown, and we found a note on it to call you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Well she only has one form of identification on her…hope it's hers."

Mike felt a sick feeling rise from his stomach to his throat, sensing who the dead woman was, "Who is it Lieutenant?"

"The ID says Margo Richardson…"

Mike didn't hear anything else the Lieutenant said as the handset fell out of his hands to the floor. Roger looked up at him in confusion, and then saw a terrified face.

"What's wrong Mike?"

Mike was silent, unable to muster the words to answer. Roger tried again, raising his voice this time.

"Mike!" This shook Mike from his trance.

"I think I know who the mole is."

9:58pm Pacific Daylight Time

Unknown Location

A silhouetted figure paced slowly across a darkened room. The blinds had been pulled to within an inch of their lives, making sure no light intruded into the room. The figure was holding one hand up to his ear, suggesting that he was using a cellphone. He made a noise of annoyance and pulled it back down from his ear, re-dialing the same number again. This time, the call was answered. The man on the other end of the phone was a small, but strong looking man. His dirty brown hair and unshaven appearance gave him a look of rugged experience.

"Yes?"

"Dmitry," the man whispered, his voice barely recognizable, "Is everything going to plan?"

"Yes it is. The attack is on schedule."

"Cancel it."

"Excuse me?" Dmitry sounded shocked.

"I said cancel it. Circumstances have changed."

"Can I ask what circumstances?"

"You don't need to know at the moment. I want you to change your location in preparation for the next attack."

"We will Sir, but what happens now?"

The dark man laughs, "We let the media chase its tail for a while. A little bit of smoke and mirrors."

Dmitry couldn't help but smile: from all his dealings with his superior, he had gotten a pretty good idea that he was a very intelligent man. He trusted him completely, and knew that he would do the right thing. When he spoke again, he spoke with deep admiration in his voice. "Call me when you know of our next actions."

"I will Dmitry, and we will succeed. America's Government is not going to live to see tomorrow."

**9:59:56**

**9:59:57**

**9:59:58**

**9:59:59**

**10:00:00**


	17. Episode 117 10:00pm to 11:00pm

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.17: "Day 1: 10:00pm – 11:00pm"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 10:00pm - 11:00pm 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

"Previously on 24…"

Go to http/24nwo. for the whole story...

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 10:00pm – 11:00pm

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm…"

FADE TO.

**10:00pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Omni Hotel, Los Angeles**

Jack excused himself from the table and pulled out his cellphone. He had promised the President the evidence, but Chloe had been slow in sending it over. He hoped nothing had gone wrong, but he wanted to check anyway. The phone rang three times before a voice that was certainly not Chloe's answered.

"CTU, Almeida."

Jack cursed under his breath. He hadn't called in to anyone else but Chloe since he left Union Station with Cassel, so he expected a flurry of questions.

"Tony, it's Jack. Where's Chloe?"

"She's been arrested Jack." Tony sighs, knowing that this isn't the time to give Jack the third degree.

"What do you mean arrested?"

"She assaulted one of our analysts. She's pressing charges," Tony changes tack as he hears the disappointment in Jack's voice, "but it's nothing serious, she should be out soon."

"I need to talk to her Tony. I need her now."

"That won't be possible Jack. Chapelle's made sure no-one gets to her – he's trying to exert his authority around here." Jack began to feel so stupid for coming to the President without any evidence.

Tony continued, wondering the purpose of Jack's call, "Why do you need to speak to her Jack?"

"She has something I need…"

"Well do you care to let me in on the secret?"

"Tony, this is between me and Chloe. I can't get anyone else involved."

"Of course. Do what you always do Jack: keep everyone in the dark."

"It has to be like this Tony."

"If it does, then this is how this has to be. Either you tell me what's going on, or I hand Chloe over to law enforcement. And if I do that, there's absolutely no chance of communicating with her for the next few days."

Tony's breathing is a little labored as he finishes his ultimatum. He can almost hear the cogs spinning in Jack's brain, analyzing his options. Tony was relieved when Jack spoke again.

"I don't know how much you know already, so I'll start from the beginning. A few hours ago, Chloe discovered that someone working for David Palmer was helping the terrorists behind today's attacks," Jack stated with clarity. He expected Tony to say something, but he was silent. Jack continued, "She delved deeper into the data and just over an hour ago she found out who was responsible."

Suddenly Tony was more interested; he knew that there was a mole but he hadn't been told who it was.

"Did she tell you who it was Jack?"

"It's Mike Novick."

"What! The President's Chief of Staff?"

"Yes Tony, the President's Chief of Staff," Jack repeated, somewhat exasperated at having to go through the shock again with Tony just so he could speak with Chloe.

"So what do you need Chloe to do?"

"She said she was running final checks on the authenticity of the data before she sent it over to me for presentation to the President…"

Tony couldn't hide his shock and outrage when he spoke again.

"You're with the President? For Christ's sake Jack, if what you say is true, we only uncovered the evidence an hour ago: why couldn't you wait?"

"Wait? Wait for Novick to let more terrorists to undermine Palmer's security? We are both sworn protectors of this country and of its President; I'm not going to wait until a routine authenticity check comes through before I do my job."

"Let's hope you're not wrong then Jack."

"I'm not. I just need Chloe to send me the data – can you get her out of custody for long enough to do that?"

"I'm afraid not Jack; Chapelle's watching her like a hawk. The best I can do is ask her where she stored the data and get it myself. Will that do?"

"It's going to have to Tony; I need that data or we have nothing on Novick."

"And what happens then?"

"It's up to the President, but he's made it clear that if we don't present the evidence…"

Tony finishes Jack's thoughts, "He walks."

"Yeah." Jack murmurs, on the edge of a guttural growl.

"I'll talk with Chloe. Give me ten minutes."

"I'll be standing by. Send it to my PDA when you get it."

Tony hung up and took a deep breath. It wasn't going to be easy to persuade Chapelle to let him talk to Chloe, but it needed to be done. He didn't want to tell him the truth either; the less people that knew the better. He'd already seen what happened to Edgar. He started towards the holding rooms.

Chloe sat dejectedly in holding room 1 drumming her fingers, more in apprehension than impatience. She had been detained before in her line of work, but she had always been doing the right thing, just the wrong way. This time, she realized, she had done the wrong thing and also did it the wrong way. Melanie wasn't like the other employees; she was power hungry and hated being bettered. _She'll probably sue me for all I'm worth_. Chloe cringed at the memory of her improvised interrogation, highlighting the fact that it had all come back in her face. She was broken form her thoughts by muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. She couldn't make everything out, but as the discussion got more heated, she knew that Tony was arguing with Chapelle. Over her.

"Ryan, I need to speak with her. Five minutes, that's all."

"If you need to speak with her, tell me why."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? I'm the Regional Director of CTU, nothing is kept from me."

Chloe only heard silence for a few seconds.

"This is about Jack Bauer isn't it?"

More silence.

"Of course. The Prodigal Son causes trouble even when he's not here. Let me guess, Chloe's been in constant contact ever since he did his disappearing act. Yet another violation to add to Ms. O'Brien's list!"

"Back off Ryan. I can handle my own staff."

"I don't think you can Tony! Your head Field Agent hasn't been heard from or seen in almost five hours. Your head analyst assaulted a temp and tried to interrogate her. Another of your temps has been passing information to terrorists. Should I go on? Or is there anything I've missed that you'd like to fill me in on."

"Well how about we start on you Ryan? You were caught up in a gas explosion and lay unconscious for over an hour before getting up and going on like nothing's happened."

Chloe bit her lip, knowing that a huge confrontation was about to boil over. She waited on tenterhooks for Ryan's next words, but Tony beat him to it.

"You shouldn't be on this floor. You should still be in Medical recovering."

"Are you saying I'm not fit to command?"

"You were never in command Ryan, but if you want to put it that way, then yes, you are unfit."

Chloe heard another voice, recognizing it as George Mason's.

"Guys, we need to stop these squabbles, you're scaring the locals."

"Shut up George!" Two voices piped up.

"George, from what you've seen of Ryan's work so far today, do you think he is fit to work here?"

Chloe almost couldn't listen at that point, almost feeling the discomfort George must have been feeling.

"Come on George, do you think I'm a babbling invalid?" Ryan cried.

"Tony has a point Ryan." George said, his voice almost at a whisper.

There was a long silence between the men, one that Chloe was glad she wasn't a part of. What she didn't know as she listened intently was that Ryan had stormed off towards his office in a complete rage. Tony and George, stared at the trail of devastation left by his departure, fearful as to what would happen next. Tony turned back to find George staring at him with a questioning look. Tony responded with an answer.

"I wanted him to let me talk to Chloe."

"You could have just asked nicer."

Tony shook his head and punched the entry code into the door, almost knocking Chloe down as he opened it. She tried to make herself look busy; trying not to give away that she had been listening to the whole argument. Tony wasn't interested in that, he had other worries.

Just as Tony entered holding room 1, Melanie peered around the same corner. Satisfied that she had no witnesses, she crossed the hallway calmly to the holding room Chloe was occupying before she was arrested. Once inside, she crossed quickly over to the still glowing computer terminal. She began to mutter to herself as she worked. _If that bitch thinks that she can do whatever she likes then she's wrong. She thinks I'm just a spoilt bitch, but we'll see who's smarter…_ Melanie opened up a submenu on the terminal and moved the cursor over one of her favorite malicious actions. It wouldn't affect any CTU systems, but it would completely wipe everything Chloe had been working on since she got into the room. She giggled to herself, hoping there was nothing important. Suddenly, she was fearful. _What is she was working on something big? I could be impeding an investigation._ She fished in one of the pockets of her crisp pinstripe suit and got out a tiny memory chip. She then carefully inserted the chip into one of the readers on the front of the terminal and moved her cursor over the OK button. As she pressed it, the final warning message flashed up, making sure she was one hundred percent ready for her actions.

'PERFORM FORMAT, YES/NO'

Melanie gleefully clicked yes and sat back in the comfortable leather chair as the vast amounts of data disappeared from her screen.

Just as Tony left holding room 1, he thought he saw a dark figure streak around the corner away from him. On further inspection though, it seemed to be nothing. He shook his head and moved towards Chloe's old room, expecting to find the terminal with the data Jack had been seeking. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Jack paced the conference room of the Omni Hotel, almost to the point of marking the carpet. Palmer and Lynne followed him with their eyes, clearly as impatient as he was.

"Is the evidence in transit Agent Bauer?"

Jack turns to shout at this minor annoyance, but Palmer gets there first.

"Lynne, we have to be patient. The evidence will present itself."

Lynne pouts and looks away, but soon looks up again as Jack's cellphone begins ringing. He steps outside to answer it, causing Palmer's counselor to arch her eyebrows.

"Let's hope he's not hiding something…"

"This is Bauer."

"Jack," Tony sighs, "It's Tony."

"Did you get the data?"

"We've got a problem Jack."

The very blood in Jack's veins froze, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?"

"The evidence doesn't exist. It's been wiped."

"What do you mean wiped?"

"Chloe told me how to get to the data, but there was nothing left when I got to it. The external hard-drive connected to the terminal was empty, as were all the internal drives."

"So ask Chloe to get it back."

"Chapelle and I had a bit of an argument. He stormed off, but he's back now. I have no chance of getting to talk to her again, and no chance of getting a message to her."

"You are the Director of CTU, you over-rule anyone."

"Not Chapelle Jack. You know that."

"We need Chloe's help to get this data back. Do what you have to do, just get to her."

Tony was about to reply when he saw a worried looking Melanie approach him.

"Hold on Jack."

Melanie wore a look of fear and bewilderment on her face as she spoke to Tony, informing him of the situation.

"Tony, I think we need you on the floor."

"What's happened? I'm sort of in the middle of something."

"You need to see this Tony."

"Just tell me what's going on Melanie."

Melanie paused, looking to the floor before she looked back up, meeting Tony's gaze with frightened eyes.

"CNN are reporting that a terrorist attack is due to take place in Los Angeles before midnight."

Tony almost dropped the phone, hardly hearing the cries of Jack on the other end. As he regained his senses, he began to rush towards the floor.

"Tony? Tony?" Jack yelled down the receiver.

"Jack, I need to go."

"What? What am I supposed to tell the President?"

"Tell him to turn to CNN."

Tony hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket as he rushed towards the floor, wearing the same expression Melanie was.

Jack listened to the dull monotonous tones signaling the end of the call, not knowing what Tony had meant. He put the phone back in his pocket and turned back to the door leading to the conference room. He felt such shame upon thinking about what he had to tell the President and Lynne, but Tony's last words were playing on his mind. He took a deep breath and moved into the room.

Palmer looked up expectantly, hoping to see a focused Jack Bauer equipped with the evidence he had promised. However, he was met by the complete opposite; a frightened looking Agent, with none of the things he had promised.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"You need to turn on CNN."

"What do you mean?" Lynne asked, suspiciously.

"I don't know. Just turn it on."

Lynne flounced a little in exasperation, but turned on the television set anyway. All her tiredness and skepticism evaporated as her eyes drank in the scene that the television brought into the room. She looked at Palmer in disbelief, seeing the usually unshakeable man clearly upset.

"What is this?"

Palmer didn't answer; he simply stared at the set, listening intently to the reporter.

"Information is scarce at the moment, but from what we understand, terrorists have planned to attack the city of Los Angeles before midnight tonight. We were informed of this by an anonymous Government source in the last fifteen minutes, and were told that it had been common knowledge for hours. This leaves the obvious question of why this has been kept from the public…"

Palmer didn't want to hear anymore. He turned to a shocked Jack, hoping for answers.

"Do you think this is genuine Jack?"

"They said it came from a Government source, so if it isn't genuine, then Mike Novick leaked this."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Jack."

"How do you know?"

"Mike has been in our custody for at least an hour."

**10:18pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Omni Hotel, Los Angeles**

A few floors below the bedlam of the Presidential Suite, Mike Novick and Roger Frederick left the computer room they had been occupying. Roger moved in front, making sure the corridors were clear. When he was satisfied that they were, he motioned to Mike to follow him. When he caught up, Roger began to question him.

"So who's the mole then?"

"I can't tell you Roger."

"So you bring me into this mess and now you keep me in the dark?"

"You may think you're into it, but you're not even close. If I tell you then I put you in danger. The less you know, the safer you are."

"I doubt I'll be safe Mike; I just helped a prisoner of the President of the United States escape custody. That's treason isn't it?"

Roger checked around the next corner and sees the elevator at the end of the corridor. He turns and Mike follows.

"I'm sure it'd just be jail time Roger. But at least you'd be alive. The people planning this have killed a lot of people today, and planned to kill many more. You're going to be no different if I tell you who is behind this."

The men reach the elevator and Roger calls it. As he turns back to Mike, he sees a look of disdain on his face.

"What?"

"The elevator? Are you mad?"

Mike turns and opens the door to the emergency stairwell, holding it open for Roger.

"I must be Mike. I must be."

**10:21pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

The CNN news helicopter hovered above a scene of complete chaos. About thirty minutes ago, the streets of Los Angeles had been pretty quiet. But now the streets were awash with panicked citizens trying to escape. Rookie reporter Tyler Raines had never seen such disorder, such scenes of near apocalypse. Tyler watched and listened as car horns blared and terrified people screamed. People were leaving their cars and simply running away. He really didn't know how things got so bad so fast, but he knew who he blamed.

He heard a faint click in his ear, then, as if by magic, the voice of a producer back in the studio came into his ear.

"Hey Tyler, here's your big chance. Do us proud."

The voice clicked off, and the next sound Tyler heard was the sound of lead anchor, Dan Graham.

"And now we are going to pass you over to our newest reporter, Tyler Raines, for a report from the skies over Downtown Los Angeles…"

Tyler took a deep breath, remembering all of his journalism training, and began.

"Thanks Dan. The scene you turn on your sets to tonight is one of chaos and disorder in downtown Los Angeles, as the citizens react in the only way they can to the news of an imminent terrorist attack. Even though Los Angeles is akin to a war-zone, President Palmer, or indeed anyone in the Government, has yet to make a statement about the terrorist attack."

The anchorman back in the studio murmured appreciatively. "Are there any signs of civil unrest from what you can see?"

Tyler peered down from the side of the helicopter, trying to make out the individual people and what they were doing. He saw small skirmishes breaking out, and shop windows being broken. He sighed.

"Yes, I believe that I can see the beginnings of looting and running battles."

Dan Graham shook his head in practiced scorn over the situation. "Is there any sign of law enforcement arriving on the scene as of yet Tyler?"

"As of yet, there are none. Although, with the situation as it is now, I am not surprised they are staying away."

"Thank you Tyler, stay in touch." Dan said, cutting the link to Tyler.

Back in the helicopter, Tyler breathed a sigh of relief. His first live report was over, but as he looked back down to the street, his mood darkened again.

He was born and bred in Los Angeles, and seeing his own city in such a state was upsetting him beyond belief. He had disagreed with a lot of President Palmer's policy decisions over his reign, and had been disgusted when he was re-elected. But he knew, after hearing the terrible news that Senator Daniels had committed suicide, that David Palmer would be President for another four years come the results of the Election Day.

His thoughts were broken by the crackling of the pilot's voice in his headset.

"What do you want to do now Mr. Raines?"

"Let's make a flyover of other downtown areas, and go a little lower."

"Yes Sir."

The helicopter banked left towards the downtown limits for another pass.

**10:26pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Omni Hotel, Los Angeles**

The express elevator sped its way down from the Presidential Suite with Jack and Aaron Pierce inside. As the doors opened, Jack moved out with the experienced Secret Service Agent, both men automatically scanning their surroundings. Aaron was acting as tour guide for this excursion, but was wary after learning that Mike may be dirty.

"Mike's office is just around this corner. It should be guarded by an Agent anyway…" Aaron trailed off as his words proved to be wrong. The Agent who should be standing guard was nowhere to be seen. Jack rushed forward, "Find the guard!" he shouted back to Aaron. Jack burst into the office but found no-one. The computer terminal had been used, but it gave no indication as to what for. As he ran back through the corridors, he met Aaron who was trying to re-assure a frantic looking Agent.

"Are you the Agent who was guarding Mike's office?" Jack asked, short of breath.

"Yeah, I was. Until I got locked in here."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, it was dark, couldn't make him out."

Jack didn't need to hear anything else; he was already heading back towards the elevator.

"Where are you going Jack?"

"I'm going after Mike. He tried to escape, that means he has something to hide."

Jack was into the elevator before Aaron could protest. As the doors closed, he radioed the Secret Service Agents left upstairs, letting the President know about Jack's actions.

Thirty-one floors below, Mike and Roger entered the hotel parking garage. Mike felt like crying with relief when he saw his blue Sedan parked almost directly in front of him. And of course, Roger's more understated three-door Ford parked right next to it. The older man walked towards his vehicle, turning toward Roger as he went.

"I guess this is goodbye Roger."

"Goodbye? Why, where are you going?"

"It isn't safe for you to come with me; I've already told you that."

Roger looked crestfallen; he was being told to go away by the man he had idolized for years. And for all he knew, it could be the last time he saw him.

"I can't just leave you like this. I want to help."

"I'm sorry." Mike said, with heartfelt meaning. He turned to his car and went into his pocket for the keys. He didn't find them, and began searching all his other pockets. It was only when he looked up, and saw Roger on the other side of the car, dangling the keys from an outstretched hand, that he let out a wry smile.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached Mike. Now let me help."

Mike seemed to hesitate, summing up his options. After a few seconds, he fished into his pocket and took out the chip he had picked up from his office. With a little further hesitation, he threw the chip towards Roger.

"I can't let you come with me. But what you can do is keep this chip. It's encrypted, but you're good at what you do. You need to go underground, if anyone finds out you have the chip, they'll come after you with everything they've got to stop it from becoming public. But as soon as you have any information from it, you need to get it to CTU right away."

"But what are you going to do Mike?" Roger said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Mike looked down to the ground, "Don't worry about me."

Roger also looked down, shaking his head, and then slid the keys across the roof to Mike. "Good luck," he murmured, as he turned towards his own vehicle. Without looking back at each other, they went on their separate ways, Mike turning left as they left the car-park and Roger going right.

Mike had no idea about the chaos he would run into when he reached Downtown Los Angeles.

Barely seconds after the two vehicles left, Jack Bauer burst out of the elevator.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled into the empty silence of the cavernous parking garage. He ran over to his vehicle and got in, knowing that there were only two directions Mike could have left the hotel by. He gunned the engine and ran up the ramp to the open streets and moved to the left, choosing the right direction. He sped off towards Downtown Los Angeles.

**10:34pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

The floor of CTU buzzed with activity as everyone analyzed every source that could have released information about a terrorist attack. So far they had found nothing, but even if they didn't, they could have more trouble on their hands with the unrest quickly developing. Ryan had formed an uneasy truce with George, but he still wasn't seeing eye to eye with Tony, who had almost forgotten all about the lost data in the complete chaos that CTU had been enveloped in. However, the three men stood like united Commanders in front of an army as they directed their troops. They were not happy with the lack of progress they were making though. George looked at both Tony and Ryan, and then tried to bring both together.

"So what do you think we should do now guys?"

"What else can we do George? Looks like all we can do is get our terror alerts from CNN." Ryan said with an acid tone.

"There is one thing we could do." Tony mused.

"And what's that Agent Almeida? Put out an ad in the local paper?" Ryan mocked.

"We see if Kevin Cassel knows anything."

"You think he'll talk to us?" George piped up.

"It's worth a try. This approach isn't getting us anywhere. I'll do it."

Tony walked away from the two men without any further words. He didn't know if Kevin Cassel would be able to tell them anything new, but he didn't really care either. He just wanted away from Ryan.

Kevin Cassel winced in pain for around the hundredth time since he was incarcerated in this godforsaken room. He looked down at his ankles, and had to give an ironic laugh when he saw that they were in shackles. _Where am I supposed to run with two bullet-wounds in my thigh?_ Suddenly he thought of Jack Bauer, and of the final attack. He assumed that Jack had been able to stop it, purely because Los Angeles was still standing. He was broken from his redundant thoughts by the door to his holding room opening. The sight that greeted him was a tall, dark figure with short and slightly curly dark hair. He had a very Latin-American look about him, one that Cassel assumed the ladies would love. _Some people have all the luck._

Tony was also analyzing the sight that was before him, but it was a very different one to the photos he had seen of the same man earlier that day. In those photos, he had seen a strong, proud, tall man with a fresh appearance, who looked like he knew everything and feared nothing. However, that illusion was shattered as he saw a meek, timid man before him. His once clean, healthy blond hair was disheveled and dirty; and his suit, which had been immaculate when he attacked Monochron earlier that day, was now creased, stained and jacket-less. Cassel seemed reluctant to break the ice, so Tony did it for him.

"Good evening Mr. Cassel. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"Oh well, I'm sure you deserved it."

"Who knows, maybe I did. I just thought you'd keep your field agents on a little bit more of a leash rather than let them torture suspects under their own authority."

"I'm sure he had good enough reason."

"Hear no evil; see no evil, speak no evil…"

"Well at least I'm not speaking it right now."

"Touché."

"What can you tell me about any further attacks?"

"I don't know what you're referring to Agent….what should I call you anyway?"

"I'm Agent Almeida, but the question still stands. Stop stalling."

"Ha-ha…Agent Almeida, above all I am an English Gentleman; I wasn't stalling, simply extending a common courtesy."

Tony could feel the anger rising inside of him. He had never planned to let proceedings go this way, but if Cassel kept dancing around his questions like he was doing then he had no choice.

"Just answer the question." Tony growled.

"I told Jack Bauer everything I knew. That's all. Do you want me to go through it again with you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Cassel sighed, and started talking, "When Mikhail realized that the Union Station attack wasn't going as expected he employed the next stage of the plan. It was a contingency plan, but it was well enough thought it."

"What was the plan?"

"To load the last of the virus into a short range ballistic missile and launch it into the center of Los Angeles."

Tony nodded, having heard all of this from Curtis before Cassel was brought in. He was only still listening to see if there were any contradictions in his story.

"So what went wrong then?"

"I don't know! At the time, I was unconscious from shock. I thought you could tell me that."

Tony didn't show it, but he was secretly disappointed. Everything Cassel had just said was exactly how he had told it before, nothing new and nothing changed. He knew he had to be a little more aggressive, hope that his quarry would slip up.

"What do you know about a further attack?"

"I don't think you're listening to me Agent Almeida…"

"No, I'm listening just fine. You're just not telling me everything you know."

"There's nothing like an interrogator thinking he's intimidating…you should have got Jack back here – he scared the shit out of me."

Tony had had enough of Cassel and lunged forward. It was an involuntary movement, but it felt strangely satisfying as his fist made contact with the prisoner's nose. Cassel had tried to move to defend himself, but the handcuffs didn't allow that much movement. He would have been thrown to the floor if it hadn't been for Tony's strong hands holding the chair up.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Kevin. What do you know about any further attacks?"

"There were no plans, are you happy now?"

Tony had expected him to deny it, so he wasn't surprised; he simply moved to within inches of his face and virtually spat his next words.

"If there were no further attacks planned, then why is the whole town going crazy over a news report which said you're lying?"

"How am I supposed to know? The terrorists who planned everything today used me; they didn't think I knew about the final attack, but I did."

"So can you tell me anyone who might know?"

"Mikhail's dead isn't he?"

"Yes, we found his body at the address you gave Jack."

"Then I don't know anyone. All trails end with Mikhail; only he knew anyone higher."

"So there is someone higher?"

Cassel chuckled, "Oh yes, Agent Almeida, there are many more from what I could understand. Many powerful men."

Tony looked around himself, especially up at the two security cameras which recorded both video and audio for the room. When he was satisfied that he was not being monitored, he spoke again.

"Are any of those powerful men part of the current Government?"

Cassel looked up, looking into Tony's eyes to see if he was bluffing. He saw no indication.

"I told you. I don't know."

"I don't believe you Kevin. I don't believe that you were involved in this plot from the very start but didn't know anyone above Mikhail."

Cassel slammed his cuffed hands down onto the simple desk in front of him in frustration. "Don't be so naïve Mr. Almeida. You deal with threats like this on a day-to-day basis, and you know that there are always the people you need to do the early jobs. They never know anything above their own boss."

Tony stared at Cassel, hating to admit to himself that he was wrong. There was nothing this man could do to help them gain a further understanding of this situation. He turned to leave.

"Agent Almeida! You're just going to leave me here?"

Tony turned, "Yeah, I think I will."

He ignored Cassel's further shouts of protest as he closed the door to the holding room, locking it again to prevent any superhuman escape.

**10:42pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Omni Hotel, Los Angeles**

Palmer paced the conference room in a rage, with Lynne having real trouble keeping track.

"How could this happen? How could someone within this Government tell the media that there was an imminent terrorist attack?"

"It's a lie Sir. No-one in this administration would be able to have that information on their own. It would have had to have gone through the proper channels."

"So what do you think this is then?"

"It's an attempt to undermine us; possibly distract us from something."

"Well they're doing a pretty good job of that."

"You need to make a public statement soon Mr. President; let everyone know that there is no danger."

"But we're not even sure that there isn't! The various media outlets have made sure that I am to blame for all of this; I'll be crucified whatever statement I make."

"But you have to say something David," a strong voice bellowed from the doorway. Vice President Wayne Palmer stood with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Wayne, thank you for coming."

"I'm glad I did."

Wayne nodded to Lynne who returned the favor.

"Take a seat Wayne," Palmer smiled and motioned to the empty chair across the table.

"Actually, I don't think I need to."

"I'm not following you Wayne."

"I think we need to go to Air Force 1. It's not safe to stay in Los Angeles."

"That's absurd Wayne. If you're talking about the rumored attack, we believe that the evidence is false. I don't think running away sets a good example to the American people."

"David, Secret Service over-rule even your command – if we don't leave now then they will soon decide of their own accord to take you."

"But Air Force 1 is…"

"I called earlier; it's at Van Nuys Airport right now awaiting your arrival."

"That was a little presumptuous Wayne."

"I am only concerned for your safety David, that's all. Politicians have been dropping like flies today; we can't take the risk that you might be next."

"I'd hardly call two dead politicians an avalanche Wayne."

"No-one told you, did they?"

"Told me what?"

Wayne sighed, not exactly happy that he was the one who had to break this news to the President.

"The President _pro Tempore_ of the Senate was found dead about an hour ago in his office in the Capitol Building."

Palmer's reaction was a mix of anger and shock; the former because it felt like he was always the last to know today. Wayne continued speaking.

"So that's your Secretary of Defense, your opponent in the upcoming elections and the President of the Senate; I don't want you to be added to that list David."

When David spoke again, he did so in a quiet voice, quite contrary to his personality.

"What do you think Lynne?"

"I have to say I agree with Wayne. I believe that the only choice you have to make is whether you want to make your statement before or after you leave."

David nodded, realizing that his mind was already made up.

"We leave within the hour."

**10:45pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

Mike slammed his hands down on the steering wheel as he hit a brick wall. In front of him, as far as he could see, were cars parked end to end. The drivers and passengers had long vacated their vehicles, fed up of waiting. He could almost feel Jack catching him, the anger of the experienced Field Agent causing his head to throb. He went to sound his horn, but from the looks of some of the people on the streets, that would have caused attention he didn't need. He flung open his car door and got out, looking around for somewhere he could lay low. The plan he had gone over in his head so many times involved him getting out of Los Angeles, probably by plane to somewhere far, far away where he could disappear until the real culprit was found. Unfortunately, something had happened to dash all those plans. He looked up to the sky and saw a news helicopter circling; he now wished he had watched the news before he left the hotel. Mike watched a group of young men, around twenty years old, smash their way into a large store. He couldn't begin to imagine what had happened to cause the people of Los Angeles to begin looting, but he knew that it gave him a good cover if Jack came looking.

Then, as if by magic, a jet black SUV skidded around the corner towards him. The two men locked eyes through the toughened windshield for a long second, before Mike ran forward and disappeared into the store in front of him. Jack pulled the SUV up right in front of the store and got out before it had even stopped moving. He pulled his weapon out instinctively and dashed into the store.

Mike sneaked around the many stalls in the store, taking care to avoid any trouble that the looters may cause him. He saw a stairwell, and moved towards it, hoping to get to higher ground to get an advantage over Jack. Just as he reached it, he heard the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Jack heard the angry voice and ducked behind a stall, out of sight of the gang that had formed at the foot of the stores. They were shouting at someone, and Jack could only assume it was Mike. The gang didn't look like the type to respect authority, so he didn't want to reveal himself just yet. He strained himself to listen.

"I said who the fuck are you?"

Mike turned around, fear coursing through his veins as he saw a gang of six young men, most brandishing make-shift weapons. The one he held his eyes on seemed to be the leader, and he had a gleaming pistol. He held up his hands in surrender and tried to talk his way out of the situation, all the while discretely searching around him for any sign of Jack.

"I don't want any trouble guys, if you want me to go, I'll go."

"You're not going anywhere," the lead man said.

"Look at him, he's a fucking suit," one of the men at the back of the group laughed.

"Yeah," another man said, "What's with the suit? You a fed or something?"

"No, not exactly. I work for the President."

Mike knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing when the gang let out a guttural cry of anguish and advanced quickly before stopping again.

"He works for the President! Fucking asshole!" another one of the group yelled.

"Shut up!" the leader yelled, silencing the crowd, "What's your name?"

"Mike Novick," he stammered, his hands still held rigidly above his head.

"Hello Mike, so what do you do for the President?" the leader asked. Mike got the impression that this guy was a lot smarter than the rest. He would have to be cautious with this guy.

"I'm the President's Chief of Staff."

"That sounds like an important job Mike. Do you help in the decision making process?"

"In some respects…"

The man's anger rose, "So were you involved in the decision to keep information about a terrorist attack from the public?"

"What? No! Of course not! Is that what this is all about?"

"Of course it fucking is Mike! You have to be prepared for when the Arabs attack. Those bastards come to this country simply to stir up the hate and bomb us. Twisted fucks."

Mike sighed inwardly. People like this needed help. Mike forgot all about his guarded air and spoke again with authority, and more importantly, anger.

"So you think that every terrorist that comes into this country is Middle Eastern? Do you have any idea that most of the terrorist plots this country uncovers are from American citizens?"

"Of course I do. They're all naturalized from all the other towel-head countries."

"Bullshit. They come from white, god-fearing Americans just like you who think that everyone else is to blame for their troubles. You're nothing but a terrorist yourself doing this."

"Shut up! Just shut up Mike!"

The man advanced, and so did the gang behind him. Mike made one last glance across the shop-floor in desperation for Jack, hoping that he could do something to stop this madness. He closed his eyes, expecting the blows to rain in almost immediately.

Jack watched the men advance up the stairs and knew he had to act soon. He had no time to wonder if they would co-operate or not; it was act now, or possibly watch a key witness die. Jack made his choice.

He sprung up from his hiding place, gun drawn.

"PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN! I AM A FEDERAL AGENT!"

The gang spun round in surprise, trying to trace where the shout had come from. Eventually they saw him, Jack Bauer, pointing his weapon with unerring focus at them. After a long pause where neither party moved, suddenly one of the men made a break for it. Just as Jack followed him with his gaze, the lead man fired on him. Jack ducked back again, and cursed as he imagined the whole gang sprinting for safety. He spun around the corner of the stall and fired three times in the direction of the men running. Two of his shots found their targets, and two men fell, clutching at their ankles. Jack fired again and knocked another two of the men down. The four injured began screaming in pain as they held their legs, as if trying to tear their skin off to get the bullet out. For the first time, Jack emerged from his hiding place to see the last unarmed man holding up his hands in surrender. He wore a look of complete fear on his face, and as Jack advanced, he voluntarily lay on the ground, his hands behind his head. _Good boy._ The last man had the weapon, but he certainly didn't fancy his chances against a trained Federal Agent. His attention was drawn by Mike sprinting up the stairs away from him and from Jack, but the man knew he had no reason to give chase. He looked back at Jack, who still had his weapon pointed at his chest.

"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN NOW!"

"Show me your credentials!" the man shouted, trying to buy some time as he backed up the stairs.

"DROP THE GUN!"

"After you show me you're not lying about being a Federal Agent!"

Jack fished into his pocket, never taking his eyes off the man, and showed him his badge. He half smirked at the reaction he got, one you got when you bluffed and got called. The man dropped his gun down the stairs and sat down, holding his hands behind his head.

"Stay there." Jack growled, as he bounded up the stairs in pursuit of Mike.

**10:51pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

The CNN news helicopter hovered over the growing chaos in Downtown Los Angeles, but at a much lower height this time. Tyler hadn't stopped staring in awe and fear at the scene below.

"So what now Tyler? I just heard from the studio that they don't need any more reports from you right now. You think we should head back?"

Tyler didn't answer; something on the roof of a nearby building had caught his eye.

"Hey Mack, take a look over on that roof. Are they in trouble?"

Mack the pilot looked out onto the roof and saw what Tyler was seeing. It was a man and a woman, possibly in their forties, waving with all their might, trying to flag the helicopter down. Both men looked at each other, sizing up the moral questions. But then the more important issue of what saving someone from the chaos would do for their careers. Without any further words, Mack banked the chopper slowly down and prepared to land on the roof.

Down on the roof, the man and woman glanced over to the stairwell that they used to get up there. They nodded to the man waiting there, who in turn nodded to the people below. They lay in wait for the chopper to touch down.

The rotors stopped spinning, and Tyler and Mack stepped out of the chopper, wide smiles on their television faces. They walked over to the two people they had come to save, but were surprised to see them looking over to the stairwell. Before they could react, four men, dressed in ragged clothes emerged from the darkness, brandishing all kinds of stolen weapons. Tyler put his hands up instinctively as they approached, and Mack followed suit. The two people who had drawn them in grabbed them and dragged them towards the building they came from.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking us?" Tyler asked, in a shaking voice.

"You're reporters aren't you?" one of the men said, to which Tyler nodded. "Good. Then you can get a message to the President and anyone else watching."

"And what message would that be?" Tyler questioned, his reporter's nature getting the better of him.

The man stopped the group and turned to Tyler, smiling a little.

"That we are willing to kill reporters until they report the truth."

Without any more words, the gang dragged the two reporters through darkened corridors, giving them no indication as to where they would stop.

**10:57pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Darcy's Store, Downtown Los Angeles**

Mike peered around the corner, and shrunk back a little as he saw Jack stalking into the room. Jack hadn't seen him, so he waited until he heard him move into the other room and then ran quietly back the way he came, making a bee-line for the stairs leading to the front door. However, just as he reached the door, he kicked over a box that had been knocked off one of the shelves, making a noise that he was sure Jack would have heard. He heard heavy footsteps coming back in his direction, and didn't need any more prompting to move. He fled towards the stairs, almost reaching them before he heard the familiar click of a weapon cocking. He stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around, seeing the terrifying sight of Jack Bauer, slightly grimacing as he aimed his weapon at another man he thought was responsible for killing his daughter. Mike held his hands up, knowing the game was up.

"Are you here to kill me Jack?"

"We'll see about that Mike. Have you got anything to confess?"

"What sort of thing would I have to confess Jack? Something like funding terrorism?"

Jack takes a step forward, a little worried that Mike was so direct in his answer.

"So I guess you don't believe I'm being framed then Jack?"

"Saying that would be the last cry of a desperate man Mike."

"I've not got much left to live for Jack. If you don't kill me, I'll just be on someone else's hit list. I know too much."

"So what do you know then Mike?"

"I know who is really behind the Government conspiracy."

"So it's a conspiracy now?"

"You have no idea."

"It's over Mike, give yourself up."

Mike had to laugh, "Give myself up? I've already given up Jack!" He turned around, facing away from Jack, and started to move down the stairs.

"Stop Mike! Stop right there!"

"And wait for an assassin to come and kill me? I'll take my chances."

Jack was somewhere else when we heard a shot being fired. It was like he was outside of his body when he saw Mike Novick crumble and then fall down the stairs, head first. He stayed outside as he watched his own body run down after the fallen Mike. Watched himself check Mike's pulse and then hang his head as he found none.

Mike was dead.

**10:59:56**

**10:59:57**

**10:59:58**

**10:59:59**

**11:00:00**


	18. Episode 118 11:00pm to 12:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.18: "Day 1: 11:00pm – 12:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 11:00pm - 12:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

"Previously on 24…"

Go to http/24nwo. for the whole story...

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 11:00pm – 12:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 11:00pm and 12:00am…"

FADE TO.

**11:00pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Darcy's Store, Downtown Los Angeles**

Jack stood up, staring blankly down at the dead body that lay just in front of him. Suddenly, the prospect of interrogating Mike for information had disappeared and Jack was nowhere nearer to understanding what was going on. The experienced Agent started to panic, almost hyper-ventilate as the enormity of his situation hit him. He was responsible for the death of the only witness to the current events, and he wasn't even sure if he'd got the right guy. Mike had certainly known something, but Jack was having second thoughts as to whether he was involved in today's events. But then Jack's thoughts turned altogether darker. _If Mike isn't the mole, then who is?_ Jack thought to himself.

He had to call the President.

President David Palmer stared out of the limousine window in a trance. At 6:00am this morning, he was preparing to go into a debate that would have killed his chances of re-election. Now, seventeen hours later, he was almost assured that privilege, but he didn't know at what cost. Innocent people had died in separate terrorist attacks, and he couldn't help but feel like he could have done something more if he hadn't been wrapped up in his own matters. He heard a cry in the back of his head, one which he tried to block out, assuming it was the cry of the dead seeking answers. The voice got louder, and eventually he realized it was Wayne. He was holding a phone, with a solemn look on his face. David had little time to ask him about the look.

"David, Jack Bauer is on the phone."

David took the phone, still looking at his brother and trying to place the look he saw. It was vacant, both emotional and emotionless at the same time.

"Hello Jack. I wondered when you were going to resurface. Do you have Mike Novick?"

"Mr. President, Mike's dead."

Suddenly David understood Wayne's expression.

"How did this happen?"

"He tried to get away. I shot to wound but he fell down some stairs. I didn't mean to kill him."

David's tone of voice turned icy, his face grey and stone-like.

"Whether you meant it or not, it still happened. You shouldn't have gone after him in the first place, I forbade you to take any action against him until I saw the evidence."

"I understand Sir, but if he got away then we may not have been able to find him again."

"But without the evidence you couldn't have done anything anyway. Do you have this mythical evidence?"

"No Sir. It was deleted by someone inside CTU."

"How convenient Jack."

"But Mr. President…"

"Jack, I don't want to hear it! You are to return to CTU immediately. I will call them and tell them to keep you under house arrest until this can be investigated."

"You can't arrest me Mr. President; we're in the middle of a crisis!"

"I think you will find that I can do whatever the hell I want."

The line went dead, leaving Jack crestfallen on his end of the line. He had just received an executive order to go back to CTU to be arrested, but in his state of mind, he had no intention of going back there. He needed to solve this.

Jack fished into Mike's pockets, looking for anything that could give him any clues. He found the usual; wallet, car keys, cell-phone, pager…

The cell-phone buzzed into life with its simple business like ring.

Jack almost jumped with the sudden outburst of noise, and then faced a dilemma. Should he answer it or not? He decided to take a risk and pick it up; hoping the other end of the line would hold the answer to the unanswerable.

"Hello."

There was no voice on the other end of the phone, clearly surprised not to hear Mike's voice. Eventually it spoke, wavering and frightened.

"Who is this?"

"Same question to you."

"Well I guess you're not Mike…why do you have his phone?"

"You like asking questions don't you? Well let's just say I'm a Federal Agent, and not answering my questions is a felony."

The voice on the end of the phone disappeared again, as if mulling over his options. When it returned, it talked with a wistful clarity, having already made the assumption that Mike was either dead or captured.

"You don't need to know who I am. Mike's already told me that if anything happened to him, that I was to go underground, not let anyone find me. People are looking for me."

"We can protect you."

"No. No you can't."

"But we…"

Jack was cut off by Roger hanging up. Suddenly, Jack was more alone than he had ever felt. Before, he was just waiting for a lead to present itself, but now he had just lost the only one.

_Maybe not…_Jack thought, as he looked at the last caller ID Mike's phone had received. He pulled his own phone out, and called CTU, hoping that he had gotten to them before President Palmer had.

"CTU, Manning."

"Curtis, its Jack. I need you to do something for me."

"Jack, I can't believe you sometimes. You disappear for hours and then phone expecting a favour?"

"Curtis, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. You're the only one that can do this for me."

Curtis sighed, knowing it was useless to keep rejecting, "What do you need?"

"I have a cell-phone number for someone who has evidence vital to this investigation. I need you to get someone in CTU to trace that number and then I need you to find him."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. But if we don't find him soon then he's going to go underground and then he'll be impossible to trace."

"What am I supposed to tell Chapelle?"

"Nothing. Do this through Tony; he can explain most of it. I need to go Curtis, call me when you find him."

Jack hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, wondering what to do next. He would have gone after the evidence himself, but even after Mike's death, he still believed that there someone else conspiring against the President. It was his job to make sure that they were brought to justice.

Suddenly, Jack's phone rang again, making his heart jump.

"This is Bauer."

"Agent Bauer? This is Lynne Kresge, the President's Counselor."

Jack felt a small pang of hope deep in his belly but also one of nerves.

"Yes. How can I help you Ms. Kresge?"

"I'm still at Omni, just going over a few things before I join the President. Have you found Mike yet?"

Jack looked down at the pitiful looking dead body.

"He's in my custody."

"Good, but I think I've found someone who was working with him."

_Tell me something I don't know…_ Jack thought. "Do you know who it is?"

"His name is Roger Frederick, a mid-level staffer for Mike. Officially, he's a secretary, but he does everything. A computer expert, conspiracy theorist and wannabe bodyguard…a real enigma to most people around here."

This was music to Jack's ears. "How do you know he's working with Mike?"

"I checked over the camera feeds for the parking garage with Hotel Security, and just before you got there, Roger and Mike were having a conversation. Mike passed something…" Lynne squinted at the screen, trying to make out the object that was slid along the roof of the car, "…looks like a chip or a memory stick."

"That's great work Lynne, I'll get CTU onto it. Did you say you were joining the President later?"

"Yes, he is on his way to Air Force One with the Vice President."

"Air Force One? Why is he going there?"

"The Vice President thought it would be safer to be in the air rather than on the ground in Los Angeles."

"I need to speak with the President urgently, how much longer will you be at the Omni for?"

"About fifteen minutes, why?"

"I'm about ten minutes away," Jack said, already moving out of the store, back onto the chaotic streets of Los Angeles towards his vehicle, "I want you to wait for me before you go to meet the President."

"Alright," Lynne said with skepticism.

"I'll see you soon." Jack finished, snapping his cell-phone shut and entering his vehicle. Jack didn't know what he was going to do, but he needed to catch Palmer before he got on the plane.

**11:11pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the CTU floor, a new but experienced face wandered through the chaos. He looked around for familiar faces, but he saw none, even though he had expected at least one. However, he then saw the one face he was meant to recognize.

"Good evening Agent Almeida," the man said with dignity.

"You must be Agent Walker."

The two men shake hands, with Tony surveying his new field agent from head to toe. He saw Agent Chris Walker; a tall, tanned, athletic man with deep, dark eyes that looked black from his distance away. His short, brown hair matched his olive skin, and he could already see some of the female CTU workers glancing over in surprise, and happiness. He exuded an air of confidence, but there was a look in his eye that suggested a shy nervousness.

"How was your trip from DC?" Tony asked, making small talk as he guided him to the situation room to meet George and Ryan.

"It was OK, nice to have a change of scenery. I thought I'd see Chloe though, maybe even Chase."

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly remembering that this new agent may even have had a friendship with both of the ex-DC CTU workers. He hated to make this the first thing he heard from his new boss, but he had to know.

"Chloe is here, but I don't think you'll be seeing her for a while."

"Why's that?"

"She assaulted one of our employees, then she tried to interrogate her. Ryan Chapelle arrested her and won't let anyone near her."

"Chloe did that?" Chris smiled, almost laughing, "That sounds like one of Chloe's little turns!"

"Yeah…" Tony didn't want to go on.

"What about Chase? You heard from him lately?"

"Actually, we have," Tony murmured, "He died earlier today."

"You're shitting me…" Chris whispered in disbelief and denial.

"I wish I was…"

"How did it happen?"

"He got caught up in the Union Station attack…he was infected, along with Kim Bauer."

"His girlfriend? God…she was one of your agent's daughter wasn't she?"

"Yeah. Sorry for letting you know like this."

"Hey, I had to find out somehow, thanks Tony."

The two men locked eyes for a second, and both felt the same feeling of being innocent bystanders in a war, both feeling their own pain in the grand scheme of things. Tony held the door open and then followed the new agent in.

"Agent Walker; may I introduce Ryan Chapelle, Regional Director of CTU and George Mason…assistant Director of CTU." George rolled his eyes at the made up job title but offered his hand just as Ryan did. The four men sat down and Ryan started off proceedings.

"So, Agent Walker, I hope you're ready to go in at the deep end."

"Why?"

"Well, we're a little thin on the ground with Field Agents right now, and we're still in crisis mode."

"Well that's what I'm here for, to help."

"Good."

"You look a little thin on analysts as well Mr. Chapelle…"

Tony swallowed hard, expecting the worst.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was hoping to see Chloe O'Brian when I got here, but I was told she had been…arrested?"

"That is correct. When you break the law, you get arrested."

"I am aware of that Mr. Chapelle, I just think that if we're in 'crisis' mode then we need our best people, and she's the best."

Chapelle looked at this young agent with disgust. He didn't understand how someone could come into his new place of work and take on his new boss like this within the first few minutes. He exhaled slowly, trying to stare this young upstart out, but failing. He let out a quiet snarl and looked away, fumbling with the papers on the desk. Chris let out a sly smile as he watched, but soon let it disappear. Today was all about business for both men.

**11:15pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**West Glendale, Los Angeles**

President Palmer was feeling a little more settled now that the limousine had cleared Central Los Angeles. Although there were still scenes of panic, they were more isolated and sparse. David exhaled deeply and turned to look at his brother Wayne. Neither man looked truly relaxed, but it was the most so they had been since they had met earlier that day.

"How you holding up David?"

"I'm alright Wayne. I'll just be glad when we're in the air and I can address the American people."

"The rest of the cabinet will be glad to see you too."

"They're on Air Force One?"

"Well, not yet, but I told them that once we got there, there would need to be thorough discussion involving every department. The Secretaries of State, the Treasury and the Attorney General will be in attendance."

"Why the Attorney General?"

"David…did you think you could hide the fact that there's someone working against you in your own administration from me? I called the Attorney General, he can advise you on how to proceed in weeding out that person and bringing them to justice."

David sighed and shook his head. Wayne had been a wonderful Vice President since he was promoted from Chief of Staff, but there had been many times where David could not keep up with him. This was one of them.

"Very well. Remember I am not leaving until Lynne gets to Van Nuys."

"Of course Mr. President. Will she be traveling with us?"

"I'm not sure, but she should be. She is my only advisor now that Mike's gone."

David said the words with chilling clarity, clearly accepting Mike's demise. In fact, the only annoyance in his mind was that Mike never explained his involvement in Senator Daniels' death. He sighed, and looked back out of the window, itching to get onto his plane and get in the air.

**11:21pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Deserted Office Block, Downtown Los Angeles**

Tyler and Mack were left kneeling on a rough wooden floor, watched over by two of the people who took them hostage. They had no idea where the others had gone, but they heard footsteps above them, presumably from the roof. Tyler could only imagine in horror at what they were doing to their helicopter and what items they were stealing. _The Producer's gonna kill me…_ he thought with dread, trying to block out the thoughts of what these people would do to him. But then he thought otherwise; these people were civilians, not terrorists. They wouldn't kill any hostages, they just had to wait to be rescued. He decided to try his luck with one of the females that were watching over them.

"Hey, cutie," he shouted in a likeable voice, drawing the female's attention. "What's your name sweetie?"

The woman smiled and walked over to Tyler. _Well that was easy! We'll be back at the station making our report in no time._ He thought as the woman walked slowly towards him, swinging her hips seductively.

But instead of letting Tyler go, she slapped him hard across the face. The blow almost knocked him off his feet, and it took him a while to get over the shock.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You were annoying me."

"Crazy bitch! Why the fuck are we here anyway?"

"We already told you. Just sit tight and you'll see."

The woman started to walk away, cursing at her stinging hand and at Tyler for making her use it.

"What are you smiling at Tom?" the woman growled at the other man present.

"Nothing Ann, just your sweet, easy-going nature."

"Fuck off." She rebutted, turning away from the man and looking out of the window. Up on the fourteenth floor, not many people were witness to the hostage situation.

Mack had watched the situation between Tyler and Ann with scorn. This young idiot was being reckless and that was something that could get them killed. They may have been young and civilian, but in Mack's eyes, that made them even more dangerous. As he watched Tyler reeling from the massive slap, he racked his own brain to think how many people were present when they were taken hostage. He thought he remembered six including the two that had flagged them down. But he had only noticed two of them going upstairs, so he had no idea about the other two. However, suddenly his questions were answered.

Two of the men burst into the room dragging another four terrified looking people; three men and one woman. They were tossed towards the two bound reporters, and then bound themselves. Just as things started to get really cosy, the missing two hostage-takers returned from the roof, carrying camera equipment from the news helicopter. Suddenly, Tyler and Mack both knew what these people intended to do. Mack was going to be making another broadcast very soon.

As two of the men set up the cameras, Tyler reverted back to his interviewing skills.

"So what do you think's going to happen when you set those up?"

The men ignored him, shaking their heads.

"Do you think the network's just going to broadcast their own reporters being held hostage?"

"Yes. We do." One of the men said, the same man that had talked to them as they were led down from the roof earlier.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because your network is like every other network. News is news to them. Whether it is bad or good, it doesn't matter to them. All that matters is ratings to them. Not suffering, not death, not despair."

"So what am I meant to do then?"

"When these cameras are set up, you are going to phone your network and tell them of this little hostage situation. Of course, once you say that, they will be itching to know more. Then we will turn on the camera, and you will become famous as the first reporter to transmit live from their own hostage situation. And you will tell our story, in our words."

"And what is your story Mr…I don't believe you've told me your name?"

"I am Paulson. Our story is the same as every American's. We work for this country tirelessly, contribute to its growing economy. We police our streets; keep our people healthy; build our homes; put out this country's fires. But the Government does nothing to put out its own fires. Your news network was the first to report on the terrorist attack that is due to take place, so it is only fitting that we use them to show our Government that we will not be lied to anymore."

"Convincing speech, but, no offence, you sound like a terrorist."

Paulson laughed, "The only terrorists these days are the Government we are supposedly controlled by."

One of the men behind Paulson murmured something, and then smiled. Paulson returned the smile and then turned back to Tyler, brandishing a cellphone. He punched in a number and thrust it into Tyler's face, and then growled, "Talk to them. Make them broadcast."

Tyler gulped and listened to the dial tone. In a few seconds he would have to make the most difficult report of his life.

**11:28pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

Jack pulled out of his parking space in front of the Omni Hotel and glanced in the direction of the passenger seat at Lynne Kresge. She glanced back, seeming a little apprehensive. Jack weaved through the abandoned cars with ease, but Lynne viewed it as reckless driving. Maybe it was, but Jack needed to get to the President before Air Force One took off, he wasn't going to waste any time.

"So why do you need to talk to the President so urgently Agent Bauer?"

"I think he's still in danger."

"Who from? I thought Mike was the one posing a threat."

"I'm not sure that was the right call Ms. Kresge."

"Have you released Mike then?"

Jack swallowed hard before continuing.

"No," he said flatly.

"Why not?"

Jack didn't answer and instead weaved around another abandoned vehicle, sending Lynne falling against the passenger door. Once she regained her composure, she asked again, more forceful this time.

"Agent Bauer, why haven't you released him?"

"Because he's dead."

Lynne stared in complete shock at Jack, willing him to turn around and say that what he just said was some sick joke. He didn't.

"You…killed him?"

"He tried to get away. I shot to wound…but he fell down a flight of stairs."

"You still shot him! You shot an innocent man!" Lynne yelled with near hysteria.

"He was nowhere near innocent Ms. Kresge; just because he wasn't working against the President doesn't mean he wasn't involved. Mike knew something; something that he was willing to die for!" Jack shouted in reply.

"What are you saying?"

"Mike knew that if he tried to run, I would shoot. He knew something that would have gotten him killed elsewhere, so he didn't mind dieing," Lynne was silent and almost still as she shook her head slowly, staring in horror at Jack. He decided to try a different approach. "The last thing I thought you'd do was be saddened by Mike's death. Especially the way he died."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lynne scoffed dismissively.

"That scar on the back of your neck? It's from when you were operated on a few years back, wasn't it?"

Lynne absent mindedly fingered the scar, remembering how it came to be. She spoke softly, "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"It isn't, but I know that you obtained that injury from falling down a stairwell…at the hands of Mike Novick."

Lynne was silent again, remembering the day when she herself knew too much about Mike's indiscretions.

"Lynne; I'm not saying you should be happy that Mike's dead, but you know that he isn't as squeaky clean as some people may think. It wasn't murder, but after the President is safe, I will turn myself in. But right now I need your help."

Lynne looked up at Jack for the first time in a while, "My help? Why?"

"I need to get to President Palmer before he boards Air Force One, but if I can't, then I need you to get me on that plane."

"So you want me to smuggle you on board Air Force One – the most secure plane in the air – without the President's knowledge? You're crazy…"

"It's the only way."

"Do you have any idea how many laws I would break doing that? Letting someone on to Air Force One could be construed as an act of terrorism."

"I have done nothing but serve David Palmer since he became President, and before. I believe he is still in danger, and I intend to make sure nothing happens to him. I am not a terrorist, nor do I plan on anything happening to Air Force One."

Lynne could feel herself wrestling with the moral issues Jack's request had thrown up. She had pulled up his file after he had given chase to Mike, and nothing inside it had given her any cause for alarm. For years he had given exemplary service to the country and to David Palmer, even before he was President. Then she thought of the President's safety at that very moment. Air Force One was a huge target for anyone who wanted to hit it, and the news reports had been proclaiming that an attack would take place before midnight.

"Drive. I'll see what I can do when we reach Van Nuys."

She had made her choice.

**11:33pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Chapelle, Tony, George and Walker were still going over protocols in the situation room when Melanie burst in.

"I think you should all see this, CNN is broadcasting again."

"How could this happen!" Ryan yelled over the many whispers spreading around CTU.

"I don't know Mr. Chapelle, they just started broadcasting this a few minutes ago. It's the same reporter that was in the helicopter thirty minutes ago."

The assembled group watched as a terrified-looking Tyler Raines 'reported'.

"…I can confirm that I, and my assistant, have been taken hostage…" Tyler projected with a grim professionalism. Back in the studio, Dan Graham, the anchorman who had looked so smug and triumphant earlier when he revealed what the Government had been keeping from the people, now looked worried and old. He spoke with the same professionalism, but it was forced.

"Have the hostage takers made any demands?"

"They simply want the truth from the Government. That is all. As soon as they tell the people everything they know about this upcoming attack, which by my reckoning is just over thirty minutes away, they will release us."

"How many hostages do they have at the moment Tyler?"

"Apart from Mack and I, they have four other civilian hostages…" Tyler seemed to look off camera for a second, and nodded wistfully, "I am being told that's all the information I can give you right now."

Suddenly the feed was cut, and Dan Graham was left alone. He turned back to the main camera, and spoke from his heart, not from the autocue.

"We can only pray to God that the Government tells us the truth before more innocent people come to any harm."

"Well I think we know what your first field mission is going to be Chris…" Tony said to the newcomer.

"What do you mean?"

"Go to Downtown Los Angeles. We'll find out from the news network where that signal originated from, and you rescue them."

"I'll get a team ready." George piped up, already moving away to call field personnel. Tony also moved away to phone the network, leaving Chris with Ryan. The older man looked this new field agent from head to toe, as Chris did the same to him.

"I hope you're ready Agent Walker."

"I'm always ready Mr. Chapelle."

**11:38pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Van Nuys Airport, Van Nuys**

President Palmer stepped out of his escorted limousine carefully, looking around him for no reason that he could think of. _Today's making me paranoid…_ he thought to himself. But then a warm feeling of safety spread over him as he saw the massive blue giant that was Air Force One. A small army of workmen were preparing it for a possibly lengthy flight, and the cabinet members Wayne had mentioned were waiting at the end of the red carpet that had been hastily arranged for the President's arrival. David had to have an ironic laugh to himself; he couldn't believe that after all that had happened, the people at Van Nuys still remembered to give him the red carpet treatment. David began to walk down the red path, followed by Wayne.

"Has Lynne left the hotel yet?" David asked Wayne.

"I haven't heard from her, but she only had to settle a few things. She should be on her way."

"I don't want to leave without her, if at all possible."

"Well with all due respect David, if an attack is planned for before midnight, we need to get in the air in the next few minutes."

"We'll give her a few more minutes."

Wayne nodded reluctantly and followed his brother towards Air Force One and the waiting politicians and Secret Servicemen that would accompany them.

**11:42pm Pacific Daylight Time – 2:34am Eastern Daylight Time **

**The Capitol Building, Washington D.C.**

Speaker of the House John Whitman sighed as he left the darkened Capitol Building. He stretched his arms as far as he could as he walked to his car, feeling the tiredness pull him down. He cracked his neck a few times, trying to get a few ounces of energy back to his aching limbs for the drive home. _I do way too much work around here_ he thought to himself with a smile. He saw his silver Lexus parked just beyond the cover the building afforded him, so he stopped to put on his suit jacket and overcoat to save his expensive Italian shirt from the rain. He had come into some criticism from some of the older Senators for his extravagant clothing habits, but he wasn't too worried. David Palmer had taken a big risk appointing him to such a prominent position, and he was determined not to let him down, especially not by getting involved in petty name-calling with the elder statesmen of the Senate.

John moved out into the rain and kept his head down as he did. So much so that he didn't notice the dark figure rushing out of the Capitol Building's soft lighting and into the dark night. John thought he heard footsteps and spun around.

Nothing.

John turned back around, shaking his head, putting his bad hearing down to the rain playing tricks on him. He walked again towards his car, just as the darkened figure crossed behind him, taking refuge in the shrubbery and bushes by the edge of the car park. John reached his Lexus and breathed a small sigh of relief. He wasn't a frightened man by nature; but he never liked being the last one out of the Capitol Building car park in the small hours. He unlocked the car door, fumbling a little with the keys before throwing it open and getting in. As he slammed the door closed, he drank in the sweet smell of safety and freedom that his favorite car gave him. But as he looked out of the window, he felt that there was still something not quite right about the car park outside, something sinister. He hadn't started the engine, in fact he was scared to create the extra noise and hinder his own senses from locating what was wrong, so he could not operate the windscreen wipers. In the wavy, unclear view from his windshield, he thought he could see a figure slowly walking out in front of his car about fifty yards away and stop. He squinted, but realized that without clearing the rain from the window, he couldn't make it out. He fumbled the keys into the ignition and turned them, unaware that it would be the last thing he ever did.

The man who shot the President pro tempore of the Senate watched as the silver Lexus erupted in a ball of flame and rose like a phoenix at least five feet off the ground. It seemed to hang for an age in the night air before falling to earth in flames. The object that landed was almost unrecognizable from the vehicle that it had been only seconds before. No-one could have survived that explosion. The man pulled out a small cell-phone from his pocket and called the number he had memorized after using so often.

"It is done Sir. Both targets have been destroyed."

**11:45pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Deserted Office Block, Downtown Los Angeles**

The hostage takers had congregated on one side of the room where Tyler, Mack and the others were being held, and seemed to be having a heated conversation. Tyler stole a few words to his assistant and pilot.

"Hey…I think we can get out of here…"

"Shut up Tyler…you'll get us killed…"

"Are the ties around your wrists loose? Mine are."

Tyler began to wriggle slightly, trying to free his wrists. Mack looked over, trying to stop him from moving so as not to attract their captors' attention. Just as Mack was about to nudge him, Tyler freed one of his hands. Mack stared in silence, but then felt a glimmer of hope spread over him. The other arm closely followed, but then the female hostage taker who had already had an altercation with Tyler began to walk over to check on the group. Tyler threw his hands back behind his back in their original position and awaited his chance.

"Everything alright with all of you?" Ann asked with forced compassion.

She didn't get an answer, only a swing of the legs by Tyler. His strong legs connected with Ann's, knocking her to the ground. Before any of the others could react, he sprang from his sitting position on to the prone Ann. No-one else seemed to react as the two scuffled on the floor, both connecting with blows to the body, but Ann seemingly winning with several harsh kicks to the chest and legs of the reporter. He was no fighter, and soon he was thrown off, back towards his original position.

The next few seconds happened in a blur to everyone except Tyler who had closed his eyes. One second, Ann pulled out a gun and aimed at Tyler, then the next few seconds were filled with white noise and people rushing to stop her as she took her careful aim. Then a deafening bang as a bullet was discharged from the stolen weapon. Tyler opened his eyes, only to see everyone looking in shock to a position just to the left of him.

Mack lay in a widening pool of blood beside him, his breathing shallow and troubled. Tyler rushed to him, but he couldn't hear his own cries over the ringing in his ears from the shot.

**11:51pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

While things went from bad to worse Downtown, Walker was preparing his team to leave. As he looked over the men George had given him, he saw the full spectrum of field agents. He saw Jimmy Brown, the quiet introspective type of agent who would get the job done no matter what. But then he saw Bill Farish, the brash, uncompromising agent who didn't care who got hurt in the pursuit of his objectives. The latter was the sort of agent Walker hated having on his team. But he thought that he had to make the best of what he had. He stood in front of the motley crew and addressed them as their leader.

"Alright Gentlemen," he shouted, "I understand that usually you take your orders from Jack or Curtis…"

"What did you to them man!" Farish yelled in his harsh Southern tones, getting a few small laughs from his comrades.

"They're otherwise engaged right now, so you'll have to make do with me. Our mission is to converge on an abandoned office block downtown where there are believed to be six hostages being held. We don't know how many hostiles we're going to meet, or how much resistance, but we have to expect the worst."

The men all nodded in appreciation of Walker's words. Although they didn't quite think he should be leading a team yet, they trusted his judgement. He looked over all his charges and then said his final words.

"Let's do this!"

Everyone yelled encouragement before they piled into the CTU van, ready to make the short trip to Downtown Los Angeles.

**11:56pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Van Nuys Airport, Van Nuys**

The business entrance of Van Nuys airport bustled with activity. Sincethe President's limousine had passed through not long ago, security had tightened, as would be expected for a Presidential visit. LAPD had units, as did Secret Service, all making sure that nothing happened to the President before he got into the air. Many cars had been turned away, but they were mostly rich businessmen with pilot's licenses who decided that they would get out of the city creatively. They weren't successful though, no matter how much they pleaded. No unauthorized personnel were to cross the security checkpoint for the next few hours.

Special Agent Johnson had led this security operation with an iron fist so far, and sighed a little as he saw another vehicle approaching the checkpoint. However, his mood lightened as another Secret Service Agent flagged the car down around fifty yards away. As he watched though, he saw the female driver arguing intensely with the Agent. After about a minute of heated discussion, he saw the agent shake his head and then let the car go through.

"What the hell…" Agent Johnson whispered under his breath as the car approached his position. "Better get to work."

The car slowed to a stop as it reached him, and Special Agent Johnson could see a middle-aged woman with shoulder length brown hair. She was dressed in a business-like fashion, and certainly didn't look like your average joy-rider or pilot. She wound down the window, letting the Agent see her less than pleased expression.

"Good evening Ma'am. I'm Special Agent Johnson. Can I help you?"

"You certainly can. You can let me through and let me see the President before he takes off."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"I am the President's Senior Counselor, Lynne Kresge, and the President will not take off without me."

"Can I see some identification then Ma'am?"

"I don't have it."

"You don't have it? How do you expect me to believe you are who you say you are then?" Lynne cursed under her breath, having left her identification back at the Hotel in the rush to meet Jack.

"Listen, I know what I'm saying may sound preposterous, but if you check with President Palmer then you'll find out that I am meant to be on that plane."

Johnson stared at Lynne for a second, trying to read whether she was lying or not.

"I'll be back in a minute." Johnson murmured as he wandered over out of Lynne's earshot.

Lynne saw the agent radio somebody, and for what seemed like an eternity, he glanced back at her in disdain while he checked up on her story. After at least a minute, he came back, a pout on his weather-beaten face.

"You're free to go Ms. Kresge."

"Are you sure?" Lynne pouted back sarcastically.

"Yes. Have a nice night." Johnson forced a smile.

Lynne rolled the vehicle from its stationary position and moved along the straight road towards the main runway where Air Force One was going through final preparations. However, instead of turning towards the terminal where she should have parked to gain access to Air Force One, she continued directly towards the plane and the many servicemen who were still working on it. She drew many confused glances as she drove past them until she could get no closer to the plane. When she stopped, she moved to the trunk and opened it, motioning to two of the workmen who were still loading on some luggage.

"Hey guys. Can you help me with this? The President asked me to bring this last bag for putting on the plane. Do you mind?"

"I don't know whether we should…"

"Just think guys, how would I get here without passing through the Secret Service checkpoint successfully?"

The two men shrugged to each other, not really caring. They reached into the trunk and lugged out the huge hold-all.

"Woah, this is heavy…" one panted to the other.

"Thanks guys." Lynne shouted after them as she smiled a little.

She got back into the car and pulled out her cell-phone, dialing the President's direct line.

"Hello Mr. President. I'm afraid I won't be joining you on Air Force One tonight…I know, I'm sorry…I'll stay on the ground and field any of the questions that arise from your statement later on…I understand Mr. President…Thank you."

Lynne hung up and drove away from Air Force One, back towards the Secret Service checkpoint.

Back on Air Force One, the two servicemen dropped the hold-all into the cargo hold of the plane in relief.

"God, that was heavy."

"Pussy…"

"Hey! Shut the fuck up! You were struggling too!"

The two men's voices trailed off as they left the cargo hold. The available light in the hold diminished as the huge door closed, eventually covering the whole cavernous space in darkness. A few seconds passed before a quiet zipping sound was heard, and a hand appearing from out of the hold-all.

Within a few seconds, Jack Bauer was out of the bag, stretching off the aches he felt in his muscles. There wasn't much time.

11:59:56

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	19. Episode 119 12:00am to 1:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.19: "Day 1: 12:00am – 1:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 12:00am - 1:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 12:00am – 1:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 12:00am and 1:00am…"

FADE TO.

**12:00am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

All around CTU, people were checking their watches. Alarms were going off, but fortunately they were only to signal the possibility of an attack. Midnight had come and gone, and nothing had happened. Tony stood with Ryan in the middle of the CTU floor, standing on the proud crest. Ryan glanced over to his colleague, watching him staring at the video wall of the room, showing absolutely no unwarranted activity.

"Guess the report was wrong then…" Tony murmured without turning his head.

"This doesn't make sense Tony, why would the Government release false information about a terrorist attack and cause a near riot?"

"I don't think it was necessarily the Government that released this…"

"Of course it was, you saw the report," Ryan scoffed, before looking at Tony. Then he saw the uncertain expression on his face, "Why do you think that?"

"I've been keeping something from you Ryan."

"Tell me you're joking Tony."

"I'm afraid not. Chloe found something a few hours ago; she found out that someone was working against the President."

Ryan swept back what was left of his thinning hair as he let the impact of Tony's words affect him fully, hoping that he wouldn't have to make the next move. He didn't.

"So if that was true, then they themselves could have released this to cause panic and throw CTU off the scent. And I'd say it worked." Tony said.

"You're leaving out one small detail Tony; who is the mole?"

"It's Mike Novick."

"Novick? The President's Chief of Staff? Are you sure?"

"Well that's just it. When you decided to arrest Chloe, she was in the middle of checking the data. But when I returned to send the data to Jack, it was gone; along with everything on Chloe's terminal."

"So what you're saying is that there's no evidence implicating Novick?"

"I'm afraid so." Tony stated gravely.

Chapelle looked away for a second, going over Tony's confession in his head. But then something stuck out to him.

"Wait a minute, you said you had to send the data to Jack; where is he?"

"Last time I talked with him, he was with the President."

Chapelle went to reply but stopped before he did. He threw up his arms and turned away.

"I need a new job…" he sighed, "Let me know if he contacts us again."

With that, he walked briskly away, clearly past caring where Jack turned up next.

**12:08am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

The CTU vehicle weaved in and out of the abandoned vehicles in Downtown Los Angeles with the professionalism that the driver's training had taught him. In the passenger seat, Curtis was studying his PDA closely, tracing the cell-phone signal Jack had asked him to follow. It had been getting fainter and fainter for about twenty minutes now, and Curtis was beginning to wonder if it would disappear altogether. The signal as it was would only hold while the phone was switched on, and even though it could be re-calibrated to trace as long as the battery was in place, that would take time and they couldn't afford to lose him. Jimmy Lloyd, a young inexperienced CTU agent, was driving but that was all he was going to be allowed to do. Curtis was going to do this his way.

"So who is this guy anyway?"

Curtis sighed, remembering that Jimmy had an inquisitive nature, "His name is Roger Frederick; he used to work for Mike Novick."

"So why do we need to find him?"

"He has evidence we need; a chip."

"Shouldn't be too long then," he scoffed, but then saw Curtis shake his head, "What? All we need to do is pick this guy up, take him back to CTU and get the evidence."

"I wish it was going to be that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I've read this guys file. There's a lot to Frederick that people aren't meant to know."

"Like what?"

"Well when Mike Novick got his resume, I doubt he was looking for a Secretary; he's ex-military."

"Ex-military!"

"Yeah, and he was only hired officially a few months ago, but from what I could understand he'd been doing errands and jobs for him for years."

"Is he dangerous?"

"If you corner anyone they can be dangerous. We've only got one chance at this. And then there are other people who are looking for him…"

"There are other people looking for him?" Jimmy's voice raised a few octaves.

"Yes." Curtis said flatly, growing a little tired of Jimmy's young attitude.

"I'm starting to have serious doubts about this Curtis…" Jimmy laughed jokingly.

"Well good, because you're not coming with me."

"What? You're kidding! I'm a field agent; not your driver!"

"Today you're my driver Agent Lloyd; we're doing this my way."

Jimmy grumbled a response, but Curtis wasn't listening, he was watching his PDA intently again. The signal was getting closer.

**12:15am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Air Force One, Above Los Angeles**

Jack readied himself for the hardest part of being on Air Force One; leaving the hold. On the way over with Lynne, Tony had sent him the schematics for the plane. He had studied them and had realized that the only way to get higher in the plane was to move to the Lower Aft compartment and use the stairs. However, he may as well have yelled 'Honey, I'm home' with that approach, as he would be discovered within seconds. He would have to take that chance, and hope that he got it right.

He looked back into the bag he had hidden himself in and took out the small bag he had clutched while he was inside. He had to smile a little at the thought of sneaking onto the most secure plane in the world while inside a large sports bag; _I'm not James Bond!_ Jack thought to himself. In the small bag, he saw his trademark Sig Sauer, a small tool-kit and his badge. Not that the badge meant anything to him for the past few hours; he was sure that Chapelle would have suspended him given the chance. In fact, he may have already been suspended; he hadn't been back to CTU in a while. Jack began to move towards the Lower Aft compartment.

Almost directly above him, head of Air Force One security Karen Pilkington noticed something strange on the monitors.

"White, do you notice anything unusual?" she shouted to one of the people working at the stations.

"I don't think so Ms. Pilkington…oh; wait a minute…that can't be right," White murmured, "there's movement inside the bulk cargo compartment."

"There's always movement; those damn workmen never tie everything down right. Check whether it's out of the normal range." Karen barked.

"Emmm…yeah…it is."

"How do you know?"

White turned around with a confused look on his face, "Because it's moving across the floor and out of the door."

Pilkington stared for a second, and then did exactly as her training suggested. She yelled for her teams to assemble. She wasn't going to let anyone threaten Air Force One on her watch.

Jack closed the door on the bulk cargo compartment carefully, making sure he didn't make any unnecessary noise. He looked down to his hand clutching his weapon, and decided against brandishing it any further. He didn't want any other reason for security to shoot him on sight. He holstered his weapon and began to move toward the stairs.

The next thing Jack saw was a bright flash of light, followed by deep, intense darkness.

The tazer was retracted by the shadowy figure, who then motioned to his team as they filed down the stairs. They lifted Jack's prone body up the stairs towards the back of the plane, through the alley running along the side. They took him to the back of the plane, in full view of every staff member who had made it onto the hastily arranged flight. Most didn't realize who he was, but some recognized him as Jack Bauer. The whispers grew and then abruptly stopped as the door to a very small room was slammed shut. Two Secret Service agents stood guard while one other moved towards the front of the plane, not looking forward to telling the President this news.

**12:21am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Mark Tolland sighed, toiling under the intense heat of the CTU holding room. He was sure it had gotten warmer, and was finding it hard to concentrate under these conditions. _What is they've forgotten about me?_ He thought to himself, _or what if they're just waiting until FBI gets here…they'll take me to Guantanamo! _

He was saved from his hysterical thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He was surprised, but not relieved, to see both George Mason and Ryan Chapelle enter the room. Mark offered a weak smile, hoping that they would listen to his story; although he doubted that would be a luxury he was afforded.

"Hello Mark," George said officially, moving over to the recorder that was built into the desk, "Anything you want to say before we start recording?"

"I didn't do what you think I did."

"We'll see," Chapelle murmured from behind Mark as George started the recorder running.

"This is the questioning of Mark Tolland, present are myself, George Mason, Temporary Director of CTU and Ryan Chapelle, Regional Director of CTU."

Chapelle began the questioning. "When did the source inside the White House first contact you Mark?"

"Before I say anything else, I want you to know that I never meant to do anything wrong. This all got out of hand."

"Just answer the question Mark," George sighed, "Please."

Mark sighed in return, "About six months ago."

"You weren't working for CTU until today, and you weren't even short-listed until about a month ago; why would they recruit you then?"

"They said that CTU was performing below the expected levels. They didn't give details, but it was around the time of the Chandler Plaza hotel disaster."

Ryan tuned out for a second, remembering that fateful day and how he had almost been responsible for the death of millions of people. He shook the thoughts from his head and continued.

"What else did they tell you?"

"They said that if I agreed to help them then I would be guaranteed a job in CTU with the option of moving to the White House after my assignment was over."

"So you said you'd do it; then what happened?" George spoke softly.

"I didn't hear anything from them until I got the call from CTU telling me I had a job there. Once you called me, I was told what I needed to do."

"And what was that?"

"Give them real time updates on what was happening inside CTU; where Field Agents were and what missions they were on." Mark spoke softly, realizing now he was saying it back that he had been used. But he had had that suspicion for a while now, and he had prepared for it.

"Do you have any idea who asked you to do this?"

"They said I didn't need to know who they were for security reasons."

How convenient for them," Chapelle added sarcastically, "So you're saying that you compromised CTU security and have no idea who drove you to it?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Then I have no option but to hand you over to Division and make sure they take the proper procedures, we have no more use for you."

Chapelle began to walk towards the door, reluctantly followed by George. Just as the door opened, Mark's brain got the better of him.

"Wait. There's more."

Ryan turned to face the defiant voice.

"I'm listening."

"I suspected something was up. It seemed strange from the very start, so I did some digging."

"What did you find?"

"Well, actually, nothing. You arrested me before I could."

"Then you can't help us." Ryan snapped, turning to leave again.

"Wait a minute Ryan, what if he's on to something?" George inquired.

"He's not. He's aided someone in bringing down most of our operations today. They've been one step ahead of us at every hurdle and that's down to him."

"And if I can help in any way to bring down the sentence I am going to be given then I'll do it."

"So all you're trying to do is save your own ass."

"No, it's not like that! I want to help stop any more killing!"

But it was no use; Ryan had already left and dragged George with him. The holding room door slammed shut and locked itself, and Mark was left alone again. He had definitely not played this situation the way he should have.

**12:26am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Air Force One, Above Mojave Desert**

"How did he get on to the plane?" David Palmer yelled at the Secret Service Agent who had just informed him of the current situation.

"I don't know Sir. He must have got into the cargo hold before we took off."

"Where is he?"

"We're holding him in one of the support staff offices at the back of the plane. He's unconscious so he shouldn't be much of a threat."

"This is Jack Bauer we are talking about, he's always a threat. Do we have any idea why he's here?"

"No Sir. We'll begin interrogation when he wakes up."

"You're not going to interrogate him; I want to do it." Palmer spoke with dedication.

"Excuse me Sir?" the Agent said with surprise in his voice.

"I said that I want to do it. He's a Federal Agent; interrogation will be of no use to us."

"Alright Sir," the Agent confirmed, in a tone that suggested that it was anything but, "Just let me know when you want to talk to him."

"I have to make my speech in the next few minutes, but I will be along afterwards."

"Thank you Sir." The agent concluded, nodding as he left the room. As he opened the door, Wayne held it open for him, letting him leave before he entered.

"David, I just heard that Jack Bauer is on the plane; how did that happen?"

"We don't know yet, but as soon as he wakes up I'm going to ask him."

"Shouldn't Secret Service deal with that?"

"Wayne, you know Bauer; he's more likely to talk to me than some faceless Agent."

Wayne looked skeptical, but David was set in his mind.

"Have you got my copy of the speech Wayne?"

"Yeah, I've got it right here. We go live in three minutes. Let's get going."

The two brothers left the Presidential Office on the short trip to the conference room where David would make his address to the nation.

The room was awash with activity; technical staff fixing microphones all over the room, cameramen arguing over the best position to film from and how many cameras to use. David never liked to involve himself with these kinds of things; he preferred to simply place himself in the right spot at zero hour and go from there.

With only sixty seconds to go, Palmer sat down in the largest chair in the room, facing a group of at least twenty lower level staff, and of course the Vice President and the major cabinet members that Wayne had invited. He sighed for a long few seconds, spending his last moments before going live composing himself.

Wayne looked at his brother, and had to admire him for his calm nature. He was about to make one of the most important addresses of his Presidency, and he still looked great. The director counted down from five, and suddenly David was live.

"My fellow Americans; I make this address from onboard Air Force One just above Los Angeles. But far from being away from you, I am standing right next to every single one of you during this day of tragedy. I understand that the events of today may have scared a lot of you, but I reassure you that the situation is under control; and I have been informed by the authorities that the threat that had been hanging over America's head has been neutralized. All I can ask of you is to remain patient until a full investigation is undertaken into the events…"

Palmer glanced beyond the camera at his brother who flashed him a thumbs up. Palmer hid a small smile, and continued.

**12:30am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Deserted Office Block, Downtown Los Angeles**

Tyler Raines stared in complete hate at the woman who had killed his colleague and friend Mack. It had been about half an hour since he had been killed, but all he had done since then was sit, cross-legged and stare holes into her head. Every so often she would look over and smile an evil, horrible smile at the man she had beaten earlier. But she didn't know that Tyler Raines was never beaten.

"You think you're going to get away with this? You just killed someone."

Most of the people who had taken the hostages had already fled the scene, leaving only Ann, Paulson and one other man. Paulson and the other man seemed edgy and scared since events took their turn for the worse. Ann was, as ever, cool, calm and collected, but Paulson wished she had never come along.

"Ann, we'll need to get out of here soon. We broadcasted the signal, they'll be tracing it."

"Who cares? We'll fight them off."

"Listen to yourself Ann! They're going to bring a team of trained agents, and we are three untrained civilians; you think we can compete? You're a bank teller for Christ's sake! And I'm a teacher."

"Well if you don't want to stay then I'm not stopping you."

"If I go, I'm taking you with me."

"Fuck off Paulson, I'm staying here."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the floor below them. Paulson held a finger to his lips, silencing the room as he tried to trace the footsteps. As soon as they stopped, Paulson bottled what was left of his courage. He moved over to the first hostage and began to undo his wrist restraints.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ann yelled.

"I'm ending this before they get here."

"No you're not!" she yelled again, leveling her weapon at his head.

Paulson stopped and looked up at Ann, smiling a little, just as he fully loosened the man's restraints, "Are you really going to shoot me?"

Ann didn't get the chance to prove Paulson wrong as there was a large explosion in the doorway. The door flew inwards, knocking the third hostage-taker to the floor. Two CTU agents acting as the first wave moved in, firing on Ann, killing her with two swift shots. Walker moved past them with another agent, focusing their weapons on the remaining man, left with his hands up. He was shouting something that Walker couldn't hear in the chaos, sounding like 'Don't shoot, I surrender.'

Walker had his men cuff the two living captors, and then went to work on the hostages. He moved to the first one, who he noticed was Tyler Raines.

"Are you alright, Mr. Raines?"

"Yeah," he grunted as one of the agents broke his restraints, "But the woman killed my colleague." He added, pointing to Mack's corpse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Raines. We'll get you out of here soon, I promise." Walker said with compassion, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

In all the chaos and noise, no-one except Paulson had noticed that one of the hostages had run from the situation.

**12:34am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Tony Almeida picked up the ringing desk phone in exasperation. He had tried to ignore it but it was incessant.

"CTU, Almeida."

"This is Meg on the front desk. There's a Lynne Kresge here asking to be see the Director of CTU. She says it's important."

"Alright, send her in."

Tony put down the phone and sighed. _Why the hell is the President's Counselor here? _He thought to himself.

He called Ryan, realizing that he wasn't going to be happy.

Ninety seconds of frenzied activity later, Tony and Ryan stood awaiting Lynne's arrival.

"So what do you think she's here for?" Ryan whispered to Tony.

"I don't know. It's not her job to go around checking up on departments, but the way politicians are dropping today…"

He trailed off as Lynne entered through one of the security gates. She walked with the professional air she had always held, but she was a frightened woman. Now she had got to CTU though, she felt a little safer. She reached the two men who took turns to shake her hand.

"I am Tony Almeida, Director of CTU and this is Ryan Chapelle, Regional Director of CTU."

Tony seemed to be a little annoyed by this intrusion, but for once, Ryan didn't follow suit with his emotions. He had heard of Lynne Kresge, but she was a lot different in real life; a lot better looking. Chapelle felt a small flutter in his stomach, something he hadn't felt since his wife had died. He shook it off though, trying to retain his professional demeanor.

"Pleased to meet you both." Lynne said.

"Sorry that we seem to be ill prepared, but we didn't know you were coming here."

"I understand Mr. Almeida; I didn't expect a welcome party. I just needed shelter and safety."

"Safety? From what?"

"I don't know. But there are a few things you should know."

"Like what?" Tony said with a little more enthusiasm, suddenly perking up.

"Well do you know where Jack Bauer is right now?"

"We never know where Jack Bauer is Ms. Kresge…" Ryan said with irony.

"I do…I think we should go somewhere where we can talk. I have a lot to say."

**12:38am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

Curtis and Jimmy sped after the rapidly moving signal.

"When did it start moving?" Jimmy shouted over the roar of the engine.

"About seven minutes ago. Whoever it was must have got a vehicle, they're traveling at about eighty kilometers an hour."

"How far away?"

"Two miles away, but we're gaining."

Two miles ahead of Curtis and Jimmy, Roger gunned the engine of the stolen Ford, trying to get as far away from the Agents who had burst into the tower block. He fingered at his shirt pocket, feeling the slight outline of the chip. He was going to keep his promise to Mike and make sure that this evidence didn't fall into anyone's hands but his own. He didn't know where he was going to go that he would not be found.

Then he realized where he needed to go. He spun the car around, and headed back to Downtown.

**12:40am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Air Force One, Above Mojave Desert**

David walked briskly towards the back of the plane, closely followed by a panicky Wayne.

"Are you sure you want to do this David? If he sneaked onto the plane then he has to have nefarious plans. I don't want you in a room alone with him."

"Then you can come in with me."

"I don't want you doing this David."

"Well you may be the Vice President, but I'm the President, so it's my choice."

David walked on while Wayne stopped, silently cursing his brother for his stubborn nature. He followed on; keeping his mouth shut this time, following him to the room Jack was being held in.

Jack felt groggy. His nerves were still tingling from the tazer shot which had taken him down. He wasn't fully awake yet, but he noticed that he was in a small room, and he was alone. He guessed that he was still on Air Force One, but he couldn't be sure. It depended how long he had been knocked out. But then he sure he was still on the plane, as President Palmer strode into the room.

"Hello Jack."

Jack tried to stand for his President, but his legs were too weak. Although standing wouldn't be a good idea; he was sure he would just be beaten back down again by the Agents who accompanied the President.

"So why are you here Jack? Why sneak onto Air Force One?"

"I think you're in danger." Jack spoke, just above a whisper.

"It seems like you're the only one I'm in danger from Jack."

"You know I would never do anything to harm you Mr. President, I came here to protect you."

"Protect me from what Jack?"

"From the people who are conspiring against you."

"What people Jack?" Palmer said with exasperation, "As far as I was concerned, you'd already found who you were looking for. Remember Mike Novick? You killed him."

"He was the one who told me about the conspiracy. He knew part of what was going on, even if he didn't know who was doing it."

"I find this all hard to believe Jack. We're on the safest plane in world airspace; being escorted by eight fighter jets performing a protective shield. If you're thinking that we will be attacked, then you're wrong."

"I don't know what is going to happen Mr. President; I'm just here to stop it."

"You've done enough Jack. We'll be landing back in Los Angeles in a few hours. You will be handed directly to FBI who will question you further."

"But Mr. President…"

"Enough!" the President yelled, silencing everyone in the room, leaving an electric atmosphere in the air.

President Palmer turned to leave, and for once Jack was lost for words. He didn't really know why he had got himself onto the plane. He thought that when he saw him, everything would fall into place. However, everything went to pieces instead. He watched Wayne and David leave, and then the other four men in the room staying.

**12:48am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

"So what you're saying is that Jack Bauer is on Air Force One?" George said in complete disbelief having joined in on the briefing in the situation room.

"That's what I'm saying. I helped him sneak on myself." Lynne replied calmly.

"But why?" George inquired.

"He said he needed to speak to the President and that he was in danger."

"How many people are taking orders from Jack now!" Ryan cried, incredulous.

"I don't think Jack being on Air Force One is the issue here." Tony spoke softly.

"I think it's definitely the issue Tony!" Ryan yelled, "He's racking up more crimes than most people on death row today!"

"But we weren't aware that the President was on Air Force One…" Tony said calmly.

"You didn't? We tried to get a message to this office letting you know." Lynne pondered.

Tony sighed, realizing that this must be something to do with Mark. "We need to find Air Force One and monitor it."

"And why would we do that?" Chapelle asked sarcastically.

"You might think I'm crazy, but I know how Jack thinks. If he's on Air Force One, then he must have a reason. I think he knows something, and I'm betting that the President's in danger."

"He must have got something from Mike." Lynne said absent-mindedly, bringing back memories for Tony.

"Oh my God…Mike…"

"You didn't know about that did you?" Lynne murmured fearfully.

"Didn't know what?" Ryan asked, smelling a rat.

"They thought Mike Novick was the mole."

"We already knew that."

"But he wasn't the mole. He was framed. But unfortunately, we can't ask him much now…"

"Why not?" Ryan asked a dull feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Because he's dead. Jack killed him."

"Well that's just great," George said in his own unique way, "Someone put a collar on that guy. Please."

"We can't think about that right now. We need to make sure Air Force One doesn't come to any harm." Tony said in a motivating manner, standing up and moving towards the door. Chapelle held the door open for Lynne on the way out, not able to take his eyes off of her. George noticed, and managed a sly chuckle and roll of his eyes; a look which disappeared as soon as Ryan turned around.

"Shall we go?" George smiled.

**12:53am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Suburban Office, Los Angeles**

Dmitry paced behind the men sitting at the computer terminals impatiently. He knew that this was the time where things had to be done correctly, and quickly, but his people were letting him down so far.

"What's taking so long?" Dmitry spoke in his native Russian.

"It's a big job Dmitry, please calm down. We'll be ready."

"You have just over seven minutes Josef; it better be ready."

Another man to the left of them yelped in excitement as data flashed up, filling his screen completely. He shouted a note of acknowledgement to Josef and gave a thumbs up, prompting him to turn to his own terminal.

After a lot of bashing on the keyboard, Josef turned back to Dmitry with a satisfied smile on his face.

"It is done. Feeds at CTU will now show what we want them to see."

Dmitry smiled before turning away and making a call.

"Sir? It is done."

**12:55am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Air Force One, Above Mojave Desert**

Jack struggled a little with his wrist restraints, trying to free himself. He looked up at the four Secret Service agents who stood guard over him and had to smile a little. He couldn't believe that the President had left so many people to guard a bound man; it wasn't as if Jack was that dangerous. He noticed movement outside the room he was in and thought he could recognize two tall silhouettes making their way towards the door. Within seconds, in walked Wayne and David Palmer, grim expressions on their noble faces.

"Mr. President, I know you think I'm a threat to you, but that couldn't be further from the truth…"

"Stop it Jack," the President interrupted, before turning to Aaron, "Aaron; take off Agent Bauer's cuffs."

Aaron nodded and did as he was told. Jack stared in disbelief at the President, not understanding the sudden change of heart. Jack rubbed his aching wrists and tried to meet David's eyes.

"Mr. President, what's going on? Why are you releasing me?"

"Let's get this straight Jack; I am not releasing you. I just don't believe that tying you up on Air Force One is the best use of my time. You will be turned over to law enforcement agencies when we land."

"I understand Mr. President, but if there is anything I can do before…"

"Like I said before; you've done enough Jack."

David walked out of the room, at first followed by his brother who then stopped and waited to talk to Jack for a while. Jack was glad; he needed a few questions answered.

"So was there an attack before midnight Mr. Vice President?"

"No. There is still unrest in Los Angeles, but there was no attack."

"So we can be pretty sure that whoever is working against the President released that information, can't we?"

"Whether it was or not, it doesn't make any difference if there was no attack."

"Why would they risk being exposed? What if they were only using this as a smokescreen?"

"What do you mean Jack?" Wayne inquired, his face taking a grayish tinge.

"With riots in Los Angeles, there's only one place the authorities attention is going to be focused…"

"And only one place the President is going to be too…" Wayne piped up in a flat, frightened tone.

Jack stared at Wayne for a long few seconds, slowly coming to the same conclusion that he had, but not wanting to say it.

"Who made the decision for the President to go to Air Force One?"

"I did…but someone suggested it while I was on the way to meet David at the Hotel."

"Who suggested it Wayne?"

"You don't believe that Air Force One is a target do you Jack?"

"We have to be careful Wayne; who suggested that the President go to Air Force One."

"It was…I think…"

Jack went to prompt Wayne, but his words were caught in the air as two explosions almost burst his eardrums. They were seemingly small, but in the milliseconds after, Jack heard nothing, only silence.

In what seemed like a slow motion picture, Jack and Wayne were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion; the un-natural scene broken only by a third small explosion towards the front of the plane, sending it into a steady and gradual dive. In the coming seconds, there was no respite from the horror of what seemed like an impending plane crash.

Jack had been right; Air Force One was going down.

12:59:56

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	20. Episode 120 1:00am to 2:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.20: "Day 1: 1:00am – 2:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 1:00am – 2:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 1:00am – 2:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 1:00am and 2:00am…"

FADE TO.

**1:00am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Air Force One, Above Mojave Desert**

Jack stumbled out of the room he had been held prisoner in, closely followed by Wayne. Although the plane was in a steady dive, the winds had picked up since the plane had taken off and now they were fighting the plane every step of the way. Every few steps the two men made were mountains climbed. All around the two men there were security and Secret Servicemen struggling to check the plane for any more damage.

"Where is the President!" Wayne yelled to one of the Agents who were rushing around above the din.

"The last time I saw him he was heading for his office!" he shouted back, watching Wayne and Jack move in that direction before he'd even stopped talking.

"Wayne? Find David, I'll go upstairs to the communication area and get in contact with CTU!"

"Alright Jack." Wayne yelled, barely beating the noise before disappearing around a corner while Jack ascended the stairs. He saw the equipment he needed, but he wasn't sure how badly damaged it was from the series of explosions that had happened just minutes ago. He decided that the best approach would be to directly bombard every IP address he could remember for the CTU terminals and hope that he got somebody's attention. As he dialed, he hoped and hoped that when the time came, he would be able to get his message across without being cut off.

The first address searched. Jack held his breath, but then let it out in exasperation as it failed. _Chloe's station…_ Jack thought to himself, hoping that she was OK.

He searched the second station, hoping that Edgar was in a better position to talk than Chloe. _Searching……Damn…_ as it too failed.

He racked his brain for a third address to try, and then remembered it; the situation room's direct link. It wasn't his first choice, but it would have to do. He dialed and waited.

**1:04am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Situation Room, Counter Terrorist Unit**

Lynne, George, Tony and Ryan had returned to the situation room and were now watching the video monitors anxiously. Lynne, Ryan and Tony were talking amongst themselves when George noticed a light flashing on the terminal beside him.

"Umm, guys? I think someone's trying to get through to us?"

All turned round and looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. George stared back, and eventually shook his head, and answered the call.

"Heeeeello?"

"George, its Jack."

"Jack! What the hell are you trying to do? We know you're on Air Force One."

"Who is with you?" Jack bellowed over the continuing noise of the falling plane.

"I'm here with Tony, Ryan and Lynne Kresge who I believe you've already had contact with today."

Jack ignored George's inquisition. "I need you to all listen very closely," he stated with focus, "Air Force One is going down. There were three explosions including one towards the cockpit, and we're in a dive."

The people in the situation room stared at each other, then at the television wall, then back at George, who spoke what they were all thinking.

"Jack, I don't know what is happening in your head, but Air Force One is fine."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"We're looking at the feeds for Air Force One, satellite, thermal, the works. It's not going down, and there's nothing wrong."

Jack was silent on the other end of the line. He knew Air Force One was going down, so there was only one way that CTU couldn't have noticed it too.

"Tony, check your video feed for anything unusual."

"Jack, give it…"

"TONY! Please do this!"

Tony grumbled but eventually moved onto the terminal.

"I don't know what you think I'm going to find Jack, there's nothing…" Tony stopped dead, "Oh."

"Oh what Tony?" Ryan inquired.

"This video feed isn't the one we should be looking at…"

"Oh my God Jack, you were right," Lynne said in a voice barely above a whisper, "What is the President's status?"

"He was in his office when we were hit; Wayne's checking on him right now."

"Was it a missile Jack?" Tony shouted.

"No, it seemed like a bomb but I can't be sure," Jack heard warning alarms coming from the direction of the cockpit, "Tony, we don't have much time; we seem to be above…"

The line crackled and then died, leaving the desperate crowd of people at CTU hanging.

**1:10am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Suburban Office, Los Angeles**

Dmitry sighed as he waved the helicopter off in the direction of the desert. It had been a trying day already, but he had been so proud to be considered the last line of defense for his superior's plan and he wasn't going to let a little fatigue get in the way of achieving his goals. The CTU decoy had gone as planned with them having no inkling as to what was really happening in the skies above them. He walked back into the office he had rented in the weeks leading up to today. It wasn't the Microsoft Building, but it served his purposes. No-one suspected him; as far as they were concerned he was a businessman who owned a chain of small convenience stores in Boston. He was in Los Angeles looking into locations to extend his business. Little did they know.

He walked past the many computer analysts he had been allocated to perform the more intricate and technical tasks. They had already proved themselves to be proficient and useful, and in the coming hours they would have to do just that to an even further degree. He then walked past a room that looked like an average citizen's living room, only a little larger. It was filled with strong, scary looking men who were Dmitry's muscles. At first he had requested that he hire his own men and also use himself as one of the attack team, but his superiors wouldn't listen; insisting that Dmitry concentrate on managing the teams that they provided. He had reluctantly agreed.

He looked at his watch, realizing that it was time to check in again. He stepped into his own office and dialed the familiar number without even looking.

"Hello?" a quiet voice asked, the man it belonged do shrouded in darkness.

"It's me." Dmitry said.

"Dmitry…you were a little late with your call."

"I'm sorry Sir, I was just sending off the alpha team."

"Good. Did everything go as expected?"

"Yes Sir, the attack was as scheduled." Dmitry spoke with pride.

"I'm glad. If successful, we have changed the world."

"Alpha team will arrive at the crash site in a little over fifteen minutes. I will call you as soon as I hear anything."

"Make sure you do. This is it Dmitry; do not let me or our countries down."

The other man ended the call, leaving Dmitry to make an internal call, this time from the desk-phone. He awaited an answer impatiently.

"Josef? How is that block I asked you for coming along?"

"Very well Dmitry; it's almost done."

"Thank you Josef; you're doing a great job here today."

Dmitry hung up and sat down behind his desk, sighing again, hoping that his team would deliver the goods. In the event of a failure, even the most airtight contingency plan may not be enough.

**1:14am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

Roger swung the car at speed around a Los Angeles street corner, taking out a parking meter as he went, spreading quarters all over the street. There were still a number of rioters milling around the streets, but President Palmer's address had done a lot to quell their anger. Life was getting back to normal for Los Angeles; or as normal as just after one in the morning could be. Roger swerved across the full width of the road, struggling to remain in control of the vehicle, but knowing that driving any slower would have him caught. He spun the car around to a stop at the steps of a subway station and stumbled out. Whoever it was that was chasing him wasn't going to have an easy job of finding him.

As soon as he had disappeared all the way down the subway steps, Curtis's CTU vehicle rounded the corner. He recognized the stationary car, and threw himself out of the passenger door, much to the surprise of Jimmy.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"He's gone into the subway, I want you to contact CTU, get them to monitor the subway system in case he gets out anywhere."

"But what am I supposed to do after that?"

Curtis was already running from the vehicle. He shouted something without turning his head, but a combination of the distance and the wind caught it up. Within seconds Curtis had also disappeared down the stairs.

Jimmy shook his head, but decided to obey Curtis's orders and call in to CTU. He dialed the usual number but was surprised when an unusual recorded voice answered it.

"The number you have dialed has not been recognized. Please try again later."

"What the hell…" Jimmy spoke under his breath.

He tried the number again, but got the same message. Something was wrong and he intended to find out what it was.

Roger reached the station platform and was very surprised to see a train pulling in. He had not expected one so soon, in fact he hadn't expected there to be one at all due to the circumstances. As it rushed by him, sending his blonde hair flying, he noticed that it was pretty full with people. This he was even more surprised by; but he was also glad. The more people that were on the train, the more people to protect him from whoever was coming to take his data. He stepped onto the far end of the train, just as Curtis reached the platform, sprinting for the open door. Just as the doors closed like a vise, Curtis leapt inside. He stood up, receiving confused and derisory glances from everyone in the carriage. Curtis realized that he was at the front of the train, and began walking slowly down, scanning each passenger for his target.

**1:20am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Crash Site, Mojave Desert**

Jack came around with a crushing pressure on his chest. He coughed and spluttered, fighting for an extra breath. _Am I dead?_ He thought in his aching head. Suddenly the world returned to Jack Bauer, and the pain intensified. He groaned as he mustered what was left of this strength to lift piles of equipment that had fallen on top of him. He slid them to the side and freed himself, taking huge, gasping breaths. There was no time to regain composure though; he had to check on the President. He got unsteadily to his feet and stumbled forward, moving towards the crumpled stairs. Apart from the debris strewn across the floors, this part of the plane didn't even look like it had been in a crash. The explosions he had heard were sizeable, so he assumed that the damage would be elsewhere, and would be devastating. Fortunately, the Presidential area was right below him and shouldn't have been too damaged. He grabbed one of the field communication kits that had landed in front of him, vaulted the stairs and moved to the front of the plane.

Wayne Palmer cradled his brother in his arms. He felt his neck carefully and found a pulse. The large man's breath was still steady, so it seemed like he was simply knocked out, probably by the large amounts of flying debris that had been dislodged during the crash. Wayne removed his jacket, rolled it up and put it behind the President's head as he moved away. He felt his own head, running his hand over a large lump that had formed. He moved it away and saw blood covering it. His attention was broken by Jack bursting in through the door, limping as he went. He saw the President on the floor and felt his heart jump. Wayne saw this reaction and reassured him.

"Don't worry Jack; he's just unconscious; he'll be acting like a bear with a sore head in no time."

"We need to get out of the plane and assess the damage, and then I need to contact CTU with our co-ordinates to get a rescue team here."

"Alright. Are there any survivors?"

"There's some, but not many."

"Alright, you go and call CTU and I'll get the survivors together. David will need medical."

Wayne and Jack moved to the closest emergency exit and worked to free the heavy plane door. It creaked and creaked before pushing out to the floor which was barely a foot below them.

Jack hopped to the ground then turned back to Wayne. "Go and find the survivors and get them all into the conference room."

"Alright Jack."

Jack turned away and began to work on the communications kit, not turning around as Wayne spoke again.

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Jack turned around again, smiling back at Wayne.

"I'm just doing my job."

"You're doing more than that Jack," he smiled as he turned and disappeared into the plane.

Jack opened up the mini terminal and punched in the direct IP address of the situation room once again, hoping that they would all still be there.

"Jack!" Tony panted, breathless and panicked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Jack, what happened? Is Air Force One down? What's the damage?"

"Yeah," Jack turned around and looked for the first time at the stricken aircraft, gasping at the immense damage, "It's bad Tony. By the looks of it, both wings have broken off. I don't know if that was from the explosion or from the crash, but there's no sign of any wreckage. Just the fuselage."

"Jack its Lynne Kresge; what is the President's status?"

"He's alive but unconscious; he was struck by debris. Wayne's in there with him now. Did you find out anything about the false feed that got into CTU?"

"It's still here Jack," Ryan interrupted, "It's embedded in our systems; only a professional could have done this."

"And only a professional can fight against it Ryan, you know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Release Chloe. She's the best we've got. Please Ryan."

"She committed a felony in a Government building Jack! I can't just release her!"

"It won't be permanent. Just until today is over."

"Today will be over as soon as the President is safe Jack. We don't need Chloe O'Brian."

Ryan looked over the rest of the people in the room with him, and saw a mixture of sheepish and shy expressions. When Ryan was insistent, there was no stopping him. But when you were Jack Bauer, that didn't matter.

"With all due respect Ryan, that's bullshit. Someone on the outside has passed a video feed into our servers which stopped you from seeing that Air Force One was in real trouble. If I wasn't on the plane…"

"Which you shouldn't have been..." Ryan interrupted.

Jack continued unabated, "…If I wasn't on the plane then the President would be in danger right now, and I believe he still is. That feed could lead us to the people behind today's attacks, and maybe help us stop any more from happening."

"Jack, you're not listening to me; this is over."

"It's not over Ryan." Jack growled.

Ryan was about to reply in anger when George interrupted him, sensing a blow-up.

"I think he has a point Ryan. We don't need to forget about what Chloe did, but we do need her right now."

"There are other people who can do her job."

"Like who Ryan? Edgar won't be out of medical until at least two and Mark is in holding. We cannot survive on one leading analyst. Melanie isn't experienced enough. Chloe is the best, there's no question about that."

"I agree Ryan," Tony murmured.

"And if she's the best," Lynne added, "Then I agree too."

Ryan looked at Lynne, suddenly seeing things from a different point of view. George noticed again, staring almost open-mouthed at the at least one way electricity between the two. But then his jaw fell further as Lynne smiled a strange gleeful smile at Ryan, who returned one. _Ryan smiled? RYAN SMILED! _George's mind screamed. He was brought back to the earth by Jack speaking again, hoping to be the voice of reason.

"Ryan, re-instate Chloe on a provisional basis. We'll review it in a couple of hours when the President is safe."

"Alright Bauer; but it's on your head."

Before Jack could reply to thank Ryan, he looked to the horizon at the sound of helicopter blades. He let the phone drop away from his ear as he followed the choppers path in complete horror. It was still far away, but in less than five minutes, it would touch down right in front of Air Force One; because a helicopter that size certainly wasn't search and rescue; it was search and destroy.

"They're here!" Jack shouted down the phone.

"Who's there Jack?" Ryan yelled over the increasing noise on Jack's end of the line.

"The cleaners. They're here to make sure nobody survived this. We went down at a precise location, it was planned this way. They're here to kill the President."

"Do you have cover Jack?"

"Air Force One was never meant to be a fox-hole Ryan!"

"The rescue team's en route Jack; it'll get to you in about fifteen minutes."

"We could be dead in five Tony."

"They're going as fast as they can Jack."

"I know, I know. Just tell them to hurry."

Jack hung up the phone, leaving Tony yelling his name down a dead end.

Wayne had also heard the sound of a helicopter and had bounded out of the conference room in the hope of being rescued. Half-way there, however, he bumped into a terrified looking Jack.

"What's wrong Jack? Is that our rescue team?"

"I wish it was."

"Then what is it?"

"A search-and-destroy mission."

Wayne was silent, crestfallen at Jack's revelation. He bowed his head, running his hand over his bald head. Jack continued speaking.

"Judging from its size and where it is; in a little over five minutes we're going to have twelve fully-armed mercenaries staging an assault on this plane. Their mission will be to wipe out any survivors from the crash including the President," Jack put his hand on Wayne's shoulder, "Wayne, you were a marine. You may never have seen combat, but you have the training. We need anyone who can still stand to get a weapon and join us in fighting this threat."

"I'm not a soldier Jack. I'm not like you."

"Today, everyone's a soldier."

Jack pushed past Wayne towards the conference room, ready to give everyone who had survived the briefing of his and their lives.

**1:30am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Subway Tunnel, Downtown Los Angeles**

Curtis moved slowly into the final carriage as it made another stop. He had checked every person in the remaining carriages, including the ones who had left the train. No-one had left this carriage since Roger and Curtis had entered, so somewhere on that train was Curtis's target, and he wasn't leaving without the data. He sat down in a central location and pretended to look at his PDA while taking quick glances around the carriage. He saw the usual early morning lurkers. The homeless destitute, with the token brown bag; every so often taking a swig of some powerful alcoholic beverage. Curtis could smell the alcohol emanating from what seemed like every pore. He looked away and saw a girl who looked to be on her way home from a night out. She looked sad, almost miserable; with ladders in her tights and a top almost as short as her skirt. Curtis looked away, as if he felt bad for even looking at such jailbait. The remaining people on the train were a mixture of groups of friends, businessmen and college students; all keeping themselves to themselves. Curtis began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd made a mistake and let Roger go. But then suddenly he saw an edgy looking man in the corner of the carriage who was consistently glancing all around him, both in and out of the carriage. Curtis held up his PDA a little higher, glancing beyond it at this tired looking man. On closer inspection, Curtis knew that this was Roger Frederick.

The picture Curtis had obtained from Roger's file was certainly not recent, and by the looks of it, the man had undergone a lot of plastic surgery in the past years, and his hair was a lot neater. The photo he had seen was from his military days and was one of a much different man. Curtis stood up, deciding that now was the time to approach and take what he needed. He stepped forward slowly, making sure that he seemed non-threatening. As he moved to within ten steps of Roger, the man looked up, suddenly even more scared than before. He stood up, moving as far back as he could.

"Roger, don't panic."

"Please, don't kill me."

"I'm not here to kill you Roger, I'm here to help."

"No; no you're not."

Without hesitation, Roger reached up with one hand and gripped the emergency stop handle. Then, with a subtle twist, he half-kicked, half fell through the emergency door; the movement being enough to set off the emergency stop he held in his hand. Curtis was thrown forward by the force of the train jolting to a halt. But before he could regain his composure, Roger was gone, disappearing down the dark subway tunnel. Curtis made a grunt of anger and disbelief at having lost his lead again.

"Only one thing for it…" he murmured under his breath, and headed through the door into the tunnel after Roger.

**1:34am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Crash Site, Mojave Desert**

Jack looked over the assembled throng of people in front of him in the conference room. He saw Secret Service Agents who were trained to fight, but he also saw medical staff that had never held a gun. The Secretaries of the State and the Treasury were both presumed dead in the explosion; no bodies had been found, but the gaping holes left in the fuselage kind of explained that. He saw head of security Karen Pilkington, her once immaculate white blouse now speckled with blood. She had a far away look in her eyes, one of both focus and fear; but from that look alone, Jack knew that she was one of the people he could rely on. He hated using virtual civilians, but there was no choice in times like these; it was kill or be killed. Then to top off the surreal 'lost-boys' type scene, President Palmer was lying, still unconscious on the conference table. Jack took a deep breath, shaking the image from his head, and began to speak.

"I'm not going to tell you all to fight. My badge may give me the chance to tell civilians what to do; but as a person I do not want to do that. What I would be asking you to do is go up against twelve fully-armed professional mercenaries on a search and destroy mission. Some of you are seasoned fighters and have extensive weapons training; but some of you have only seen guns on TV. What I will say to all of you though, is that this is the time to be a true American. If you take a gun, or even if you don't, this is your chance to be remembered as true patriots. Our President…no, scratch that…our COUNTRY needs us."

Jack looked over the people and saw nothing but fear. _Only natural…_ he thought. Now was the clincher.

"You have a choice; either follow Wayne and I to the armory or stay here to protect the President. Choose now."

Jack pushed through the crowd, closely followed by Wayne. They left behind scared and confused people who had no idea what to do. Only when the door was closed, and Wayne and Jack were on their way, could Jack speak his true thoughts.

"None of them are going to join us are they Wayne?"

Wayne didn't want to answer, having never expected it to turn out this way. But then he saw a wonderful sight.

"I wouldn't say that Jack," he spoke with confidence as person after person filed out of the room to join an orderly queue to be armed. All in all, ten of the twelve people who had listened to Jack's speech had joined him, including the Attorney General who had removed his suit jacket and tie and had left his shirt hanging out the back of his trousers. He gave a small smile as Jack handed him a weapon but Jack didn't return it. He felt bad enough at arming people who had never fired before. Jack handed the rest of the man a selection of Uzis, Sig Sauers and Remington shotguns depending on their experience. When the last man took his weapon and turned away, Wayne and Jack armed themselves; Wayne took an MP5 while Jack took his trusty Sig Sauer. Both began to strap vests on, with Jack leaving while he was still dressing it. Wayne stopped though, and eventually pulled it off, leaving it on the desk. He left the plane, following Jack.

The chopper's wheels found the dusty earth of the Mojave and the twelve mercenaries filed out two by two. As soon as they were clear, the chopper lifted up and away, moving back to where it came from. Kingsley, the lead mercenary, signaled to the man nearest to him who then carried the message down the line. They crouched so they were hidden by the long grass and slowly approached the plane. They moved silently, so much so that if it wasn't a trained ex-Special Forces looking for them, then they would not have been seen. Unfortunately for them, Jack Bauer was watching them through his spyglass. He motioned at the line of men and they readied themselves. Jack continued to watch and lay in wait for the right moment.

A shot flew at Kinglsey's feet, causing him to jump back and then collapse to the floor and motioning to the rest of his men to do the same. He frantically searched his surroundings for the shooter but couldn't see any. From the nature of the shot, he knew that if the shooter wanted to hit him then he would have. It was a warning shot, and he realized that he would have to be very careful about how to proceed.

**1:37am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Chloe's holding room door opened and Ryan Chapelle walked in. She sighed to herself, wondering what he was going to yell at her for next. But she was surprised that this time he seemed docile and even friendly.

"Ms. O'Brian; I need you to help us."

"Help you? But I've been arrested, I shouldn't be on the floor." She sneered.

"We're willing to look the other way on that for now."

"But why? What's wrong?"

"Someone from outside of CTU has intercepted the feed we had of Air Force One and replaced it with their own to throw us off the scent. We need you to find out everything you can about it and trace it to its creator if you can."

"That's not my department, ask someone else."

"Chloe; please don't be difficult. I'm asking you nicely."

"Nicely? What the hell happened to you out there Ryan?"

"Nothing," Ryan said, blushing greatly, "We just need you out on the floor."

"So what happens to this crime?"

"We'll see about it later, but I wouldn't see any problem with expunging the arrest."

"Expunging? I don't trust this new Ryan. What have you done with the old one?"

"I left the old Ryan behind years ago…" he said wistfully, in a tone that suggested to Chloe that she should change the subject.

"I want to be re-instated at my old station."

"Done. It'll be ready in the next few minutes. I'll send all the information you need to your screen."

Chloe followed Ryan out at a safe distance; all the time scared that he would slam the door in her face and tell her it was all a cruel joke.

When Chloe made it back onto the floor, she moved back over to her own old station for the first time in a long, long time. She smiled a sickly sweet smile at Melanie as she passed, gaining revenge almost immediately.

**1:40am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Subway Tunnels, Downtown Los Angeles**

Roger entered a service door in an alcove beside the tracks and shut it quietly behind him. He had no idea who the man he had met on the train was, but he was sure that he would be following. What he didn't see as he disappeared was Curtis entering one set of doors before him.

Roger walked for a few minutes and then suddenly realized that he was lost. He looked around himself and only saw platforms of varying heights and walkways that criss-crossed each other. He heard the faint sound of running water and realized that he must have entered the sewer system. In all his confusion, he didn't notice a shadowy figure appearing behind him. He heard a click and then a gruff voice.

"Hold your hands up Roger, its over."

Roger did as he was told, shaking as he raised his hands.

"I'm putting away my gun now Roger, turn around slowly, keep your hands up."

Again, Roger did as he was told and turned to see the man who had found him on the Subway train.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" he stammered.

"I'm Agent Manning of the Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles Branch," he said as he showed his badge, "And I'm not here to kill you Roger. I'm here to protect you from the people who are here to kill you."

"So what now Agent Manning? What do you plan to do with me?"

"My job was to find you and get the evidence that you apparently have."

"Evidence? What evidence?" Roger stammered, beginning to sweat.

"Mr. Frederick; I am trained in interrogation techniques, so you really don't want to lie to me. Do you have this evidence?"

Roger reached into his shirt pocket with a shaking hand and fished out the chip. Curtis went to take it from him, but Roger held it to his chest.

"Agent Manning, I understand that your orders are probably to take this back with you, but I can't leave this data."

"What do you mean?"

"You probably already know that Mike Novick gave me this data; well I made a promise to him never to leave this data or let it out of my sight. If you take it, you take me with you."

"Alright. Let's go." Curtis said reluctantly, and moved back in the direction he had come. He had known that Roger would get lost, but Curtis already had his directions in his head. He moved off with Roger, nervously scanning in case the men who were also looking for this data were closer than he thought.

**1:44am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Crash Site, Mojave Desert**

Jack looked through the spyglass again, frantically searching the horizon for the mercenaries he had pinned down not long before. Wayne was also searching, putting his marine training to good use. Suddenly something flashed into view on Wayne's scope, moving quickly across it. He summoned Jack, who then also tried to trace it. Then, soon after, there was a large flurry of movement as three men ran fully upright towards them, before ducking down again. Jack motioned to his team to ready themselves and they did; within seconds they would attack.

Kingsley reacted instinctively to the gunfire he heard to his right. He ducked down and for a moment lost sight of his men. The gunfire was so close now, almost finding their targets. He sneaked a look up in the direction of the wire and noticed that it was coming from the top of the fuselage. _No point playing it quiet now, _he thought to himself.

"Alright men! They're on top of the fuselage! Kill every last one of them!"

Suddenly the mercenaries fired back and the firefight began.

Men fell on either side as the mercenaries rapidly changed positions. Jack could see them coming closer, and he knew that if they reached the fuselage, then it was over. However, they wouldn't be reaching it yet; Jack had already made sure of that.

Three of the mercenaries sprinted forward under cover from their colleagues, not noticing the grayish case lying on the ground in front of them. Kingsley watched as the three men he had sent forward were thrown into the air by a massive explosion from the landmine Jack had set. "Good little soldier Jack." he mumbled under his breath.

From what Jack could see of his own men, and accounted for the other side, it seemed to him like it was eight against seven in their favor. Jack aimed carefully and fired again, trimming the number of mercenaries down to six. Jack was winning this battle due only to his position, and took the opportunity to turn and look at his team of warriors. But suddenly, everything went wrong. Two of the men who held the center of the group were taken down by sniper fire. Before he could react, another of his men fell under fire. He hadn't seen it coming, but he was sure that if they stayed on top of the fuselage, they would be wiped out without the mercenaries even needing to move closer.

"FALL BACK!" Jack bellowed across his line, sliding down the stricken plane and taking refuge inside. Only himself, Wayne Palmer, Karen Pilkington and the Attorney General were left as the last Secret Service Agent fell under fire as he tried to enter the plane.

"What do we do now Jack!" Karen yelled above the rattle of gunfire.

"Smash out the windows and then wait. We need to draw them in before we fire or the snipers will kill every one of us."

The remaining four took positions by their own windows and waited for their chance.

Kingsley held up a hand to his six remaining mercenaries to halt fire. He had watched the remaining targets entering the fuselage, so he knew they must be desperate. The sniper had pinned them down just like he had hoped and now all they had to do was clear the fuselage and the President was theirs. He was about to become famous amongst his fellow soldiers. He moved his hand forward, signaling for his team to advance towards the plane. He didn't even bother telling them to take cover; their opponents weren't a threat now. He realized how wrong he was when the sound of gunfire erupted yet again.

Jack fired and hit the furthest away mercenary while Wayne hit the closest; spreading complete panic throughout the remaining soldiers. With only three available units left, Kingsley ordered a full-frontal attack, causing his men to sprint at the plane, dodging bullets as they went. Some even managed to get off a few shots, one of which got lucky, catching Karen in the throat. She fell, still alive as she struck the ground. Jack wished he could help, but he knew it was hopeless. Jack fired a revenge shot on that mercenary, killing him just like he did Karen. Suddenly it was three on three, and the enemy was almost on the plane.

Kingsley and his two men burst onto the plane, firing all around them, hoping to catch them unawares. They say no-one.

"Where's the President?" Kingsley growled at a still gasping Karen, lying in a pool of blood on the floor. She continued gasping, unable to speak through the gaping wound in her neck and throat. Kingsley nodded to the man called Ben who drew his gun and fired once at her head, putting her out of her misery. Suddenly, a large man burst out of a small room. Kingsley drew his weapon, but the man was on Ben before he could react. The two thrashed about in some kind of hypnotic dance before two almost simultaneous gunshots erupted. Both men fell to the ground; clearly dead. Kingsley cursed under his breath, but then spun around, hearing a noise towards the front of the plane. He motioned at Graham, his remaining man, to check it out while he confirmed that the Attorney General was dead. Behind him, he heard a gasping and then a gurgling noise. Although it was fairly innocuous, he knew what the sound was. He turned round slowly, his gun raised.

"Put it down or your colleague gets it!" Jack growled with his Sig Sauer pressed to Graham's temple.

"Do it, what do I care?" Kingsley snorted back.

"You need him; if I kill him then it's four against one. You can't fight your way out of that one."

"Four? Don't make me laugh Jack!"  
Jack gulped a little, "How do you know my name?"

"Come on Jack, we knew you'd be here. We even hoped to be up against a man of your prowess!"

Jack pushed the weapon further against Graham's head, causing him to grunt in pain.

"I'll shoot him! Don't come any closer!"

"Sorry Graham, but I want to save him the trouble?"

Graham gasped as Kingsley fired at Jack's hostage, killing him instantly. Then before Jack could react, he fired again for Jack's heart, willing him to die. Jack was thrown backwards by the bullet, everything seeming to be in slow motion. But out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Wayne burst out of his hiding place and fire four times in Kingsley's direction. The look on his face seemed psychotic, and Jack thought at that moment that Wayne would never stop firing. And he probably wouldn't have if Kingsley didn't return one well placed shot. Kingsley fell, his breathing shallow before finally giving up. His attack had failed; he was a failure. He closed his eyes, trying to console himself with the fact that he had killed most of the team. It was little substitute.

**1:55am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Subway Tunnel, Downtown Los Angeles**

Curtis left the sewer entrance quietly, still searching around him. When he was satisfied the coast was clear, he motioned to Roger to follow, but then pushed him back against the wall when something caught his eye. He held a finger to his lips, watching a group of men move in perfect formation. They held automatic weapons, and Curtis was sure who they were looking for.

Within seconds, Curtis and Roger were back in the sewers, running for their lives from the group of focused assassins who were following them. But now both men had a single focused goal – to get out alive with the evidence intact.

**1:59am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Crash Site, Mojave Desert**

Jack came to after what seemed like minutes, when really it was only seconds. He felt at his chest where he last remembered the intense pain, but he could already feel the metal protruding. His vest had saved him once again. His happiness soon turned to shock though as he saw Wayne Palmer lying beside him.

"Wayne! Wayne, wake up! WAKE UP!"

Wayne spluttered a little, and it was then that Jack saw the bullet wound just below his heart, spewing blood. Wayne tried to speak.

"Hey…Jack…we gave them…a damn good fight…"

"Yeah we did didn't we, but it isn't over."

"It's over…Jack…We killed…them all…David's safe…keep him that way…"

"That's your job Wayne." Jack said, sounding somewhat desperate.

"Nah…not anymore…be there for him…Jack…he…trusts you really…"

Jack could hear the sound of a helicopter again, but this time he could see it was CTU and not more hostiles.

"Hang on Wayne, CTU are here, you're going to be OK."

"It's time…for me to…go, Jack…at least I…finally saw action…"

"No Wayne! Don't you die on me!" Jack yelled on the edge of tears.

"Take care…of David…"

"No…no…"

"Thank you…Jaaaaa…" Wayne let out one last gasp as he let go of life.

Jack heard the CTU chopper touch down. Medical would be here any second, but it wouldn't be in time.

Jack closed Wayne's glaring eyes carefully, giving him peace in death.

1:59:56

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	21. Episode 121 2:00am to 3:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.21: "Day 1: 2:00am – 3:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 2:00am - 3:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 2:00am – 3:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 2:00am and 3:00am…"

FADE TO.

**2:00am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Chloe battered away on her keyboard like a woman possessed. She had sat in her holding room for too long in her opinion; and had missed the hustle, bustle and stress of the floor. In fact, in her mind, she didn't miss the stress because there never was any; she was the one to cause stress for other people. Ever since she had sat back down at her terminal she had felt Melanie's eyes boring two large holes in the back of her head. As far as Chloe was concerned, Melanie was still under her jurisdiction.

"Do you want me to give you something to do Melanie?" Chloe said with a catty tone.

"What?" Melanie replied with exasperation.

"Well I just figured that since you've spent the last ten minutes staring at me that you were waiting for me to direct you in what to do."

"Get over yourself Chloe."

Chloe pouted, "Where's all this tension coming from? Is it because I kicked your ass?"

Melanie bristled with anger, "Go to hell Chloe; you assaulted me, I didn't get a chance to fight back."

"Whatever," Chloe replied flippantly, "So do you need something to do?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. So let me get on with my job."

Chloe spun back around to her terminal just quick enough to hide the smile that was splitting her face. She had always said the wrong thing to people, but that was always an accident. Doing it for real felt good.

Chloe navigated her way through the daunting CTU programming to try and find the source of the errant video feed that had sent the office in the wrong direction. However, at the moment it was seeming like a hopeless search. Whoever had planted the feed had covered their tracks perfectly, and had made the video look and feel – at least as far as the CTU system was concerned – like the real thing. But if anyone could find out the origins of the feed, Chloe could. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her aching temples. _There must be something I'm missing_, she thought to herself, scanning the last few lines of code again. She saw nothing. But then something else caught her eye.

At the bottom of the screen, there was a panel that she had opened up simply as a procedure. It monitored the network topology that CTU used and also the connections it was holding. Normally the department was a closed system; the only outside access coming from other agencies. Chloe saw the many normal connections to the other CTU terminals, and the links they had set up with the Department of Defense, FBI, CIA and the White House for that day, but something certainly didn't check out on that front. To aid security, each outside connection was held on a strictly single connection basis. If any other part of that agency tried to connect, they would be refused. That was all well and good, and Chloe had never known it to fail, but suddenly, right in front of her eyes, there were two connections from the White House. Most people would have dismissed it as an exception, but Chloe had been the Internet Protocol Manger for CTU before she became a Senior Analyst; and she knew something was wrong. But as she checked what security measures were active, she was taken aback a little. Every precaution had been taken, and the connection was still active. That meant that it hadn't failed on any of the fearsome tests that Chloe herself had designed.

She delved into the massive amounts of information held for the rogue connection, and everything seemed normal. She was about to give up searching when she noticed the most innocuous statistic right near the top of the list. The connection had been active for over forty-eight hours.

Chloe didn't dare to breath, instead she called Tony.

"Tony, we have a problem."

**2:06am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Crash Site, Mojave Desert**

Jack sat dejectedly on a hastily arranged medical stretcher just outside the carcass of Air Force One. He stared at nothing in particular, not able to shake the image of the dead he had called to arms. The medics saw to the cuts and bruises he had sustained from the crash and from the bullet, but he wasn't badly hurt. He was still walking, much to his own disappointment. He had already seen at least five of the dead being wheeled out on stretchers, and the medics themselves had the daunting task of transporting them back to civilization. They had yet to bring Wayne's body out of the plane, but Jack dreaded that event. He had died saving Jack's life, but he didn't hold out much hope of David seeing it as a gallant death. He managed to shake the horrendous sights from his mind for just long enough to begin talking to the medic who was working on him, Doctor Mark Benson.

"You been inside yet Mark?"

"No Jack, don't think I want to to tell you the truth."

"I know the feeling."

"What happened?"

"Wayne tried to save me, but he got shot. He should have been wearing a vest. He didn't wear it. If he'd had a vest…" Jack couldn't continue.

"It isn't your fault Jack. You did your job."

"Yeah, and now eleven people are dead, including the Vice President and two high ranking cabinet members. Is that my job?"

"Why don't you take some time out Jack? The President's safe; we won."

"It's not over Mark. Not yet."

Mark was about to pour scorn over Jack's words when he saw a quick movement of his head towards the plane. He followed the gaze and saw what Jack saw; President Palmer leaving unaided. Four medical personnel hung behind, anticipating a stumble, but there was none. David Palmer strode out of the plane like the regal President that he was, but there was a deep expression of sadness on his face. Jack stood up quickly.

"Hey Jack, we're not finished here." Mark cried.

"I'm fine," Jack grunted, hopping off the stretcher, but doubling up as he landed.

"Yeah, course you are. Sit down Jack." Mark commanded.

Jack did as he was told and sat down, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him as David Palmer walked towards him.

"Hello Jack," he spoke with a wistful tone. Jack tried to stand again for his President, but was forced back down again by Doctor Benson, "You don't need to stand for me all the time Jack," Palmer murmured.

"Yes I do, you're my President."

"Humor me Jack," Palmer replied, "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? You have nothing to thank me for."

"What about saving my life again? That's something to be thankful for."

Jack was silent again, hoping that Palmer wouldn't mention his dead brother.

"Could you excuse us for a second Doctor?" Palmer asked Benson.

"Sure." He said, walking over to the helicopter he had arrived in. Jack waited impatiently for what Palmer had to say.

"Look Jack, I heard what happened on the plane, and I want you to know that I don't blame you."

Jack tried to look the President in the eye, and when he did, he knew that what he had just said wasn't from his heart.

"That's nice of you to say Mr. President, but I don't share your view."

"Well that's your prerogative Jack, but you can't keep beating yourself up about things that don't go completely your way."

Jack couldn't listen to the President talking like this any more; he just wanted to get away from the awkward, hellish scene he was involved in. Palmer granted him his wish.

"One of the helicopters is going to take me back to CTU; I want you to come with me."

"So they can arrest me?"

"They won't arrest you. I'll see to that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dropping any of the charges for what happened with Mike Novick."

"I don't want you to do that Mr. President…"

"Would you please stop calling me that and call me David? But I am the President, so I can do what I like," Palmer turned and began to walk towards the helicopter which was almost ready to take off, "Come on Jack we're leaving soon."

Palmer strode purposefully towards the helicopter, but Jack could see that everything was not alright with the usually strong President. He followed him to the helicopter just as the rotor blades started slowly gaining the speed they needed.

**2:13am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Suburban Office, Los Angeles**

Dmitry slowly lowered the phone from his ear after hearing the terrible news from one of his associates. The mercenaries he had sent to take out David Palmer were all dead, and had not accomplished their mission. He could take some heart in the news that the President's brother and right-hand-man had been killed, and also two cabinet members; but the primary target remained in the land of the living, and this was unacceptable. His superior had left him under no illusions as to the importance of this attack, and he had also made it clear that failure was not an option. He cursed the mercenaries for their lack of discipline and skill, but he also cursed his own organizational ability. He had known Jack Bauer was on the plane; so why had he only sent twelve men? He had heard stories amongst his fellow mercenaries about this CTU agent's power and intellect, but he had never had the misfortune to go against him; until tonight. Primary reports suggested that there were four survivors from the plane, including the President and Bauer. And if he knew that, then he was sure that his superior did.

Almost bang on time, his phone rang. Dmitry answered it with trembling hands.

"Yes?"

"Just so I'm clear Dmitry, just tell me what your objectives were for this mission."

His heart sank on hearing the voice, "To eliminate President Palmer."

"Good boy. I won't test you on your secondary objectives because they were exemplary."

"Thank you Sir."

"Don't thank me for that Dmitry; thank me for not having you dead already."

"I thank you for any support you continue to give me Sir, regardless of the nature."

"Sometimes I wonder why I still do that Dmitry. You have failed me again."

"I understand Sir, and I take full blame. I didn't send enough soldiers to cater for having Bauer present…"

"Spare me your half-baked excuses Dmitry; I'm tired of them. I am going to give you one more chance. Don't let me down."

"I will do whatever I can Sir. Anything."

"Good. I'll call you soon."

The man hung up and left Dmitry still tense, as if expecting more to happen than what did. He replaced the phone back into his pocket, took a deep breath and moved towards his office door. He would need to summon every available resource he had left for this final attack

**2:19am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Tony stared in complete confusion as Chloe described what she had found in a language only she understood. All he understood was that there was an outside connection, and even that was a guess. She was babbling about sockets and protocols and things he didn't need to know about, but then she seemed to sense his confusion and simplify things a little.

"…so we've pretty much got a connection to our server that's been there for an abnormal length of time."

"How long?"

"Forty-eight hours."

"Well we have been preparing for Palmer's debate earlier for longer than that; are you sure this is what we're looking for?"

"Tony; I built these filters, and if any connection has been live for more than twenty-four hours, it cuts off and asks to re-connect. So we could never have a connection active for that long unless it bypassed our filters."

"Is that possible?"

"Anything's possible with programming," she gushed enthusiastically, then cursing herself for being such a geek, "But I suppose they could have done it, but it's virtually impossible."

"Only virtually impossible?"

"Alright fine, it's possible."

"What can you do with the signal?"

"I don't know yet. Do you want me to stop working on the feed and start on that?"

"I don't know. Keep trying both of them and see if you can get a break."

"I can't do both things at once Tony! Not fully."  
"Then let me help," a familiar New York voice spoke.

Both Chloe and Tony turned around to see Edgar on a pair of crutches smiling his wide amiable smile. Chloe couldn't help but smiling too.

"Alright. Chloe; let Edgar know what he's going to be working on and let me know if you find anything."

Tony wandered off in the direction of his office, leaving Chloe and Edgar alone together. Edgar had followed Tony's path with his eyes but was now looking back at Chloe who returned the gaze.

"How you holding up?" Edgar spoke softly.

"I'm OK, just a bit overworked. I got arrested a while back too."

"Arrested?" Edgar said in his adorable lisp that Chloe had always secretly admired.

"Yeah, long story. Could use some help though."  
"You got it," Edgar smiled, sitting down at the station adjacent to Chloe's, "What do you need me to do?"

"There's a video feed that got into our system about thirty minutes ago. It was placed there by terrorists who wanted to cover up an attack on Air Force One. I want you to see if you can find a thread on who they are from that feed."

"I'll get to it." He smiled, spinning around on his chair back to his terminal.

"Oh and Edgar?" Chloe added, causing him to spin back around to face her, "Thank you…for everything."

Edgar smiled, "Don't mention it."

The two locked eyes for a long few seconds; searching each other's expressions for any sign of how the other felt. Neither knew what they saw.

Edgar spun back around and began working, as did Chloe; not saying another word.

**2:25am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Sewer System, Los Angeles**

Curtis and Roger ran around yet another corner, not exactly knowing where they were or who they were running from. Curtis' big idea was to run in the direction of the sound of running water, hoping to follow the sewers to another exit; but if he had to, he would stand and fight the people who were following them. That was a last resort though.

"Where the hell are we going Curtis?"

"Stop talking…they'll hear us."

"And whose they? Seems like as soon as you showed up we got into a hell of a lot more trouble."

"Keep your voice down!" Curtis hissed.

"No! I'm not moving another inch until you tell me what's going on."

Curtis stopped, exhaling deeply at the sheer stupidity of this man.

"Alright; those people who we saw in the subway tunnel are trained mercenaries, probably assassins; and they're here to take that evidence. They don't give a damn who they kill on the way to getting that evidence. You, me, civilians; they're all expendable. So if you want to live, you need to follow me and do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Roger whispered.

Curtis moved again, allowing himself a small smile as he saw the running water, but then letting it disappear as he smelt the sewers. Suddenly though, he looked behind and saw distant flashlights searching. The mercenaries were close. Curtis grabbed Roger and sprinted down into the sewers.

**2:30am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Chapelle sat back in his chair, surveying the beautiful woman who had walked into CTU not so long ago. It felt strange feeling this way about someone again; in fact he hadn't since his wife had died. In fact, ever since Mary Chapelle had been diagnosed with cancer he hadn't thought of anyone like that, even her. For the few months after that, things had been bearable at best; even with her violent mood-swings and the fits of panic. But for her last six months, Ryan had barely gone home. They were both pretty well-off, so Mary had been given the best possible care in those times. So much so that she didn't need Ryan; he just made her angry and upset. He spent longer and longer hours at the office and even slept there some nights. That was when he transferred to Division and got the reputation that preceded him nowadays. Ryan Chapelle – the man nobody wanted to know.

But now things were different. He looked across the desk to Lynne Kresge and saw someone he actually felt something for. She was beautiful; her shoulder length brown hair shone with vitality and life; her eyes glowed with warmth and a little delirium after the day she had already had. She was speaking quickly, and Ryan hadn't really been listening; he had been too busy looking and watching.

"…so I only helped Jack get on to Air Force One because I believed he could help stop something happening to the President. I never wanted to break any laws."

"Don't worry about it Ms. Kresge…"

"Please, call me Lynne," she interrupted with a cheeky grin.

"Alright then; don't worry…Lynne."

"Thank you!" she laughed.

"So now the President is safe, what do you plan to do for the rest of today?"

"Well I'll wait for him here, and then it's up to him. I'm sure he'll want to make sure everything's running smoothly."

"And why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm sure everything's running fine Ryan; you seem to be doing a great job!"

"I try my best, but I'm only here temporarily. As soon as the President gets here and we're sure he's alright then I'm transporting a prisoner to Division."

"Sounds exciting Ryan; is that you doing your special agent duties?"

"Not quite Lynne," he smiled, for what seemed like the first time in years. He absent mindedly ran his fingers around the white band that marked his only remaining memory of his dead wife. The ring was long gone, but the band would always remain. Lynne smiled a wide, excited grin, causing Ryan to move his hands, forgetting the dark thoughts in his head and enjoying the moment. Suddenly their moment was crushed as Ryan spied activity on the floor. That could only mean one thing at this point. President Palmer had arrived.

Minutes later, a hastily arranged meeting had been set up in the situation room. At the head of the table sat David Palmer; with Jack, Tony, Ryan, George and Lynne sitting around him. Jack, who was sitting sheepishly, seemingly a little daunted to be back at CTU, was being eyeballed by Ryan who had turned back into his territorial old self. Tony and George sat idly by as usual when Jack and Ryan were in play; simply observing the situation rather than actively taking part. Although, even with both heavyweights in play, David Palmer outdrew them all.

"So are we right in saying that the threat is over?"

"As far as we're concerned, it isn't." Tony spoke clearly.

"Please elaborate."

"We have two active leads so far, one of which is directly connected with the Air Force One attack," Palmer nodded at Tony to continue, "Somebody got a satellite video feed into our systems that showed Air Force One following a normal flight plan at the point when in fact you were going down. But we found it in time to stop them cleaning up their tracks. We've got analysts working on finding out where that feed came from."

"Good. And I heard that you have a few people in custody…?"

George took his turn to speak, "At present we have Mark Tolland and Kevin Cassel in holding."

"Kevin Cassel…he was one of the terrorists responsible for the nerve gas attacks?"

"Yes, that is correct Mr. President."

"So what about this…Mark Tolland?"

"Well, to be honest, he works for us!" George said in his sardonic tone.

"Go on."

"He was caught interfacing with the White House mole. He thought he was performing secret reviews of our performance, when really he was keeping the terrorists one step ahead of us."

"Has he revealed the identity of the mole as of yet?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. President, and polygraph tests indicate that he doesn't know. He was probably told that would keep him safe."

"I think we should have another person in custody Mr. President," Ryan spoke with venom, causing the whole room to turn to him, "Didn't Jack kill Mike Novick?"

Palmer could see Jack bristling with a mixture of anger and shame, and decided to speak for him.

"I don't see how that is an issue in my security this morning Mr. Chapelle."

"Well it wouldn't be if Jack was a civilian, but as it stands at the moment he shouldn't be working on the case."

"How so?"

"Well if we have Jack on the team then why don't we get OJ to help him out?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ryan, you're making a fool of yourself." George sighed.

"Shut up George, you're not even supposed to be here."

"Real mature Ryan, way to impress your ladyfriend…"

"That's enough!" the President yelled, as if breaking up a schoolyard squabble, "If you want to argue then do it on your own time and not on mine."

Ryan and George pouted and turned in opposite directions, both in a mood with each other. Palmer waited for quiet and continued.

"What are your plans for the next few hours Mr. Almeida?"

"Ryan's transporting Kevin Cassel to division and our analysts are working on those leads. Apart from that we're open protocol."

"Good. I'm going to sit in for a while, help in any way I can."

"Alright."

"That should be all Gentlemen." Palmer nodded, motioning to everyone to stand. They began to file out of the room, but Palmer shouted Jack back. Ryan growled back as he left, but soon Jack and Palmer were alone in the room.

"How are you holding up Mr. Presid…I mean David."

"You got it right eventually Jack," he smiled, "I'm alright. Surviving."

"You don't need to put on a brave face. I know you must be hurting."

"I'm alright, honest."

Jack placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder, having trouble doing so due to the extreme height difference. He looked into his eyes, trying to read the pain that Jack had felt so often.

"It's alright, David."

David didn't speak, he simply stared into a space somewhere behind Jack's right shoulder. He thought that Jack couldn't possibly imagine the pain he was feeling. He knew that his wife had died all those years ago; but it was so long ago, scars remain but they heal over time. He had no idea.

Jack took his hand off the President's shoulder and took a seat in front of him. He began talking, afraid of where the conversation would inevitably lead.

"You were told about the casualty figures for the Union Station attack weren't you?"

Palmer nodded to Jack, who continued.

"Ten dead, but only two from virus exposure," Jack spat, the words almost sticking in his throat, "Were you ever told who those two were?"

"Who Jack?"

"Chase Edmunds, my ex-partner……and my…daughter."

The shock registered massively on Palmer's face. He had had no idea that Jack had been fighting most of the threats today after having to watch his daughter die. He had spent precious time with his own daughter that morning, and could imagine how heart wrenching being without her would be, let alone having to watch her die. No words could possibly begin to describe the sorrow he felt for his friend.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it," Jack sniffed, fighting back the emotion and the tears, "You weren't to know."

Palmer sauntered over and sat down in the chair beside Jack. He took a deep breath and began his own story.

"I know I keep saying I'm alright, but I can't be seen to be weak. I'm the President of the United States and I'm in the middle of a crisis; weakness will not be tolerated."

"You're allowed to grieve David."

"A lot of people criticized me choosing Wayne as my Vice President you know. If I'm honest then he didn't even show me much to deserve the post. But we both went through a lot when he was my Chief of Staff and I owed him."

"He died saving my life David. I owe him too."

"A selfless act from an ever selfish man I'm afraid Jack. He was a great man, but I can't grieve. Not yet."

"It's going to be alright David. You're safe in here."

Jack placed his hand on Palmer's and squeezed it a little. He saw George milling around at the terminals outside the situation room and realized that there was something he still had to do.

"I need to go David. Come and find me if you need me, OK?"

David nodded as Jack turned to leave, hoping to catch George and ask him a favor.

"No Jack; a million nos."

"I'm not going to do anything George. All I want to do is talk to him before he leaves for Division."

"When you talk; people die. Ryan may be a little distracted at the moment, but he's going to notice if you maim one of his key witnesses."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I already maimed him. And he isn't a key witness anymore; he's told us that he knows about these attacks. Just let me talk to him."

"Jack…" George hesitated.

"George, please."

He relented, "If I get called on this, it's your ass."

It was too late anyway; Jack was already on his way.

**2:40am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Suburban Office, Los Angeles**

Dmitry paced impatiently behind his analysts as the frantically tried to cover their tracks after the botched clean-up of the video feed.

"I can't believe you fucked this up Josef. I gave you one job."

"I'm sorry Dmitry, but it was unforeseen. Jack Bauer shouldn't have been on that plane, let alone have been able to contact CTU."

"We always have to prepare for the unexpected Josef; you should have been more careful."

"It won't be a problem," Josef shrugged, "The feed was highly encrypted. It would take a genius to find us and what we're doing."

Dmitry and Josef's conversation was cut short by the former's phone ringing. He pulled away and answered, knowing already who it was.

"Sir?"

"Dmitry; I have your task."

"We're eagerly awaiting Sir; what's going to happen?"

"As you know, our primary target escaped during your last mission, but I have managed to locate him. He is at the Counter Terrorist Unit in Los Angeles. I cannot stress to you enough how important it is that this target is eliminated."

"By any means?"

"By any means Dmitry. Use whatever you have left to steamroller CTU; let nothing stand in your way."

"I understand Sir. It will be done."

"Let me know when it is."

The man hung up, leaving Dmitry tingling with anticipation. He had been given another chance, but this time he was going to do things his way. He turned back to Josef and thought with the greatest clarity he had all day.

"Josef; forget about cleaning up the video."

"What! But they could find us!"

"I thought you said that it wouldn't happen?"

"Well, it won't, but I was just being careful."

"Just forget about it; I have something more for you and your men to do."

"Like what?"

"I want you to block all incoming communication to CTU and put heavy interference on outgoing. Can you do that?"

"I can do anything Dmitry; but why not block both?"

"Blocking incoming will mean no-one can get in to help, but blocking outgoing would spook CTU too much. We need to buy some time."

"Alright; crazy idea, but you're the boss. Is this what he told you to do?"

"Yes. In the next few hours CTU will be destroyed; along with David Palmer."

**2:45am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

When Kevin Cassel heard his holding room door swing open for the first time in hours, the last thing he expected was the sight that greeted him. Jack Bauer strode purposefully into the room, not taking his eyes off the pathetic looking man.

"Hello Kevin," he growled.

He didn't respond, desperately hoping that someone else would follow Jack into the room to baby-sit him. Jack continued.

"I've been missing you Kevin, ever since our little get together all that time ago. How are your legs by the way?"

"Just smashing Jack…"

"Great. Just wanted to make sure I got the chance to say goodbye before you leave."

"Before I leave?" Cassel murmured with confusion, trying not to fall into the trap he suspected Jack was springing.

"Yeah, you're going on a little trip to Division. Then they'll be nice and take you to Guantanamo…better take some chips with you, I hear the catering's awful." He sneered.

"That's right Jack, laugh it up. You know that I won't last two weeks in Guantanamo; I am a citizen of your allies, I'll either be released or killed."

"We'll make sure you're not released Kevin."

"Cute. Well was there anything else you wanted to taunt me about?"

"Only to let you know that your plan failed Kevin. We won. There's going to be no more killing today."

Cassel turned his face away; prompting Jack to move closer to his prisoner's face and spit the words with all his venom.

"You hear that Kevin? We won. Not you; the good guys."

"And what exactly have you won Jack? Are there any trophies to show off? Any medals proclaiming your victory? No, you've just got a dead daughter."

Cassel could almost feel the heat of Jack's anger hit him as he uttered the last words. He closed his eyes, expecting a loaded Sig Sauer to be pointed at him and fired for the third time that day. But no bullet came; no anger and pain. When Cassel re-opened his eyes, he saw Jack's pale eyes staring right back. Jack knew that no amount of inflicted pain would bring Kim back. Killing her murderer's might, but this one was staying right where he was. Jack turned around and began to walk out of the room.

"The Regional Director of CTU will be here soon to take you to Division," he shouted back as he strode out of the room.

"Oh, forgot to ask you Jack; how's Air Force One?"

Jack stopped dead.

"What did you say?"

"I asked how Air Force One was. Still flying the flag for America?"

Jack turned tail and rushed forward at Cassel, getting right in his face, his hands on the arms of the chair either side of the motionless man.

"What do you know about Air Force One?"

"A lot more than Mikhail gave me credit for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not very quick are you Jack? What I'm saying is that I knew what these terrorists were doing every step of the way. And when you said that the good guys won; you were so wrong. This country will be on its knees before this day is over."

Jack had heard enough, and thrust his hands downward onto the freshly bandaged wounds on Cassel's thighs. He pounded harder and harder on the wounds, causing his prisoner to shake violently from the sheer ecstatic pain. He yelled into Cassel's face, even though he was well beyond the point of being able to form an intelligent response. In all the noise and anger, Jack didn't hear Mason and Tony enter the room and rush towards him. They pulled him off, his arms still flailing.

"He knows! He knows about the attack! The bastard! He's responsible for all of this!"

Mason and Tony said nothing; they simply dragged Jack away and out of the holding room. Once they were safely out, Mason called medical while Tony tried to snap Jack out of the heightened state he was in.

"Jack! JACK!"

"Why did you take me away? The bastard knows something, we need to interrogate him!"

"If you did it any harder Jack then there'll be nothing left to interrogate."

"But he knew about the Air Force One hit! We have to keep pushing; he might be our only lead!"

"Jack, stop it. The reason he knew about the Palmer hit was that we told him earlier."

"What?"

"Before you got here, we wanted to see if the polygraph turned up anything strange when we told him. It didn't. He was as surprised as you were; only a lot happier," Tony slowly let go of Jack's arms, hoping he wouldn't lash out again, "I'm sorry Jack. He was just using it to get one over on you."

Jack didn't talk back; he simply hunched himself up and sat against the wall, staring at the one opposite. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes, but he had no time for grief.

"Are you OK Jack?" Tony murmured hopefully, crouching down and trying to look Jack in the eye.

"I'm sorry Tony," he whispered.

"Sorry for what Jack?"

"For everything."

"You're not responsible for everything Jack…geez; you always were a control freak!" Tony chuckled. Jack didn't. Tony sighed and extended a hand to Jack, laying it on top of his friend's.

"Look, I know things are getting intense here today. And I know a lot of things are happening, but there's nothing that can't be sorted. You'll be back doing your job in no time."

"To be honest Tony, I'm getting a little sick of doing my job."

"What do you mean?"

"You never received it, but I wrote a resignation letter this morning. I was told that if I didn't hand it in then they would hurt Kim. It was under duress, but ever since then I've felt like maybe they had the right idea."

"About leaving CTU?"

"Yeah, and this game. For good."

"Jack; you and I both know that people like us can't just leave. We can go on holiday, but we can never leave. You're a Field Agent; always have been, always will be."

"Teri's gone, and now Kim's gone; all because I was doing my job. I'm done Tony; after today I'm done."

"Let's take things one day at a time Jack. That's all we can do."

Tony gripped Jack's hand in his, "You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To save the world."

Jack grumbled something, which Tony took as a yes. He lifted Jack to his feet with a strong right arm, steadying him and then letting go. They stared into each others eyes for just a second, but both seeing the thing that drove them both. They walked towards the floor together, as partners.

**2:54 am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Sewer System, Los Angeles**

Curtis powered forward through the shallow water of the sewer system with Roger a few yards behind. Every so often he looked back, making sure that he hadn't fallen behind, but also to see how close their pursuers were. He could still see the faint torches, and he swore that they were getting closer. The tunnel bent to the right gradually, giving Curtis no choice but to follow; in fact he hadn't seen a fork in the road for a long time. The sound of rushing water was getting closer, and Curtis hoped that meant he was close to escape. He only had one handgun with him, and only two clips. He couldn't fight off all those men with those simple provisions; he had to get out.

Suddenly, without warning, they reached a dead end, with the only escape being a steep drop down into the blackness below. Roger caught up and also stared down in terror, almost feeling the pounding footsteps of the men chasing them.

"We're trapped!" Roger cried, beginning to panic.

"Calm down, we'll be OK." Curtis said, trying to keep his cool.

"OK? OK! We're about to be killed by professional assassins! I'm not waiting here to die."

Roger took a step forward towards the raging torrent of water spilling over the edge. Curtis lunged, grabbing Roger's arm as the well-built man took a dive over the precipice.

Curtis stared down into Roger's focused eyes, but his concentration waned as his grip did.

"Don't let go Roger, we can get through this."

"We can't Curtis, its over."

"You may not think we can, but I do."

"It's over for me Agent Manning."

"Then give me the evidence. We can still make sure Mike didn't die in vain."

"No. I'm not giving it away. It dies with me."

"Give me the evidence!" he shouted in panic as his grip loosened further.

His fingers loosened and relinquished their grip one by one, inching him further down. Then, with a blood-curdling scream, the red-faced Roger was released. For what seemed like an age, he fell, staring at Curtis as he descended. But within seconds, he had disappeared into the darkness, and Curtis swore that he only heard the splash of impact after another few seconds. Curtis stared down into the abyss, not even realizing the six men who had formed a semi-circle around him.

"Agent Manning; we need you to come with us."

Curtis slowly turned around; and when he did, he saw six fully-armed assassins complete with body armor and various weapons.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Curtis murmured.

"That's a shame," the lead man tutted, nodding to the rest of the men, "Keep him alive."

The man walked away as his comrades closed in on Curtis. He put up a small fight but he was no match for them.

Only seconds later, he was being carried out of the sewers.

2:59:56

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	22. Episode 122 3:00am to 4:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.22: "Day 1: 3:00am – 4:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 3:00am – 4:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 3:00am – 4:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 3:00am and 4:00am…"

FADE TO.

**3:00am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Kevin Cassel was wheeled out in his CTU medical issue wheelchair, still a little groggy from the medication given to him after Jack's onslaught. He was being pushed by one of the nurses which was unusual, although he was no threat. He could probably walk with crutches, but putting pressure on his legs sent him close to weeping. He would recover, but it would take time. In his mind though, he would recover in peace. He wheeled around the corner and was faced by the three men in charge of CTU that day; also flanked by President David Palmer. Cassel had to smile; the primary target was right in front of him and he couldn't act. He had never been a lucky man. His wheelchair came to a stop in front of the men, and Chapelle began to speak.

"Kevin Cassel; you are being moved to Division for further questioning on your role in today's terrorist attacks. Once they're done with you there, you'll either be deported for trial in your own country or sent to Guantanamo Bay. You better hope your Prime Minister doesn't abandon you."

"He won't."

"You hope."

"No, Mr. Chapelle, I know."

"You've always been a fool Mr. Cassel. I hope you get a little wiser in future," Chapelle sneered, "Let's go."

The nurse wheeled Cassel the final ten yards to the exit as the doors swung open. Just as the wheelchair stopped, Cassel moved with lightning pace into his pocket. He produced a small black box and moved his hand under the wheelchair, placing it carefully where it wouldn't be seen. The whole thing only lasted around three seconds, and was completely un-noticed by all present. Cassel smiled as he stopped and saw the transport already waiting.

The transport was being flanked by at least six Agents by what Cassel could see. He was lifted into the van; wincing at the pain before getting relief as he found his seat. The supporting Agents sat around him in a protective cordon, making sure that nothing and no-one could get to him. The doors closed on the transport, leaving Tony, George and Palmer behind.

"Finally some peace," George murmured to Tony, noticed by Palmer.

"What does that mean George?" Palmer enquired.

"Let's just say that Ryan's a little…tough to work with."

"I'm sorry to hear that George."

"You're sorry? Try working with him!"

The three men walked away from the corridor, back to the floor as the nurse with the wheelchair passed by again. As soon as the men had left, the nurse reached under the wheelchair, re-possessing the box. She pushed the chair around the maze of corridors that made up the outskirts of the CTU building, passing by many of the analysts who were on their way back to the floor. She reached one of the server rooms; and after one last quick look, she entered. The room had a faint sense of electricity in the air and a quiet hum filled her ears. She thought she was alone, but quietly cursed as she saw a tech worker on one of the servers. The man hadn't noticed her; but she was about to change that.

"Hey you…" she called out seductively.

The man turned around - startled at the sudden voice - but soon grinning inanely as he saw the beautiful woman who stood before him. "Hello nurse!" he cried in happiness.

The nurse smiled, expecting that reaction. "Why don't you come over and see me Mr. Tech man…" she smiled, slowly unbuttoning her nurse's blouse to just above her ample chest and placing a hand inside it, caressing herself. The man didn't need more prompting and stumbled awkwardly towards her. Just as he reached her, there was a flash and a muffled shot. The man blinked a few times before stumbling backward and falling. The nurse was quick to react; putting a hand on the man's back, keeping him off the floor. The shot was done professionally, with no blood splash, giving her a clean kill. She dropped him to the floor and went back to the job at hand; she could hide the body afterward. She spied the server she needed and moved towards it, taking out the black box she had indirectly received from Cassel.

Minutes later she was on the phone.

"It is done Sir."

**3:08am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Suburban Office, Los Angeles**

Dmitry smiled and replaced the phone as he heard the news from his inside woman at CTU. He turned to Josef.

"We are ready. Make it happen."

"Just give me a few minutes."

Dmitry nodded and turned around, facing an assembled throng of at least thirty people. About half were the type of mercenaries who attacked Air Force One, but the rest were administration and programmers. He had asked them to attend a meeting, and made it clear that no-one should miss it. This was the end-game, and Dmitry was going to use everybody.

"As many of you may be aware, we have received our final instructions. Our final mission is to eliminate David Palmer at the Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles Branch. Now this isn't going to be a walk in the park; the President being present means that their will be massive security defending him. But it has been made clear to me that we cannot fail, so this shouldn't be made a problem. I'm going to need everyone not already involved in the programming side of this operation to take part in the attack. That is everyone; no exceptions. Any questions?"

There was a cacophony of whispers around the large room as everybody discussed what had just been said amongst themselves, but hands were raised and questions needed to be answered.

"This is a Government building we're talking about; there's gonna be fiendish security systems in place, and as soon as we're discovered they'll initiate a lockdown. We'll be sitting ducks; we won't even get close to the President." One man yelled from the back of the room.

"I see what you're saying, but I have it all covered."

The crowd rippled with questions, but Dmitry continued.

"I was just contacted by someone inside CTU who has managed to place a transmitter on their main server. With that, we can directly control their systems, or completely over-ride them at our discretion," he turned to a smiling Josef, "so at my word, Josef can black out CTU's command and turn it to our advantage."

Dmitry scanned the room and saw nothing but happy bewilderment at the plan. He smiled and turned back to Josef, happy that he had the men on his side. The attack would begin soon.

**3:11am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Subway Service Office**

The six assassins who were loose in the subway tunnels dragged a motionless body into a deserted subway office. After fumbling along a wall, one of them turned on a light switch, illuminating the dull, dingy room. They moved a simple looking chair into the

centre of the room and dumped the lifeless body onto it.

"He's fucking heavy…" one of them wheezed as they dropped him.

"Stop whining, you don't need to hold him anymore." Another said, as the other four men left the room, presumably to patrol and make sure no-one discovered them. This was a valuable prisoner and they had to make sure nobody else could find him. The CTU agent must have known something in their opinion.

Curtis awoke to a powerful smell invading his nostrils. He shook his head violently for a second, trying to move away from the aroma before it was removed by an arm that appeared to be floating in the darkness in front of him. His eyesight became less cloudy over time, and soon he could recognize more of the men who had brought him here. He had no idea where 'here' was but he knew what was coming. One of the men wandered forward to where Curtis was sitting and sat down facing him.

"Hello Agent Manning," he said in perfect English with a university-educated accent, "I'm Ben, and I'm here to find out everything you know."

"Then you'll be here a long time Ben," Curtis panted, "Because I don't know anything."

"Come on Curtis; you were with our target for at least an hour before we got to you. He must have either passed the evidence on to you, or told you something about it."

"You keep telling yourself that; doesn't make it true though."

"Stop stalling. We know you know."

"There's nothing I can say," Curtis shrugged.

"Very well," Ben sighed, nodding at the man behind him. He moved forward, brandishing a small HALO knife. Curtis knew that he would be mercilessly tortured for what they thought he knew, but he was safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't talk; he knew nothing they wanted to know.

**3:22am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Deserted Office Block, Downtown Los Angeles**

Walker paced around the small room he was sharing with Paulson and Ann. He had been questioning them for what seemed like an eternity, but all they seemed to do was bicker amongst themselves. He had no idea why Chapelle would send him on such a nothing mission; these people weren't terrorists, they were just civilians who had delusions of grandeur. Once they discovered that the claim of an imminent attack was fictional, they had turned their embarrassment into anger at each other.

"Grow up Ann; just accept what you've done. You're a murderer."

"And you're complicit in it Paulson. You're not innocent in all of this either."

"Would you please both shut up. Please. It's giving me a headache."

"Then go you stupid pig," Ann sneered, "What the fuck is a Counter Terrorist Agent doing here anyway?"

"I had the delightful job of babysitting the two of you until LAPD gets here. As you can see, I'm enjoying it immensely," he smiled forcefully, just as the police came into the large room, "And here they are now. Thank you God."

The official looking police lieutenants sauntered into the room, looking very unhappy about being there. They were followed by at least five other police officers; who all looked tired and disheveled. Walker could understand that though; everyone in Los Angeles had been through hell today. One of the lieutenants moved forward to shake Walker's hand and introduced himself.

"Good morning Agent Walker…"

"Is it?" Walker interrupted, smiling; a humour which was lost on the sergeant.

"I'm Lieutenant Grimes and this is Lieutenant Farish," Grimes murmured as his colleague extended a hand.

"Glad you're both here; the suspects are starting to get on my nerves!"

"Could we speak with you for a second outside?"

"Sure," Walker said, with a deep down feeling of dread in his heart. The men got out of the room and shut the door.

"Agent Walker; would you say this was a priority case?"

Walker frowned slightly, "I wouldn't say so. They're not terrorists that's for sure. Why do you ask?"

"We would have got here sooner, but we didn't get the message passed on to us until around ten minutes ago."

"What?" Walker asked with confusion.

"Usually in hostage situations like these we're called immediately. I mean this one was televised for God's sake. But our headquarters experienced some…technical difficulties."

"What kind of technical difficulties?"

"We lost all power; only for around twenty minutes, but we had nothing. That meant we were completely cut off from them and couldn't get any news from them. We didn't hear about this for a long time after it happened."

"So you had a power-cut; I don't see what this has to do with things."

"There is suspicion that it was deliberate."

"You mean they knocked out your power on purpose to stop you from getting here? Why would they do that? We could have done without you guys here."

"It's still unclear what happened over there; but at the moment we're treating this like a diversion."

"A diversion from what?"

"That's what we're here to find out Agent Walker; but we don't need you here anymore. You should get back to CTU and see if they can help us."

"Alright. Let us know if you find anything."

"We will," Agent Grimes murmured, already turning away from Walker and returning to the room. The door closed behind the Lieutenants leaving Walker alone in the corridor. There were only a handful of his colleagues still left in the building after their assault, but they were downstairs. He moved towards the stairs and began to take the long walk downstairs, deciding to call CTU on the way. He dialed the usual number and waited, but was surprised by the response he got. Absolutely nothing. He hung up and tried again; still getting the same answer. His mind rewound to Agent Grimes' words from not so long ago, and he began to wonder if he was being kept away from CTU. He quickened his pace, taking the concrete steps three at a time. He had to see what was wrong, but it was at least a twenty minute drive with no traffic; and that was an empty hope given the earlier trouble in Downtown Los Angeles.

**3:32am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Subway Service Office**

Curtis groaned and winced at the extreme white-hot pain he was experiencing at the hands of the master interrogator he saw in front of him. He made another small incision in Curtis's arm, drawing a sizeable amount of blood. Curtis's head bobbed up and down as he began to feel faint. As he looked down, he could see a growing pool of his own blood being added to every few seconds as another incision was made. He had been told that until he talked the cuts would continue. From what Curtis could remember and had counted, he had at least fifty incisions all over his body. He didn't think he could hold out much longer, but he knew that his death would be satisfying for his captors. He had to hold on. The interrogator loomed into his blurred vision, leering inanely at him.

"Having fun are we Agent Manning?"

"Yeah," Curtis sighed, "This is just my kind of thing."

"It doesn't have to be like this. Just tell me what Roger Frederick told you or gave you and this will stop."

"I don't know anything, so I guess you better keep going."

The interrogator stared deep into Curtis's eyes, trying to gauge if he was lying or not. He saw nothing and let out a guttural cry of anguish as he battered the agent across the face, knocking him to the floor. Curtis hardly even felt the impact, he had grown numb a long time ago. As he struck the floor though, he felt his hands move a little. He looked up groggily at the two men who were now in conversation. Satisfied that their attention was on other matters, he tried to move his hands a little more. He felt a little give and eventually got one arm free. Ben looked over for a second, thinking he heard movement, but was satisfied and turned around again. Curtis's vision clouded again and his strength began to drain from every pore of his body. He didn't know if he could hold out much longer.

"Do you think he'll break Karl?" Ben whispered.

"I don't know. I guess the toughness just comes from being a CTU agent; but I don't know if he knows anything."

"If he doesn't then we're OK; we're covered. But I want you to push him as far as you can. If he still doesn't break…" he glanced at the almost unconscious Agent, "then kill him."

Karl nodded and moved back towards Curtis as Ben left the room. He stretched a few times in preparation for his final bout of questioning. He bent down and physically lifted the chair – along with Curtis – upright. He slapped him around the face a few times; trying to awaken him from his slumber. Karl turned and moved to the table he had prepared earlier which was covered in all kinds of scalpels and knives. Some were covered in blood, but there were a few that lay unused; Karl chose one of them. He moved slowly towards Curtis again, brandishing the weapon, making sure that he got a good look at Karl's next tactic. He stood inches from Curtis's face and prepared to make the next cut.

The next move caught Karl by surprise. Curtis threw himself onto his captor, pushing all of his weight into his solar-plexus. He heard Karl wheeze as he hit the ground, but his arms were unaffected, and he began thrashing around with his weapon. Curtis caught one of the throws and fought for control of the blade. They rolled around the floor, both evenly matched with neither gaining the upper-hand. They traded blows with Curtis coming off worst; but the blade inched closer to Karl's face. Suddenly, with one final blow, the captor released his grip on Curtis and saw the blade rush towards him before his world went black. Karl was dead.

Curtis watched the body convulse in the final throes of death, but eventually it was still and Curtis breathed again. He rolled off and regained his composure. Ben would be back any second, and he wasn't going to be caught that easily. He reached for Karl's weapon.

Ben finished talking with his colleagues and moved back towards the room. Karl hadn't left the room since he had, but he hoped that the CTU Agent had been broken and was now dead. The last thing they needed at this point was delay; they had to disappear soon. He opened the door to the office and absent mindedly wandered in, only stopping as he heard the click of the same weapon he himself was carrying.

"Clever boy," Ben smiled.

"Turn around. Very slowly."

Ben did as he was told, his hands raised into the air. He tried to take a step back but Curtis followed him.

"How many men are out there?" Curtis snarled at his prisoner.

"Go to hell Curtis."

He moved forward, pressing the gun to Ben's forehead, "I'll ask you once more; how many men are there out there?"

"I got the same training you did Curtis. You better shoot me now, because I won't tell you anything."

"Fair enough." Curtis murmured. He fired once, killing Ben instantly. But before the body had even hit the floor, he knew the sound of the bullet would attract unwanted attention. He moved to the corner of the room and took cover, waiting for the cavalry to arrive.

Within seconds, the remaining four agents burst in. They noticed the two dead bodies and rushed over instinctively to help. They were so wrapped up in their fallen comrades that they didn't notice the dark figure slip out behind them. But suddenly, everything became clear to them.

"He got out! Get after them!" one of the men shouted as they got to their feet and rushed out of the door. They moved through the dark corridor they had been waiting in for the last half hour and beyond to the deserted subway station they had taken Curtis to. During the day it was a fairly busy station, but at these times it was empty. Not that that would have mattered to this group; they would have killed anyone who got in their way. They searched the platform for their target but saw nothing, only a train that had just pulled in. They hid their weapons and boarded, knowing that he must be on the train. The carriage they entered on was empty, giving no indication as to where Curtis was. The train wasn't going to move for another few minutes, so they had time to search.

"Split up and take a carriage each; don't let him leave the station."

The men split; two of them moving further down the train. They disappeared into the darkness beyond; no-one hearing the two muffled shots as they fell to the ground dead. Curtis ducked out from his hiding place and peeked through the door, watching as he saw who he thought was the only remaining assassin in the next carriage. He had his back to Curtis, and continued to as he approached quietly and carefully. He leveled his weapon and fired once, killing the man with a headshot. He crossed to the other side of the man and bent down to check his pulse; immediately realizing his mistake.

"Put you hands up Agent Manning; it's over."

Curtis slowly stood up, raising his arms as he frantically searched for another option. He found none.

Suddenly he heard a gunshot, and for a frightening second, he thought it was aimed at him. His life rushed before his eyes as he contemplated where it had all gone wrong. But his doomed thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Curtis! You OK?"

Curtis spun around and found Jimmy bounding through the carriage divider and over the dead assassin.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Curtis panted.

"I got a bit bored of waiting for you so I followed. Was just waiting to break you out!"

Curtis shook his head, not knowing whether to punch Jimmy or to hug him.

"Let's go," Curtis finally decided. He needed to get back to CTU before anybody else tried to kill him.

**3:38am Pacific Daylight Time**

**The Freeway**

Chapelle glanced behind him in the armored CTU van and saw Kevin Cassel sitting perfectly straight, staring directly in front of him at the wall. He had hardly moved since the journey had begun, but he wore a strange look of happiness on his face. Chapelle stared at the man and wondered what the hell he had to be so happy about. He was about to become a prisoner for the rest of his life; and possibly even faced the death penalty. He had nothing to look forward to, and hadn't succeeded in any of his aims that day. He shouldn't have been smiling.

"What are you so happy about Cassel?" he shouted over the noise of the engine.

Cassel turned around slowly, still smiling his strange, eerie smile, "I'm happy because I'm free."

"Free? You're pretty stupid aren't you Kevin?" Chapelle sneered, not noticing the oncoming headlights that lit up the entire van. The next thing he knew, all he could hear was immense noise as he and the passengers were thrown forward by the force of the collision. Chapelle came to an abrupt halt as the seatbelt locked his moving body in place for the impact. The men in the back weren't so lucky; they were thrown and tossed around the back of the van as Kevin Cassel sat rigidly straight, still smiling. The van turned over and over again, rolling across the freeway in a lateral blur. Chapelle closed his eyes, expecting death to come and claim him for the second time that day. The van began to slow its spin and eventually settled on its side. Smoke billowed from beneath the hood and Chapelle could already smell the burning. From his position at a ninety degree angle, he couldn't see anything. The seatbelt had pinned him to his seat and made movement impossible. He struggled for a second before stopping dead as he heard a rush of footsteps around the back of the vehicle. He then heard the door being forced open, and crucially no resistance from the assumedly dead Agents in the back. He could hear muffled voices, and worse still make out what they were saying.

"Mr. Cassel, are you alright?"

"My leg's fucking killing me! What took you so long?"

"We're sorry Sir, we came as fast as we could."

"Not fast enough, we're almost at Division; I could have been captured."

"We're sorry Sir. We truly are. What are our orders?"

"Get me away from here; I need to lie low for a while."

"Very well Sir."

Chapelle heard banging and clicking in the back of the van and then a small yelp of pain which he assumed was Cassel being released. He then heard feet shuffling away. But, much to his dismay, he heard footsteps moving around to his side of the van. From the sound of it, they were barely inches away. He heard a semi-automatic weapon being readied, and closed his eyes, expecting death to take him any second.

"Hey, leave it. We don't have time." Cassel shouted from far away. Chapelle refused to open his eyes until he heard car tires screeching away from the scene. He counted slowly to ten and then tried again to get free from his seatbelt. He needed to call CTU; Kevin Cassel was on the loose.

"CTU Almeida," Tony said clearly into his personal cell-phone. He knew he wasn't meant to have one on the floor, but the phones had been playing up a little so he justified it.

"Tony, it's Ryan!" he cried over the noise of the freeway and the burning van.

"Ryan, I can hardly hear you. Are you at Division?"

"Listen very carefully Tony. The CTU van was hit and Kevin Cassel is free. A team of at least five people picked him up from the wreckage on the freeway and now he's gone. My driver and all of the escorting agents are dead and I'm the last one standing."

"Jesus Christ Ryan! I'll send a team over right away to pick you up."  
"No Tony, don't do that."

"Why not?"

"I had to try your cell-phone…the lines…compromised…" he trailed off as the signal died. Tony was left hanging on the other end of the phone listening to nothing but silence.

Miles away, Josef smiled as the communications ban on CTU came into effect. The attack was imminent.

**3:43am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Chloe had seen Tony answer his cellphone across the floor and had watched the whole exchange. She didn't know why Tony was answering his own cellphone in the middle of the CTU floor; she had always been told that personal calls were prohibited. But this call had got Tony spooked. Chloe saw him stare into space for a while, slowly lowering the phone from his ear. He turned around and looked at Chloe who quickly busied herself with something else. She didn't want Tony to think she was spying on him. She glanced out the corner of her eye and watched him move towards his own office; moving up the stairs with purpose. She followed him as far as she could until he disappeared from her view. She would have stared longer if her terminal hadn't beeped angrily; responding to a request she had asked of it earlier. The trace on the video feed had come back with something.

She hoped beyond hope that this was the lead she was waiting for, but when the screen flashed up, her heart dropped. All she was another binary number jumble; a puzzle that most academics wouldn't even be able to start. She had already spent too long that day trying to decrypt mindless nonsense, and even that had beaten her. If this was encrypted using the same method then it could be another six hours before she got anywhere. But this was her job, and they were still in crisis mode; and who knows, she may even impress the President while he was here. She got to work.

**3:48am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

Curtis and Jimmy rushed out of the subway station, with Curtis still attempting to make contact with CTU.

"Dammit!" he yelled into the early morning air.

"I told you, I couldn't get through either. Something's really wrong over there."

Curtis hung up and prepared to answer before he got his own phone call.

"This is Manning."

"Agent Manning, it's Walker."

"Walker, where the hell are you? Are you at CTU?"

"No, but I was hoping you were. I can't get through to them."

"Neither can we. I think something's wrong over there."

"We need to get over there right away, can you pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"The Downtown Office block where the hostage situation was earlier. I only just finished up, but the Police think somebody delayed them in getting there to stop me from leaving. Somebody doesn't want us back at CTU."

"We're about two minutes away from you Walker. We'll be there soon."

"Please hurry. I think CTU is in danger."

**3:54am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Chloe smiled as she saw the code un-jumble before her eyes. It had been written in a style similar to the code she had seen earlier that day, but this was a lot simpler. It was a lot more complete than the last one, giving her a valuable head start. She followed the code through, trying to understand what it was doing. Suddenly, before it had been decoded, Chloe found herself on a command prompt.

"That's strange," she murmured to herself. The only time she had ever seen a command prompt was on the odd occasion where she attempted hacking into someone else's computer. Most home computers ran on expensive operating systems, but nobody knew that the real power lay in command-line programming, so Chloe used that to gain access to other computers all over the world. Right now, it seemed like she had access to the terrorists computer. She took a deep breath and began frantically typing.

Across the other side of Los Angeles, Josef swore audbibly, drawing glances from the men around him. He had been left in charge after Dmitry had left with the strike team for CTU, and he was glad his superior wasn't there after this slip up. Somebody had gained access to his terminal.

"Jan! Get over here!" he shouted to one of the other programmers.

"What's up?" Jan spoke in a soft German accent, belying his harsh appearance.

"Somebody is in my terminal. They're command-lining their way in."

"Who?"

"How the fuck am I meant to know?" Josef cried in a shrill voice.

"Alright, I'll try and spike them from my computer. Try and smoke them out."

Josef wasn't listening any more; he was simply watching as he saw the trail of devastation this unknown person was leaving.

Chloe stared in wide-eyed astonishment at her screen as massive amounts of data flashed up. She had asked for a listing of everything contained on the hard drive of the computer she was occupying, but too much information had been returned. _Must be a network…_ she thought to herself. She began to quickly scan the list, frantically searching for anything that could be useful.

"Josef, I can't get to them! They're covering their tracks too well!" Jan yelled.

"It's CTU. It has to be."

"You need to cut them. Now."

"We can still stop her; if we cut the power now then Dmitry might not get in and everything will be ruined. We wait."

"Josef; if we wait any longer they'll find Dmitry anyway!"

Josef stopped listening and began furiously typing; unaware that back at CTU, Chloe had traced the IP address she was piggybacking.

"Do it now Josef! Kill the link!"

"No! We're not killing the power, but there's something else we can do."

Josef didn't hear Jan's derogatory reply; he was already digging into the computer's hard disk for the worm he required.

Chloe frantically connected her high speed external drive to her terminal and began to copy the files. It wouldn't take long; there wasn't too much she needed to copy. But she knew that something bad was going to happen. She bent down to under her desk and took out the laptop case she had brought in with her that morning. Just as the files from Josef's computer stopped copying and the drive moved onto her own, her terminal went haywire. The screen distorted and the image bent, but Chloe could still make out the unmistakable Auto-Delete Worm that she herself had often used. It was a search and destroy mission which only yielded one outcome. Blank space. In the background, she could see the files that were being deleted, but it was hopeless; anything left wouldn't be there much longer. She turned tail and ran for one of the server rooms, hoping to get her laptop up and running to the specification of her now dead terminal. As she ran, she missed the final file being deleted; one containing details of the attack on CTU. With one last buzz, her terminal fizzled out and died. The screen went black, with only one blinking white cursor in the top left of the screen. But Chloe was already far away; running from the incident that she didn't even know was about to happen.

Back on the floor, Edgar had watched Chloe go a little mental and had started to go after him. Just before he could, Tony and George stood in his way.

"Where are you going Edgar?" George asked.

"Chloe just ran off, I want to see if she's OK."

"Remember the last time you ran after Chloe? You were hit by a car."

"But she looked scared."

"She's not going anywhere Edgar. We're locked in here!"

Just as George's words echoed around the cavernous main floor, the lockdown alarm sounded loud and shrill. For a second, no-one reacted, but then they began to wonder how it had been activated. The only people who could activate a lock-down were Tony, George and Ryan; and they were all accounted for. Suddenly, everything went to hell as Dmitry and his gang of at least thirty storm-trooper like figures paraded onto the floor, weapons drawn.

"If nobody moves then nobody will get hurt!" Dmitry yelled over the panic, "In case nobody has figured it out yet; we called the lockdown. We are now in full control of this building and its security systems. When I say that you are our prisoners, I mean that you are our mother-fucking prisoners."

Dmitry scanned over the frightened looking group of people, "NOW GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" he screamed. The room obliged and did as he said, including Tony and George. Tony scanned around him nervously but couldn't see the President. In fact, he couldn't see Lynn or Chloe either. But what filled him with the most hope, was that he couldn't see Jack.

3:59:56

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	23. Episode 123 4:00am to 5:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.23: "Day 1: 4:00am – 5:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 4:00am - 5:00am 

JACK (V/O)

"Right now, terrorists are in possession of an experimental virus. My daughter has been killed, President Palmer's cabinet has been targeted, and forces beyond our comprehension may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and this is the darkest day of my life…"

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 4:00am – 5:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am…"

FADE TO.

**4:00am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Lower Ground Office, Counter Terrorist Unit**

Jack Bauer took a quick glance out into the darkened CTU corridor. The lockdown alarm was still blaring and the emergency lights continued to revolve on the stone grey walls. David Palmer and Lynne Kresge watched the CTU agent from the corner of the room; clearly terrified from the situation they found themselves in.

"What's happening Jack?" Lynne yelled above the din.

"I don't know. We're in lockdown but with Ryan away I should have been consulted. Something's seriously wrong."

Jack tried to use the phone that hung on the wall of the office, but it had no dial tone. He didn't want to overly alarm the President, but he was sure that CTU was under attack. His only job now was to get the President out of this situation without any harm; because he was sure that he was the target. He readied his weapon quickly.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Jack slipped out of the door and closed it quietly behind him, locking it. He would have taken the President with him, but he had no idea what was awaiting them. He held his Sig Sauer with both hands down by his waist so he could get off a quick shot if need be. He sneaked around the corner and headed for the ground floor where he was sure the majority of the enemies would be.

"What do you think's happening Sir."

"I don't know Lynne, but let's just sit tight. Jack said he'd be back in a few minutes and I trust him."

"I hope you're right Sir. I thought we were safe now." Lynne shivered.

Jack peered around the corner and saw his first armed man. He wore a Kevlar vest, but that seemed to be the only protection. He held an Uzi 9mm automatic weapon in an awkward looking manner. Jack knew a part-time terrorist when he saw one; and this person was one of them. He watched him nervously scan the hallway for any sign of life, and as he drew closer, Jack ducked behind his corner and waited. The next thing the terrorist knew, he was grabbed from behind and forced to the ground. He struggled profusely, but as soon as he turned he found a weapon pointed dead centre at his forehead. He had been sent downstairs to kill or capture anyone left, but now he found himself on the receiving end. The man who stood over him wore an expression of focused hate.

"What are you doing here?" Jack growled.

The other man stayed silent, looking terrified. Jack tried a little gentle persuasion and slammed the butt of his weapon down onto the man's knee.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled.

"Go to hell Bauer."

"I'm pretty popular today. Am I your target?"

"No, you're just a bonus."

"So you're here for the President?"

"Wow, you're perceptive Jack. Yes we are here for the President; he isn't going to leave this building alive."

"I don't think so stupid. The President has already escaped," Jack spoke confidently, trying to persuade this man to see his point of view.

"You're lying. We know he's in here."

"Well your information is flawed. We got the President out as soon as we found out you were going to attack," Jack realized as he finished that he had made a mistake.

"You didn't know we were coming Bauer. We had the upper hand over you; the President wouldn't have time to get out. Don't you wonder who called in the lockdown?"

Jack knew what he was getting at, but he played dumb, "It was the Director of this office; he is the only one who can do this."

"Not any more Jack. You know as well as I do that if Director Almeida had called in the lockdown he would need your knowledge. We are in control of this building; no-one is getting in or out."

Now it was Jack's turn to be on the back foot, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Bauer; you're a seasoned agent. You don't think I'm a mercenary do you?"

"No; you don't move like one or act like one."

"That's because I'm not. I'm more likely to fight a battle on a computer screen than a Government building. So when I say that we have complete control over CTU; you can be assured that I know what I'm talking about."

Jack heard footsteps on the floor above approaching the stairs. He tried not to let his concentration slip.

"What are you going to do Jack? They're coming to see why I haven't reported in."

"Shut up."

"They're coming Jack. You can't get through this alive and neither can your President."

"You're an American; Palmer is your President too."

"Untrue. Democracy is dead and it's our job to retake our country."

Jack could hear the men above almost reaching the stairs.

"You have no idea what you're up against Jack," the man smiled eerily, "No idea at all."

Jack could hear the men almost on the stairs, ready to descend and come even closer to the scene Jack found himself involved in. There was nothing else he could do but wait to fight. He heard them reach the foot of the stairs; their heavy combat boots sounding loud against the floor. Jack aimed his weapon with one hand, keeping another hand ready to silence the terrorist who sat at his feet. The men walked closer but he said nothing; afraid of what this man would do. Suddenly one of the approaching men's radios crackled into life.

"Baker…come in Baker…"

Jack heard the man sigh and pull the radio from his belt, "This is Baker."

"We need you to get back up to the floor; we have a situation."

Jack then heard hesitation, followed by another voice. Jack didn't know it, but it was Dmitry's.

"Ask him why we need to go back up."

"Hawks?" Baker said into the radio, waiting for a response.

"Yeah?"

"Dmitry wants to know what's going on up there."

"We have a few staff unaccounted for."

**4:04am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Los Angeles International Airport Office, Los Angeles**

Stephen Byrne paced the small office he had been allocated at the airport with all the anger and fear of a trapped animal. A small man sat in the chair on the other side of the desk; and he was watching every move Byrne made with interest.

"How the hell could this have happened Gary? How was I kept out of the loop on this?"

"Well to be fair Sir; you were unreachable for the past few hours." Gary Matthews said carefully. The man was a high level staffer in Palmer's administration, and had been sent by the cabinet to pacify the Secretary who was in complete rage over his apparent dismissal from current events.

"I was sitting right here at this desk the whole time; you obviously didn't look hard enough."

"Just calm down Stephen. The President is fine."

"How can you be sure? Have you got him on the phone for me to verify that?" Stephen raised his voice, "Do YOU even know where he IS!"

"Right now he is at CTU in Los Angeles. It's the Counter…"

"I know what it is Dammit; don't you think terrorism drops into my job category?"

"Mr. Byrne," Gary started in a serious tone, "I am not here to listen to you bitch and moan about how the President didn't call you about going to Air Force One. I am here, however, to listen to your concerns and bring them back to the cabinet."

"What's left of them, you mean…" Byrne spat.

Gary's spine stiffened at Byrne's words; the mention of all the Cabinet members who had perished already that day, "That was uncalled for Stephen…"

"Was it? For all I know I could be next!"

"Well that would satisfy you wouldn't it? At least you would have been included then…" Gary sneered back.

Byrne paced again, going quicker this time, channeling his rage to his legs, "I don't appreciate being talked to like this Gary…"

"Well neither do I. I'm only here to tell you the full story of the Air Force One attack and the situation now."

"You've already said enough. Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. I've had enough of your condescending nature Mr. Matthews. My secretary will see you out."

"No she won't. She's dead, remember?"

Byrne stopped pacing and lunged towards Gary at the mention of Margo. He grabbed him around the throat; showing immense strength despite his age. He hissed his words into the man's face with contempt.

"Don't you dare mention Margo! Don't you dare!"

"You're…hurting…me…" Gary gasped as Byrne tightened his grip around his throat. After a full ten seconds, he let go, dropping the man back into his chair, gasping. Byrne paced again across the room, leaving the man to recover; only stopping as he got to the door.

"You should go now; you've said enough. I will talk to the President when I can get through to him."

Byrne opened the door and motioned with his hand for Gary to leave. After a pause, and a long stare, Gary stood and left the room, allowing Byrne to close the door on him and be alone again. He sighed a long, hard sigh, showing his fatigue; then he took his desk-phone and tried to make contact with the President.

**4:08am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Holding Room, Counter Terrorist Unit**

"Dmitry's really gonna be pissed when he sees this Hawks," another man said.

"Well we'll see; he's on his way up. Should be here any…" Hawks trailed off as his superior walked into the room. "Sir." He acknowledged.

"So what's wrong here?"

"From what Josef had told us, this holding room should have been occupied. A man called Mark Tolland."

"Is he out on the floor?"

"Not from what we have found Sir. He must have got out in the attack."

"This is unacceptable. If he manages to get a message to the outside world then our plan will fall flat."

"It will be handled Dmitry; he can't get out and no-one else can get in."

"I hope you're right. Step up patrols of the building; make sure everyone who is loose doesn't stay that way."

"Understood Sir." Hawks nodded, and then left the room with his partner.

Dmitry was left in the room with Baker, who was his right hand man for this operation.

"So how many people are we missing?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Well you've counted the hostages haven't you?"

"Yes, Sir. By our counts and the numbers Josef provided us with; there are five missing."

"Do we have names?"

"Obviously David Palmer is missing; along with his Counselor Lynne Kresge. Then there's the guy who was in this holding room, which makes three. We haven't been able to gain names for the last two."

"I think I know one of them. Jack Bauer isn't among the hostages is he?"

"Who?"

"You are fortunate not to have come across this man; but we must capture him as soon as we can. He's very dangerous."

"He's just a man Dmitry."

"He's more than a man…"

**4:13am Pacific Daylight Time**

**First Floor Offices, Counter Terrorist Unit**

Chloe O'Brian peered through the glass from Tony's office to the floor below and saw the many hostages. She recognized some of the faces, but a lot of the people who kneeled in terror were unknown to Chloe. It struck her at that moment how shallow she was as a person; she kept herself to herself during her working day, and noticed a few people that she had been horrible to over her time in Los Angeles. And now they were hostages while she walked free. She shook her head a little, trying to get the thoughts out of her head; she couldn't afford to join them on the floor. She turned away from the window and opened up the laptop she had brought with her when her terminal imploded earlier. Furthermore, she produced the portable hard drive that held all the information from the computer she had invaded. That data may hold the key to getting out of this place alive.

She went over the problem analytically in her mind, planning out her possible moves. From what she had seen so far, she assumed that the lockdown had been activated remotely by the people she had almost got through to. If she could get through to them again, maybe she could reverse it and let the cavalry in to save the day. She set to work on the data she had stolen. She had only just begun typing however when she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the metal grating outside. She heard muffled voices, and guessed that there were at least three men at least ten feet away. She searched around her for an escape route in vain.

Hawks and two other men he had brought along paced slowly around the top floor of the CTU building. From their position, they could see Dmitry and the many men who took orders from him; but up here they were free for a while. Hawks pulled out a cigarette, drawing confused glances from the other two.

"What are you doing Hawks?"

"I'm taking a smoke Longo; what does it look like?"

"Dmitry won't like that; we're meant to be looking for that woman that's missing."

"And we'll find her later; after I've had this."

"I really think we should…"

Hawks cut him short and pushed him up against the wall, "Well I think you should be quiet and let me do this in peace before I snap your scrawny neck."

Longo retreated a little, and his friend did the same.

"And besides, we're only dealing with one silly little typist…" Hawks added with a sneer.

He walked ahead of the two men, periodically spewing acrid smoke behind him on the path of the air conditioning; making the two men behind him wretch a little. The three men approached Tony's office rapidly, causing Hawks to toss his half-finished cigarette to one side.

"Looks like the Director's office; as good a place to start as any."

Hawks placed his hand on the door handle and slowly entered nonchalantly, scanning the room with boredom. He took in the scene of a clean, tidy Director's Office; with only the desk showing any signs of use, papers strewn all over it. He stepped into the room, followed by the other two men.

"Guess nobody's here," Hawks sighed, as he scanned the whole room many times over, "Let's go."

As the men left, their heavy military boots disguised the quiet scraping and shuffling of Chloe's hands and knees against the floor as she scurried form her hiding place. She heard the door close and breathed a sigh of relief. The laptop gave a promising belief; as though it too knew they were alone now. Chloe smiled.

**4:20am Pacific Daylight Time**

**The Freeway, Los Angeles**

Ryan Chapelle tried desperately to free himself from the over-turned CTU transport van that he was still imprisoned in. He would have smirked to himself if he wasn't so angry; these vans were often attacked, and they were the safest places to be in a crash. But unfortunately, this same security was keeping Ryan in the car. The seatbelt had locked in position, and although it had saved his life, he now wished that they weren't so safe. He could hear cars passing by as the roads began to fill up towards the morning rush hour; but the thick undergrowth beside the freeway hid the van from view. There was a little wreckage still on the road, but nothing to raise alarm. One of his arms was pinned to his side by the belt but his other arm was free. There wasn't much he could do with it though. He looked around the cab for anything that could help him; and saw only one thing. He reached for it with all his remaining strength.

Glen Wood swore audibly as his car stuttered and juddered along the near-empty freeway. He had set off from his home less than twenty minutes ago and since then had had a trouble free journey; but now his car was doing its usual of dying in the strangest places. He pulled over as his car finally died, giving one last wheeze as it shook to a halt.

"Of all the times to do this…you had to pick now didn't you?" he spoke to himself.

He got out of the car, kicking the door in the usual spot which had since dented. He moved around to the back of the car to pop open the trunk but stopped as he heard something coming from over the edge of the freeway; a noise that sounded like a cellphone. On closer inspection, the section of fence to his right was broken, and as he took a closer look, he noticed an overturned van partially hidden.

"Holy shit…" he mouthed as he threw himself down the embankment in the direction of the noise.

Chapelle held the phone in his free hand as it played its endless loop of annoying jingles. He thought it would be a fruitless task and envisaged himself still sitting here until the morning rush hour when highway patrol was finally alerted. But suddenly, Ryan could hear a voice in the distance. It got closer, and Ryan could hear the men shouting for an answer.

"I'm over here!" Ryan yelled, trying to alert the man.

Suddenly Ryan heard pounding footsteps as a large man appeared at the window.

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

"I'm upside down in a car-wreck…what do you think!"

_Great, a smart ass…_ Glen thought to himself.

"Do you know any way to get this belt off? It's stuck."

"Luckily for you, I work a lot with cars," Glen produced a pen from his pocket and pushed it into a small gap in the belt holder; then with a little pressure the belt sprung out and retracted, causing Ryan to fall out of the vehicle to the thicket outside. He took a second to regain his composure, but soon he was on his feet, brushing down his always immaculate suit.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So who are you anyway?"

"I'm Regional Director of CTU…"

"CTU?"

"Counter Terrorist Unit."

"Wow…"

Ryan had no time for this man's questions about terrorism, "I need a car to get me back there right away."

"Well I would be happy to give you mine…"

"Good let's go." Ryan interrupted.

"Unfortunately, it's broken down."

"You're kidding.

"Sorry Mr. Director. But if it hadn't died I wouldn't have found you."

Chapelle began trudging up the slope towards the highway, hoping to find many cars waiting to be commandeered. Unfortunately, it was barely half four in the morning and the highway was virtually empty. He turned back to Glen who was following him slowly and uneasily up the slope.

"I need you to get your car going."

"I told you, it's dead."

"Well I'm gonna need you to resurrect it."

"You're crazy…" Glen turned.

"Maybe, but I'm also a Federal Agent and by the constitution, you have to aid me in whatever way you can," Chapelle stated flatly, causing Roger to turn back, "and right now I need you to get this car up and running."

"I'll see what I can do, Sir." He said sarcastically, flouncing past Ryan in the direction of his car.

**4:28am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Suburban Offices, Los Angeles**

Jan watched Josef with unease as he continued to monitor CTU. Something had spooked him since his system had been invaded; and Jan could see it was affecting his work. Although Dmitry had left Josef as the head of the operation; Jan knew every inch of it just as well as he did. This plan had to go exactly as they had been told, or everyone involved would be looking over their shoulders for the rest of their lives. Jan didn't want to take that chance and stood up, moving over to join Josef.

"Everything alright?" Jan asked.

"Course it is; why wouldn't it be?"

"You look stressed; is the plan going as it should?"

"I don't like how this conversation's going Jan. It's none of your business."

"None of my business! If this plan fails, every person in this building will be under threat. If we fail; we will be hunted down and killed for that failure."

"We won't fail Jan. There is no reason to think that."

"Somebody got into your system earlier. What if they saw CTU was going to be attacked? They could be getting ready to attack us again."

"Dmitry has CTU under control; no-one will be mounting a counter-attack."

"Actually Josef; four of the people inside CTU are still unaccounted for…including their most gifted analyst…" Jan let his last words hang in the air for extra impact. However, Josef failed to see the significance.

"My side of this plan is air-tight Jan. Nothing will go wrong. You should get back to work." Josef sneered.

He turned back to his screen, away from Jan in contempt, leaving the other man to go back to his computer dejectedly. But as he sat down, he remained watching Josef, suspicious of what could happen under his watch.

**4:34pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**Lower Ground Office, Counter Terrorist Unit**

Lynne Kresge paced the length of the room out of both impatience and fear for what was happening above. David Palmer watched her pace with interest, staying calm even in the face of it all.

"Where is Jack? He said he'd be back in a few minutes."

"He'll be here."

"You put an awful lot of faith in this man; are you sure it's justified?"

"He's saved my life and this country on many occasions; so yes I think it is."

"I hope you're right; especially after what's happened today."

Lynne began pacing again, still being watched by Palmer. Seconds later, Jack appeared at the door, opening it slowly and quietly with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He closed the door quietly as Lynne moved intimidatingly towards him.

"Where were you? You said you'd be back in a few minutes."

"I ran into one of the hostiles, and then I had to go to the armory."

"What's happening out there Jack?" Palmer bellowed from the back of the room.

"A group of well-armed terrorists have come to finish what they started with Air Force One."

"To kill me?"

"Yes Mr. President."

"How many?"

"I couldn't tell. Probably at least twenty."

"What are they doing now?"

"They've taken hostages; at least one hundred."

"So what do you suggest we do Jack?"

Jack dropped his backpack to the floor and began rummaging through it. After a few seconds, he produced what looked like a large battery, with wires leading out of it and back into the bag. Then he pulled out a large white brick, and the rest of the wires. Lynne Kresge looked on, incredulous, having an idea of what Jack held in his hands. Palmer already knew what it was.

"Jack…"

"Mr. President, this is the only way I can think of to get out of here. There's a false wall just down the corridor that leads to the ventilation systems. If you can get to ground level and place this C-4 on one of the walls, you can get outside."

"Blow a hole in CTU? That's preposterous Jack!" Lynne cried from the sidelines.

"I'm afraid it is the only way to get out of here and avoid the people who are trying to kill you."

"And what about these hostages who are upstairs? What happens to them?"

"You and Lynne will be leaving; but I'm staying here. I will make sure they don't kill anyone. But you must understand Mr. President – your life is our priority."

"That doesn't make it right Jack."

"I understand Mr. President but I give you my word. None of the hostages will die."

"How can you give me your word Jack? It's you against twenty fully-armed hostiles!"  
"There's someone else I believe that hasn't been found yet."

**4:39pm Pacific Daylight Time**

**First Floor, Counter Terrorist Unit**

Chloe sneaked around the deserted first floor, watching the hostages and their captors below carefully. She could not afford to be caught at this point. Not so long ago, her computer had turned up a lead on the computer she had invaded. If she could just find a place where outside access wasn't compromised, she could reverse everything that was happening. But unfortunately, at the same time as holding CTU in a lockdown, they had also scrambled all communications. Chloe hoped that some ports wouldn't have been affected, and intended to try every one until she got success. She was going to try some of the upstairs server rooms first, but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard quick footsteps around the corner. She frantically searched around herself for somewhere to go; somewhere to hide.

The running man turned the corner on the first floor, looking down onto the floor at the hostages and then shrinking into the wall as he saw more of the hostiles patrolling the floor. He heard a shallow breathing behind him and froze, then a gasp.

"Mark!" the voice hissed from behind him.

Mark turned to see Chloe burst out from her hiding place and grab him around the neck, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank God you're alright," Mark whispered into her ear, "Is there anyone else not taken hostage?"

"I can't see Jack, Palmer or Ms. Kresge."

"Ms. Kresge?"

"The President's Counselor; she arrived after the Air Force One hit."

"Alright. Do we have any idea what's going on?"

"Well apart from the entire CTU workforce being taken hostage…" Chloe paused for a second, checking her volume, before Mark interrupted.

"I don't mean that. I mean with the lockdown."

"I managed to spike the terrorist computer just before the attack so I assume they're using that to hold our lockdown in place. They're controlling CTU remotely to make sure nobody gets in or out; including the President."

"So what can we do?"

"We need to find a socket that isn't being overridden by the terrorists," Chloe said in a voice which suggested that that would be the hardest thing in the world.

"Is that all?" Mark replied flippantly.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?"

"Well as far as I know, the socket in my holding room is still operational; the terrorists were using it."

"Which means it'll be guarded. I'm going to need your help."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I need you to draw everyone who is in your holding room away from it."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I don't know Mark," Chloe said sarcastically, "Use your imagination."

Mark had gotten used to Chloe's little traits, and simply replied, "Let's go,"

The two remaining free CTU staff headed back the way Mark came towards the back corridors of CTU where they would have less chance of being caught.

**4:45am Pacific Daylight Time**

**The Freeway, Los Angeles**

Glen was bent over the front of the stricken car, his head buried in old parts. He hadn't said much since beginning to fix the car, and this made Chapelle very tetchy indeed. He paced the hard shoulder of the freeway angrily, watching as cars sped by, too quickly to flag down.

"What's taking so long Glen?" Ryan growled.

Glen's head appeared for a second, spattered with grease and oil from the car, "I don't know. Maybe if you stopped pacing and started helping then I might make some progress."

"Don't get smart with me Son."

"You know, you should really lighten up, you'll live longer," Glen scoffed. Just as he was about to receive a reprimand from Ryan, he spoke again, "Can you get into the car and try the ignition?"

Ryan thought about replying again, but his desire to leave here was much greater. He got into the car, tried the ignition and got a hell of a lot happier when he heard the purring, or more coughing, of the car's engine. Glen slammed the hood down, revealing his smiling dirty face.

"You better move from the driving seat Mr. Director; no-one can drive this heap of shit but me!"  
Chapelle stared at the man, but then couldn't help but smile. He moved across and let Glen slide into the driver's seat. He pulled off the shoulder and onto the freeway.

"So how do we get to this CTU then?"

"Get to the next off-ramp and re-join the freeway on the other side. It isn't far."

"Good, otherwise your fare will be huge!"

Chapelle failed to see the funny side again.

"You know, you don't smile much. Something up?"

"Well I was just in a car accident, is that enough?"

"I wasn't meaning that, I meant something deeper."

"What are you a shrink now?"

"Do you answer everything with a smart comment? Being nice might get you somewhere. Surely your wife's told you that."

Chapelle stiffened at the mention of his wife, "I'm not married."

"Oh yeah? What about that ring on your finger?"

Chapelle looked down at the modest band of silver on his left hand and felt a wave of sadness spread over him, one which Glen noticed.

"Oh God…I'm sorry. You were married weren't you? Past tense."

"Yes."

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I have a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Don't worry about it. Just haven't talked to anyone about it. In fact, I don't think anyone's asked me how I am since she died."

"Well you don't seem the type to let people in without a fight. Do you even have a proper name? I can't keep calling you Mr. Director…unless you get off on that…"

He smiled at the off-colour remark and replied with a little more warmth, bringing his tone to around freezing, "It's Ryan Chapelle,"

"Well Ryan, you want to tell me anything more?"

"Not really. I guess I've sort of forgotten how to talk like that; I refused to after she died and it was then I turned into this. No-one wanted to know me."

"Can you blame them?"

"I guess not. Not got many friends."

"And do many people make an effort?"

"Some do," Chapelle stared wistfully out of the window, "Some more than others," Glen let Chapelle go on, "Some even risked their lives."

"And who did that?"

"Someone called Jack Bauer. He was told to execute me to save millions of lives, but he couldn't do it. And I didn't even thank him for it."

"Maybe you should have."  
"Yeah…I should have…"

Glen let a pause divide the two men for a while as he turned back onto the freeway, heading in the right direction for CTU. After about a minute, he spoke again.

"You know, this frosty attitude won't get you any chicks…"

"Actually, I met someone today. And yes, I've tried to be nice!"

"Well I hope it goes well for you. But I think the first thing you should do is talk to this…Jack Bauer person. And start loving yourself a little more."

"Don't push it…" Ryan scoffed back at Glen, turning and looking at him for the first time since he got in the car.

"So where to now?" Glen asked, changing the subject away from the touchy emotional subjects it seemed that Ryan couldn't handle.

"Take the next off-ramp and go north."

"You're the boss Ryan."

Glen turned off the Freeway with a smile, satisfied that he had made a difference in this man's life.

**4:49am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Outside Counter Terrorist Unit**

Meanwhile, only a few miles away, Curtis, Jimmy and Walker arrived outside CTU. From the moment he stepped out of the car, Curtis knew something was wrong.

"Where's the guard?" he spoke quietly.

"I don't know, maybe they're between shifts."

"The new shift doesn't come on till 6:00am, you know that. Something's wrong."

Curtis drew his weapon and moved towards the front door slowly, trying to stay out of view of anyone who could be waiting to defend the door. Walker and Jimmy followed, their hands a little more relaxed and only hovering over their weapons. They reached the front door, and slowly entered, heavy feelings in their stomachs as they found no-one on the front desks either.

"I knew it. Something's going on here." Walker whispered, following Curtis. Jimmy moved over to the desk and tried the phones which gave no response.

"Phones are out," he yelled across the floor to the other two.

Walker was about to speak when Curtis held up a hand for silence, "Can you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Walker asked, as he tried to listen. Then he heard it; the faint ringing of the lockdown alarm, "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Jimmy cried from behind them.

"It's a lockdown. Something's going on in there." Curtis replied.

"So let's get in there and help."

"That's the point of a lockdown Jimmy; no-one gets in or out. There's at least 3 sets of blast-proof doors separating us from even the first security gate. We're not getting in there unless they call off the lockdown."

The three men stared into the dark abyss that was the corridor leading to reinforced steel barriers blocking their entrance to CTU.

"How long would it take Division reinforcements and an armed response unit to get here?" Curtis asked.

"About five minutes…" Walker replied.

"Make it happen."

**4:53am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Lower Ground Office, Counter Terrorist Unit**

Inside the doomed building, Jack was going over the last things about the C-4 and the escape with President Palmer. He talked quickly, making sure he got through everything before the terrorists decided to look for their missing comrade. Jack had knocked the man out and hidden him in one of the store cupboards on the lower level of CTU. It was locked, and the bindings around him meant that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Jack finished up and gave a final look at the bewildered pair that were about to escape.

"So you're alright with this?"

"Well I don't know about the safety of blowing a hole in the side of a Government building…but if you say it's the only way then I can't argue with you."

"The only other way involves you shooting your way through the terrorists; so yes, I believe this is your only option."

"Alright; Lynne are you OK with this too?"

"My opinion doesn't matter Mr. President; I just want what's best for you."

A pause developed between the people in the room, frustrating Jack a little.

"Mr. President, if this plan is a go then we need to move now."

"I understand Jack…let's go."

Jack moved first towards the door, holding all the components for Palmer's escape. They moved into the corridor and turned towards what looked like a dead end. As he reached it, Jack produced his HALO knife and ran it around the edge of a panel on the wall. After a few seconds, the panel fell inward and Jack stepped aside, letting Palmer and Lynne see the dark recess beyond.

"Do you know what to do Mr. President?"

"Yes Jack."

"When you set the detonator, get at least thirty meters from the blast and wait for thirty seconds after it."

"I know Jack."

"Take care Mr. President." Jack murmured uneasily, extending his hand.

"You do the same. Thank you for this."

"It's my job."

"You do more than your job," he said with a smile, shaking Jack's hand for a lingering moment. Then with no further words, he disappeared with Lynne into the dark space towards their escape.

**4:56am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Holding Room 1, Counter Terrorist Unit**

Dmitry paced the holding room slowly, watching one of his comrades who was sitting quietly at the table, waiting for the call from Josef.

"What's taking him so long?" the man asked Dmitry.

"I don't know, I'm not there. They must be finishing something up."

"If they're still alive…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know my feelings on leaving Josef in charge; he's not up to it."

"You may not agree with me, but I don't particularly care now. If we kill Palmer, everything will be OK, if not then we all die anyway."

"A skeptical view Dmitry."

"It gets me through the day…"

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a crash coming from the floor. They rushed out of the door, to find Mark Tolland flat on his back on top of some hostages he had fallen on. He was near unconscious and held up no fight as his hands were tied behind his back. But while they were working on him, they didn't notice Chloe back in the holding room, electronically locking the door and jamming the codes. As she still wasn't noticed, she connected her laptop to the working socket. She punched in the IP address of Josef's computer quickly and prepared to spike his system. As she connected, she quickly sent it before anyone could react; then held her breath as it sent.

Miles away in the suburbs of LA, Josef gasped as the picture on his screen began to distort. He let out a cry of anguish as data began to disappear before his very eyes.

"Jan! Get over here!"

Jan sighed and trudged over, not knowing what hell would greet him when he got there. But he soon found out.

"Oh my God Josef; what the hell's happening!"  
"I'm being spiked! Nooo! This can't be happening!"

His shouts were beginning to draw attention from the lesser staff in the offices, but he refused to stop as more and more data streamed off his screen and into oblivion. Jan began to run back to his own screen.

"Send me the CTU data; we can't lose the connection!"  
There was a long pause.

"Josef! Send me the data!"

Josef slowly revolved, a pained expression on his face, "It's too late. We've lost the connection."

David Palmer and Lynne counted to ten in their heads, waiting for the explosion to free them from the stricken building. They closed their eyes and readied themselves; then feeling the extreme heat and noise of the explosion. They counted again, but only to fifteen before the urge to get out took over them. They avoided clumps of smoldering concrete and plastic as they bounded through the hole in the wall and out into the welcoming darkness of the early Los Angeles morning. Suddenly, Lynne's cellphone beeped into life with a stack of missed calls and messages. She pulled it from her pocket as they moved towards the parking structure where Lynne had left her vehicle when she arrived earlier.

Suddenly, back in CTU, the alarms stopped. The terrorists looked around themselves in fear as the barriers lifted and the lights moved back to their original positions. Tony and George looked at each other, even managing a small smile as they realized what had happened. Before the terrorists could react, armed police officers entered and a firefight broke out. Tony yelled for the hostages to get down, and they did as their Director told them. The CTU floor looked like a body-bank as terrorist bodies joined the prone hostages. But the Police fire was returned, and some of the officers were killed also. Until Jack joined the fight from behind, firing on the terrorists with practiced professionalism. With this on two fronts, what was left of the hostiles surrendered; everyone except Dmitry. He grabbed George Mason by the neck, picking him up with sheer strength and holding his automatic weapon to his head.

"Stop firing! Stop or I'll shoot him!"

"Put the gun down! You are completely surrounded!"

"No, you put your gun down!"

Jack moved forward towards Dmitry, threateningly, "There's nothing left Dmitry; the President isn't here anymore! You've failed!"

"Don't come any closer! I'll kill him!"

Jack noticed a flurry of movement a few yards behind Dmitry as Chloe burst out of the holding room; raising her weapon and firing a crooked shot. Luckily for her, it found the terrorist's leg, loosening his grip on Mason. With that window, Jack fired, catching Dmitry in the chest and knocking him back against the wall. He slid down the wall to a seated position and sighed deeply. The officers advanced towards him but Jack beat them to it.

"Don't you die on me asshole…"

"Good job Jack…you saved the President again…"

"Who do you work for Dmitry?"

"One last interrogation? I'd expect no less…"

"Don't play with me; I could kill you right now."

"So do it Jack, because if you don't then somebody else will. This was my last chance to prove myself and I failed. Everyone involved in this is now on a death sentence."

"Who's going to kill you? Who wants Palmer dead?"

Dmitry began to falter, his breath becoming jagged and shallow.

"Don't die on me! Who wants Palmer dead?"

"Everyone does Jack…you have no idea what you're going up against. Someone else will pick up from where we left off; so until the day David Palmer dies, he will be looking over his shoulder. We will find him. And we will kill him."

With those last words, Dmitry let out a final breath, and his eyes took on a glassy stare. His pulse disappeared and his heart stopped as he died from the shock of the gunshot overcoming him.

4:59:56

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	24. Episode 124 5:00am to 6:00am

24: End of an Era?

Episode 1.24: "Day 1: 5:00am – 6:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

24: End of an Era – Day 1: 5:00am - 6:00am 

ME! (V/O)

"I just want to thank everyone who is reading this. This idea started as a poorly written idea posted in the wrong folder, but I decided to develop it more, and it grew into 24: End of an Era. As you may well be aware, this is the finale of this story. It's been through rocky places in parts, and was almost shelved when I couldn't be arsed any more! But I have kept going and hopefully you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It has been the support of various 24 forumers (namely TaserdbyJack, Kylie, CTUAgentGor and Kody) and of course the magnificent Fan-fic archive (again by Kylie!) that has kept me writing this. And I also want to both thank and curse Rane (schaotix); I thank him for inspiring me to write a fan-fic like this, but I curse him for making three amazing stories! I will definitely be taking a break from this story for a few weeks while I recover the mental strength to be able to write Day 2; but rest assured I will be back. Thank you again, and watch this space. Now, to the main event, here's the finale to 24: End of an Era. Enjoy!"

Chris "Bauerspirit" Wright

FADE OUT.

Day 1: 5:00am – 6:00am

JACK BAUER (V/O)

"The following takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am…"

FADE TO.

**5:00am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Financial District, Los Angeles**

Lynne swerved the vehicle around another corner and continued at breakneck speed through the almost deserted Los Angeles streets. Every so often she looked in the rear-view mirror; expecting to see something following them, ready to take them out at the first opportunity. She only saw empty road, but she still didn't dare breathe.

"Lynne; calm down." President Palmer soothed, in the passenger seat beside her.

"Calm down! We could be being followed! You were almost killed back there."

"I've almost been killed countless times over the course of my Presidency; but I'm not dead yet. Just calm down and drive carefully so you're not the one to do it."

Lynne scowled and drove on, slightly reducing her speed. Palmer pulled his cell-phone out of his suit pocket as he heard and felt it ring.

"This is David Palmer."

"David!" Secretary of Homeland Security Stephen Byrne cried in happiness, "Thank God you're OK! I've been trying to get hold of you for almost an hour!"

"There was a situation at CTU; but it's over now."

"Are you still in danger?"

"I don't think so. Terrorists took control of the building but we're out now and they're still looking for us inside. We should be OK."

"I don't want you taking any chances; I need you to meet me at an address."

"Why Stephen?"

"We can't take any chances where you're concerned; this will be a safe-house until we can leave the country."

"Leave the country? I don't think so."

"It's just until the threat against you has been contained Mr. President. We need to keep this under wraps; especially after what happened to Air Force One."

"Alright Stephen; I'll meet you at this address, but I am not leaving the country. We are still in crisis mood, and I'm not running from it."

"I understand Mr. President. Meet me at 11344 Evergreen Road in forty-five minutes."

"What's at that address Stephen?"

"A safe place. I'll see you soon David."

Byrne hung up abruptly, leaving the President hanging. David wasn't an arrogant man; but something about the way he had been talked to had riled him. He replaced the phone and turned to a waiting Lynne.

"That was Stephen. He wants us to meet him at an address on Evergreen Road; how far is that from here?"

"I think it's about ten minutes give or take. Why are we going there?"

"For my safety." Palmer stated; leaving it at that. Lynne sensed there was something more on David's mind that he wasn't telling her, but she didn't fancy pressing him more. She drove on towards the new address.

**5:06am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Chapelle wandered slowly onto the main CTU floor that was full to bursting with not just CTU staff; but medical, FBI and law enforcement personnel. He had never seen the place so alive with activity; but as usual, Jack Bauer was the center of all of it.

"I want all of the dead identified; we need to find out who they are and where they came from," Jack bellowed over the noise to anyone who would listen, then turning to Chloe, "I was told you managed to reverse the lockdown Chloe. You saved many lives."

"I was just doing my job Jack."

"And you did it well. I'll make sure the President knows what you did today."

"Thanks." Chloe said uneasily, doing her usual of not taking praise very well. She noticed Chapelle approaching and ghosted away as Jack turned also.

"I leave for an hour and all hell breaks loose…and you're right in the middle again Jack." Chapelle said in a serious tone.

"Ryan…" Jack began, not in the mood for Ryan's condescending tone.

"I'm not getting at you Jack. You did a good job here. I heard you got the President out before the lockdown was lifted?"

"Yeah, there's a hole in the wall in the ventilation system. You might want to patch it up soon."

Ryan gave a little laugh, "You're nothing if not resourceful Jack."

"Yeah…"

Jack and Ryan stood in silence for a second, not really knowing what to say. It was Ryan who broke it.

"I did a lot of thinking today; about the past," he began, talking quietly as if forced, "And certainly about what happened six months ago."

"What about it?" Jack asked, his turn to be uneasy.

"I never really thanked you…for saving my life."  
"You don't need to thank me; it was a huge risk that could have killed millions."

"But it didn't. We found Saunders' daughter before he had a chance to release any of the virus. I survived that day; and that's thanks to you."

"It's alright…"

"No, its not. There have been so many times over my time at CTU where you have been expendable in my eyes…"

"And that was the right decision Ryan; every field agent is expendable if it means non-negotiation."

"No, condemning a man to death is not the right choice. When the Drazen's had you all those years ago; I told our people that Drazen was the priority. Six months ago, I ordered the US Air Force to shoot a helicopter containing you and Ramon Salazar out of the sky to stop him escaping. I never think of other people."

"But that's the only way to survive in our position."

"No, it really isn't. Not any more. After today is over, I'll make sure you are recognized for everything you've done for this country and for this department."

"I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful Ryan; but where has all this come from?"

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking. Everyone here knows me as some uptight son-of-a-bitch who hates everyone; I know that's my fault, but I want to change that. Ever since Mary died; I haven't lived. She wouldn't want that."

"I understand Ryan."

"I always envied you. After Teri died, you managed to go on helping people. You cared; and you didn't turn into an island."

"Every man's an island deep down Ryan. Especially me."

"Well I guess we have something in common."

"More than you think Ryan; you just need to let people in."

"I'm going to try Jack. I have to."  
Jack placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder in support, watching the man smile for what seemed like the first time in months. After a few seconds holding, Jack walked past Ryan and joined a group of FBI who were still investigating the identities of some of the terrorists. Ryan watched him; feeling glad that he had got some of the things that were worrying him out in the open.

Chloe moved back into the situation room to retrieve her laptop and get back to work on tracking the people she had thwarted. The room was filled with people; some medical personnel fixing Mark Tolland's cuts, bruises and apparent concussion. He was regaling the all-female doctor squad with the tales of his diversion; belying his usual shy manner. Chloe let out a smile at this change, but knew as soon as the morphine wore off, he would be much different. She got to her laptop; deciding that although this wasn't the best place to work, it was the least worst. She sat down, and immersed herself in the search, so much so that she didn't notice Edgar wondering in to the room.

"Chloe?"

"I'm too busy…" she replied; not recognizing the quiet nasal voice that Edgar had from the after-affects of his earlier treatment. She turned around to further insult the person who had dared to disturb her. Her face softened as she saw the man who had saved her life, "Oh Edgar, sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright Chloe."

A silence developed between the two, with neither really able to find the words to say after their time apart. They caught each other's eyes, and let out a shy smile, looking away.

"Are you alright after what happened earlier?" Edgar murmured shyly.

"Yeah. Thanks. Although nothing happened to me," she smiled, "You saw to that."  
"I just did what I had to."

"You didn't have to do it, but you still did."

"Whatever…" Edgar said, bashful again at the praise.

Another silence developed, as did the red faces of the pair. Edgar took a deep breath, and asked the question he had came to ask.

"I was just wondering…you know…if you're not doing anything anytime soon…if you'd like to…emm…do something?"

"Do something? Like what?"

"I don't know really. Dinner? A movie?"

"Like a date?" Chloe said, her voice wavering.

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it that…"

"I'd love to." Chloe interrupted.

Edgar was taken aback, but couldn't help smiling.

"Well we'll see what happens tomorrow."

"Alright, I better get back to work now." Chloe replied, her old self returning.

"That's OK. Let me know if you need anything."

Edgar left the room, and only then did Chloe let out a small giggle and a smile. She hadn't been asked on many dates, especially not as a grown-up. But this felt great. She knew that there would be plenty of time for personal issues once this grueling day was over though, and there was still a job to do. She resumed the scan on the IP that she had invaded earlier and tried to trace it. It was surprisingly easy this time, seeming like there was no security left on the other end. Their plan had been foiled, and they had probably already left wherever their computers were and gone into hiding. Suddenly an address flashed up on her screen. The trace was complete, and within the hour, the location would be raided. She shouted for Curtis.

**5:12am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Evergreen Road, Suburban Los Angeles**

Lynne stopped the car outside the small Government building they found themselves at.

"I guess this is it," she murmured, taking in the dull, dingy paintwork. The architecture was old and gave an air of frightening mystery. It looked like it had been an embassy building once upon a time, but it had clearly been abandoned for years. "Unfortunately…" she added.

"He picked a safe place though," Palmer mused, almost to himself.

"Yes, out in the middle of nowhere. No-one's going to find you here."

"That's good."

"So are we going?"

"I am," Palmer murmured, getting out of the car. Lynne hopped out quickly, facing the President over the roof of the car.

"What do you mean, 'I am'?"

"This is where I say goodbye Lynne. I can't get you into any more danger today. And keeping us apart keeps us both safe."

"I'm not leaving you Mr. President. The last time I did you ended up in a plane crash!"

"It has to be like this; I'll be fine until Secretary Byrne gets here."

"Mr. President…"

"I'm not arguing with you Lynne; I'm going into that building and you're going in the opposite direction."

Lynne tried to reply but the words stuck in her throat as David moved away towards the building. She watched him go, but she knew she couldn't follow. She had spent years doing exactly what he had told her; and she couldn't stop now. She stepped slowly back into the car and started the engine, waiting until David disappeared into the old building before pulling out of her stationary position and onto the road again. She had only driven for a few seconds when she had another idea to keep an eye on David, and keep him safe. She pulled over and took out her cellphone, dialing Jack's number.

Back at CTU, Jack answered his ringing phone with consummate professionalism.

"This is Bauer."

"Jack, its Lynne Kresge. Are you busy?"

"What do you need?"

"It may seem a little strange; but with all that's going on, a member of the President's cabinet thought it would be safer to meet him at a lesser known location. I've just left him there now."

"Is he alone?"

"Yes, but I couldn't do anything about that; he wouldn't let me stay. Said it was safer for us to split."

"Alright. Give me the address and I'll be there soon."

"It's 11344 Evergreen Road; it's an old embassy building that's long abandoned."

"Alright, that isn't too far from here. I'll leave soon, alright?"

"Please do Jack. We've survived this far."

Lynne hung up, prompting Jack to spring into action. He couldn't take the risk of the President being under threat after everything he had already gone through that day. He headed off to get himself ready, watched closely, unbeknownst to him, by George and Tony.

"Who do you think was on the phone?" George asked.

"I don't know, but it's certainly got Jack spooked."

"You think we should see what's up?"

"It's to do with the President, that's for sure."

"And he looks like he's getting ready to go out in the field…"

"Yeah…"

Tony had to make a snap decision. He knew what Jack had been through that day; but that was exactly why he had to do this.

"Get Walker out here. We'll need him to trail Jack."

**5:23am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Suburban Offices, Los Angeles**

An hour ago, the offices had been a calm ocean of organization. But now it was a scene of devastation. All around the rooms there were frantic people wiping everything related to the attacks from their workstations. About ten minutes ago, Josef had given the last speech as a leader; telling them to destroy everything and then run for their lives. Their failure meant that for as long as they lived, they would be looking over their shoulders. So Josef had nothing left to lose by being the last man out. He watched as the men around them either manually wiped or physically destroyed all hard drives and media that they could find. Every so often, another person would run from the room, presumably to lay low for a few days and try to survive. But Josef also saw the men who wouldn't leave until everything was safe; and these were the ones who he was glad to be working with. He didn't realize, but Jan had approached from behind him. He spoke softly, with a tone of mourning in his voice.

"Is everything being destroyed?"

"We're in the process Jan. It will be done."

"We don't have much time; CTU agents will be on their way."

"You don't know that."

"Don't be so naïve Josef; we were spiked which means they can easily find out where we are. We are the last living parts of this plan, and we're next on their list."

"Well why don't you run off home then Jan? No-one's keeping you here. You've done nothing but derail this plan since you got here."

"I wasn't the one who let it fail."

Josef lunged forward at Jan, catching him on the side of the face before his target slipped. They fell to the ground and began to scuffle, fighting pretty much for their lives. Only one of them was leaving this place alive.

A couple of hundred yards from the building, Curtis and his team moved silently into position. They were ready to move at CTU's discretion, and Curtis could see their targets in his spyglass. He silently motioned to his team to advance to their final holding area before the attack. As they did, he continued to look, quietly radioing to the two snipers he had stationed. These people were trapped and none of them were leaving without being killed or captured.

Back inside, Josef and Jan continued to struggle. They rolled around the floor like a couple of school-kids fighting over the last chocolate, but suddenly Jan gained the upper hand and lunged to the table, grabbing a pistol and aiming it steadily at the still-prone Josef.

"Don't move Josef. Just don't move."

"You've caught me Jan," he panted, slowly rising, "So why don't you just kill me?"

"Because we still have a job to do. Once it's over then we can see who dies."

Josef continued to stare his once-friend down as he turned and moved over to one of the few still-working terminals. Jan began to destroy the evidence, while Josef reluctantly did the same; an uneasy alliance formed between the two for now.

Unknown to them, Curtis and his team were now just waiting for the go before they ended the plan once and for all.

**5:28am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Chloe talks to Edgar again

Lynne returns to CTU, finds Chapelle

Attack on Suburbia begins

CTU had quietened down a little by the time Lynne Kresge returned. There were still a few ambulances and cops around, but apart from that, things were getting back to normal. No-one had been seriously hurt, and all the terrorists had been killed or captured. She felt safe moving back into the Government building; which was a lot better than the last time she had been there. She checked through security without incident, and moved onto the expansive CTU floor. She didn't know why she had come back – probably because she had nowhere else to go without David – but there was a certain safety she felt, especially around a certain man she had met earlier. Then she noticed him, and let out a huge smile.

"Lynne…I didn't think you'd be back!" Ryan exclaimed, in full hearing of everyone. Surprising them.

"Well I didn't really have anything else to do, so I thought I better see if I could help here."

"Well actually there's not much to do." Chapelle stated bluntly.

"Oh. OK." Lynne retreated, a little hurt.

Chapelle felt his heart drop as he realized he was going back to his old self. He tried again, "I'm sorry, that was a little blunt. What I mean is that we've only got one more mission and it's ongoing. If that is successful then there's no more threat to the President."

"That's really great Ryan. Thank you."

"Don't mention it; or if you want to then thank every single person in here today. They've been through hell and every one of them has stood fast and tall."

"That's very selfless of you. I'll make sure the President recognizes everyone involved today."

"We were only doing our jobs…" Chapelle stated, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He decided to go on a different approach, one he had not tried for years. Flirting.

"You know, I noticed there's no wedding ring on your finger. Is there someone special in your life?" he murmured awkwardly, not knowing how to go about this style of conversation.

"Actually no, there isn't. My line of work doesn't really allow me much time for a social life. The President is my life. Plus, I don't think I'd be a great partner."

"I don't think that's true…" Chapelle said, smiling. The two people sat in their own little bubble on one side of the floor, while all hell was about to break loose on the other side.

Back on the main floor, Chloe had moved back out onto the main floor which had emptied significantly from earlier. She was back on her usual terminal, her back to Melanie who had been very quiet since the end of the hostage situation. She had been told that it was Chloe who saved them all; but she flatly refused to thank her for it. As far as she was concerned, Chloe still shouldn't be working here. And before the day was out, Melanie was going to make sure she didn't get away with it. But for now, both women had been assigned to work tactical for Curtis. Chapelle and Tony paced behind the two; making sure that everything ran smoothly. The tiredness was beginning to show on everyone's face; but this was the endgame – stop this and stop everything. Chloe heard a muffled voice in her earpiece and passed the information to Tony.

"Curtis' team is in position Tony…"

Everyone standing behind the women put on their headsets so they could hear the streaming audio for the road; with most of them turned to watch the large screen on the wall showing a representation of the area. There were a huddle of blue dots in the corner of the screen, partially hidden; and that represented the CTU team. They seemed small in number, but they were deceptively powerful; especially when they swooped in unexpected. And by the looks of the black dots milling around the general perimeter and insides of the building – representing the terrorists - they were still not expecting company.

"Alright team," Tony cleared his throat, "This is it. We stamp this small team out and recover any data that's left. We do that and this should be over, and we can all get some sleep. Let's not mess this up," Tony let his words settle for a second around the room before giving his final words, "Go. All teams."

No sooner than the confident words were uttered, Curtis and his team moved in for the final time.

**5:33am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Suburban Offices, Los Angeles**

The attack began with the snipers picking off the few men waiting outside the perimeter of the offices. They were seemingly unarmed, but that wasn't to say they didn't have hidden weapons. Curtis waited for the men to fall and then advanced slowly; unfortunately, in too much of a rush to notice the one man cowering behind one of the pillars surrounding the building. He managed to let out a guttural cry before being cut down in machine gun fire by Curtis's team. Unfortunately, it was too late to shut him up, he had summoned an army.

Back at CTU, Tony and company watched as the black dots suddenly rushed out of the building towards the helplessly outnumbered CTU dots.

"Curtis? What's happening!" Tony yelled above the din of gunfire. There was no reply as the bullets intensified, finding both men and concrete as some of them missed. For a long moment, it seemed like CTU would lose, but one by one, black dots began to disappear as the heat sources attributed to them died. Tony managed a small smile, hoping the shocks were over.

Curtis leapt out from his cover, firing a few more times before ducking back again. The terrorists were certainly not trained fighters, as they had forced themselves into a bottleneck. A few more minutes and they would all be dead, with no losses on their end. Best case scenario as far as Curtis was concerned. He ducked out and fired three times, finding a target twice and killing them instantly. This battle was already won.

Inside the building Josef and Jan struggled to destroy what was left of the data. Josef rushed from terminal to terminal, making sure everything was clean. But behind him, Jan had other ideas, and pulled out one of the data cables from the back of the computer.

"They're almost here Jan! We need to go now!"

"Almost done." He stated flatly, not taking his eyes from the screen.

Josef peered around, trying to see what he was doing, "What's nearly done? What are you doing?"

He wasn't answered and began walking briskly over towards him, almost jumping as the man wheeled around, holding the pistol carefully.

"I'm sorry Josef, really I am. I know none of this was really your fault; we're all to blame. But this isn't over, and I need to make sure our superiors can finish this."

"What are you saying Jan?"

"I'm saying that I'm sorry."

Jan fired twice at staggered intervals. The first bullet entered the left side of Josef's chest; puncturing a lung and causing the breath to rush out of him. As he fell, he felt as though he were already dead. He couldn't breathe, and suddenly the world was going dark. The second bullet passed straight through his forehead, turning the world black. Josef fell to the ground dead.

Even if he had lived a little longer, he would still not have seen more of his killer. Before he had even hit the ground; Jan had began to leave, carrying a laptop that had been connected to the terminal.

Back outside, Curtis's team continued to mow down the rest of the weekend soldiers. The remaining few had no choice but to surrender; hoping that they could protect them from the others who wanted them dead. They held their hands up, and suddenly the firing stopped. The team moved forward and restrained those who had surrendered.

"All men either killed or captured Tony; we're moving in to check the inside. Are there any hostiles there?"

"None that we can see Curtis; it's clean."

Just as Tony spoke, Chloe noticed something moving quickly at the rear of the building. The refresh rate of the image almost hadn't picked it up, but Chloe's eagle eye wouldn't let it go.

"Tony! We've got a runner just leaving through the back door!"

"Did you get that Curtis?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way; get the rest of the team to check inside and I'll go after him"

Curtis was already running before he stopped talking. He suspected that the man would flee by vehicle, so decided to use his ingenuity.

"If any of you people own one of these cars then giving me the keys will really help your case."

There was a flurry of movement as car keys were thrown in his direction. He smiled and lifted one of them, rushing towards a black Lexus that the keys belonged to. Within seconds he was pulling away, going after Jan.

**5:40am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Tony watched intently as his remaining Agents checked over the large computer room they found themselves in. Agent Burns had been left in charge after Curtis had given chase, and he was the one now reporting back to Tony.

"We've found nothing Tony. Although they didn't know when we were coming; they knew we were going to. They've wiped everything clean off, and there's pieces of hard drive all over the place."

"So bring the pieces in and we'll get forensics on it."

"The pieces are blank too. They certainly made a good job of this. Most blank drives still have information but these are completely clean. It's like they've never been used."

Tony gave a long sigh, seeing the last lead they had a hope of disappear in front of his eyes. Suddenly there was activity on the Agent's end of the line.

"I've got something!" a muffled voice cried away from Burns.

"Wait a minute Tony," Burns said as he went to check what the other Agent had found. Suddenly he returned and filled him in, "One terminal was still in use and I think it was by the guy who ran."

"Is there data on it?"

"No, but there was until a very short while ago."

"What does that mean?"

"Well we've got a data cable, so I think that man is holding all the data we need with him. That's why he ran; he's trying to protect the last of the data."

"Alright, I'll pass this on to Curtis."

Tony snapped off comm. with Agent Burns and tried to contact Curtis.

"Yeah?" Curtis yelled over the sound of the high-powered Lexus engine.

"Curtis; we believe the man you're pursuing transferred the information we need to some external storage before he got away. It is imperative that you catch him and get that data. This is all we have left."

"I have visual on him. I'm moving in."

**5:43am Pacific Daylight Time**

**The Freeway, Los Angeles**

Curtis hung up the phone and threw it into the passenger seat. He gunned the engine and began to rapidly catch up with Jan. The quiet Freeway wasn't the best place for Jan to have chosen, especially with his lowly Ford SUV being nowhere near as quick as Curtis's jacked ride. He caught up with Jan, giving his bumper a playful tap before moving in for the kill. But a civilian vehicle got in their way and Jan slipped away for a second. However, the movement caused him to start swerving across the road, rapidly losing control. Curtis waited for his chance and then nudged the bumper lightly, sending Jan's car into an unstoppable spin. The sheer weight of the SUV caused it to lean to the left massively, and then to tip over; beginning an unstoppable roll along the freeway. It turned over and over at least five times before coming to a stop on its roof around fifty feet from the start of the swerve. But Curtis was already out of his car, his gun drawn, ready for anything.

"Get out of the car with your hands up!"

There was no movement from inside the car. Curtis moved slowly towards it, not wanting to take any chances with a desperate man.

"I am approaching your vehicle and I am an armed Federal Agent! If you are alive, come out with your hands up!"

Curtis still saw nothing, and drew to within ten steps of the car. Suddenly, as he drew closer still, he noticed a deft move of the hand reaching downwards. But he wasn't going to be outdrawn and fired first, catching the prone figure in the chest. He moved for a second, but then slumped to the floor in a crumpled mess. He was definitely dead now.

Curtis crouched beside the driver's door and looked into the cabin, retching a little at the disfigured body lying where the driver should have been. Then he saw his objective, the small, portable laptop computer that Tony had asked for. But his heart sank as he saw the state it was in. He shook his head and called Tony.

"Curtis? Did you get him?"

"He's head Tony. His car is totaled…and so is the laptop."

Curtis could almost hear the disappointment echo around the CTU floor as he broke the news. Tony was silent for a few seconds before replying in a dull monotone.

"Bring what's left of the computer back here and we'll try and restore it. You did good Curtis."

Curtis hung up, realizing that he may have destroyed the only lead they had. He gingerly reached for the smashed-up laptop.

**5:48am Pacific Daylight Time**

**11344 Evergreen Road, Suburban Los Angeles**

Palmer sat quietly in the main office of the abandoned Embassy. This room had once held such important men in such glamour, but now it was past its best. Now all it could do was hold a frightened President hiding from his own people. He hadn't had a proper moment alone in months – maybe even years. Although it was nice to have time for private thought, David felt lonely, and a little scared in his current situation. But suddenly he heard a creaking outside, followed by a door quietly shutting. David prayed that he wouldn't hear the sound of the steps being used, but then he did. He ducked behind the desk, brandishing a large paperweight; one of the only things he could find, and waited for whoever it was coming to find him. He heard the door creak open.

"Mr. President?" a familiar voice inquired.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Lynne told me where you were; and I thought you'd need protection."

"The threat is over Jack; you stopped the people at CTU."

"But they had people working for them, and no doubt people who controlled them. You're not safe Mr. President, and it's my job to protect you."

"I think I'll be fine here until Stephen gets here."

"Stephen?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"The Secretary of Homeland Security. In fact, he's the highest ranking cabinet member I have left after today. There's going to be a few job interviews tomorrow I feel."

"Did he tell you to come here?"

"Yes, he did. He felt it would be safer to go somewhere like this."

"Why didn't he inform Secret Service? They're the ones who should be protecting you at times like these."

"There's still a mole in the Government Jack; you were the one who told me that. Keeping me here is the safest thing."

Jack nodded, but he didn't really agree. Something struck him as being very odd about the whole situation.

**5:53am Pacific Daylight Time**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

Tony looked up at George and Ryan who stood before him, and saw for the first time how old they both looked. Both had been through such pain and suffering through the years, and he was sure that today hadn't helped them. But it was over now, and that was something to be thankful for.

"You OK Tony?" George asked.

"Yeah, just glad this is all over."

"More like glad to be rid of me!"

"You're going?"

"Come on; I was just a stand-in when Ryan was out of action. I shouldn't have been here anyway. I think it's time for me to go."

Tony smiled for the first time that day; a smile that George returned. The tiredness in both men seemed to seep from their very pores. A happiness interrupted by Ryan.

"Where are you going to go George?"

"Wherever I'm needed I guess. Probably back to Division."

"Not yet. Take a day off."  
"Excuse me?"

"I said take a day off. You did good work today and I haven't given you credit. You've deserved a day off." Ryan turned away from the gob-smacked George to Tony, "And Tony; Michelle is due back from New York in the next few hours. She can run CTU for the rest of today while you take a break. God knows you've earned it too."

"Thank you Ryan," Tony said, with genuine gratitude, "But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Probably go through all the priority cases that Jack and his band of brothers and sisters have caused me back at Division and then take a day off myself. Haven't had one in years."

"I think I'm going to need one after this speech Ryan…"

"There's always that camping trip we've always been planning…" Tony laughed, motioning to Ryan who had been disgusted at the idea.

"As long as Chloe O'Brian doesn't go, I'll do whatever you say," he replied with a smile.

"Are we ready to finish this guys?" George asked after a heavy sigh. Both other men nodded and they moved as a unit to the stairs to Tony's office. All standing in a line, Tony began to address the assembled crowd.

"I want to thank every single one of you who has worked here today; no matter how small a part you played. Thanks to us; President Palmer has survived many assassination attempts, including the bombing of Air Force One. And I think that's something we can be very proud of. I understand that some of you have been here for over twenty-four hours, and for that we are eternally grateful. But I am going to see to it that cover is brought in to make sure everybody gets a well-deserved rest of at least a few hours. I wish I could promise more, but terror doesn't take a holiday, and neither can we. Most of us will have to get up tomorrow and come back in here; and most of you will have to put up with me for another day. For that I am sorry…but for everything else, I am grateful. It's been great working with you guys today."

A small roar grew from the floor upwards towards the three assembled directors. Below them, their staff were embracing and clapping each other like they had just won a war. But then, in a way they had, it was just a small war in the grand scheme of things. The three men stepped up the stairs into the office, leaving behind the scenes of celebration. George closed the door as the last one in and sighed.

"Good speech Tony, just wish Jack could have been here to listen too. He would have appreciated it."

"Where is he?" Chapelle asked, having not been privy to George and Tony's conversation earlier that hour.

"He left about half an hour ago and we don't know where. We sent a team after him though; just in case he kills anyone…"

"You know George; I'll miss your sparkling wit…" Tony stated sarcastically. The three men smiled together and shook hands for what would be the last time that day.

"To tomorrow." George offered, one which was taken up by the other two.

Not so far away from them at the address in Suburbia, Jack was growing anxious.

**5:57am Pacific Daylight Time**

**11344 Evergreen Road, Suburban Los Angeles**

Byrne burst into the room, red-faced and panting. He looked at Jack with contempt, not relishing sharing the room with someone else when he was addressing the President. He turned to Palmer, straightening his posture accordingly.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

"Stand down Stephen, it's alright."

"But after all that's happened today, I'm your second in command until you can find more people. I should be beside you through this crisis."

"There is no crisis Stephen."

"Then why is Agent Bauer here?" he sneered.

"There was chatter about a threat on my life; Jack is just doing his job."

"I don't trust him Mr. President, he killed Mike!"

"I know Stephen, but that was understandable under the circumstances."

"What circumstances! If you're talking about his daughter dying then he shouldn't still have been on the case; he's been a liability to this country and to law enforcement."

"That's enough Stephen, I mean it!" Palmer's voice rose, just as Jack's anger did. But then another feeling washed over him, one of impending dread.

_How did he know Kim was dead?_ Jack thought to himself. He had only told the President a few hours ago, and he had told no-one else.

Jack inched over ever so slowly towards his weapon sitting on the desk by the door. Byrne saw the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I was just checking everything was as it should be Mr. President. I'll let you finish with Agent Bauer. Call me if you need anything."

"I will Stephen, thank you." Palmer said as he watched the Secretary of Homeland Security walk towards the door. He turned away to face Jack, blocking the Agent's view and path to the door completely.

"I think I'm going to be OK now Jack. You should get back to CTU…" Jack heard the door close as his mind switched off Palmer's words for a second, "…debrief you. I think it's for the best. I'm sorry to have to do this Jack."

Jack wasn't listening. He was going over the facts he thought he knew in his head before bringing the revelation he had just had to the President. He was aware of a quiet voice calling his name in the back of his head, and for a second, he could see Kim. She was in her dressing gown, going back to her room after a game of chess that was never finished. Jack saw the whole scene; himself sitting by the chess table smiling at his beautiful daughter. He heard her say, "I'm glad you moved back in Dad…" as she went into her room. He remembered the happiness he had felt at that moment, but conversely, he remembered the pain that had occurred since that day.

That awful day.

That day where he saved a Senator's life.

He heard the voice louder now.

"Jack…Jack…"

He found himself back in the harshly lit room with the President.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

It was like looking in a mirror. He saw a near broken man; someone who had experienced not just physical pain, but intense emotional pain. Both men had lost their wife; both had died by the bullet. Both men had made decisions which affected millions of lives, but not always in a good way. People had died, and both men could be believed if they said it was their fault. Jack saw pain in Palmer's eyes, and saw sorrow for the things Jack was going through. He then heard Palmer ask again.

"You're scaring me Jack…"

Suddenly, an altogether different sound entered his brain. But it wasn't an unfamiliar sound; in fact it was second nature to Jack. The following seconds were all so familiar to the seasoned field agent.

He heard the cocking of a Sig Sauer. His own gun.

He heard the trigger being fingered.

And in a chaotic slow motion image, he heard a single bullet escape the barrel, cutting through the air with sheer white heat.

It found its target, and then buried itself in the wall behind Jack.

David Palmer's eyes blinked a few times, almost in disbelief. A wry smile formed on his lips as he felt at a moist hole that had formed on the left side of his chest. His eyes blurred and re-focused regularly, clinging onto what was left of life. They focused on Jack, a look of horror fixed on his weathered face. Palmer felt his legs tremble a little, and he began to sway. His senses felt like they were abandoning the dying body, hoping for absolution in heaven or hell.

His touch left his fingers. They went numb, and he could no longer feel the wound that had burned his insides only moments before.

His taste abandoned soon after; the dull, sickening taste of his own blood traveling up his throat disappeared somewhat mercifully.

His nose could no longer find the faint smell of gunpowder from behind him.

He could only hear his own labored breathing, and even that was faint and far away.

His sight was all that was left, and it held out for what seemed like an eternity.

But eventually dark pinholes formed in the centre of his vision and spread outwards, and the last thing the President saw was Jack rushing towards him.

The world went black, and David Palmer was dead.

"David! Don't you die on me David!" Jack yelled at the limp figure.

"It's over Jack. Give up." Byrne sneered with a sense of victory in his voice.

Jack looked up in rage, "You bastard! You fucking traitor! How could you!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Jack. But I have my reasons and so do my superiors." Byrne pointed his weapon at Jack.

"You know I wish I could kill you Jack. You've been a thorn in our side all day."

"So kill me, you've already murdered a President, why stop there?"

"Ah! But I didn't kill him," he smiled, "You did."

The Secretary of Homeland Security dropped the gun onto the floor by his feet and pulled two sheets of clear film off the palms of his hands. He kicked the gun across the floor towards Jack with glee, a huge smile spread across his aging face. Jack lunged for the weapon and squeezed the trigger with all his remaining energy. He pressed the trigger again and again, willing it to fire.

But the weapon was empty.

"You think I'd be stupid enough to give you a loaded weapon Jack?"

Jack could hear sirens, but was unsure how close they were.

"I'm sure you'd love to join your daughter wherever she is. But you're not dead yet."

Jack couldn't get the words out; he wouldn't know where to start. He could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs outside the room. They were coming.

"Goodbye Jack," Byrne said, "And thank you."

The CTU team burst into the room, led by Chris Walker. They recoiled in shock upon seeing Palmer's dead body. They saw a middle-aged man with thinning blond hair and bright eyes brandishing a weapon in the direction of an older man.

"He killed him! He killed the President!" Byrne shouted, with all the practiced theatricality that he had imagined.

Walker now recognized the older man as the Secretary of Homeland Security, and he certainly knew who the other man was.

Jack kicked his weapon away and fell to his knees. He knew the drill, so he was already in the arrest position when the agents reached him. He was dragged forward to face Walker who sighed and couldn't bring himself to look Jack in the eye.

"Agent Jack Bauer, I am arresting you for the murder of President David Palmer……"

Jack didn't hear the rest of Walker's speech. He knew what lay before him.

The new light of day spread across the Los Angeles sky, signaling that it was dawn. But it seemed to be the end of an era for Jack Bauer.

And for America.

5:59:56

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00

**24: End of an Era will return…..**

**Thank you, everyone**

**Chris 'Bauerspirit' Wright**


End file.
